The Prey of Shadow
by Loline
Summary: Melinda entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Cela fait 6 ans qu'elle vit dans l'ombre en proie à une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Cette nouvelle année sera-t-elle un tournant dans sa vie ? Et surtout, que vient faire Scorpius là dedans ?
1. Prologue : Renaissance

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyrith © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **REECRITURE D'UNE ANCIENNE FIC « La Proie de l'Ombre » ! Eh oui après 7 ans (ça en fait du temps :) je me suis décidée à réécrire cette histoire que je n'avais jamais finie.

Il y a quelques changements (temporel, personnages, références…) par rapport à l'original, mais depuis 7 ans il s'en est passé des choses, notamment la sortie des derniers tomes de la saga, alors forcément je ne pouvais plus garder certains détails de l'ancienne version :D et j'ai moi-même évoluée (quand même un peu !). Je suis plutôt fière de cette nouvelle version, plus approfondie et plus recherchée (et sans fautes… normalement )

Ce prologue est court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et quelques-uns sont déjà écrits, j'essaierai donc de mettre à jour régulièrement.

Bon, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture, Loline.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Prologue : Rebirth**

Cette histoire commença par une nuit froide de l'hiver 2018, semblable à toutes les autres. Dans une forêt, quelque part dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre, le calme nocturne régnait seulement troublé par quelques hululements ou encore par un renard téméraire traversant les bois en quête de nourriture faisant ainsi crisser le sol recouvert de givre sous ses pattes.

C'était une nuit semblable à toutes les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement trouble la paisible forêt. Un vent glacial s'éleva soudainement à l'orée sud des bois faisant tournoyer les feuilles et la glace qui recouvraient le sol. La rafale s'engouffra rapidement entre les arbres, délogeant la neige qui était resté piégée sur les branches et continua sa route vers le cœur de la forêt secouant les arbres les uns après les autres, pour finir sa course au pied des racines d'un chêne millénaire. Comme s'il était doté d'une vie propre, le vent s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu dans un dernier tourbillon sonore. Le silence retomba sur la forêt, on n'entendit plus alors un bruit, les rapaces et petits animaux nocturnes s'étaient tu.

Le silence s'épaissit tandis que l'atmosphère devint brumeuse. Le sol se mit à trembler doucement d'abord puis les tremblements gagnèrent en puissance. Les racines du vieil arbre commencèrent à se mouvoir et finalement se rétractèrent, découvrant un tunnel menant vers les profondeurs de la terre, tel le trou du lapin blanc d'Alice. Mais contrairement au conte pour enfants, ce n'était pas vers un pays des merveilles que menait ce tunnel mais bel et bien vers un tombeau.

La chambre mortuaire ne renfermait qu'un sarcophage de pierre brut ne comportant aucune inscription. Dans le silence pesant, un crissement se fit entendre. Un observateur non averti n'en aurait pas cru ses propres yeux, mais pour ceux qui appartiennent à la communauté magique, aucun doute n'était possible, un puissant sortilège était à l'œuvre. La pierre plate qui maintenait le sarcophage scellé depuis plus d'une centaine d'année glissa lentement sur le côté, exposant alors le contenu du cercueil à l'air glacé de la nuit. Dans un bruit assourdissant, qui ricocha sur les parois de la chambre funéraire avant de se perdre dans la forêt, le couvercle de pierre tomba lourdement sur le sol. A l'intérieur du sarcophage, reposait une jeune fille. De longs cheveux violets atteignaient ses hanches et ses veines étaient visibles sous sa peau diaphane. Aucune respiration ne venait soulever la cage thoracique de son corps mort.

Bom… bom… dans un silence de mort les premiers battements du cœur de la fillette furent semblables à des coups de tonnerre. Bom, bom... bom, bom. Le pouls se fit plus régulier bien avant qu'un souffle de vie violent ne soulève le corps frêle de la jeune fille qui, sous l'effet du choc, ouvrit ses yeux d'un violet soutenu.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !<p>

Premier chapitre avant la fin de la semaine (oui parce que là, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à comprendre)

Lol!ne


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ténèbres

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Premier chapitre et introduction du personnage principal Melinda Leroy ! Et aussi de Scorpius ^^

**Edit du 13/12/12.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Ténèbres**

La pluie tombait depuis la veille. Derrière les vitres du Poudlard-Express, on ne voyait plus le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, tout n'était que pénombre. Dans un compartiment du train, face aux fenêtres où s'écrasait inlassablement la pluie battante, une jeune femme fixait l'horizon indistinct, stoïque. De taille moyenne et de faible corpulence, elle avait une peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs aussi ondulés qu'emmêlés. Son visage blafard aux traits fins mettait cependant en valeur ses lèvres pleines habilement recouverte d'un sombre rouge à lèvres, son nez droit et deux grands orbes noires maquillées d'un fard charbonneux qui camouflait des cernes prononcées.

Comme chaque premier jour de septembre depuis plus de mille ans, c'était la rentrée pour tous les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre et ce premier septembre 2023 ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le train rouge et noir filait à travers la campagne anglaise vers l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et le commencement d'une toute nouvelle année scolaire. La dernière pour la jeune femme. En effet, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Melinda Le Roy entamait sa septième et dernière année de scolarité. Pourtant, le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était de la perplexité. Six ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Cela lui semblait si proche et en même temps si lointain. Qu'avait-elle retenu de ces six années ? Rien, si ce n'était quelques parcelles de ses cours. Elle n'avait retenu ni le nom de ses camarades de chambrée, ni ceux de ses professeurs et encore moins ceux des autres élèves de son année ou de Poudlard.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle avec amertume à son reflet dans la vitre. Elle n'avait rien retenu, rien gagné, rien vécu, elle s'était tenue à l'écart, enchaînée à sa solitude. Sa vie entière aurait pu être résumée par seulement deux mots. Deux simples mots qui lui déchiraient le cœur et l'entraînaient vers des abîmes sans noms.

Invisibilité. Ténèbres.

Invisibilité, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Elle était transparente pour le monde dans lequel elle évoluait, les gens l'ignoraient et elle leur était indifférente. Cette sensation était, à l'origine, due à la seconde femme de son père, sa mère ayant succombé en la mettant au monde, mais s'était accentuée au fil des ans laissant la jeune femme s'enfoncer lentement dans une solitude amère.

Sa belle-mère, Darlene Le Roy née Lambertson, était une sang-pur opportuniste - de deuxième génération seulement, pensa avec ironie Melinda -. Lorsqu'elle avait six ans, Darlene avait épousé son père, Charles Le Roy - riche descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers français - qui avait émigré en Angleterre après la guerre du Survivant pour épouser Ethel Thorne, la mère de Melinda. Depuis lors, le seul but de Darlene avait été de rompre le lien entre son mari et sa fille à des fins pécuniaires mais aussi par plaisir de rendre misérable la vie de sa belle-fille, incarnation du dernier souvenir de la femme défunte dont elle avait pris la place. Darlene lui avait ôté tout plaisir et confort, la traitant comme une Cracmol quand elle ne l'ignorait tout simplement pas. Aujourd'hui le père de Melinda lui adressait à peine la parole convaincue par les perfidies de sa nouvelle femme à l'encontre de sa fille. La situation était plus que douloureuse à vivre et Melinda avait cru à la délivrance lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, prouvant qu'elle était bien une sorcière, digne fille de son père.

Mais cela n'avait rien changé. Cela avait même empiré lors de sa seconde année, lorsqu'on lui avait diagnostiqué le _problème_, elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père, mais un mur d'incompréhension se dressait aujourd'hui entre eux deux. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall. C'est ainsi qu'intervenaient les ténèbres dans son existence. Les Ténèbres évoluaient en elle, croissant de plus en plus, ombres chuchotantes qui finiraient par l'engloutir, ne lui laissant plus qu'un seul recours.

oOoOo

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

Melinda colla son front à la fenêtre, son souffle embua la vitre froide tandis qu'elle repensait une nouvelle fois à l'été qui venait de se terminer. Beaucoup de changement étaient survenu dans sa vie et son rapport aux autres durant ces deux mois de grandes vacances. Et pour cause, son été n'avait été semblable à aucun autre. Ne supportant plus l'étouffement du manoir familial, Melinda, à la plus grande joie de sa belle-mère, était partie début juillet, elle avait d'abord eu l'intention de séjourner sur le chemin de traverse, mais elle avait eu besoin d'un changement de cadre radical. Et quoi de plus radical que de s'éloigner du seul monde qu'elle ait jamais connu, le monde magique pour découvrir celui, terre-à-terre mais étrangement libérateur des moldus. Elle avait découvert ce monde avec des yeux d'enfant, émerveillée par l'ingéniosité dont les moldus faisaient preuve. Ils avaient et progressaient encore très rapidement, tout ce qui était nouveau était déjà obsolète, tandis que les sorciers, selon la jeune femme, stagnaient comme figés dans le temps et l'espace, se repliant sur eux même, se mariant entre eux, ne se mélangeant pas. En effet, les mariages se faisait entre sang pur et sorciers nés-moldu mais rarement entre sorciers et moldus, les futurs mariés souhaitant que leurs futurs enfants jouissent de pouvoirs magiques tout comme eux.

Étant sang-pur Melinda n'avait eu que des peu de contact avec le monde moldu, elle avait toujours vu ce monde au travers les yeux de la société sorcière : les moldus étant des personnes non doué de magie, presque fragile et privée des facilités que les sortilège apportaient aux sorciers. Mais la jeune femme avait découvert un monde de technologie et d'innovations, un monde en perpétuelle évolution. Il lui avait, bien sûr, fallu apprivoiser cette technologie, comprendre la monnaie, la culture et surtout apprendre à vivre sans magie, ce qui se révéla moins difficile qu'elle ne le craignait. Bien sûr tout n'était pas meilleur chez les moldus, l'évolution allait de pair avec la destruction des ressources de la planète sans parler de l'acharnement que les moldus avaient de créer des moyens de s'entre-déchirer, en plus de la lenteur de leur moyens de transports, pensa Melinda avec un sourire, se souvenant des tunnels du métro qui l'avait rendu folle les premiers jours.

Durant ces deux mois, elle avait travaillé à Londres dans un petit restaurant en tant que serveuse, cela lui avait permis de survivre, en plus des économies qu'elle avait échangé à Gringotts contre des livres sterling pour avancer la première semaine de loyer d'une chambre de bonne. C'était pendant cette période, éloignée de la magie, qu'elle se sentie plus libre, plus faible aussi. Elle avait rencontré des jeunes gens de son âge et pour la première fois de sa vie s'était liée d'amitié, notamment avec une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, Dinna Lens. Contrairement aux autres, Dinna s'était acharnée à engager la conversation avec Melinda qui ne lui répondait tout d'abord que par des silences, puis l'indépendance, le franc-parler et la joie de vivre de la jeune femme avait eu raison des barrières que Melinda avait érigées autour d'elle.

Le retour à la réalité avait été difficile, elle était rentrée l'avant-veille et personne n'avait semblé remarquer son absence, depuis son humeur était redevenue morose.

Un soubresaut du train sorti Melinda de ses pensées. Il pleuvait toujours et il restait encore plus de trois heures de trajet avant l'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille aussi vive qu'un l'éclair déchirant un ciel noir d'encre, mais resta gravée en elle comme la lumière de la foudre sur une rétine. Elle voulait aller goûter la pluie, non elle devait sentir la pluie, sentir ses vêtement devenir de plus en plus humide et l'eau s'infiltrer lentement jusqu'à sa peau, la glacer, lui geler les os, elle avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La jeune femme aimait la pluie, son bruit, son odeur particulière et le calme qu'elle lui apportait. Sans y penser, elle avait déjà enlevé le verrou de la fenêtre et abaissé le store de la porte du compartiment avant d'en franchir le seuil et arpentait le couloir vide en direction du bout du train. Arrivée devant la porte du dernier wagon, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour la surprendre, sortit sa baguette magique et d'un _Alohomora_ ouvrit la porte. La pluie battante l'accueillis sur la plateforme arrière du train, ses vêtements furent instantanément détrempés et lui collèrent au corps, ses cheveux mouillés s'emmêlèrent un peu plus et sous l'effet du vent lui fouettèrent le visage. D'un coup d'œil elle avisa les échelons qui couraient le long de la paroi du train vers le toit. Melinda attrapa d'un geste vif les échelons avant d'être happée par la vitesse du train. Avec agilité, Elle se hissa sur le toit du train, rampa sur quelque mètre pour ne pas être emportée par le vent mugissent et s'allongea enfin sous la pluie, immobile.

Melinda se laissa bercer par le train, l'eau dans ses vêtements mouillait sa peau et lui glaçait le sang, mais a jeune femme se sentait délicieusement vivante. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis lentement la jeune femme se releva, elle chercha sont équilibre à quatre pattes et parcouru le toit du train. Elle ne pouvait passer par là où elle était sortie car l'idée que l'on puisse la voir l'en dissuada. Arrivée au niveau de son compartiment, Melinda se plaqua sur le toit et bloquant avec ses pieds tout risque de chute elle se pencha en avant pour ouvrir la fenêtre qu'elle avait préalablement déverrouillée. Elle se laissa glisser à l'intérieur du compartiment par la fenêtre et atterri sur le sol du train souplement. Trempée, glacée, démaquillée, Melinda resta un moment debout et tremblante au milieu de son compartiment un sourire aux lèvres, cette balade avait eu un l'effet apaisant tant recherché. La jeune femme entreprit d'enlever son pull trempé qui lui collait à la peau et l'empêcher de se réchauffer puis elle s'allongea sur la banquette laissant la chaleur du train percer sa peau froide.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et quelqu'un apparu sur le seuil. Melinda se releva prestement, attrapa l'intrus, le poussa sans ménagement hors de la pièce et referma la porte d'un geste brusque, le train regorgeait de compartiment et le store baissé indiquait clairement que le sien était occupé. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brutalement manquant de tordre le bras de Melinda qui avait encore la main sur la poignée. Elle se sentie happée, poussée au fond du compartiment et son dos heurta violemment la vitre froide. La jeune femme était alors coincée, retenue à la gorge, par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine aux yeux bleus électrique. Son visage était déformé par la fureur d'avoir été si brutalement congédié, il fixait la jeune femme intensément réfléchissant sûrement à la façon de corriger cette ingénue. Melinda le regardait calmement attendant qu'il la relâche ses yeux d'encre encré dans ceux du jeune homme. Comme il n'en faisait rien, elle se décida à briser le silence.

- Excuse-moi, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me relâcher, je commence à manquer d'air, articula-t-elle.

Sans se départir de son regard chargé de colère, le jeune homme desserra sa prise, mais garda Melinda plaquée entre lui et la fenêtre. La jeune femme se massa la gorge avec un sourire hautain, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu mal

- Merci pour cette rapidité d'exécution Blanc-bec, maintenant si pouvais t'éloigner, tu n'imagines pas à quel point la vitre est froide, dit-elle retrouvant sa prestance.

Le jeune homme continua de la fixer avant de lui répondre d'une voix glacée lourde de menaces :

- Ne parle plus et ne traite plus jamais Scorpius Malfoy ainsi. Suis-je clair ?

Scorpius s'écarta enfin et Melinda le jaugea. Le jeune homme semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, elle en déduit que son nom devais sûrement être connu, mais il ne lui rappelait rien, elle s'était désintéressée du monde politico-aristocratique depuis trop longtemps. Afin de briser le silence, elle se racla la gorge, tendit sa main entre eux et dit :

- Bonjour, je suis Melinda.

Scorpius afficha un air incrédule, Melinda répéta alors plus lentement, la main toujours tendue :

- Bonjour, mon prénom est Melinda, Me-Lin-Da, et toi tu es, euh, Mauvaise-foi, c'est cela ? Enchantée.

Comme le jeune homme ne serrait toujours pas sa main, la regardant comme s'il avait affaire à une créature bizarre que Hagrid, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, aurait pu récupérer, Melinda la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- Un cas désespéré de plus, soupira-t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'écria Scorpius, semblant reprendre vie.

- Enfin, une réaction ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais eu une fulgurante attaque cardiaque, répondit ironiquement Melinda.

Elle ressenti une vive brûlure sur la joue à l'endroit où Scorpius l'avait frappé et sa tête rencontra la vitre du train.

- Ne me parles pas ainsi, entendit-elle vaguement alors que sa tête bourdonnait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on levait la main sur elle, aussi resta-t-elle stoïque, elle allait répliquer lorsque le train fit une embardée, qui les surpris, avant de commencer à ralentir signe qu'il arriverait bientôt à Pré-au-Lard.

Melinda en profita pour se détourna de Scorpius, rassembla son uniforme pour se préparer, et dit au jeune homme :

- Ce n'est pas que tu es de mauvaise compagnie, mais j'ai à faire Blanc-bec.

- Mon nom est Scorpius Malfoy, cracha-t-il dans son dos, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas lever la main sur elle à nouveau.

- Pour être honnête, je me moque de qui tu es, du rang que tu as dans la société, cela m'indiffère. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de sortir, rétorqua-t-elle sans lui jeter un regard.

Melinda cherchait sa trousse de toilette tout en se demanda brièvement pourquoi ce garçon était venu dans son compartiment en particulier, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le jeune homme qui lui attrapa le poignet de nouveau pour la forcer à lui faire face.

- Qui es-tu pour oser me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis un Malfoy et Préfet en Chef des Serpentards.

- Je crois avoir compris que ton nom de famille est Malfoy, le tempéra-t-elle, cela fait trois fois que tu me le dis. Je ne suis personne et, toi, tu n'es personne pour moi, est-ce assez clair ? Maintenant Préfet ou pas, sors que je puisse me changer, c'est la moindre des choses quand on vient de lever la main sur une sorcière, ajouta-t-elle, essayant de le repousser hors du compartiment. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir la porte mais le jeune homme se retenait au cadre de la porte.

- Es-tu nouvelle pour ne pas savoir qui je suis ? Un transfert est rare mais pas impossible, demanda-t-il, sa colère remplacé par la curiosité.

Melinda n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car une jeune femme apparut derrière Scorpius, le visage rouge, apparemment essoufflée de l'avoir chercher dans le train.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé Scorpiuuuus ! Arrête de me fuir comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. La jeune femme reprit, le couvant d'un regard mielleux, ignorant totalement l'aversion dont elle était l'objet : nous devons accompagner les élèves aux calèches pour…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle aperçut Melinda derrière le jeune homme. Elle devint rouge de gêne ou de rage Melinda ne sut se décider.

- Que faisiez-vous tous les deux dans ce compartiment ? Tu es qui, toi ? balbutia-t-elle quelque peu agressive, tout en pointant son doigts vers Melinda qui était restée en jean et sous-vêtements depuis son retour de son escapade sous la pluie.

- Rien Parkinson ! S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, avant sortir du compartiment, non sans jeter un regard menaçant à Melinda, la préfète dans son sillage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Charity, Scorpiuuuus, entendit Melinda.

Cette jolie déclaration fut suivit d'un sec :

- Ne m'appelle pas Scorpiuuuus et lâche moi un peu veux-tu.

- Mais Scorpiu...uuus...

Leurs voix se perdirent dans le brouhaha du train. Melinda referma enfin la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Tout en se changeant, la jeune femme repensa à cet étrange échange qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune homme. Bien sûr elle n'avait croisé que deux personnes durant le voyage, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient savoir qui elle était, ni qu'elle étudiait depuis six ans déjà à Poudlard au sein de la maison Poufsouffle. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se cachait, demeurant dans l'ombre invisible. Cet été elle avait pris son indépendance et goûter au plaisir d'être libre et quelque peu ouverte aux autres, elle voulait que cela dure. Après s'être changée, elle remit toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Refermant cette dernière d'un coup de baguette, elle prit une résolution : Cette année serait différente.

oOoOo

Melinda sorti de son compartiment, sa valise réduite et allégée magiquement calée sous le bras - la levée de la trace était une bénédiction - et suivi les autres élèves hors du train. Dehors, tous se précipitaient vers les calèches où ils pourraient échapper à la pluie battante. Melinda prit son temps et quand elle arriva aux calèches, la majorité été déjà partie, tirées par les majestueux Sombrals. La jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à s'enfermer de nouveau dans un endroit étroit et clos après cette longue journée de voyage dans un compartiment de 6 mètres carrés. Aussi, profita-t-elle du fait que les préfets étaient occupés à répartir les élèves le plus rapidement possible dans les calèches, pour s'approcher de la dernière de la file et monter souplement sur le toit. Elle laissa une fois de plus la pluie transpercer ses vêtements, mais la cape de l'uniforme étant épaisse elle savait que son uniforme serait à peine humide en arrivant au château. Le cortège de calèches s'ébranla alors en direction de Poudlard.

Arrivé au château, Melinda attendit que le silence règne pour descendre en hâte de la calèche et rejoindre les autres élèves. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, aussitôt les pieds à terre, une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face au maîtres des potions et directeur des Serpentards. Promu à ce poste trois ans auparavant, Blaise Zabini toisa la jeune voltigeuse.

- Bonjour professeur, quelle joie de vous voir par ce temps radieux, articula ironiquement Melinda entre deux claquements de dents.

- Veuillez me suivre miss, répondit-il froidement.

Arrivé dans son bureau au niveau des cachots, il lui ordonna de s'asseoir avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Les mains croisé devant lui, il s'adressa à la jeune femme :

- Les calèches ne sont-elle pas à votre goût miss ? Vous vous sentiez le besoin de vous démarquer ? Non, ne répondez pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis fatigué des jeunes gens comme vous qui se croient au-dessus de tout. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans le rang. Pour cela vous viendrez tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine en retenue. Vous avez de la chance que l'année ne soit pas commencée, vous auriez perdu des points que votre maison n'aurait jamais pu regagner.

Melinda resta coite face à cette litanie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, les professeurs Chourave, directrice de sa maison, et McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce. La directrice lui lança un regard sévère, puis s'adressa au maître des potions :

- Je crois que le choix de la punition revient à la directrice de cette jeune fille, professeur Zabini. Veuillez rejoindre le banquet, s'il vous plaît.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans gratifier Melinda d'un regard noir. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, McGonagall se retourna vers la jeune femme, l'air sévère.

- Miss, vous savez que votre position dans cette école précaire et votre présence pourrait être sujet à controverse, voire pire, si l'on venait à le savoir. Nous en avons pourtant longuement discuté il y a quatre ans, alors par Merlin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de monter sur cette galerie ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur, répondit Melinda d'une voix faible.

- S'il n'y a aucune raison, j'espère que votre manque d'imprudence ne se reproduira plus. Pomona, c'est votre élève, je vous laisse choisir la punition adéquate, je dois ouvrir le banquet.

Cela étant dit, le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et sortie de la pièce.

Le professeur Chourave regarda son élève, un air peiné sur le visage.

- Vous êtes pourtant une élève calme et douée, vous connaissez et comprenez le danger que vous courrez depuis le début, pourquoi ce comportant miss Le Roy ?

C'était une question rhétorique, le professeur continua : Vous effectuerez, comme l'a suggéré le professeur Zabini, une semaine de retenue à partir de lundi prochain. Maintenant rejoignez le banquet, la répartition doit être terminée, tachez d'être discrète.

Melinda sortie des cachots suivit du professeur Chourave. Arrivé devant la grande salle, cette dernière la laissa devant les grandes portes afin de rejoindre la salle arrière qui menait à la table des professeurs.

Melinda contempla les deux grandes portes fermées devant elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au diable les conséquences, pensa-t-elle, et d'une formule magique les portes s'ouvrirent en grand devant-elle. Ce geste allait sceller son destin.

oOoOo

Une ombre se faufila entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, ayant atteint l'entrée d'un tunnel l'ombre y pénétra et déboucha dans l'ancien nid des accromentules,. L'ombre s'approcha de deux silhouettes qui semblaient perdues au milieu de la clairière. La première était allongée, c'était une fillette aux cheveux violets et pâle comme la mort qui dormait tandis que la seconde, une jeune femme à la crinière blonde veillait sur elle. La personne qui s'était approché était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'entretint à voix basse avec la femme blonde.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant la fillette endormie.

- Mieux si on peut dire, le sort de localisation qu'elle a effectué cet été l'avait déjà affaibli mais briser les protections du château et nous faire entrer ici l'ont anéanti. Je lui ai administré tous les soins que je connaissais, il va nous falloir faire preuve de patience et attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Cela peut prendre d'une semaine à plusieurs mois, répondit la jeune femme blonde, puis elle reporta son attention sur la fillette.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant. Comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait l'homme déclara :

- Je l'ai aperçu. Il fit une pause. L'Arme je veux dire, je l'ai aperçu, elle discutait avec un professeur près des calèches.

Il se prépara à repartir vers le château.

- Béryl, appela involontairement la jeune femme.

Comme il se retournait vers elle, elle posa la question qui la tourmentait :

- Comment était-elle ?

- Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répliqua goguenard l'homme, tu devrais faire attention Améthyste, nous avons une mission, tous sentiments sont exclus.

Comme pour changer de sujet, la femme repris :

- Au fait, j'ai reçu un hibou de Jade. Elle, Zircon, Opale, Jaspe et Heliodore nous rejoindront en janvier.

- Bien. Espérons que d'ici là j'aurais réussi entrer en contact avec l'Arme.

- Je suis entrée en contact avec elle cet été, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Nous devons la contrôler entièrement, il faut donc la contacter dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Sur ce, l'homme reparti, laissant Améthyste réfléchir à ses paroles, au chevet de la fillette aux cheveux violets.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !<p>

Une review, msieur-dame ;)

LoL!ne


	3. Chapitre 2 : Memories

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Me voilà récidivant avec ce second chapitre ! On en apprend un peu plus sur la malédiction :D Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Memories**

Debout dans l'embrasure des grandes portes, Melinda, regardait ces dernières s'ouvrirent lentement et la lumière l'éclairer de plus en plus. Les battants émirent un bruit sourd lorsqu'ils cognèrent contre le mur de la grande salle, attirant ainsi tous les regards vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le joyeux brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta, élèves et professeurs fixaient, à présent, la jeune femme, qui debout, la baguette à la main, les cheveux et vêtements détrempés, les regardait en retour un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

La jeune femme ne vit, tout d'abord, que peu choses, quelque peu éblouie par la lumière soudaine, elle n'entendait rien non plus mis à part les battements affolés de son cœur et son sang qui lui battait aux tempes. Puis elle distingua la longue table des professeurs au fond de la salle, et enfin les tables des 4 maisons alignées devant elle. Elle vit la directrice se lever et la regarder de son air sévère sous son chapeau. Melinda regretta presque son geste en se rappelant combien la directrice avait été compréhensible. Cela c'était passé durant sa seconde année et la jeune femme venait d'avoir sa première crise…

Février 2018, après sa crise, Melinda était restée trois jours dans le coma avant de s'éveiller brusquement sans aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Deux longues semaines de questionnement et de convalescence plus tard, Melinda avait enfin pu sortir de l'infirmerie. La directrice l'avait alors reçu dans son bureau aussitôt qu'elle avait pu remarcher. Melinda avait beaucoup de questions à poser à la directrice, en effet, durant ses jours de convalescence, des bribes de souvenirs, des images, des flashs lui étaient revenus, l'effrayant.

La directrice l'avait regardée intensément derrière son bureau, cherchant ses mots. Elle avait fini par demander à la jeune fille :

- Comment vous sentez-vous miss ?

- Mieux, avait répondu Melinda, bien que ses muscles la fassent encore souffrir.

- Avez-vous des souvenirs des événements d'il y a deux semaines qui vous ont valu de vous retrouver à l'infirmerie ?

- Non professeurs, juste des flashs et des images, rien que je n'arrive à comprendre.

- Je crois que je peux vous aider, avait alors répondu le professeur McGonagall.

D'un coup de baguette, la porte de l'armoire derrière le bureau de la directrice s'était ouverte découvrant un bassin de pierre, gravé de multiples runes et symboles, sa faible lueur argentée se reflétant sur les objets autour de lui tandis que son contenu tournoyait sans cesse. La directrice fit signe à Melinda de se lever et de la rejoindre à côté du bassin. Elle attrapa un petit flacon rangé parmi des centaines d'autre dans une petite vitrine de verre.

- Ceci est une pensine, avait expliqué la directrice en désignant le bassin de pierre, elle m'a été léguée par mon prédécesseur. Une pensine est un objet magique qui permet de déposer des souvenirs ou des pensées et de pouvoirs les consulter.

Melinda hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris le principe et que le professeur McGonagall pouvait continuer.

- Ceci, avait repris la directrice en désignant cette fois-ci le petit flacon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, sont les souvenirs de vos camarades de chambrées, de votre directrice maison et de moi-même, ils vous en apprendront plus que n'importe quel discours sur les évènements. La directrice versa ensuite le contenu du argenté du flacon dans les pensées mouvantes du bassin

La gorge nouée par la peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Melinda avait plongé dans la pensine. Elle s'était sentie tomber quand soudain elle s'était retrouvée debout au milieu de son dortoir silencieux. Il était tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, elle n'avait su le déterminer. Elle s'était avancée lentement vers son propre lit. Elle s'était vue, emmêlée dans ses couvertures, comme piégée dans un cauchemar et commençant à gémir. Puis la température de son corps avait dû augmenter, car son double dans le souvenir avait commencé à transpirer abondamment, mais elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, comme s'il lui était impossible de se réveiller, elle s'était vue prise de convulsions violentes, poussant des cris stridents, qui avaient alors réveillé ses camarades de chambrée. Les autres filles de sa chambre s'étaient regroupées autour de son lit et la voyant se tordre de douleur en hurlant, s'étaient enfuient hors du dortoir. Melinda voulut les retenir près de son double, mais le souvenir s'était alors effacé laissant la place à un autre, le professeur Chourave venait d'arriver vêtu de sa robe de chambre, entourée des fillettes qui effrayées restaient collées les unes aux autres. Melinda avait pu alors constater que son état avait empiré. Elle ne criait plus mais son visage était déformé par la douleur, et des plaies avaient recouvert tout son corps. Le professeur envoya les jeunes filles chercher la directrice et l'infirmière. Le décor était redevenu flou laissant place au souvenir suivant. Durant le laps de temps qu'il avait fallu aux deux femmes pour arriver, les plaies avaient commencées à suinter d'un mélange de sang et de magie formant des volutes sombres. Les convulsions étaient de plus en plus espacées puis s'arrêtèrent et la jeune fille s'était immobilisé les yeux toujours fermés et le visage crispé. Sa respiration était faible et erratique. Melinda avait contemplé la scène hébétée, les flashs qu'elle avait depuis son réveil prenaient enfin sens, mais pas forcément celui qu'elle avait espéré. Elle avait continué à regarder le souvenir qui se déroulait devant elle, dans un état second.

Le professeur McGonagall avait donné ses directives, Mme Chourave avait emmené ses camarades de chambre dans son bureau en attendant que la directrice puisse venir leur parler, et Mme Pomfresh avait fait apparaître une civière où elle avait déposé d'un coup de baguette Melinda.

- On ne peut pas la déplacer tant que ces blessures répandent cette magie, avait alors dit McGonagall à l'infirmière. Elle s'était placé au-dessus la fillette et avait entreprit à l'aide de sort d'arrêter le suintement des volutes sombres. Mme Pomfresh l'avait regardé finir, silencieuse.

- Nous pouvons l'emmener maintenant, avait repris la directrice en rangeant sa baguette.

McGonagall avait laissé la blessée au soin de l'infirmière toujours étrangement silencieuse et avait alors retrouvé le professeur Chourave et les 4 autres fillettes du dortoir. Melinda avait pu alors constater que ces dernières étaient effrayées par son étrange crise.

La directrice s'était entretenu avec le professeur dans un coin de la pièce, après avoir regardé longuement ses camarades, Melinda était revenue vers elle pour les écouter :

- …Pomona, vous me faites confiance n'est-ce pas ? avait demandé le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui Minerva. Que s'est-il passé dans le dortoir ?

- Je ne peux vous l'expliquer maintenant, nous nous réunirons après avec Pompom. Seulement, ce que je m'apprête à faire, nécessite votre consentement.

- Que voulait vous dire ? S'était exclamée doucement le professeur Chourave inquiète.

- Les camarades de chambres de la jeune Le Roy ont assisté à toute la crise, or il serait mortel pour cette dernière qu'elles racontent ce à quoi elles ont assisté, même dans notre monde, ce n'est pas normal, les jeunes filles comme miss Le Roy sont pourchassées et tuées. Pour assurer sa sécurité, ces jeunes filles ne doivent jamais rien avouer.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, comment pourront-elles garder un tel secret ?

- C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre consentement, nous devons leur effacer le souvenir de cette nuit, de plus je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour elles, elles sont effrayées et choquées.

- Qui ne le serait pas, avait soufflé le professeur Chourave avant d'acquiescer à la demande de McGonagall.

Tout était devenu flou une dernière fois et Melinda était de retour dans le bureau de la directrice.

Elle était revenue lentement vers sa chaise, tentant de digérer tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. La directrice lui avait laissé du temps avant de reprendre :

- Nous avons, vous avez, un grave problème miss. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, la dernière fois que cela s'est produit, c'était en 1905.

- Que s'est-il produit en 1905 ? Était la seule chose qu'avait réussi à articuler Melinda.

- Retenez bien que ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter provient de légendes, nous ne sommes sûr de rien, c'est mon prédécesseur le professeur Dumbledore qui avait fait ces recherches dans les années 30.

Melinda l'avait regardé coite, dans un état presque second, mais son cerveau avait tout retenu, pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. La directrice avait alors conté son étrange histoire :

- Il y a environ 600 ans, en France, sur les côtes armoricaines près de Brocéliande, une jeune sorcière née-moldu, nommée Abigaëlle et fille du compte de Laval, aurait été torturée et tuée dû à sa condition de ce que ses bourreaux appelaient « sang impur ». Avant de mourir, elle les maudits, non seulement ses bourreaux, mais tous les sorciers de sang-pur. Elle prophétisa qu'une enfant née de la propre chaire de ceux qui l'avait torturée, douze sorciers en tout, et donc sang pur serait à l'origine de leur perte, cette enfant aurait d'immenses pouvoirs et serait capable de tous les anéantir. Vous devez comprendre qu'ils ne l'on pas crue, elle était si faible et ils ne la considéraient pas comme une sorcière à part entière. Seulement une douzaine d'années plus tard, une des enfants de ces sorciers, née peu après cet incident entrait dans l'adolescence et commença à développer des capacités hors normes. Ils prirent peur et pour éviter tous risques, ils tuèrent l'enfant. Nous ne saurons jamais si les capacités de cette fillette étaient dues à l'être extraordinaire qu'elle aurait pu devenir ou à la malédiction. Plus rien ne se produisit pendant près de cent ans, l'histoire devint une légende et la légende fut oubliée. Puis, de nouveau, une fillette développa des capacités plus puissantes que les autres enfants, et fut une nouvelle fois exécutée. Nous avons pu retracer le parcours sanglant de cette légende au fil des siècles jusqu'en 1905. C'est devenu le sale secret de ces douze familles. Bien sûr, avec le temps et les mariages, presque tous les sorciers sang-pur ont du sang des douze maudits. Ce qui nous amène en 1905, où un « autre cas » a été découvert, en Angleterre et non pas en France. La jeune fille a été tuée, mais après que les sorciers exploitèrent ses pouvoirs, expérimentèrent serait un terme plus adéquat. Elle est morte lentement contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, elle a souffert pendant des mois. Ils l'ont examinée et torturée comme un animal, elle n'avait que onze ans ! Avait fini la directrice d'un ton véhément contre ces sorciers sadiques, avide de pouvoirs.

Melinda n'avait su que dire, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues blanches, elle avait compris que le nouveau cas pouvait être elle…

Revenant à la réalité, elle se décida à entrer dans la grande salle et à rejoindre sa table. Pendant qu'elle marchait, les regards avides des élèves la suivaient tachant de découvrir sa destination. Mais elle n'en eu pas l'opportunité, un violent vertige l'assailli, tout devint flou autour d'elle, elle senti ses jambes faiblir et se dérober sous elle. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

La jeune femme se réveilla dans le moelleux d'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Son cerveau tenta d'analyser ses derniers souvenirs, en vain. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, des images se bousculaient dans sa tête, puis soudain elle se redressa vivement, elle s'était évanouie dans la grande salle, devant les yeux de cinq-cents élèves. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, elle dû se recoucher car son environnement commença à tourner autour d'elle. Il faisait clair dans l'infirmerie, le jour s'était déjà levé et Mme Pomfresh travaillait à son bureau. Voyant que sa patiente avait repris connaissance, elle s'approcha de sa patiente avec une potion qu'elle força Melinda à boire tout en lui faisant la morale sur son comportement de la veille : faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard sur la galerie d'une calèche… sous la pluie en plus.

Déjà Melinda ne l'entendait plus, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers durant les remontrances de l'infirmière et prenant la potion que celle-ci lui donna. Elle était en pleine réflexion sur les causes de son évanouissement, en effet, elle avait l'habitude du froid, de la pluie et même de la neige, elle y était insensible depuis 5 ans déjà. Qu'importe le temps auquel elle s'exposait, elle n'en ressentait pas les effets et elle s'interdisait toutes formes de faiblesses aussi bien physiques que mentales. Elle n'avait plus versé de larmes depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le bureau de la directrice. Son état l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le veuille car elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Elle enfoui ses inquiétudes au fond d'elle quand le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de son lit. Maintenant assise dans son lit, elle tourna son regard vers la directrice qui arborait son regard sévère pour masquer son inquiétude.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui miss ? demanda le professeur McGonagall

- Mieux, répondit simplement Melinda ne sachant que dire de plus.

La directrice soupira, ses épaules droites s'affaissèrent, la vieillissent d'un coup.

- Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas eu de problèmes, je commençais à espérer que peut-être vous ne risquiez rien. Mais je me suis trompée apparemment, vous arrivez à l'âge critique, le jour de vos 18 ans sera crucial.

- Professeur, vous savez j'ai peut-être simplement pris froid… dû à mes péripéties, dit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, tentée de croire à une simple coïncidence.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, je, j'en suis sûre, tout le monde peut attraper froid, reprit Melinda sa voix exprimant l'inverse de ses paroles. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

- Le problème Melinda, c'est que vous n'êtes pas tout le monde, répondit la Directrice d'une voix adoucie. Reposez-vous ce week-end, vous sortirez dimanche soir reprit-elle avec plus de contenance. Votre semaine de retenue est décalée à jeudi soir 20h, ce n'est pas une faveur, c'est le temps que recommande Mme Pomfresh afin de vérifier que vous n'ayez pas d'effets secondaires à votre malaise et que vous soyez apte à effectuer votre punition. Vous serez sous la surveillance du professeur Zabini, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Le temps passa lentement pour la jeune femme, aussi fut-elle heureuse de quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain soir. Après une dernière auscultation et de multiples recommandations et remontrances, Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné un mot expliquant qu'elle fut dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive.

Redescendant du troisième niveau pour rejoindre son dortoir, Melinda était perdue dans ses pensées, tandis qu'elle arpentait le couloir est du premier étage. Elle tentait de se souvenir, comme elle avait déjà essayé durant tout le week-end, des dernières émotions et sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir avant de perdre connaissance afin de comprendre pourquoi c'était arrivé. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'était stoppée devant elle et qu'elle culbuta de plein fouet. L'impact fut si fort qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre fragile qu'elle avait récupéré et se retrouva par terre sur les fesses. Vérifiant par l'accoutrement de l'insolent que ce n'était pas un professeur, elle se releva promptement et cria, déversent sur le malheureux sa frustration :

- Par merlin, suis-je entourée d'incompétents, pourquoi étais-tu planté là au beau milieu du couloir tel un veracrasse sénile ? Tu ne pouvais pas bouger un peu pour me laisser passer, non c'était vraiment trop difficile. Et la galanterie ça ne te connaît pas non plus apparemment ! N'y a-t-il aucune connexion neuronale dans ton cerveau ? Un peu de respect pour les septièmes années ne serait pas non plus superflu…

- Parle-moi autrement la folle, la coupa dans sa litanie une voix laconique.

- Je te parle comme je veux, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Sur toutes les personnes présentent dans le château il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le garçon du train, sa rentrée et son week-end s'étaient déjà mal passés, il n'allait pas non plus lui gâcher la soirée. L'ignorant superbement, elle le contourna pour reprendre son chemin mais elle senti qu'il attrapait son bras pour la stopper. Lâche-moi, lança-t-elle agressive.

- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'arpenter les couloirs après 9h, répondit-il d'un ton où perçait la joie de l'avoir pris en faute.

- Quels élèves ? demanda-t-elle insolemment, je ne vois que moi et un veracrasse sénile dans ce couloir.

- Ne me poussa pas à bout la folle, répondit-il en resserrant fortement sa prise sur le bras de Melinda qu'elle dut se retenir de grimacer. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser l'autre le dominer.

- Et alors, tu es bien là toi, finit-elle par dire.

- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef moi, espèce d'idiote, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ton problème d'ego. "Je suis mauvaise-foi, je suis préfet-en-chef, je suis supérieur", l'imita-t-elle ironique. J'ai une autorisation pour être là, je sors de l'infirmerie et je retourne à mon dortoir. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-elle tout en libérant son bras. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui dit : Oh, et si tu oses me traiter d'idiote encore une fois, je te ferai subir des tortures dont tu n'as même pas idée.

Le jeune homme blêmit légèrement devant le regard noir et déterminé de Melinda mais ne perdit pas de sa superbe.

- Ton mot, réclama-t-il l'air imperturbable.

Reniflant hautainement, elle le lui tendit. Scorpius s'en saisit mais Melinda ne lâcha pas pour autant le bout de papier. Après qu'il eut vérifié que le mot était authentique et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à son encontre, il la ramena à sa salle commune pour être sûr qu'elle ne profite pas du trajet pour traîner dans les couloirs. Elle marchait à un mètre devant lui, la tête haute, l'ignorant comme si c'était le dernier des pitiponks, tandis qu'il fixait sa nuque réfléchissant au moyen de s'en prendre à elle. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, prirent les escaliers menant vers le sous-sol, à droite du grand escalier en marbre blanc du hall, puis passèrent devant les cuisines.

Arrivée près du tableau rond qui gardait l'entrée - une nature morte où l'on pouvait admirer un méli-mélo de lavande, romarin, branches de hêtre, digital pourpre, chèvrefeuille dans un magnifique vase de terre gravé d'un blaireau qui s'anima quand la jeune femme s'approcha - Melinda se retourna vers Scorpius et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, le toisa-t-elle accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main, comme si elle congédier un domestique, je suis arrivée à destination.

N'attendant pas de voir la réaction du jeune homme, elle se retourna vers le tableau, donna le mot de passe – Calliandra – et entra dans le tunnel rond menant à la salle commune, que la toile venait de dévoiler.

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Si c'est le cas (ou non, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenue ) laissez une reviews<p>

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	4. Chapitre 3 : Letter

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyrith © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **On rencontre petit à petit de nouveaux personnages ! Et petits accrochages entre Melinda et Scorpius

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Letter**

Elle longea le tunnel. Les parois étaient taillées dans la roche du rocher sur lequel s'élevait le château. Les murs reflétaient la lumière des torches tenues entre les pattes de blaireaux de bois sculptés. Enfin, Melinda déboucha dans la salle commune. C'était une pièce ronde sans fenêtre, éclairée d'une lumière claire comme une fin d'après-midi d'été, aux murs recouverts de boiseries et de tentures noires et jaunes. Le plafond, qui représentait la frondaison d'une forêt, était soutenu par six colonnes de bois sculptées en forme de troncs d'arbre, dont les branches courraient et s'entremêlaient le long du plafond. Le sol, lui, était recouvert d'épais tapis. En face du tunnel d'arrivée, entre deux « arbres » se trouvait une haute cheminée de pierre où ronflait un feu que les elfes de maison avaient dû allumer pour la soirée. Devant la cheminée était disposé de lourds canapés moelleux aux couleurs de la maison. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par un savant mélange de table d'études, de sièges de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, et de diverses plantes. La porte à gauche de l'entrée menait vers le dortoir des filles, tandis que celle à droite vers celui des garçons. Elles étaient toutes deux rondes comme le couvercle d'un tonneau et presque entièrement recouverte de lierre magique diffusant une lueur dorée. A cette heure de la journée, tous les sièges et même les tables étaient occupés, en effet, les élèves de Poufsouffle profitaient de leur dernière soirée de liberté car le lendemain, l'année commencerait.

Restant dans l'ombre des tentures, Melinda longea le mur, se dirigeant vers la porte de gauche. Tous les élèves semblaient pris par leurs conversations, aussi personne ne la remarqua. Dans le tunnel menant aux différents dortoirs des filles, elle fit une pause, profitant du calme de l'endroit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la dernière des huit portes au fond du couloir et entra dans son dortoir. La pièce était spacieuse et ronde, étant en sous-sol, les fenêtres étaient magiquement animées et au centre de la pièce de l'eau glissait lentement le long de tubes en cristal créant ainsi un bruissement et une lumière apaisante. La chambre contenait cinq lits à baldaquin tendus de velours noir et de voiles de soie jaune. Ses camarades de chambrées n'étaient pas encore là, aussi la jeune femme soupira d'aise et se dirigea vers son lit, situé à gauche de la porte. Elle s'allongea, ferma les rideaux de son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Un grand bruit sourd suivit d'un juron réveilla Melinda le lendemain matin. Elle resta allongée dans son lit, ses rideaux fermés filtrant la lumière du jour, profitant de ce dernier instant dans ses couvertures avant de commencer la journée.  
>Mais c'était peine perdue, ses camarades étaient déjà debout et vraisemblablement en train de se préparer.<p>

- Ebony, t'es-tu fait mal ? Demanda une voix, provenant de la droite de Melinda.

- Non ça va, je me suis juste écorché le genou, répondit ladite « Ebony », mais Aria a encore laissé traîner ses chaussures devant mon lit. Le jour où elle apprendra à ranger ses affaires, les scrouts à pétards auront des dents, râla-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs s'il te plaît, répondit une autre voix, plus cristalline, sur la gauche de Melinda.

- Montre-moi ta jambe Ebony, reprit la première voix. Melinda entendit un bruit de saut à cloche pied puis la première voix murmura un sortilège de guérison.

- Tu as de la chance Winny, reprit Ebony, toi au moins tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Tu feras un bon médicomage. Moi je n'ai absolument aucune idée.

- Tu avais parlé de quelles carrières avec Chourave en 5ème année ? demanda la fille à la voix cristalline.

- De plusieurs voies possibles, comme la vente ou entrer au ministère, mais je ne savais pas trop dans quel sorte de commerce ou quel département. C'est passé si vite !

- Calme-toi, tu as encore toute l'année pour y penser. De plus il va y avoir plusieurs interventions de différents corps de métiers tout au long de l'année, temporisa Winny.

Melinda sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et buta contre son lit.

- Aria, réprimanda Ebony, fais un peu attention.

- Désolée, répondit une voix en provenance de la porte, mais j'ai les mains chargées j'ai dû pousser la porte avec mes pieds.

- Et ta baguette, ne sert-elle donc à rien ? Tête en l'air va, rigola la voix cristalline.

- J'ai oublié, plaida Aria, j'ai passé la fin de l'été chez mon père moldu et donc pas question d'utiliser ma baguette en présence de ma belle-mère et de mes demi-frères.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter en se préparant puis quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Melinda se décida à ouvrir ses rideaux, la lumière vive provenant des fenêtres magique l'éblouie quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la clarté du jour, elle alla au bout de son lit, emportant avec elle la moitié des couvertures, puis elle se pencha sur sa malle et attrapa son uniforme qu'elle enfila rapidement. Après un passage dans la salle de bain, vide à cet heure avancée, elle se précipita vers la grande salle pour attraper son emploi du temps et couru vers la classe de sortilège où se tenait ses quatre premières heures de cours afin de se placer au fond de la salle à l'écart des autres.

Chaque matin, depuis sept années, c'était le même rituel, elle attendait que ses camarades de chambrée s'en aille pour se préparer en vitesse avant le début des cours et ainsi éviter de devoir leur parler, puis elle courait jusqu'à sa salle de cours pour se placer au fond de la classe dans l'ombre des murs. Elle était déjà peu encline à se lier enfant, surtout depuis que sa belle-mère était entré dans sa vie, préférant la solitude de ses pensées et le silence. Mais après sa première crise elle s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même, rejetant ses camarades de chambrée qui avaient fini par se lasser d'elle, effaçant si bien sa présence que celles-ci l'oubliaient la plupart du temps.

La matinée passa lentement, Le petit professeur qui s'occupait des sortilèges leur parla longuement des ASPICs qu'ils devraient passer en juin, avant de leur faire réviser les sortilèges assimilés les années précédentes. L'après-midi ne se déroula pas plus rapidement, Melinda assista à un double cours de métamorphose où la directrice les démoralisa presque tous avec son discours sur les ASPICs, avant de leur distribuer quatre parchemins de questions sur les basiques de la métamorphose auxquelles ils répondirent le reste du cours.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Melinda redescendit vers la grande salle encore plongée dans ses réponses, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et cachant son visage. Elle s'assit au bout de la table des Poufsouffle, rangea ses cours dans son sac puis posa son menton sur sa main gauche et commença à observer comme à son habitude les autres élèves, en attendant que le repas apparaisse. Sauf que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, les élèves la dévisageaient d'un regard soit avide, curieux ou hautain pour certain, chuchotant entre eux, la montrant grossièrement du doigt, elle était celle qui s'était évanouie au milieu de la grande salle quelques jours plus tôt, pendant le repas de rentrée qui plus est. Melinda, se redressa, ignora superbement les regards portés vers elle et avala rapidement son repas. Elle sortit calmement de la grande salle, défiant quiconque de parler du regard, mais quand elle se fut assez éloignée, elle courut jusqu'à sa salle commune et rejoignit directement sa chambre, retrouvant avec joie le calme gargouillis de l'eau ruisselant le long des tubes de cristal. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos calé contre le son oreiller. Elle laissa son esprit dériver et se remémora ce premier jour, surtout ce premier repas dans la grande salle. Elle avait voulu, elle voulait que cette année soit différente.  
>Elle avait du caractère à n'en pas douter, elle le tenait de sa mère. Elle savait se défendre et avait la langue bien pendue et se sentait capable d'affronter le regard des autres, sinon elle n'aurait jamais ouvert les portes de la grande salle deux jours auparavant, mais tout ce que cela impliquait, se montrer, s'ouvrir aux autres, était si nouveau pour elle qui avait vécu dans l'ombre des murs, ne se faisant pas remarquer, se repliant sur elle-même, repoussant le monde, restant silencieuse, devenant agressive qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle était, maudite, mais elle était fatiguée de se cacher pour la sécurité des autres au détriment de sa propre vie. Si pour vivre il lui fallait se terrer, s'isoler, autant ne pas vivre du tout et déclarer au monde sa condition. C'était cet été qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle ne voulait plus survivre à sa malédiction mais qu'elle voulait vivre, ou mourir. L'entre deux n'était plus envisageable. Cette révélation avait eu lieu avant qu'elle ne décide de partir pour le monde moldu, quelques jours après le début des vacances et son retour au manoir familial. Elle s'était levée comme à son habitude puis s'était rendu dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Elle était restée debout, devant le miroir surplombant le lavabo, se fixant sans se voir. Soudain, elle l'avait vu, cette jeune femme trop mince, trop pâle, aux yeux trop cernés et aux cheveux trop ternes. Elle s'était vue et elle avait ressenti tel un électrochoc le résultat de quatre and et demi d'anxiété, de repli, de survie. Ce jour-là, elle avait fait ses bagages et avait transplané au Chaudron Baveur.<p>

- Ah tu es là, s'exclama soudain une voix cristalline, tirant ainsi Melinda de ses pensées.

La voix provenait d'une jeune femme grande et mince à la peau claire, ses longs cheveux lisses et blonds cascadant le long de son dos. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu turquoise et sa bouche fine s'étirait en un magnifique sourire. Melinda se demanda un instant si elle ne possédait pas du sang de vélane. Tu as reçu une lettre ce matin au petit déjeuner, je te l'ai gardée pour te la donner, reprit la jeune femme tout en fouillant son sac à la recherche de la lettre.  
>Melinda ne répondit pas, d'habitude si un courrier lui arrivait, les filles de sa chambre se contentaient de laisser la missive sur son lit quand elle n'y était pas. Sa camarade devait avoir une idée en tête pour lui adresser la parole. Alors qu'elle lui tendit la lettre, la blonde sembla réfléchir puis dit : C'était une entrée très remarquée que tu as faites vendredi soir. Très dramatique ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Comme Melinda ne répondait toujours pas elle reprit : Je me suis toujours demandé si, elle chercha ses mots, si tu allais sortir un jour de ta coquille. Melinda la fusilla du regard. Ne le prends pas mal, s'excusa la blonde, mais cela fait six années que nous partageons la même chambre et nous sommes de parfaites étrangères ! Elle soupira doucement, comme si elle était lasse. J'ai pensé vendredi soir en te voyant que tu avais enfin eu le déclic, comment dire, de montrer que tu existes, sortir de ton silence. Mais je me suis peut-être trompée. En réalité j'ai toujours pensé que nous n'étions pas assez bien pour toi, nous les poufsouffles, que tu ne voulais pas être ici, que ta répartition était une erreur.<br>Le silence tomba alors que la jeune femme semblait attendre une réponse de la part de Melinda. Comme cette dernière restait muette, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne me sens pas supérieure à vous, et je ne pense pas que vous m'êtes inférieures, dit simplement Melinda. Elle avait finalement répondu, assez naturellement, comme elle l'avait fait tout l'été au sein du groupe de moldus qu'elle avait intégré. Melinda pensa furtivement que c'était le moment ou jamais de créer une connexion qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec ses camarades de chambrée. De plus elle était horrifiée que son silence et son repli sur elle-même avait pu être confondu avec du mépris, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme la "fille hautaine qui méprisait les autres". La blonde se retourna vers elle, les sourcils arqués dans une moue de réflexion. Merci reprit finalement Melinda, en montrant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- De rien, répondit la blonde en souriant imperceptiblement, puis elle sortit laissant Melinda à ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Melinda s'intéressa à la lettre que lui avait donné sa camarade et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture ronde caractéristique des moldu écrivant au stylo billes et le timbre moldu comportent le caché de la poste de Londres. Elle ouvrit avidement la missive et sourit lorsqu'elle décrypta la signature de son expéditrice, la lettre provenait de son amie Dinna. La jeune femme se félicita d'avoir loué une des boîtes postales que le ministère de la magie mettait à disposition des sorciers pour recevoir du courrier moldu. Les boîtes étaient accessible aux postiers car située dans le Londres moldu et chaque semaine une sorcier du département de la communication moldus-sorciers venait relever le courrier présent dans les boîtes postales et le redistribuait par voix de hiboux à leurs destinataires. Pour répondre à son destinataire il suffisait de renvoyer sa réponse à ce même département en indiquant l'adresse moldu du destinataire. Se repositionnant confortablement sur son oreiller, Melinda commença la lecture de sa lettre :

_Salut Meli,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ton retour à la campagne s'est-il bien déroulé ?_

_Ici rien de nouveau, tu me manques, le travail n'est plus aussi drôle sans toi. Avec la fin de l'été, nous ne sommes plus que trois serveuses et les clients sont plus rares. Je ne travaille plus que trois soirs par semaine du fait de la reprise des cours à la faculté._  
><em>Mes cours "officiels" à la faculté de droit ne sont pas vraiment intéressant, mais toi et moi on sait très bien que je ne serai jamais avocate comme mes parents le veulent si intensément. Avec l'argent gagné cet été, et celui que je continue à me faire, j'ai commencé des cours d'art. C'est tellement passionnant !<em>

_Et toi ta rentrée en dernière année de pensionnat ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être de retour dans une école en rase campagne sans internet, ni téléphone ? Regarde nous, à devoir communiquer comme nos grand parents. J'espère que les règles ne sont pas trop strictes, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il en faut plus pour t'arrêter._  
><em>En espérant avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles,<em>

_Avec toute mon affection,_  
><em>Dinna<em>

Melinda avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis son enfance elle ne comptait que sur elle-même. Elle s'était si vite et si naturellement liée à Dinna que la séparation avait été très douloureuse.  
>Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et un style à bille, qu'elle avait ramené de son escapade moldue, afin de répondre à son amie. Elle réfléchit un instant à sa réponse, il lui fallait écrire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans révéler le moindre détail concernant sa condition de sorcière.<p>

_Salut Dinna,_

_Tu me manques aussi, surtout que de retour à la maison familiale j'ai découvert que personne n'avait remarqué mon absence._

_Je suis de retour depuis trois jours au pensionnat avec tout ce qu'il faut de coqs se pavanant, de poules gloussant, d'ânes idiots, de vaches regardant la vie passer et autres cochons, chèvres ou encore pintades. Une vraie ferme !_  
><em>Ma première journée de cours a été éreintante. Les professeurs ne nous parlent que de nos examens finaux et de nos choix d'avenir. Mais comme pour toi, mes parents, enfin surtout ma belle-mère, ont déjà décidé de la suite pour moi. J'hésite à les quitter dès la fin de l'année, quitte à vivre de mes propres ailes et précairement au début s'il le faut.<em>

_Je suis heureuse pour toi que tes cours d'art te plaisent._

_En arrivant vendredi j'ai déjà eu des remontrances de la part d'un des professeurs. Le tout à cause d'une espèce de blanc bec prétentieux qui lui a rapporté une de mes actions (non permise par le règlement, paraît-il) lors du voyage. Il faut dire que l'on s'était un peu accroché dans l'après-midi à bord du train. J'étais tranquille dans mon compartiment quand il est entré, et tu connais ma douceur naturelle, je l'ai "gentiment" ramené à la porte. Dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié est peu dire, il m'a presque étranglée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, ce n'est pas un fils à papa et quelques gestes qui me font peur, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser._

_A cause du sermon, je suis arrivée au repas de rentrée en retard, j'en ai profité pour faire une entrée remarquée, telle une héroïne devant les portes de la gloire. Cela aurait pu être une entrée mémorable si ce n'est le fait que j'ai eu un malaise quelques secondes après. J'ai dû attraper froid, rien de grave, le samedi j'étais sur pieds en grande forme._

_Tu sais à peu près tout._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_  
><em>Melinda.<em>

Melinda reposa son stylo et se relu. Cela la contrariait de ne pouvoir dire la vérité à son amie, mais malgré tout cette réponse comportait tous les faits exacts des derniers jours, aussi, elle attrapa sa cape et sortit du château pour rejoindre la volière. Arrivée à destination elle chercha des yeux Blackstone, son hibou au plumage noir. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle siffla doucement et il s'envola majestueusement vers un perchoir à hauteur de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse lui accrocher sa missive à la patte qu'il lui tendit fièrement. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle le caressa avant de lui murmurer :

- Apporte la lettre au ministère de la magie, département des communications moldus-sorciers.

Elle lui accrocha également une petite bourse contenant les onze noises que coûtait le service du département ainsi que l'adresse moldue de Dinna. Le hibou lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de s'envoler vers Londres.  
>La jeune femme rentra rapidement dans son dortoir avant de se faire attraper dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.<br>En passant dans la salle commune, elle aperçut ses camarades de chambrée en pleine discussion assise sur le tapis près de la cheminée. La blonde avait dû leur faire un compte rendu de l'échange qu'elles avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, aussi Melinda se fit discrète et rejoignit directement sa chambre et se coucha.

oOoOo

Melinda se réveilla en sursaut, la tête bourdonnante. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve mais était incapable de se le rappeler. Elle replaça correctement ses couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était empêtrée et tenta de se rendormir, mais le sommeil l'avait définitivement abandonnée. En laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération, elle attrapa son réveil à tâtons. Ce dernier indiquait cinq heure quarante-cinq. Il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant de se préparer pour aller en cours, aussi décida-t-elle de se lever. Quand elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, la lumière de l'aube provenant des fenêtres magiques l'éblouit un peu. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vérifia le temps, si cela reflétait la réalité, elle pourrait profiter de ce début de matinée pour faire une promenade dans le parc. Elle attrapa chaussures, vêtement, cape et baguette magique avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Après s'être changée dans la salle de bain, elle sortit de la salle commune, remonta rapidement dans le hall d'entrée, le traversa pour rejoindre le pont de bois menant au parc et à la cabane du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Tout en traversant le pont, Melinda admirait l'aube magnifique, qui parait le ciel de ses plus belles couleurs pastelles, l'air était frais et agréable. La jeune femme respira longuement laissant l'air envahir ses poumons. Elle se dirigea vers le lac, s'assit près de l'eau et regarda le soleil se lever. Lorsqu'il l'éblouit trop pour qu'elle continue à le fixer, elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'une demi-heure seulement s'était écoulée. Elle contempla le lac qui brillait maintenant sous les rayons du soleil matinal quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas nagé et cela lui manquait. Chaque été pour éviter sa belle-mère au manoir, elle avait pour habitude de partir aux limites de la propriété où elle avait découvert, une dizaines d'années plus tôt, un ancien bassin de pierre à l'eau claire dans lequel elle se baignait et passait sa journée. Seulement cet été, elle n'était pas restée au manoir et n'avait pas pu profiter de son jardin secret. Sans réfléchir elle s'était relevée et avait entreprit de retirer ses vêtements après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc. Baguette à la main, elle avança doucement vers l'eau glacée. Elle s'appliqua le sortilège de tête-en-bulle et un autre contre pour la protéger du froid puis plongea dans les eaux sombres. Elle nagea rapidement loin du rivage, flottant entre le haut et le bas avec extase. L'eau lui ranima l'esprit et le corps plus intensément que ne l'avait fait son week-end à l'infirmerie. Elle ne fit pas de mauvaise rencontre, ni êtres de l'eau ou autre strangulots, ne s'aventurant pas vers le fond du lac, et au bout d'une autre demi-heure elle revint vers le rivage. Elle sortit le haut de sa tête de l'eau afin vérifier que l'endroit était toujours vide de toute présence humaine et émergea complètement de l'eau. Arrivée près de ses vêtements elle se sécha d'un sort et se rhabilla rapidement avant de regagner le château discrètement.

Alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre le pont de bois, une main l'agrippa par l'épaule. Son sang se glaça, comme avait-elle pu se faire prendre, elle avait pourtant pris ses précautions ? Il était presque sept heures, peut-être échapperait-elle à la retenue. Lentement elle se retourna, espérant ne pas avoir à faire au professeur qui l'avait sermonnée le jour de la rentrée, il ne lui passerait rien, mais à son grand soulagement, elle se retrouva face à l'insupportable préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

- Blanc-bec quelle joie de te voir de si bon matin. Que fais-tu donc là ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, il semblait jubiler.

- Je me demandais simplement s'il fallait que je signale au corps enseignant tes petites escapades matinales.

- Mais il est sept heure, il me semble que j'ai le droit de prendre l'air afin d'être totalement réveillée pour aller en cours.

- Et je suppose que tu as une dérogation spéciale pour barboter dans le lac ? répondit-il aussi ironique qu'elle. Le sourire de Melinda se figea imperceptiblement, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait un moyen de pression sur elle, mais elle reprit contenance immédiatement.

- C'est ta parole contre la mienne Blanc-bec, tu n'as aucunes preuves.

- Exact, mais je suis préfet en chef, les professeurs me font confiance.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas autant d'influence que tu sembles le croire. Qui te dit que je n'ai pas moi non plus quelques professeurs de mon côté ?

- Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai, alors pourquoi me gêner ?

- Si tu ne dis ne serai qu'un mot de cette histoire, je dirai que tu "batifole" avec la préfète de Serpentard qui te suit partout comme un petit chien.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'effaça.

- Tu n'oserais pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Y aurait-il un fond de vérité ? Railla-t-elle devant sa tête déconfite.

- Dans ses rêves, essaya-t-il de mentir, avant de se reprendre. C'est ta parole contre la mienne, la Folle, tu n'as aucunes preuves.

- Pas besoin de preuves pour lancer une rumeur et détruire une réputation, contrairement au fait de rapporter un comportement illicite à un professeur, assena Melinda.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à cet argument.

- Tu me le payeras la Folle, un jour ou l'autre, lâcha-t-il finalement s'éloignant d'elle pour rejoindre le château.

- C'est ça, murmura sarcastiquement Melinda avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

><p>NdA : Melinda est née le 13 mars 2006 d'où le fait qu'elle ait eu son permis de transplanage en 6ème année.<p>

Et un de plus, un ! Un peu plus long et lent que les précédents, mais c'est plus pour montrer la vie à Poudlard et la vie de l'héroïne tous les jours :)  
>Personnellement je trouve que « veracrasse sénile » est une expression qui doit en moucher plus d'un (ou pas XD)<br>Laissez une reviews

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hufflepuff Girls

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre pour ce milieu de semaine. Melinda s'ouvre à son entourage …

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Hufflepuff Girls**

Melinda revint dans sa salle commune, les élèves étaient déjà pour la plupart en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après s'être rapidement lavée et changée, elle rejoignit la grande salle, où une fois encore elle fut l'attraction principale.

Ce n'est pas important, cela va s'estomper au fil du temps. Dès qu'il y aura un nouveau sujet de conversation je serai tranquille, se répéta-t-elle mentalement tel un mantra, tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table des Poufsouffles tout en essayant de garder une expression détendue. Arrivée près de la table, elle s'arrêta un instant. Si je ne le fais pas ce matin, pensa-t-elle, je ne le ferais jamais. Aussi quand elle avisa ses camarades de chambre, elle s'assit à côté de la blonde sous leurs regards incrédules, certaines figées dans une pause comique, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre le bol et la bouche. La jeune femme se servit un bol de porridge et demanda innocemment à la blonde qui tenait son emploi du temps :

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton emploi du temps, j'ai oublié le mien dans la chambre.

Surprise, sa camarade le lâcha presque dans son verre de jus de citrouille, et le tendit maladroitement à Melinda, la regardant comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

Melinda s'en saisit et s'y intéressa vaguement, elle avait déjà consulté le sien avant de venir. Elle vit que les filles recommençaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, discutant de choses et d'autres, mais elles continuaient de s'envoyer des regards de perplexité et de questionnement. La jeune femme lu le nom inscrit en haut du parchemin : Dory White. La blonde se nommait donc ainsi et Melinda se força à retenir ce prénom. Elle récita pour elle-même, la blonde c'est Dory, il y aussi une "Ebony", une "Aria" et une "Winny".

- Merci Dory, dit-elle en rendant le parchemin avec un sourire à la blonde, qui le reprit avec un signe de tête avant de le ranger dans son sac.

Melinda se reconcentra sur son porridge et laissa son esprit voyager quand elle entendit une de ses camarades pouffer et dire :

- Je crois que tu as des admirateurs Melinda.

La jeune fille qui venait d'énoncer ses quelques mots était assise en face de Melinda. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec de jolis yeux noisette, aux cheveux châtain coupés court et parsemés de quelques mèches rouges écarlates encadrant un visage fin et innocent. Elle arborait un sourire enfantin tout en désignant des personnes derrière Melinda.

- Aria ! La réprimanda sa voisine de gauche, une jolie métisse aux cheveux noirs frisés remontés en un chignon lâche dans lequel elle avait coincé sa baguette magique. Ses yeux amandes mordorés contrastaient avec la couleur foncée de sa peau. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait sa voisine avec réprobation.

- Ebony ! répondit Aria sur le même ton avec un grand sourire taquin, sûrement dans le but d'embêter sa camarade.

Pendant qu'elles se chamaillaient gentiment, Melinda se retourna pour voir qui était les "admirateurs" qu'avait désignés Aria. A la table des Serdaigles, un groupe de garçons regardaient Melinda et ses camarades de chambrée tout en riant bêtement. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que les garçons pré-pubères pouvaient être pathétiques. Dory et la dernière camarade de chambre de Melinda, Winny en déduisit cette dernière, c'était elles aussi retournées, déclenchant de nouveaux rires gras et des coups de coudes ou de poing et gestes obscènes à tout va au sein de groupe de Serdaigles.

- Pathétique, murmura Winny.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais, approuva Melinda avec un sourire.

- Anatole Smith, celui du milieu, sixième année à Serdaigle. Je me demande comment il a pu y atterrir, il est aussi bête qu'un troll. Il cherche les altercations avec tout le monde, quel que soit sa maison. Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, l'année passée Winny a eu une retenue pour lui avoir envoyé un sortilège de chauve-furie afin qu'il la laisse tranquille. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait une seule fois réussi à conclure, sauf peut-être avec Charity Parkinson, la préfète de Serpentard, elle est aussi pathétique que lui, continua Dory en désignant la jeune femme que Melinda avait croisé dans le train quand elle essayait de faire sortir le Blanc-bec de son compartiment. Cette dernière était une nouvelle fois collée au dit Blanc-bec, elle était brune, de carrure peu féminine et son visage aurait été adoucit si elle n'arborait pas une coupe au carré qui faisait ressortir sa mâchoire. Melinda se réjouit de la tête déconfite que le blond affichait tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle. Pour en revenir à Anatole, reprit Dory, c'est un mufle peu apprécié et je dirai que tu es sa prochaine cible.

Melinda afficha un sourire sadique et dit :

- Même dans ses rêves il n'aurait même pas la moindre chance. Cet Anatole mérite une bonne leçon, vous ne croyez pas ?

Affichant le même sourire que Melinda, les yeux de Dory et de Winny brillèrent de malice.

- Que peut-on faire, demanda doucement Winny. Grande et élancée, ses cheveux acajou soyeux et brillant tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules. Sa peau laiteuse était parsemée de quelques taches de rousseur.

- M'aider à exagérer les dégâts, vous allez comprendre, dit Melinda en attrapant la carafe de jus de citrouille sur la table et un grimoire dans son sac, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Dory et Winny.

Elle se leva gracieusement et marcha vers le groupe de Serdaigle tout en feignant de lire son grimoire. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle trébucha "accidentellement" contre un sac qui traînait et le contenu de la carafe se déversa tout aussi accidentellement sur Anatole Smith.

- Oh par Merlin, je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa faussement Melinda, parlant d'une voix forte afin d'attirer l'attention générale, J'étais totalement prise par ma lecture, nous avons une interrogation en potion ce matin et je suis si nerveuse ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te nettoyer tout ça en quelques sorts.

Les amis d'Anatole qui s'étaient écartés de lui lorsqu'il avait reçu le jus de citrouille, riait ouvertement de l'embarras de ce dernier. Il s'était relevé du banc où il était assis et cherché sa baguette magique pour se nettoyer.

Melinda le devança et repris tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'énorme tâche de jus de citrouille :

- Attends, je vais lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Elle lança alors un sortilège informulé de feu follet et l'uniforme du pauvre Anatole s'embrasa, la flamme contrôlée par la jeune femme. Le Serdaigle se mit à sauter sur place en criant au feu, sous les éclats de rire retentissants des élèves présents.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis totalement confuse, je me suis trompée de sort, minauda Melinda.

- Melinda, intervint Dory en se postant à ses côtés, laisse-moi faire, je vais arrêter ce feu. _Aguamenti_, cria la blonde. Elle avait mis tant de force dans son sortilège qu'Anatole fut trempé de la tête au pied, ce qui le figea sur place.

- Bien Dory, sourit Winny en approchant suivi d'Aria et d'Ebony, mais maintenant il est tout mouillé le pauvre, il faut le sécher.

Tandis qu'elle lançait un sort de séchage, Melinda appliqua un charme de rétrécissement et Aria un sortilège de décoloration.

- Oh là là, souffla Aria, ma mère m'a toujours dit que sécher les vêtements magiquement les faisait rétrécir, c'est dommage quand même, tu aurais dû le savoir Winny.

-Oh tu sais, moi les tâches ménagère, répondit cette dernière avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par ses amies et Melinda.

Anatole, se tenait devant elles, dans son uniforme devenu trop petit, taché de jus de citrouille, brûlé et décoloré. Sous les rires ambiant il s'enfuit honteux de la grande salle, ses amis à sa suite.

Des sifflés d'approbation et des applaudissements retentirent alors, félicitant les Poufsouffles.

Les quatre amies saluèrent tandis que Melinda rejoignait sa table, pour finir son porridge. Les applaudissements mirent du temps à s'arrêter. Melinda l'avait déjà remarqué sans y prêter attention, mais les filles de sa chambrée étaient populaires au sein de l'école, autant que des Poufsouffles pouvaient l'être à Poudlard. Bien que leur maison n'ait pas la mauvaise réputation des Serpentards, elle n'était pas non plus considérée comme celle où il fallait être. Depuis que le survivant était passé à Gryffondor, tous les enfants grandissant dans le monde magique rêvaient d'y entrer. Serdaigle jouissait aussi d'une très bonne réputation, car ses élèves sortaient majoritairement couronnés de succès à leurs examens, ce qui leur assurait un avenir en or. Or les filles de septième année à Poufsouffle, une fois n'est pas coutume, jouissaient d'une excellente réputation bâtie au fil des ans. Les filles les jalousaient ou voulaient leurs ressembler et les garçons rêvaient d'attirer leur attention. Si Melinda voulait être quelqu'un à Poudlard, c'était grâce à elles qu'elle allait le devenir. Melinda récupéra son sac et sortit de la grande salle pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, elle entendit des pas précipité derrière elle.

- Melinda attend ! Cria quelqu'un.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna pour permettre à Dory, Aria, Winny et Ebony de la rejoindre.

- C'était une vengeance monumentale que tu as orchestré dans la grande salle, dit Aria, riant en se rappelant la scène.

- Aria a raison, intervint Ebony, Smith est insupportable, je pense qu'on en l'entendra pas de sitôt après ça. Toute l'école va apprécier, crois-moi.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Melinda en souriant. Peut-être qu'être "amie" avec ses camarades de chambrée ne serait pas aussi difficile et désagréable qu'elle avait pu le penser.

Elles arrivèrent au cours d'Histoire de la Magie où elles s'installèrent confortablement. Le Fantôme qui leur servait de professeur traversa le mur comme à son habitude depuis tant d'année. Il commença à discourir sur la deuxième révolte des gobelins en 1806 tandis que Melinda disposait son grimoire debout devant elle de façon à pouvoir somnoler discrètement derrière, Ebony s'appliquait des sortilèges de vernis pour ongles recommandés par Sorcière Hebdo, Dory et Winny s'échangeait des mots tout en prenant quelques notes et Aria détachait à coups de sortilèges le plâtre du plafond de la salle de classe afin que ce dernier traverse leur professeur. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, toutes cinq poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement.

Les filles se séparèrent pour assister à leur second cours de la matinée. Dory et Winny avait Arithmancie et Ebony et Aria avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Melinda avait elle aussi choisit ce cours en option et se rendit donc dans le parc en compagnie de ces deux dernières.

Le garde-chasse qui exerçait aussi le rôle de professeur de Soin aux Créature Magique était depuis deux ans secondé par une jeune professeur, Miss Goldenhorn. Cette dernière avait eu un effet bénéfique sur le vieux professeur et calmé ses ardeurs dans ses choix très spéciaux d'études de créatures magiques. Depuis lors cette matière était devenue assez intéressante pour que Melinda la choisisse comme option l'année précédente. La jeune femme se demandait quelles créatures ils allaient étudier cette année quand elle atteignit l'orée de la forêt où se trouvait l'enclot à créatures fantastiques.

Les professeurs les attendaient devant l'enclos, Les élèves se mirent en demi-cercle autour d'eux. Le vieux barbu affichait un sourire radieux qui inquiéta légèrement Melinda.

- Bonjour à tous, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. C'est votre dernière année à Poudlard et en juin vous passerez vos ASPICs. Vous avez pu étudier, de la troisième à la cinquième année, les animaux de classe X et XX d'après le Ministère de la Magie, déclara-t-il l'air de penser que cette classification n'était pas adaptée. Et depuis l'année dernière, vous suivez cette matière en cours renforcé pour les ASPICs, où nous avons abordés les animaux de nos contrées, soit la Grande Bretagne et l'Irlande, de classe XXX en travaux pratique, et XXXX et XXXXX en cours théoriques. Cette année, avec miss Goldenhorn, nous avons pensé à vous faire découvrir des créatures exotiques, finit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Tout en étant dans le cadre sécurisé de vos études et exceptionnellement d'un employé du département du Contrôle et de la Régularisation des Créatures Magiques qui nous a gentiment offert de nous prêter les créatures que nous allons étudier, précisa la jeune professeure.

- Hum, oui, reprit le Barbu quelque peu déçu d'être secondé par une personne du ministère.

- Bon alors approchez les enfants, approchez.

Aria pouffa "les enfants ?" et Ebony leva les yeux au ciel. Melinda pensa que les deux amies formaient un drôle de duo. L'une était excentrique, immature et pétillante, l'autre était sérieuse et plus mûre, elles se complétaient d'une certaine manière, l'une apportant à l'autre ce qui lui manquait, même si elles passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

En se rapprochant de l'enclos, Melinda découvrit une douzaine de sortes de créatures telle qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. Le bestiaire qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux allait des animaux aquatiques aux volatiles, en passant de la petite créature à l'énorme mammifère.

Des exclamations de surprises s'étaient élevés de la dizaine d'élève du cours, tandis que certains s'avançaient avec intérêt d'autre reculaient quelque peu effrayés.

- Très bien, commença le professeur Goldenhorn, quelqu'un connaît-il certains de ces spécimens ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, parmi lesquelles celle d'Ebony.

- Miss Fudge, l'interrogea le géant.

Ebony désigna l'énorme créature qui ressemblait vaguement à un rhinocéros avec une énorme corne.

- C'est un Eruptif.

- Très bien et d'où est-il originaire ?

- D'Afrique. Sa corne peu transpercer de la peau au métal et lorsqu'elle s'est enfoncée dans sa cible elle libère une sécrétion mortelle qui explose.

- Parfait, 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Le géant donna la parole au Serpentard qui avait aussi levé la main. Ce dernier désigna un énorme oiseau, replet au plumage bouffant et coloré.

- C'est un Dirico, il est originaire de l'île Maurice. C'est un oiseau incapable de voler mais qui peut disparaitre et réapparaitre où il veut dans un tourbillon de plume.

- Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. Votre travail pour aujourd'hui et de positionner sur la carte, que miss Goldenhorn vous distribue, les différentes créatures présentent dans l'enclos. N'essayez pas de demander les réponses à Mr Outerbridge, votre grimoire "Rencontres d'Animaux Exotiques" d'Indra Kumar et le livre "Les animaux Fantastiques" de Norbert Dragonneau est plus que suffisant. Allez au travail.

Melinda, Aria et Ebony prirent le parchemin que leur tendait le professeur Goldenhorn et s'approchèrent de l'enclos où Mr Outerbridge surveillait les animaux en discutant avec les professeurs.

- Pour l'instant on va remplir le continent africain, déclara Ebony, ma mère étant africaine, j'ai quelques notions, nous sommes allée plusieurs fois en voyage là-bas.

Melinda et Aria, écoutèrent attentivement les explications d'Ebony sur les différentes créatures d'Afriques telles que le runespoor un serpent à trois tête originaire du Burkina Faso, le tébo une espèce de phacochère couleur cendre, qui devenait invisible lorsqu'il avait peur venant du Congo et du Zaïre, et le fwooper, un oiseau aux couleurs éclatante dont le chant rendait fou, qui avait donc dû subir un sortilège de mutisme.

Avec l'aide des livres, elles identifièrent les autres animaux, Ebony en trouva une grande partie. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés, il y avait un crabe de feu des îles Fidji, un demiguise, un couple d'occamy, un re'em d'extrême orient, des remoras de l'océan indien, et un griffon de Grèce.

- Tu en sais des choses sur ces créatures exotiques Ebony, dit Melinda admirative.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup appris en allant en Afrique et la mère de ma mère était passionnée de créatures fantastiques, elle m'a transmis sa passion, répondit humblement Ebony.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à faire de ta passion ton métier ? demanda Melinda se souvenant que la jeune femme était indécise concernant son avenir.

- Mon père n'est pas vraiment contre, mais il préférerait que je fasse un métier plus bureaucratique comme mon grand-père. Quand à ma mère, elle a très mal vécu que sa mère parte en chasse des créatures fantastique, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que cette dernière me transmette sa passion.

- Si tu travailles au département de Contrôle et de Régularisation des Créatures Magiques, tu dois bien pouvoir travailler avec des créatures et rester en Angleterre. Demandes au monsieur du ministère, proposa Aria.

- Tu sais que parfois tu dis des choses sensées toi, sourit Ebony.

Le cours prit fin et les filles rendirent leurs parchemins complétés. Melinda et Aria attendirent près de l'enclos qu'Ebony pose ses questions à l'intervenant du Ministère puis elles se rendirent à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Elles furent rejointes par Dory et Winny quelques instants plus tard. Ces deux dernières se posèrent lourdement sur le banc.

- Le professeur Vector nous a déjà ensevelie sous les devoirs, souffla Winny.

- Alors ce n'est qu'une option, renchérit Dory, l'année s'annonce vraiment difficile.

- Samedi j'ai déjà un entraînement de Quidditch, se désola Winny, je ne vais jamais y arriver.

- Quand sera le premier match, demanda Melinda, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dans deux semaines. Ce soir on saura qui jouera le premier match de la saison, c'est toujours un match important. J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas contre les Serpentards, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à jouer contre à Malfoy, je n'ai toujours pas digéré la défaite de l'année passée, quand il m'a poussée et qu'il a attrapé le vif. Melinda en déduisit que Winny jouait donc au poste d'attrapeuse, elle n'avait jamais suivit les matches de Quidditch, préférant profiter de la salle commune vide à ces occasions.

- Moi je veux bien être "contre" Scorpius Malfoy, déclara Dory, avec un sourire espiègle.

Revenant à la conversation, Melinda demanda :

- Malfoy, ça me dit quelque chose.

- C'est le préfet-en-chef à Serpentard. Tu vois le blond, là-bas à côté de Parkinson, lui désigna Ebony.

Melinda renifla dédaigneusement en se souvenant enfin d'où elle connaissait ce nom.

- Dory a un faible pour les mauvais garçons, se moqua gentiment Aria.

- Ça, un mauvais garçon ? Ironisa Melinda.

- D'après toutes les jeunes filles qui rêve d'attirer son attention. D'après les sondages qui cours dans les couloirs ce serait l'un des garçons les plus sexys de Poudlard, avec les fils du survivant forcément, récita Aria.

- Même s'il est très agréable à regarder, il ne l'est pas comme personne, hautain et imbu de lui-même, il sort avec des filles à tour de bras et les jettes aussi rapidement, précisa Dory, aussi dire que j'ai un faible est exagéré, j'apprécie juste le physique.

- J'apprécie beaucoup moins son physique quand il lui permet de me faire tomber de mon balai, termina Winny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a cet après-midi, demanda Melinda dirigeant la conversation vers un sujet qui ne l'empêcherai pas de finir son repas.

- Rien, répondirent en chœur les quatre amies.

Après le déjeuner, les filles se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs de Métamorphose, Sortilège et Arithmancie pour Dory et Winny.

A dix-sept heures Winny les quitta pour se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch. Melinda, Aria et Ebony racontaient le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques à Dory dans la salle commune, lorsque Winny revint de son entraînement. Tout en discutant des matchs à venir, le premier étant disputé par Gryffondor et Serdaigle, les filles se rendirent à la grande salle pour dîner.

Melinda quitta ses camarades de chambrée assez tôt, car sa journée avait démarré à six heures moins le quart. Allongée dans son lit, elle repensa à cette drôle de journée. La façon dont les filles de sa chambrée l'avaient tout de suite acceptée, alors qu'elle ne leurs avait pas adressé la parole en quatre ans et demi, peut-être avaient-elles attendu un geste de sa part pour l'accueillir. Durant la journée qui venait de s'écouler elle ne s'était pas sentie mal à l'aise comme elle pouvait l'être autrefois lorsqu'il fallait qu'elle communique avec son entourage. Sur ce point, elle pouvait remercier Dinna qui l'ayant acceptée telle qu'elle était, ayant été là pour elle, lui ayant montré qu'elle, Melinda, pouvait vivre avec les autres sans les blesser et en étant appréciée, avait abattu les barrières que la jeune femme avait dressée autour d'elle se coupant du monde et agonisant doucement derrière.

* * *

><p>NdA : James Sirius Potter est sorti de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, mais les filles savent très bien qui c'était :)<p>

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette rencontre avec de nouveaux personnages.

Et surtout achetez « les animaux fantastique » (si ce n'est pas déjà fait ) livre de JKR grâce auquel j'ai pu faire ce cours de soin aux créatures magiques (car sincèrement je n'avais aucune idée de créatures XD) et qui reverse une partie des bénéfices à l'assoc' de JKR le _Children's_ _High Level Group_.

Laissez une reviews

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dream and Truth

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Et un nouveau chapitre un ! Avec le l'action ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Dream and Truth**

Le lendemain, lorsque Melinda se réveilla, elle était seule dans le dortoir. Ses camarades de chambrée étaient déjà partie prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les filles, bien que l'ayant acceptée comme camarade, ne voulaient pas la brusquer dès le premier matin en la faisant se lever en même temps qu'elles, ce que la jeune femme apprécia.

Elle se leva et s'étira longuement avant de se laver et de rejoindre la grande salle.

Les quatre amies étaient attablées et avaient une conversation qui semblait animée. Lorsque Melinda s'assit à côté d'elles, ces dernière la saluèrent et reprirent leur conversation à propos du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui aurait lieu le matin même mais surtout à propos du professeur qui enseignait cette matière. De ce que Melinda en comprit, le professeur Burbridge qui enseignait cette matière depuis vingt ans avait pris sa retraite laissant la place à un jeune professeur américain : Edwin Knight. Ledit professeur avait été présenté lors du repas de rentrée et avait déjà fait grand impression auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Les garçons, qui avait déjà assisté à ses cours, l'appréciait pour la qualité de son enseignement.

- Et il est tellement beau, susurra Ebony, tout à fait mon type d'homme, brun, ténébreux, qui a vécu des aventures, s'est battu contre les forces du mal et en porte les cicatrices.

- On pourrait croire que tu parles du survivant, plaisanta Dory.

- L'élu pourrait être mon père ! Se défendit la métisse avec une grimace outrée qui fit sourire ses camarades. Le professeur Knight n'a qu'une dizaine d'année de plus que nous, à vue d'œil. Si jeune et déjà professeur, soupira-t-elle d'admiration.

- S'il y en avait plus comme lui, de professeurs, tu serais sûrement plus attentive en cours, la taquina Aria. Je trouve qu'il ressemble à un acteur moldu que j'ai vu dans un film cet été, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Quel film était-ce ? S'enquit Melinda, qui avait découvert le cinéma au cours de son escapade dans le monde moldu.

- _Watercolor,_ une comédie romantique.

- J'ai vu aussi _Watercolor_, c'est vrai que Mr Knight a un air de ressemblance avec l'acteur principal, ajouta Dory.

- Vos parents sont moldus ? Demanda Melinda.

-Non, juste mon père. Ma mère, Susan Bones, est une sorcière, elle était à Poufsouffle, comme moi, durant la Guerre du Survivant. Mes parents ont divorcés il y plusieurs années déjà et mon père s'est remarié à une moldue, il devait être fatigué du monde magique je pense, ma belle-famille ne sait pas que je suis sorcière, répondit Aria.

- Mes deux parents sont moldus, je te laisse imaginer la surprise lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Heureusement que lorsque l'on est né-moldu une personne du ministère vient en personne expliquer la situation, car sinon j'aurais cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie, expliqua Dory, en se servant dans la corbeille de petits pains.

- Moi mes parents sont sorciers et je n'ai toujours rien compris à vos histoire d'acteurs et de films, soupira Ebony, comment vous pouvez _regarder_ une histoire, sans qu'elle soit jouée devant vous ? Pourtant, avec Winny, nous avons suivons l'Etude des Moldus, mais nous ne les comprenons pas mieux pour autant.

- Je suivais aussi cette matière les années précédentes et cet été j'ai passé deux mois dans le monde moldu à travailler dans un café, expliqua Melinda. C'est un endroit comme les trois balais pour les moldus, précisa-t-elle en croisant le regard interrogatif d'Ebony, et je peux te dire que les cours sont bien loin de la réalité, ils n'ont pas été réformés depuis des années. Le monde moldu progresse et change à une vitesse folle, il faut y vivre pour l'appréhender, je pense que ça manque à notre formation scolaire, rien que pour pouvoir évoluer dans le secret parmi eux, il faut que nous sachions comment nous comporter.

- Comment as-tu eu l'idée de passer deux mois de vacances à travailler dans le monde moldu ? En tant que fille de sorcier, cela ne me viendrais même pas à l'esprit, demanda Winny.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de voir d'autres choses, j'avais pensé à faire un tour du monde des places magiques les plus connues, mais à quoi bon découvrir le monde si je en connais même pas mes propres voisins ? Inventa rapidement Melinda pour justifier ses choix.

- Tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers ? Demanda Aria.

- Oui, répondit Melinda, ma mère était à Serdaigle. Mon père est français et a donc fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, dans le cycle de la terre, ce qui expliquerait que je sois à Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs.

- Mon père était à Poufsouffle en même temps que la mère d'Aria, expliqua Winny, ma mère est plus jeune et a aussi été dans cette maison, ma voix été tracée.

- Le mien était à Serdaigle quelques années avant, ajouta Ebony, et ma mère a fait ses études en Afrique du sud où elle est née à l'Ecole Zaïnan.

- Cela doit-être tellement bien d'avoir deux cultures magiques dans sa famille, soupira d'envie Dory, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter magie avec mes parents, mais cela les dépasse complètement. Je voudrais aussi découvrir les subtilités magiques propres à chaque culture.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait aller en cours, les coupa Ebony.

- Ebony, qui veut aller en cours, aurait-on Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en première heure ? demanda avec un sourire entendu Dory.

- Double cours, sourit la métisse en retour, tandis qu'elle se levait et attrapait son sac.

Toutes cinq se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en discutant et riant.

Les cinq filles avaient pris en otage le premier rang sous les regards courroucés des filles de Serdaigles, avec qui les Poufsouffles partageaient ce double cours et qui étaient arrivées après elles, aussi Melinda s'assit-elle pour la première fois de sa vie au premier rang à la gauche de Dory.

Le professeur Knight entra alors dans la salle de classe, il était grand, de carrure athlétique, ses cheveux brun lui arrivaient aux épaules et avait un visage avenant bien qu'une estafilade lui barrait la joue. Un tatouage était visible sur son cou et semblait se prolonger le long de son bras car il réapparaissait sur sa main gauche. Il descendit prestement l'escalier de pierre qui donnait sur son bureau et se planta devant ses élèves de septième année.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il avec une pointe d'accent américain, je suis le professeur Edwin Knight et depuis quelques jours je remplace le professeur Burbridge qui, comme vous le savez, a pris sa retraite en juin dernier. J'ai étudié à l'académie des Sorcières de Salem, comme la plupart des sorciers américains puis j'ai travaillé durant une dizaine d'année comme chasseur de mage noirs pour le Ministère de la Magie Américain avant de faire un tour du monde et enfin de postuler en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Voilà pour les présentations, nous allons donc passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire le programme scolaire que nous allons étudier cette année et qu'il vous faudra connaître sur le bout de la baguette afin d'obtenir vos ASPICs dans cette matière. Des questions ?

Ebony leva la main, avec un grand sourire. Aria lança un regard à ses camarades, qui voulait clairement dire "A-t-elle perdu la tête ?"

- Oui miss ? demanda le professeur.

- Fudge, Ebony Fudge, professeur répondit Ebony. L'Académie des Sorcières de Salem n'est-elle justement pas faite pour les sorcières et sauf votre respect, vous n'en n'avez pas l'air.

- Remarque pertinente. En effet, je ne suis pas une sorcière, merci de l'avoir noté, se permit de plaisanter le professeur Knight, faisant rougir Ebony. L'académie de Salem a longtemps été exclusivement réservée aux sorcières donc, mais depuis le début du XXème siècle, une nouvelle partie de l'académie a été construite et ouverte aux sorciers pour des raisons d'équité. Néanmoins, les sorcier et sorcières ne se côtoie pas, l'académie n'étant pas mixte.

- Par Merlin, c'est affreux ! s'exclama en retour Ebony, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Tandis que les rires se calmaient, le professeur Knight reprit :

- Bien, si vous n'avez plus de question, nous allons commencer. Vous avez donc étudié les sortilèges de défenses de base en première et seconde année, tel que l'Expelliarmus, comment se protéger de créatures magiques en troisième et quatrième année, les sortilèges de défenses avancés tels que le Stupéfix ou le charme du bouclier. Qui peut me rappeler ce que vous avez vu l'an dernier ? Miss Fudge peut-être ?

Aria ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son amie qui répondit néanmoins au professeur :

- L'année passée nous avons vu les sortilèges informulés, tout d'abord la partie théorique pendant le premier semestre, puis la partie pratique pendant le second semestre. Nous nous sommes entraînés avec des sortilèges faisant partis des sortilèges de défenses de base.

- Parfait Miss, cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Cette année nous allons durant les mois de septembre et d'octobre revoir les sortilèges de défenses de base lancés de façon informulée puis nous verrons les différents charmes permettant de contrer un sort tel que le charme du bouclier, toujours de manière informulé et enfin vous commencerez les sort de défenses avancé vers le mois de mars pour que vous soyez capable d'en lancer un le jour de votre examen. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?

Quelques "oui professeur" retentirent dans la salle. Le professeur Knight revint sur la théorie des sortilèges informulés tandis que les élèves prenaient des notes durant le reste du cours.

L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût de Melinda. Entre l'Etude des Runes Anciennes et les nombreux devoirs que les septièmes années avaient déjà à rendre, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Aussi le soir venu, quand elle se coucha et réalisa que le lendemain elle aurait double cours de potion, matière dans laquelle elle était loin d'exceller, ainsi que sa première retenue avec le professeur Zabini, elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus profité de son après-midi.

Demain ne va pas être une journée plaisante, pensa-t-elle amer allongée dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, contemplant le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Peu à peu le sommeil l'envahit et elle s'endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres comme si elle profitait de l'instant présent, où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, la rendre malheureuse, elle n'était plus maudite, elle ne pensait plus à rien, ni au passé, ni au futur.

oOoOo

_Melinda rêvait. C'était un rêve, tel ces songes que l'on sait vivre mais dont on ne veut se réveiller pour en savourer chaque seconde avec délice. Elle se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et traversait le feuillage en marre de lumière sur le sol. Elle admirait les arbres centenaires à ses côtés, écoutant les chuchotements Silvestre, les bruits de la nature et du vent dans les feuilles. Un mouvement sur sa droite la fit se retourner. Elle aperçut une jeune fille qui courait vers elle, riant aux éclats, ses longs cheveux noir flottant derrière elle et tenant sa robe aux couleurs automne pour ne pas tomber. Quand elles furent réunies, Melinda tendit la main à la jeune fille et murmura : Abigaëlle. Quand la main d'Abigaëlle toucha la sienne, une explosion retentie. Assourdissante._

_Alors, où que son regard porte, Melinda ne voyait que gravas et poussière, elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais elle ne put qu'aspirer de la poussière qui la fit tousser et seul un long cri dépourvu de mot et de sens sorti de sa gorge. La poussière commença à se dissiper, elle distinguait à présent les ruines de ce qui avait dû être un jour une habitation. Elle voyait la scène apocalyptique comme si elle l'a contemplait au niveau du sol, comme si elle était allongée, incapable de bouger ou de se lever. Elle était prisonnière d'un corps immobile et la panique l'envahit. Des cris retentirent alors, stridents, implorants, puis tout devint noir._

La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement, couverte de sueur, respirant difficilement et empêtrée dans ses couvertures. Une main sur le cœur, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Melinda tentait de remettre ses idées en place. La sonnerie du réveil d'une des filles dans le dortoir la fit sursauter.

Les filles commencèrent à se lever et à se préparer pour la journée. Melinda derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin se calmait lentement, se concentrant sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui résultait certainement du fait qu'inconsciemment, elle savait que sa journée allait être éprouvante.

Après s'être préparée, la jeune femme rejoignit ses camarades pour le petit déjeuner mais ne pris pas part aux conversations. Son esprit se reportant sans cesse vers les souvenirs de ce rêve qui semblait si réel. Abigaëlle, c'était un drôle de prénom, certainement pas anglais, il avait plutôt des consonances françaises. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un du côté de sa mère, une cousine éloignée dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

- Melinda ?

- Oui, répondit distraitement celle-ci, s'arrêtant de marcher. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était trompée de direction et que Winny la regardait interrogative. Les autres filles qui marchaient un peu plus loin devant s'étaient elles aussi stoppées pour les attendre, plaisantant entre elles.

Melinda et Winny se remirent en route et elles repartirent vers les cachots.

- Ça va ? S'enquit Winny. Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis ce matin, je t'ai au moins appelée cinq fois avant que tu ne daigne me répondre.

- Oui, oui ça va, mentit Melinda, c'est juste que je suis préoccupée, j'ai une retenue ce soir.

Winny grimaça de compassion.

- Avec le professeur de potion qui plus est.

La jeune femme grimaça de plus belle.

- Ça se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'apprécie. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée en potion.

- C'est un ancien Serpentard, qui vu son âge, a dû vivre la guerre du survivant et pas forcément du bon côté, il est aigri si tu veux mon avis. A part ceux qui lui ressemblent, je veux dire par là les Serpentards, il n'aime personne.

- Tu as sûrement raison, soupira Melinda résignée.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Melinda se plaça au fond de la salle, à la place qu'elle occupait depuis sept ans, pour rien au monde elle ne se mettrait au premier rang dans ce cours, aussi se sépara-t-elle de ses amies.

Winny rejoignit Ebony au deuxième rang, tandis que Dory et Aria se plaçaient derrière elles.

Les Serdaigles et les Griffondors étaient eux aussi déjà arrivés. Les Serpentard arrivèrent enfin. Blanc-bec entra comme s'il était le maître des lieux, le regard percent et hautain. Il était toujours suivit de la préfète des verts et argents, pour son plus grand malheur. Si Melinda n'avait pas était si absorbée par ses pensées, les yeux fermés, le menton dans la main, l'air plus ennuyée que jamais, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué le soin que le jeune homme pris de lui lancer un regard haineux tout en s'asseyant devant elle.

Le professeur entra et le cours commença. Melinda ne suivit pas le début de la leçon, se contentant de préparer et d'ajouter machinalement les ingrédients de la potion, telle que décrite au tableau, dans son chaudron. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve. D'un coup de baguette magique elle fit tourner sa louche dans son chaudron, reposant le menton dans sa main, ses pensées repartirent à l'assaut de son esprit.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais pu se rappeler d'aucun des rêves qui la réveillaient régulièrement la nuit, tremblante et couverte de sueur.

Cette fois cela avait été différent, elle avait vu des choses, claires, nettes et précises. Une maison en ruine, qu'elle ne pouvait voir que du sol, comme si elle était minuscule ou allongée, des cris, beaucoup. Mais aussi cette jeune fille : Abigaëlle. Ce prénom tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis le matin même. Elle en était certaine à présent, elle devait forcément connaître quelqu'un s'appelant ainsi. Elle nota le prénom de sa fine écriture sur son livre de potion pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier et de pouvoir faire des recherches plus tard. Elle l'avait seulement entendu dans son rêve, ou plutôt prononcé, mais elle était pourtant sûre de la façon de l'écrire, comme si ce prénom était encré en elle.

Tandis que le temps passait, Melinda s'était désintéressée de sa potion et dessinait des enluminures autour du prénom inscrit sur son livre, ainsi que des dessins des souvenirs du rêves, les arbres, les vêtements, les ruines. La jeune fille du rêve était vêtue d'une robe ancienne, comme l'on en portait au XVIIème siècle. Ce fut sûrement le lien entre la période historique, le personnage et la consonance française du nom que Melinda réalisa soudain de qui elle avait rêvé. Abigaëlle, bien sûr ! La sorcière née-moldue que l'on avait torturé, celle qui était la cause de ce qu'elle était. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Le prénom semblait tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de la directrice des années plutôt, elle l'avait même écrit "Abaigahil" pensant faire des recherches. L'accent sans aucun doute l'avait trompée, dans son rêve elle l'avait prononcé correctement en français ce que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas fait.

Une explosion la sortie de ses pensées chaotiques. Le rêve de la nuit précédente était encore très présent à l'esprit de Melinda, si bien qu'elle fit un bon et se cramponna à son bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait, les jointures de ses mains devenant blanche tellement elle la table entre ses doigts. Le cœur battant la chamade Melinda tenta de retrouver ses esprits en se rendant compte que c'était seulement le chaudron de Parkinson qui avait littéralement explosé, rependant son contenu sur la jeune femme qui commença à ressentir les effets du philtre de confusion qu'ils étudiaient.

- Fudge, Tempel, Cauldwell et White, vous serez toutes les quatre en retenue ce soir pour « explosion de chaudron d'une camarade ». Moins 50 points pour Poufsouffle mesdemoiselles, j'espère que vous êtes fières, vociféra le professeur Zabini. Miss Davenport, veuillez accompagner Miss Parkinson à l'infirmerie je vous prie, ajouta-t-il, tout en lavant d'un coup de baguette rageur le désastre qui avait résulté de l'explosion.

Les quatre camarades de Melinda ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant la tête résolument stupide de Charity Parkinson.

- Mesdemoiselles, si vous ne vous calmez pas je vous envoi chez la directrice et je retire 50 points de plus à Poufsouffle, asséna le professeur.

L'idée de perdre une centaine de points en quelques minutes suffit à calmer les jeunes femmes qui se reportèrent docilement vers leurs potions. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière elles, vers Melinda qui leur sourit reconnaissante de venir en retenue pour ne pas la laisser seul le soir même avec Zabini.

Ledit professeur ne manqua pas de remarquer cet échange silencieux, aussi vint il se planter devant le chaudron de la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que c'est à vous que l'on doit cet exploit miss Le Roy ? Cracha-t-il.

Melinda soutint son regard, mais ne répondit pas, sa maison avait déjà perdu assez de points pour la journée.

- Vous ne répondez pas ? C'est étrange, d'habitude vous êtes bien plus prolixe que cela. Ce n'est peut-être pas vous qui avez mis ce pétard dans ce chaudron, mais votre mauvais comportement commence à déteindre sur vos camarades.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de reporter son attention sur sa potion, tandis que les élèves avaient déjà relevé le nez des leurs. Déconcentrés par l'explosion, ils ne manquaient pas une miette de l'échange.

- Cela ne sert à rien de continuer votre potion, elle est bleue turquoise, or à ce stade elle devrait être violette. Seriez-vous stupide en plus d'être insubordonnée ?

- Non professeur, je vous ai juste préparé une potion de politesse, il me semble que vous en ayez grand besoin, répondit enfin Melinda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son regard noir encré dans celui de son professeur.

- Comment osez-vous ? Fulmina l'homme en face d'elle

- En utilisant un langage verbal professeur.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la classe, mais le professeur Zabini était trop pris dans l'échange pour s'en rendre compte.

- Vous feriez bien de faire attention à vos propos miss. La directrice vous protège peut-être mais moi je vous vois telle que vous êtes et je n'hésiterai pas à vous exposer.

La jeune femme tiqua à la pensée qu'il puisse en effet savoir pour la malédiction, mais la directrice lui avait bien assuré que seul sa directrice de maison et l'infirmière étaient au courant, elle défia donc son professeur, sachant qu'il bluffait.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher professeur, j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes et mes professeurs, vous exclut, apprécie mon travail et mon comportement, le problème est peut-être de votre côté ?

- En effet, j'ai quelque chose à vous reprocher, miss, susurra le professeur Zabini s'approchant encore plus de Melinda. Ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient élèves et professeurs, qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une classe, ils se défiaient du regard attendant que l'autre expose ses cartes pour le battre à son propre jeu. Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer comment une enfant de deux ans est capable de générer une énergie si puissante qu'elle en a détruit la moitié d'un manoir et tué ses habitants, tout en étant elle-même retrouvée indemne au milieu des décombres.

Jusque-là, la jeune femme n'avait pas laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, restant froide et tactique, mais les paroles de son professeur l'atteignirent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention sans le rêve de la nuit précédente, une habitation en ruine, vue du sol, vue par les yeux d'un bébé. Cela impliquait que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir et cela l'effrayait. Blêmissante, serrant les poings, la jeune femme répondit la voix tremblante.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous sous-entendez.

- Oh, bien sûr que si vous savez, répondit le professeur, jubilant devant la perte de maîtrise de son élève. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, reprit-il, devenant étrangement grave sous sa colère apparente, comme s'il exprimait enfin un sentiment qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années, c'est que votre mère se trouvait dans ce manoir.

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, articula lentement Melinda, se raccrochant comme si elle sa vie en dépendait aux dires de son père, il fallait que sa mère soit morte en couche, elle ne pouvait supporter de croire qu'elle avait pu…

- Morte en vous mettant au monde ? C'est ce que vous vous dîtes pour vous réconforter le soir ? hurla-t-il alors. Votre mère était une grande sorcière et vous, vous l'avez tuée, vous êtes une meurtrière !

- Taisez-vous, murmura la jeune femme à travers les larmes qui avait commencé à rouler le long de ses joues, sentant quelque chose remuer en elle, grandir, trop vite, trop fort.

- Expliquez-moi miss, comment vous avez engrangé autant d'énergie à un âge où la magie est très faible chez un sorcier ? Ce n'est pas normal, même les plus grands sorciers de notre temps n'ont pas été si précoces. Vous savez ce que je pense ? Il y a de vieilles histoires, on néglige souvent le passé, les anciennes magies résistent au temps, les anciennes magies et les malédic…

- TAISEZ-VOUS, hurla Melinda, libérant une décharge d'énergie qui fondit vers l'homme qu'elle haïssant tant à cet instant, le soulevant tel un fétu de paille et l'envoyant s'écraser contre le tableau noir au fond de la salle dans un craquement sonore.

Tout se passa très vite, pourtant il sembla à Melinda que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, l'énergie se dissipa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait été générée, laissant Melinda vidée, se retenant de tomber en s'appuyant sur sa table. Elle voyait les élèves trop choqués pour réagir, la dévisageant. Ses jambes lui répondirent de nouveau après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se mit alors à courir, traversant la salle de classe entre les élèves qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste. La jeune femme se rua dans le couloir, courant dans le labyrinthe des cachots, cherchant la sortie, désireuse d'air libre.

Melinda courait l'esprit embrumé et pourtant si clair depuis des années. Des images s'entrechoquaient, des flashs, des lumières, des sons envahissaient chaque parcelle de son cerveau. La pièce où elle gazouillait tranquillement sur le sol avant qu'elle ne soit que ruine, la silhouette de sa mère se penchant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'explosion, le corps de sa mère sur le sol, ses propres pleurs de bébé effrayé, sa confrontation avec le professeur de potion avait déverrouillait ses souvenirs qui affluèrent alors en elle.

Elle atteignit enfin le hall d'entrée, vide à cette heure de la matinée, courant toujours elle fila le long du pont de bois à l'air libre, enfin.

L'air froid, qui emplit ses poumons, dés-embruma son esprit, laissant juste la clairvoyance. Tout prenait sens, enfin. Son père qui la dénigrait depuis tant d'année, ce n'était pas Darlene la cause, c'était elle. Elle était trop petite pour comprendre alors, mais cela avait commencé bien avant l'arrivée de sa belle-mère dans sa vie. Il la détestait autant qu'il avait aimé sa première femme, comment pouvait-il en être autrement, elle avait tué sa propre mère.

La jeune femme était maintenant dans le parc du château près du lac. Elle trébucha contre une racine et s'écroula par terre, écorchant ses genoux et pleurant. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle pensait que sa vie pouvait être agréable si elle se donnait la peine, malgré son rêve étrange. Son rêve d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce jour-là, pourquoi le matin même de cette confrontation ? Son esprit avait-il su ce qui allait se passer et avait enfin débloqué les souvenirs qu'elle gardait enfoui, oublié de tous et surtout d'elle-même.

- ASSEZ, hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, se recroquevillant à genoux sur le sol où elle était tombée, assez, assez… assez.

Oui, c'était cela, elle en avait assez, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était, ce qui était en elle, ce qui la rongeait, assez de ces souvenirs douloureux qui l'envahissaient à présent qu'elle se souvenait, assez du regards des autres, assez de la répulsion de son père, de la répulsion qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même pour être née maudite et maintenant pour l'avoir tuée… sa mère, celle qu'elle avait toujours cru morte en couche.

- Maman, pleura-t-elle, maman, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, cela n'aurais pas dû être toi… J'aurais dû mourir, mourir…

La jeune femme essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, se releva lentement, résolument, et commença à marcher droit devant elle, déterminée. Doucement elle entra dans le lac, l'eau montant le long de son corps tandis qu'elle avançait. L'eau lui arrivait au menton, elle la sentait, froide autour de son corps, elle inspira une dernière fois, plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessitée et plongea.

L'eau l'entoura complètement. Froide. Mortuaire. Suicidaire.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le fond du lac et Melinda flottait dans le noir, ne différenciant plus le haut du bas, elle se laissait porter par les eaux noires du lac. Ses poumons la brûlaient, réclamant l'air si vital. Elle se laissa flotter dans le noir. Mourir, c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver des années auparavant, tant de souffrances épargnées. Elle mourrait comme elle avait vécu, hantée, maudite, honteuse, effrayée.

Son cœur commença à ralentir, la douleur dans ses poumons s'estompa ou bien était-ce cela mourir, ne plus rien ressentir, n'être plus qu'un corps flottant dans le noir. Dans la nuit. Vers la mort.

Les dernières bulles de vie s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, portant en elles deux mots : Désolé Maman.

* * *

><p>Et oui, je suis sadique ! (Mais je le vis bien ça va )<p>

Surtout n'oubliez pas, laissez une review !

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	7. Chapitre 6 : The Lake

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse lire je pense que vous devez être impatient de savoir ce qui arrive à Melinda…

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : The Lake**

Au milieu de la forêt interdite, dans l'ancienne antre des accromentule, Améthyste s'occupait de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, veillant son sommeil dans l'attente d'un réveil.

En ce milieu de matinée tout était paisible. La fin de l'été approchait, les arbres commençaient à se parer des couleurs d'automne et l'air rafraîchissait doucement.

Améthyste lisait un grimoire dans le silence de la forêt. Le temps lui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, s'écoulant lentement. Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu'elle était au chevet de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, mais il semblait que cela en faisait le triple. Elle tournait les pages de son grimoire, survolant les écrits mais ne parvenant pas à se distraire.

Soudain, la jeune fille qui était jusqu'alors dans un coma profond, se réveilla en sursaut. Améthyste se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Dame Eléa, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Améthyste tout en tentant de faire se recoucher la fillette.

- Laisse-moi, dit simplement Eléa, ses yeux violets se plantant dans ceux bleu pâle d'Améthyste.

Cette dernière lâcha immédiatement la fillette et s'excusa.

- L'Arme est en danger, murmura Eléa, aide moi Améthyste il ne faut pas qu'elle meure, j'ai encore beaucoup trop à faire, je n'attendrais pas un autre siècle.

La jeune femme blêmit quand elle apprit que l'Arme était mourante et aida rapidement la fillette à se mettre debout. Eléa était épuisée et seul son instinct de survie lui permettait de ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience et de se tenir debout.

Améthyste portait presque la fillette. Malgré la peur que lui inspirait cette dernière, la sentir si fragile et petite dans ses bras lui fit oublier l'âge de l'âme présente dans ce corps aux cheveux et yeux violets pénétrant.

Aussi rapidement que l'état de dame Eléa le leur permettait les deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent de l'orée de la forêt, restant à couvert des arbres.

Améthyste scruta le parc mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

- Dans le lac, souffla la fillette à ses côtés, elle est dans le lac. Améthyste sentit de la panique dans sa voix et ne put que partager ce sentiment, bien qu'elle savait que dame Eléa n'avait peur que pour la vie de l'Arme, pour ce qu'elle représentait et non pas pour la personne en elle-même.

La fillette attrapa la main d'Améthyste, puisant en la sorcière l'énergie nécessaire à son sort. Ses yeux violets fixés sur le lac, elle se mit à psalmodier des formules compliquées dans une langue inconnue d'Améthyste. Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire et son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Depuis combien de temps l'Arme était-elle au fond du lac ? Pourquoi rien ne bougeait dans le parc ou que l'eau ne remuait ? Le sort de dame Eléa était-il efficace ? Ne devrait-il pas extraire le corps de l'Arme des eaux sombres du lac pour la ramener à l'air libre et ainsi l'empêcher de mourir noyée ? Mais, rien ne se produisait, tout restait calme.

oOoOo

Melinda flottait dans le noir à demi consciente. A travers le voile noir qui recouvrait son esprit, la jeune femme pensa que mourir était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Elle n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons, pourtant ceux-ci n'étaient plus aussi douloureux que quelques minutes auparavant, son corps se réchauffait au lieu de s'engourdir dans le froid de la mort et son cœur qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes battait de nouveau faiblement mais battait.

Soudain Melinda se senti attrapée par le col de la cape et entraînée dans les eaux du lac. Dans son esprit brumeux, elle pensa brièvement qu'une créature l'entraînait au fond du lac. Puis son corps creva la surface du lac. Elle se sentit vaguement ramenée vers la berge et allongée sur le sol. Bien qu'elle fût hors du lac, aucun air ne venait à ses poumons, la laissant plus suffocante qu'elle ne l'était dans l'eau. Elle percevait de l'agitation autour d'elle. Des cris, des bruits, des secousses.

Quelque chose pressa son poitrail à intervalles réguliers. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes faisant entrer de force de l'air dans ses poumons emplit d'eau. Puis les pressions à nouveau, les lèvres encore. Ce traitement eu pour effet de la faire enfin régurgiter toute l'eau qui s'était infiltrée en elle.

Melinda, par réflexe, roula sur le côté tandis qu'elle expulsait l'eau du lac de son corps, inspirant une première goulée d'air qui entra dans sa poitrine meurtrie lui brûla la gorge, la trachée et les poumons. Lentement, elle reprit un souffle plus régulier, la douleur dans sa cage thoracique s'estompant. Des mains la tenait aux épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule face contre terre.

A travers sa vision floue elle aperçut une silhouette assise à côté d'elle. Avant de tomber inconsciente, elle distingua un éclat blond.

La jeune femme se réveilla dans les draps chauds de l'infirmerie. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à avaler sa salive, mais dans l'ensemble elle était en bon état. La voyant éveillée, l'infirmière se précipita à son chevet. Elle lui tendit avec douceur une potion vert pomme et après que Melinda l'eût avalée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Reposez-vous, la directrice passera vous voir ce soir, dit-elle avant de repartir, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Assise dans la lit, Melinda était immobile, l'esprit bouillonnant. Dès qu'elle avait repris conscience, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, les regrets qu'elle avait, la haine d'elle-même qui l'enflammait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout était revenu par vague, tel un tsunami qui ravage tout sur son passage. Alors elle était là, assise sur ce lit, immobile, le regard vide. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, cela aurait pu être des minutes, des heures, des jours, pour Melinda cela ne faisait pas de différence, la douleur serait éternellement présente.

C'est dans cette position, assise et aussi immobile qu'une statue, que la directrice trouva quelques heures plus tard la jeune femme. Le jour commençait à décliner, le rouge du crépuscule envahissait l'infirmerie, se reflétant sur la peau et les cheveux noirs de Melinda, embrasant sa silhouette.

- Miss Le Roy ?

La voix du professeur McGonagall sortit Melinda de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers elle attendant ce qu'avait à lui dire la directrice.

- Comment allez-vous ce soir ? demanda le professeur.

Melinda prit son temps pour répondre. Comment allait-elle ? En vérité elle n'en savait rien, diverses émotions se bousculaient en elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop professeur, murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Vous devez être déboussolée, ce que je comprends aisément. Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. La directrice attendit patiemment que Melinda engage la conversation, ce dont la jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante.

Après un moment de silence, Melinda demanda :

- Ce qu'a dit le professeur Zabini est vrai ? Que j'ai... tué ma mère ?

Les épaules de la directrice s'affaissèrent doucement. Elle savait en venant que la discussion porterait sur ce sujet, qu'elle était même nécessaire à la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

- Il semblerait en effet, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai réussi à joindre votre père par le réseau de cheminée, il me la confirmé.

Melinda resta de marbre encaissant la terrible vérité. Elle savait depuis son altercation avec le professeur de potion que c'était vrai, mais avoir la confirmation n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

- Vous savez, reprit la directrice en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Melinda la fusilla du regard, non, elle n'y était pas pour rien, c'était elle qui avait annihilé la moitié d'un manoir avec une explosion magique.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé, vous ne parliez pas, vous commenciez à peine à vous tenir assise, à vous mouvoir, à attraper des choses. Vous ne compreniez même pas votre environnement, alors contrôler un pouvoir qui dépasserai l'entendement des sorciers les plus sages ?

- J'aurais dû... tenta d'arguer la jeune femme.

La directrice se leva, reprenant son air sévère.

- Soyez un peu réaliste Melinda, vous étiez incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Pas à cet âge, voyons ! Alors oui, vous avez produit une énorme quantité d'énergie, oui elle est sortie de vous, mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez mise en vous, ni qui avez décidé de la libérer alors que votre mère se trouvait près de vous.

Elle se radoucit quelque peu et ajouta :

- Je suis sûre que votre mère ne voudrait pas que vous vous blâmiez pour ce qui s'est passé. Elle vous aimait et elle vous dirait que cette énergie que vous avez libéré n'était dirigé vers personne et certainement pas à son encontre. Vous devriez le savoir, le sentir au fond de vous que vous ne vouliez pas la blesser, que votre corps d'enfant était trop fragile pour cette magie.

Melinda tourna la tête comme pour cacher les larmes qui inondèrent ses joues, libérant enfin toute la douleur qu'elle avait en elle.

- Je le sais, finit-elle par dire, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins intense.

- Si vous ne ressentiez rien, je m'inquiéterai, répondit doucement le professeur McGonagall.

Melinda reprit sa fixation du mur, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues pales.

Elle reprit la voix plus dure :

- Comment le professeur Zabini pouvait-être au courant ? Mon père ne l'a pourtant dit à personne, apparemment.

- C'est une erreur de ma part, j'aurais dû vérifier avant de l'engager, sachant que vous étiez élève ici. Votre père m'a éclairé à ce sujet.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le professeur Zabini et votre mère était en quelque sorte cousins, leurs mères étant demi-sœurs. Ils ont grandis ensemble et étaient très liés. Votre mère était plus âgée, et a terminé Poudlard avant que le professeur Zabini n'y entre, ils se sont perdu de vue durant près de quinze ans. La scolarité du professeur s'est déroulée durant le retour de Voldemort et de la guerre du survivant. Il n'a pas toujours fait preuve du meilleur jugement ou du choix le plus judicieux, ce qui lui a valu une peine de quelques mois à Azkaban après la guerre. Ce n'était pas une période facile, la reconstruction, vous pouvez me croire. Le monde sorcier se relevait tant bien que mal de l'année des Ténèbres. Pour ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de collaborer, cela a été l'enfer, le mépris par leurs pairs. Après deux ans d'errance, il s'est tournée vers le reste de sa famille encore vivante, ses grands-parents, sa tante, votre grand-mère, et votre mère. Seule votre mère accepta de le recueillir. Pendant près de cinq ans elle le ramena à la vie, lui donna le goût pour l'art des potions, l'encouragea, l'aima. Il partit ensuite travailler en France en 2004 avec l'aide de votre père que votre mère avait rencontré et épousé entre temps. En 2006, vous êtes née et en mai 2008 a eu lieu votre explosion magique. Le professeur Zabini aimait tant votre mère, qu'il a très mal vécu sa disparition. Votre père lui a caché que c'était vous qui aviez créé cette énergie magique, mais le professeur n'en cru rien et le harcela jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue la vérité, il y a six ans. Après cela je sais qu'il approfondit ses connaissances dans l'art des potions dans le but de se faire engager à Poudlard et de vous rencontrer. Je ne sais toujours pas qu'elles étaient ses intentions, mais il n'a rien laissé paraître jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Il a parlé de magies anciennes et de vieilles malédictions, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, il voulait sûrement vous effrayer, mais il est tombé juste. Il est actuellement à Ste Mangouste, il est conscient mais a subit un trauma assez conséquent, il n'a pas de souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Melinda renifla de mépris, les yeux secs à présent. Si tout son fragile monde s'était écroulé le jour même et c'était entièrement la faute du professeur de potion, il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il avait oublié, tant mieux, que ce soit de manière naturelle comme le suggérait la directrice ou par un sortilège d'oubliette, comme cela avait déjà été appliqué à d'autre personnes cinq ans plus tôt.

- Qui est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Les élèves qui étaient présents au cours de potion et donc pour ainsi dire tout Poudlard, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Après un petit moment de silence elle reprit :

- Je peux parler aux élèves pour qu'il ne vous importune pas, si vous le souhaitez.

La jeune femme fut reconnaissante à la Directrice de vouloir la soutenir et contenir la curiosité ardente et déplacée des élèves, mais elle ne voulait pas donner une raison de plus aux élèves de parler d'elle telle une pauvre fille trop peureuse que la directrice protègerai, aussi refusa-t-elle poliment la proposition de la directrice.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a fait aussi savoir que vous pouviez quitter l'infirmerie. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous laisser.

- Non, je n'ai plus de questions, murmura Melinda, plus pour elle-même que pour le professeur qui s'éloignait déjà.

oOoOo

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Melinda n'eut pas le cœur à rejoindre la grande salle où se déroulait le dîner. Faire face à ses camarades de Poufsouffle et au reste de Poudlard l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle se dirigea donc vers son dortoir par les couloirs les moins empruntés du château, quitte à faire un énorme détour. Elle arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et ses pas la menèrent dans le parc. Debout face au lac elle contemplait les eaux noires. Elle n'avait plus envie de mourir, peut-être n'en avait-elle jamais eu l'envie d'ailleurs. Elle n'en avait pas parlé au professeur McGonagall, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé quand elle était dans les eaux du lac. Elle le savait. Elle était restée bien trop longtemps sous l'eau pour pouvoir être encore vivante. Et quand elle y était, quelque chose avait empêché ses poumons de se noyer et son cœur de s'arrêter.

Elle était là, fixant le lac, essayant de comprendre si cette magie qui c'était manifestée venait d'elle, tel un instinct de survie ou d'autre part, d'un ange gardien peut-être ?

Et qui l'avait traînée hors du lac ? Elle avait aperçu un éclat blond avant de s'évanouir. Seul Dory était aussi blonde. De plus, elle était d'origine moldu et avait donc dû apprendre à nager ainsi que les premiers gestes de secours moldu comme le massage cardiaque. La jeune femme pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle la remercie, bien qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment.

La nuit était totalement tombée, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, une voix traînante s'éleva.

- Ne pense même pas à y retourner, la folle, je n'irai pas te chercher une seconde fois.

- Blanc-bec ! Quelle joie de te voir, vraiment, répondit ironiquement Melinda sans se retourner.

- Tu sais que le couvre-feu est passé ? As-tu encore une excuse pour être en dehors du dortoir ? répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Melinda était fatiguée en cette soirée de septembre. La journée avait été dure, et le lendemain ne serait pas plus reposant. Il lui faudrait alors aller en cours sous les regards des élèves.

- Lâches-moi un peu veux-tu, souffla-t-elle lasse, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

Scorpius eu la délicatesse de ne pas répondre, restant en retrait derrière elle.

- Que veux-tu dire par "une seconde fois", réalisa soudain la jeune femme.

- C'est moi qui t'ai sorti du lac la folle, en tant que Préfet-en-chef et témoin, je ne pouvais te laissais te noyer, au risque de perdre mon poste et mes privilèges bien entendu. Je pense quand même que des remerciements s'imposent, répondit-il d'un ton impérieux.

- C'est... Toi qui m'as sorti du lac et... le reste ? répéta abasourdi Melinda se retournant pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas croire que l'éclat blond qu'elle avait aperçu était finalement...Lui.

- Oui, je plaide coupable, se rengorgea Scorpius, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vanter auprès de tes camarades. En fait si, tu peux, ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Melinda le gifla.

- Ne repose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi, est-ce clair ? dit-elle hors d'elle.

Scorpius l'attrapa par les poignets en proie à une colère froide envers cette fille qui avait osé le frapper.

- Si tu crois que je l'ai fait par plaisir ! Railla-t-il. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es rien qu'une sale gamine qui ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions, s'enfuie et essaye de mettre fin à ses jours dès qu'on la contrarie un tant soit peu. Tu es faible, voilà ce que tu es Melinda Le Roy. C'est bien cela ton nom ? Je connais ta famille, des sangs purs, de hauts sorciers, des gens bien, mais toi, tu devrais avoir honte de l'image que tu reportes sur eux. Tu n'es pas digne d'être une sang pur, nous avons des privilèges mais aussi des devoirs, c'est un héritage qu'il faut respecter.

Reprenant son sang-froid et son ton impérieux, il ajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas, va, je ne poserai plus jamais mes "pattes" sur toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Melinda avait le souffle coupé, comment pouvait-il lui dire tout cela ? Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, ni de ce qu'elle subissait quotidiennement. Lui n'avait qu'à se lever, aller en cours, courir les filles, voir ses amis et recommencer le lendemain. Chaque jour pour Melinda était une suite de questions sans fin, sans réponses. De quoi serait fait son futur ? Verrait-elle l'aube de ses dix-huit ans ? Quelqu'un viendrait-elle la chercher pour anéantir la menace qu'elle représentait ou tuerait-elle tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait ? L'énergie noire grandissait en elle, tentant de s'échapper pour la seconde fois de la journée afin de détruire l'être qui lui faisait face.

Scorpius et Melinda s'affrontaient du regard. La jeune femme se concentra sur ce contact humain pour renflouer la magie en elle. Elle s'accrocha à ce regard bleu électrique avec une force viscérale se répétant qu'un cœur battait derrière cet amas d'arrogance et que toute vie était précieuse, même celle de blanc-bec.

- Tu ne sais rien de mon héritage de sang pur, répondit-elle enfin avant de dégager ses poignets des mains de Scorpius.

Elle avait commencé à s'éloigner mais se retourna pour ajouter :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais réitérer, si tu oses me parler encore de cette manière, je t'anéantirai. Tu en as eu la démonstration ce matin, tu sais que j'en suis capable, cela devrait te suffire ? Ce soir, tu as de la chance, je vais mettre ce que tu as dit sur le compte de l'ignorance.

Sur ce, elle retourna vers le château, laissant le jeune homme pensif près du lac.

Au détour d'un couloir elle percuta quelqu'un. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis près d'une demi-heure, elle aurait du mal à expliquer sa présence dans les couloirs.

- Pardon, je suis désolée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, mais je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, dit-elle rapidement, fatiguée en cette fin de journée.

Un rire retenti en guise de réponse. Un rire franc et amusé, pas un rire moqueur, cela en était rafraîchissant.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, répondit le professeur Knight à cette tirade. Ni vous punir non plus, ne vous inquiétez-pas.

La jeune femme se relaxa. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu supporter les remontrances d'un professeur.

- Le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait de ne pas vous savoir dans votre salle commune, nous vous cherchions tous.

- Comment elle a su ? S'étonna Melinda.

- C'est son travail de tout savoir miss. Où étiez-vous alors ? demanda Knight

- J'étais... dehors, murmura Melinda.

- Je vois, besoin d'un peu de solitude pour clarifier votre esprit ?

- C'est à peu près cela. J'avais besoin d'être là-bas, d'y retourner.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser que "là-bas" signifiait le lac, elle voyait que le professeur avait compris de quoi elle parlait. Il émanait de lui cette force tranquille, comme une aura mystérieuse, attirante qui donnait envie de se confier.

Le professeur ramena la jeune femme à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il ne parla pas, ni ne tenta de la faire parler ce que Melinda apprécia.

Arrivée devant le tableau au vase gravé du Blaireau de Poufsouffle, Melinda se retourna vers lui pour le remercier.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui miss ?

- Connaissez-vous ce qu'on appelle la magie instinctive, celle qui prend le dessus sur notre conscience et qui peut nous sauver la vie parfois ?

- J'ai lu quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il.

- Je me posais juste quelques questions à ce propos, et je me disais que vous pourriez me recommander des livres que je pourrais consulter ?

- Bien sûr. Je vous ferai une liste, mais si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser directement.

- Merci professeur. Bonne soirée, répondit-elle évasive tout donnant de mot de passe permettant d'accéder à la salle commune.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi miss Le Roy, répondit le professeur Knight en s'éloignant.

Melinda se faufila rapidement vers son dortoir. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, un bruit al fit se retourner. Les quatre filles de sa chambrée l'attendaient apparemment. Dory était adossées contre le rebord de la fenêtre, Ebony et Winny était assise sur le lit de la rousse et Aria était assise par terre contre la fontaine. Cela faisait sans doute un moment qu'elles patientaient ainsi.

Melinda souffla, tout ce qu'elle désirait s'était se coucher et ne penser plus à rien, elle ne voulait pas discuter de ce qui s'était passé le jour même. Faignant d'ignorer les 4 paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, elle se dirigea vers son lit et retira son uniforme que l'infirmière lui avait rendu propre et sec.

- Melinda ? Commença Winny, tandis que la jeune femme venait d'entrer dans son lit de remontait ses couvertures sur elle. Comme elle ne répondait pas, la rouquine continua, on aurait voulu te parler avec les filles.

- Demain, trancha Melinda en refermant les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un coup sec de baguette magique.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)<p>

J'aime bien le fait que Melinda et Scorpius parle ensemble, on ne l'avait pas assez vu ce beau blond )

Surtout n'oubliez pas, laissez une review !

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	8. Chapitre 7 : Artemis

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé :** REECRITURE ! En 2023, Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Et voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Artemis**

Les filles ne parlèrent pas, mais Melinda les imagina échanger des regards circonspect en les entendant se déplacer puis finalement elles sortirent du dortoir. Elle ne sut pas quand elles rentrèrent, aussitôt le calme revenu, elle s'endormit.

Melinda se réveilla le lendemain à peine reposée, ses poumons l'avait fait souffrir toute la nuit et elle avait revécue la scène du lac des dizaines de fois, croyant se noyer dans ses draps. Ses camarades de chambre, étaient déjà debout et quittèrent rapidement le dortoir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de se lever, elle voulait se terrer à tout jamais dans son lit pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses amies et autres regards des élèves de Poudlard.

Aussi après la première heure de cours eu commencé, elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit l'infirmerie et prétexta une gêne pulmonaire pour éviter sa dernière journée de cours de la semaine. L'infirmière était septique mais laissa quand même Melinda rester à l'infirmerie pour la journée et apporta à la jeune femme une potion pour ses poumons et une autre de sommeil sans rêve.

Avant de s'endormir, la jeune femme repensa qu'elle devrait parler à ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Demain, pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais demain se transforma-en après-demain, en quelques jours, puis en quelques semaines et finalement le mois d'octobre débuta sans qu'elles ne soient parlées. Chacune avait alors repris ses anciennes habitudes, les quatre amies n'essayait plus d'engager la conversation avec Melinda, tandis que la jeune femme se rendait invisible de nouveau, le matin attendant leur départ pour se préparer avant de se ruer en cours pour se placer dans le fond de la classe et se contentant subir journée après journée.

Le dernier cours de la semaine venait de se terminer et Melinda soulagée, sortie rapidement de la classe. La journée avait été étouffante entre le cours d'histoire de la magie, le cours d'enchantement et de potion. Après toute une journée enfermée dans le château, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle marcha lentement dans le parc, resserrant sa cape autour d'elle. Le froid s'installait doucement en ce début d'octobre. Tout en marchant, elle repensa aux dernières semaines écoulées.

Le lundi suivant son altercation avec le professeur Zabini et son plongeon dans le lac, elle avait dû retourner en cours et cela avait été insupportable. Tout le monde la regardait et chuchotait sur son passage, racontant comment elle avait blessé le professeur de potion, chaque version étant plus abracadabrante que la précédente. Nombre de rumeurs sur ses pouvoirs s'étaient répandues tel un essaim de lutins de Cornouaille, mais le pire était ce que pensaient les élèves de son suicide raté. Elle les entendait, toujours, même s'ils faisaient attention. Les garçons se moquaient et les filles pouffaient d'elle après son passage. Elle a voulu se suicider, elle doit avoir un problème psychologique, raillaient-ils. Elle n'a fait ça que pour attirer l'attention, dire que c'est Scorpius qui l'a sauvée, disaient-elles, et ainsi de suite, déversant sans fin toute leur malveillance et jalousie juvénile. Mais dès que Melinda les regardait de ses yeux noirs pénétrant empli de colère, tous se taisaient de peur de finir à Sainte Mangouste pour les Blessures et Maladies Magiques et c'était là son seul réconfort.

Les semaines passant, les élèves se lassèrent et d'autres scandales avaient remplacé "l'incident de la fille bizarre des Poufsouffles" dans les conversations, mais pour Melinda, chaque regard, chaque chuchotement, chaque rire lui était destiné et lui donnait la nausée.

Heureusement, il y avait Dinna. Elle lui écrivait régulièrement, près d'une lettre par semaine, ce qui était énorme compte tenu de l'implication de la poste moldu dans le processus. Son amie, lui avait apporté un réconfort inestimable. Melinda étant seule en permanence, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se confier, de parler à quelqu'un plus que jamais. Elle avait vécu cinq années sans ce besoin, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus possible, pour ne pas devenir folle dans le flot de ses pensées qui assaillaient inlassablement son esprit tel le ressac sur une plage, quand une vague mourrait, une autre la remplaçait. Elle avait besoin de ce contact avec la réalité. Melinda lui avait raconté qu'elle avait appris que ça mère était morte dans un accident par sa faute et que c'était un de ses professeurs qui le lui avait appris car son père lui avait caché la vérité, que de désespoir elle avait attenté à sa vie, que l'école entière la pensait psychologiquement instable, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de parler avec son père depuis.

Ce matin-là, elle avait reçu une lettre et s'était empressée d'y répondre pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Ses pas la dirigèrent instinctivement vers la volière, où elle appela son hibou au plumage noir brillant. Après lui avoir attaché la lettre à la patte et lui avoir caressé affectueusement le dos, Melinda ressorti de la volière, Blackstone fièrement perché sur son avant-bras droit, et se dirigea vers un endroit découvert du parc. D'un mouvement souple elle donna une impulsion qui intima à Blackstone de prendre son envol. Les bouts de ses ailes caressèrent le visage de la jeune femme en se déployant. Elle regarda s'éloigner l'oiseau de son vol majestueux jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop noir pour qu'elle puisse continuer à le suivre des yeux. Elle se décida alors à rentrer au château.

Après un rapide dîné, Melinda rejoignit son dortoir. Elle s'assit confortablement sur son lit avec son sac de cours, referma les rideaux du baldaquin et attrapa un lourd grimoire dans son sac. Deux semaines auparavant, le professeur Knight lui avait donné une liste d'ouvrages qui traitaient de la magie instinctive chez les sorciers. Melinda avait emprunté tous les livres de la liste à la bibliothèque, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce qu'elle avait vécu. En désespoir de cause, l'avant-veille, elle avait questionné à nouveau le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui lui avait alors recommandé un dernier ouvrage.

- Vous trouverez peut-être des réponses à des questions que vous ne vous étiez même pas posées et cela sera peut-être aussi enrichissant que de répondre à celles qui sont dans votre esprit, avait-il dit énigmatique.

Elle avait été chercher le livre le matin même, il était de taille moyenne, la couverture en cuir était de bonne qualité et bien conservé. Melinda l'ouvrit à la première page, caressant le titre du livre du bout des doigts :

_« __La Magie sans Baguette - des Témoignages à travers le Temps, de la Naissance de la Magie au XXème siècle. Version Intégrale par Bertha Cotton. »_

Le grimoire ne concernait pas vraiment le sujet qui intéressait la jeune femme. Il traitait plus de la capacité de certains sorciers à pourvoir utiliser la magie sans la canaliser à travers une baguette que de la magie instinctive que tout sorcier possède en lui, comme celle que les enfant développe avant de recevoir leur première baguette et qu'ils libèrent sous le coup de l'émotion, colère, tristesse, peur. Cependant si le professeur Knight le lui avait recommandé, Melinda pensa qu'il y avait peut-être des informations qui pouvait lui être utiles et se mis donc à lire.

Le livre expliquait tout d'abord que chez la plupart des jeunes sorciers, à l'acquisition d'une baguette magique la magie instinctive s'amenuisait petit à petit pour finalement disparaître à leur majorité et était remplacée par la magie à base de sortilèges et charmes. Il existait bien sûr de nombreux cas où des sorciers adultes avait fait preuve de magie instinctive, ce que le livre listait aux travers des âges. Là où le grimoire divergeait des autres ouvrages que Melinda avait pu lire avant, c'est qu'il abordait alors le thème de la magie sans baguette. En effet, certains sorciers avaient cependant réussi à s'exercer à la magie sans baguette, lançant des sorts délibérément et non pas inconsciemment par peur ou colère. Ceux qui s'étaient penchés sur la question étaient de grands sorciers de toutes époques ayant derrière eux des années, si ce n'est des siècles de pratique magique, le livre listait une fois de plus les différentes manifestations de magie sans baguette par ces sorciers. Melinda était bien loin de leur niveau. Elle était majeure depuis plus de six mois donc elle ne pouvait plus considérer qu'elle possédait en elle la magie instinctive des enfants. Cela ne faisait cependant que six années qu'elle pratiquait la magie à travers une baguette, elle ne pouvait donc prétendre avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Quant à la réaction instinctive déjà observée chez certains adultes cela résultait plus de la génération d'énergie magique défensive que de réelle magie, cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les eaux du lac. Bien sûr elle avait les pouvoirs dus à sa malédiction, cette force qu'elle sentait vivante en elle. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'elle était, elle ne l'avait que très peu ressenti, mais depuis son retour dans le monde magique en août, cette force était de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus puissante et la jeune femme se demandait si elle n'allait pas un jour prendre le dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans le lac, elle n'avait pas fait appel à de la magie instinctive et elle le savait dorénavant, la jeune femme avait donc émis l'hypothèse que c'était la force en elle qui avait dû prendre le dessus à ce moment-là pour la protéger, seulement elle désespérer de trouver la moindre information à ce sujet.

Sans grande conviction, elle parcourait du grimoire où était listé page après page les manifestations de magie sans baguette et les témoignages des sorciers y ayant assisté ou l'ayant exercée. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi déçue elle aurait sûrement pris le temps d'apprécier de lire un tel ouvrage.

Après une demi-heure à tourner les pages, sans réellement les lire, un nom lui sauta aux yeux en bas de page. C'était un témoignage d'un certain Alberic Thorne. Ce nom avait attiré son attention car Thorne était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Rapprochant le livre d'elle, elle se mit à lire l'extrait :

__« _Mon entretient avec Alberic Thorne, éminent sorcier, né en 1862, reconnu pour son travail remarquable au sein du département de la Justice Magique qu'il dirigea de 1915 à 1948 avant de se retirer en terre de Cornouailles, mais aussi un homme que je connaissais de longue date et que je respectais énormément, fut un des plus bouleversant de ma carrière et ce n'est pas peu dire._

_L'histoire de cette enfant nommée Artemis qu'il me conta est une de celle que l'on n'oublie jamais et qui nous touche au plus profond de notre être. Si ce n'était pas ce brillant sorcier qui me l'avait rapportée, je n'y aurais pas cru, mais Alberic Thorne, bien que je fusse la dernière personne qu'il reçut avant de mourir le 28 juin 1975, possédait encore toute sa raison et surtout mon respect pour lui._

_Étant au courant de mes travaux, il m'avait fait mander pour me parler d'un projet auquel il avait participé soixante ans plus tôt et dont l'histoire pourrait m'intéresser. S j'avais su ce que cette histoire impliquait, je ne me serais peut-être pas rendue ce matin du 23 juin 1975 au manoir des mouettes en Cornouailles. Après avoir été menée jusqu'à Alberic, qui était alité depuis quelques mois et qui me salua chaleureusement, nous commençâmes l'entretien. Le vieil homme, cherchait ses mots tout en buvant sa tasse de thé Darjeeling et j'attendais excitée, ma plume prête, assise à côté de son lit, qu'il me parle de ce projet si secret._

_« __Je voudrais que vous me promettiez, qu'après avoir entendu mon histoire, vous n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai fait pour le monde sorcier, qui j'étais et que toute ma vie j'ai tenté d'expier ma faute » commença-t-il. En entendant cette demande empreinte de gravité, toute ma verve journalistique me quitta et seule mon amitié lui répondit, aussi entreprit-il de me raconter cette histoire, le soleil brillant derrière la large fenêtre de sa chambre._

_« __C'était en novembre 1905, je m'en rappelle hélas que trop bien. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous étudions les capacités de la jeune fille atteinte par une ancienne malédiction oubliée de tous, celle lancé par Abigaëlle De Laval, née-moldu en 1449. Cette dernière a injustement maudit douze grandes familles sang-pur françaises. Aujourd'hui avec les mariages entre sang-pur, nous retrouvons ce sang en Angleterre, d'où le fait que l'aînée d'une bonne famille anglaise montre des signes de cette malédiction. »_

Melinda tourna rapidement la page, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelqu'un, sûrement de la famille de sa mère d'après son nom, avait connu une jeune fille comme elle et il "l'étudiait", elle en avait presque la nausée. Troublée, mais déterminée, elle reprit sa lecture.

_« __Lorsque j'ai vu pour la première fois en septembre 1904 la jeune Artémis McGonagall, je m'attendais presque à voir une machine de guerre, prête à tous nous tuer, mais elle était pleine de vie et souriante, ce qui rend plus difficile encore de repenser à ce que nous lui avons fait subir. »_

Le livre tomba des mains tremblantes de Melinda. McGonagall, sa prédécesseur portait le même nom de famille que la directrice de Poudlard. Peut-être que cette dernière l'avait connu ? En 1905 quel âge pouvait bien avoir la directrice ? Était-elle d'ailleurs née à cette époque ?

La jeune femme se promit d'éclaircir ce point dès le lendemain matin en se rendant aux archives généalogique de la bibliothèque. Fébrile, par tant de révélations inattendues, elle continua de lire.

_« __De repenser à ce que nous lui avons fait subir. Dans son esprit de fillette, elle devait sûrement penser que c'était un jeu. Elle avait eu sa première crise durant l'été et ses parents effrayés se sont confié à leurs proches. Un petit groupe de sorcier sang-pur français et luxembourgeois étudiant la question de génération en génération arrivèrent en Angleterre et nous parlèrent de la malédiction, c'est Bartelemius Lestrange qui m'introduisit au projet : Profiter de cette opportunité pour en finir avec la malédiction et comprendre les pouvoirs octroyés à ces jeunes filles de siècle en siècle._

_Nous avons commencé par observer Artémis étudier et s'exercer à la magie que nous lui apprenions. Elle était très douée. Trop douée._

_Vers décembre, certains sorciers ont commencé à en vouloir plus, à voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller, quelle était l'étendu réelle de ses pouvoirs. Ils la firent étudier jours et nuits. A onze ans elle maîtrisait déjà les sortilèges informulés, mais elle ne souriait plus. Dans un contexte normal son développement n'aurait pas été aussi rapide, mais ils l'ont poussés, toujours plus. C'est vers avril que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur le bienfondé de cette entreprise. La petite ne pouvait plus voir sa famille ni s'amusait. Les sorciers la faisaient sans cesse travailler. Lui lançant sans relâche des sorts de plus en plus puissants qu'elle devait repousser. Un jour sa baguette a explosé, mais ils continuèrent de la harceler de sortilèges, c'est ce jour-là que sa vrai magie est apparue._

_Une énergie folle s'est échappée de son corps, elle repoussa chaque sortilège et commença à riposter et à utiliser les sortilèges qu'on lui avait appris à maîtriser avec sa baguette, mais sans cette dernière. Tous les sorciers, dont moi-même, ce dont j'ai honte, la combattirent. Nous avons réussi à la maîtriser. Alors nous débattirent, certains voulaient arrêter et rendre Artémis à sa famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'autre voulaient continuer. Nous nous sommes scindé. La dernière fois que je la vie, ce fut en août 1905, elle était enfermée dans une pièce sécurisée de nombreux puissant charmes. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je le tiens d''un des sorciers qui était resté étudier la petite. Il me fit appeler en décembre 1905 sur son lit de mort à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, son corps était mutilé, ses plaies le faisaient souffrir et aucun soin ne pouvait le guérir. Il mourut quelques mois plus tard après ma visite, voici ce qu'il me confia._

_Pendant plusieurs mois, ils ont continuèrent d'observer la magie sans baguette d'Artémis. Quand l'énergie qu'elle possédait s'amenuisait, les sorciers la faisaient ressurgir en la torturant. Une enfant ! Ils torturaient une enfant pour pouvoir étudier sa magie ! Cependant le corps d'Artémis était trop faible et trop jeune pour un tel pouvoir, il la rongea de l'intérieur. En novembre 1905, une dernière décharge d'énergie sortit de son corps et détruisit tout le complexe, mutilant les personnes présentes, soit quatre sorciers. Elle mourut ce même jour. »_

Melinda avait eu du mal à finir sa lecture au travers ses larmes. La directrice lui avait dit que sa prédécesseur avait était torturée, mais la jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu

Ses larmes inondaient ses joues blanches et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Elle ne connaissait pas Artemis, elles avaient d'ailleurs vécu à un siècle d'intervalle, pourtant la jeune femme se sentait proche de cette fillette qui avait était comme elle, maudite pour être née dans une famille sang-pur. Elle se surprit à détester Abigaëlle pour leurs avoir infligé cela à elle, à Artemis et à toutes les autres jeunes filles qui avaient vécues avant elle, alors qu'elle avait toujours défendu le fait que c'était les douze familles de sorciers qui étaient la cause de sa malédiction. Elle les détestait eux aussi, ainsi que les sorciers du projet Artemis, elle détestait son propre père pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur sa mère, les élèves de Poudlard qui se moquaient d'elle, la directrice qui ne lui avait pas tout dit, les nés-moldu, les sang-purs, tous les sorciers en général, le secret de la coopération magique qui l'empêchait d'être vrai avec Dinna, tout. Et pendant qu'elle pleurait la force au fond d'elle grandissait, se nourrissait de sa haine. Assise sur son lit, se tenant le ventre, un long sanglot lui échappa, reflet de sa douleur, de sa colère, de sa tristesse. Melinda pleura encore longtemps ce soir-là et ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit lorsqu'exténuée, le sommeil consentit enfin à venir.

Il était près de onze heures lorsque Melinda se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux bouffis. Sa gorge était sèche, son corps courbaturé et elle se sentait nauséeuse. La jeune femme resta un moment roulé en boule dans son lit, pensive. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais sa colère et sa tristesse étaient toujours présentes au fond d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle réfléchissait moins elle comprenait. D'un mouvement brusque elle sortit de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma dans une cabine de douche. Elle laissa l'eau brûlante couler le long de son corps froid, délier ses muscles, emporter ses pensées. Elle resta sous l'eau près d'une heure, les avant-bras appuyés contre le carrelage froid de la paroi de la douche, la tête posée sur ses mains, ne se focalisant sur rien d'autre que sur sa respiration et l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps.

Enroulée dans une serviette chaude que les elfes de maisons avaient déposé le matin même, face au miroir embué, Melinda s'observait. Elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et avait perdu quelques kilos depuis le début de l'année, il faut dire qu'elle ne se nourrissait que très peu, craignant le temps qu'elle devait passer dans la grande salle et le réduisant au minimum possible. Soupirant elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'habilla.

Melinda parcourait les étagères de la bibliothèque depuis quelques minutes déjà quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : _Archives Généalogique des Sorciers du XVIIème au XXème siècle, Lettre M à O._

Elle attrapa l'énorme grimoire et le déposa sur la table à côté d'elle. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et chercha rapidement le nom des McGonagall. C'était une grande famille de sorciers originaires d'Ecosse. En dessous du blason familial elle découvrit enfin l'arbre généalogique. Melinda chercha des yeux le nom d'Artemis, l'arbre était énorme et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour l'apercevoir en haut de page _Artemis McGonagall 1894 - 1905. _Si la jeune femme se souvenait bien, la directrice était beaucoup plus jeune et e devait pas avoir connu Artemis. Peut-être était-elle sa nièce ou petite cousine.

Artemis était lié à une autre branche de l'arbre, elle avait donc un frère ou une sœur peut-être encore en vie que Melinda pourrait contacter. Elle avait tellement de questions que rencontrer quelqu'un, qui avait connu quelqu'un comme elle, était inespéré, elle voulait y croire et son cœur battait la chamade tandis que son doigt suivait la branche de l'arbre, mais elle se figea de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la sœur d'Artemis. Ce n'était autre que la Directrice de Poudlard en personne : _Minerva Mcgonagall 1935 à nos jours._

La directrice n'avait donc pas connue Artemis mais son lien avec cette dernière était beaucoup plus fort que ce que Melinda aurait pu imaginer. D'un geste brusque elle referma le lourd grimoire, le replaça rapidement sur l'étagère et s'enfuit presque de la bibliothèque.

Ses pas la menèrent directement devant la gargouille de pierre qui menait au bureau directorial. Elle n'y était pas venue depuis longtemps et ne savez pas quel pouvait-être le mot de passe. Aussi elle repartit en courant vers le bureau du professeur Chourave.

Cette dernière s'occupait d'une plante qui ondulait comme si elle était au vent alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle lorsque Melinda déboula dans la serre numéro cinq où se trouvait son bureau. Le professeur Chourave se retourna surprise quand elle entendit la jeune femme derrière elle.

- Miss Le Roy ? Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de voir la directrice, maintenant, répondit la jeune femme dans l'urgence.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude mêlée de suspicion.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de la voir, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important, supplia Melinda.

La gravité de la jeune femme dû convaincre sa directrice de maison qui l'accompagna jusqu'au le bureau de professeur McGonagall. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille libéra le passage. Melinda s'engagea sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui la mena devant la porte en bois du bureau de la directrice à laquelle elle frappa. La lenteur de la marche du professeur Chourave ainsi que le lent mouvement de l'escalier de pierre avait exacerbé ses nerfs, et lorsque la directrice la somma d'entrée, Melinda poussa violemment la porte et se lança dans une tirade :

- Comment avez-vous pu ne pas me dire que ma prédécesseur était de votre famille ? Que c'était votre propre sœur ? C'est pour ça que vous me protégez ? Vous êtes sang-pur, il n'y a pas de raison que vous protégiez une bombe à retardement tel que moi, ça n'a pas de sens, je pourrais vous tuer ! Vous avez donc d'autres motivations, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais c'est clair maintenant ! Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, loin de là, sans vous il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne n'aurais pas comprises, mais vous auriez dû être honnête avec moi. Je l'étais avec vous. Vous saviez pour le projet, la magie sans baguette et moi je n'avais aucune visibilité sur mes pouvoirs, sur leurs évolution, je suis dans le flou, mais vous vous savez, vous auriez pu me le dire, pour que je sois prête. Je me pose mille questions et vous avez certaines réponses ! Vous savez ce que cela m'a fait de l'apprendre par un livre ?

- Quel livre ? La coupa brusquement la directrice qui l'avait depuis le début laisser parler, assise derrière son bureau interrompue dans son travail.

- On se moque de quel livre ! Ce n'est pas l'important ! Cria presque Melinda

- Non, Melinda, dîtes-moi quel livre ? _La Magie sans Baguette _de Bertha Cotton ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

- J'ai fait des recherches, je suis tombée dessus, répondit la jeune femme sur la défensive.

- Quelles recherches ? Insista la directrice en se levant. Elle contourna le bureau et se retrouva face à Melinda qui restait coite les yeux lançant des éclairs. Quelles recherches ?

- Des recherches sur la magie instinctive ! Dans le lac, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je n'aurais pas dû survivre, lâcha enfin Melinda sondant les réactions de la directrice.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit lorsque je suis venue vous voir à l'infirmerie ce jour-là ? reprit plus calmement le professeur McGonagall. Asseyez-vous, nous pouvons sûrement en parler mainte...

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit pour votre sœur quand j'ai eu ma première crise ? Contre attaqua la jeune femme toujours debout et en colère.

- Parce que je ne me sentais pas la force de vous le dire, je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je m'impliquais autant à cause d'elle. Je le fais à cause de ce qui lui est arrivée, qu'elle me soit liée ou non. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que ma sœur était morte d'une éclabouille, je les ai crus jusqu'à mes quarante ans, lorsque Bertha Cotton me contacta pour ses recherches. Ça a été un choc, vous pouvez me croire, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. La violence, la haine de ces sorciers, je me suis jurée que ça n'arriverait pas tant que je vivrais, répondit avec véhémence la directrice.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment. Quelque chose dans la relation qu'elles avaient s'était brisée.

La directrice brisa enfin le silence :

- Melinda il faut que vous sachiez que Bertha Cotton, après avoir écrit son livre et fait imprimé une dizaine d'exemplaires pour les critiques, dont un pour moi-même, reçu de lourde menaces. Elle a donc réécrit une version plus courte, n'abordant pas l'histoire d'Artemis et certains autres sujets, mais même cette version n'a été que très peu éditée et Bertha Cotton a été assassinée en 1979 par un partisan de Voldemort. Pour ceux qui est des dix premiers jets, ils ont tous été détruits, sauf celui que le professeur Dumbledore a conservé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard lorsque je le lui ai remis.

- Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard, murmura Melinda.

- Vous avez raison sur ce point. Maintenant dîtes-moi, s'il vous plait, comment vous avez trouvé ce livre ?

- Je vous l'ai dit professeur, je faisais des recherches sur la magie instinctive, il y a eu une référence à la magie sans baguette, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet, répondit avec aplomb Melinda.

- Il était à la réserve, à qui avez-vous demandé de vous y donner accès ? reprit la directrice.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, s'énerva Melinda, elle était fatiguée de toutes ces questions alors que personne ne répondait aux siennes.

- Je voudrais savoir qui est au courant que vous avez consulté ce livre, pour être sûre que personne ne fasse de connexion avec vous, ou ne parle du livre en lui-même, je vous l'ai dit, ils sont censés être tous détruits, répondit enfin la directrice, ne s'offusquant apparemment pas de l'insolence de son élève.

Melinda soupira et lâcha :

- Le professeur Knight m'y a donné accès, c'est un peu son rayon la défense contre les forces du mal, ironisa la jeune femme à bout de nerfs.

- Bien, merci, termina le professeur McGonagall en se rasseyant derrière son bureau et reprenant son travail.

- Et mes questions professeurs ? Vous n'y avez pas répondu ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler ? S'énerva de nouveau Melinda prenant appui sur le bureau.

La directrice leva et les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Melinda :

- Je vous ai dit pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'Artemis, je vous ai dit pourquoi je tenais à savoir d'où comment vous vous étiez procuré ce livre, c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Vous êtes trop en colère pour avoir une réelle conversation, nous en reparlerons plus tard quand vous serez calmée, assena-t-elle froidement.

Rageusement Melinda reprit son sac qu'elle avait lancé dans un coin de la pièce en entrant et s'approcha de la porte.

- Si vous avez le livre sur vous, je voudrais que vous me le rendiez, ajouta le professeur McGonagall sans lever le regard de son travail.

Melinda le sorti de son sac et lança rageusement à travers la pièce, la directrice l'intercepta d'un mouvement souple de la baguette et il vint se poser doucement devant elle sur le bureau.

Dans un dernier accès de colère, Melinda ouvrit la porte violemment et sortit en la claquant derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors ! Que dire sur ce chapitre ?<p>

J'avais envie de parler d'Artemis, de son histoire, de la folie des sorciers un peu aussi. Et de ce fait la relation entre Melinda et McGonagall évolue, Melinda se détache d'elle, alors que depuis ses 12 ans elle lui fait confiance.

J'ai choisi le nom d'Artemis car c'est le nom d'une divinité grec, contrairement à Minerva qui est le nom d'une divinité romaine. C'est la déesse de la chasse pour ceux qui se poserait la question ^^

Surtout n'oubliez pas, laissez une review !

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	9. Chapitre 8 : Talk To Us

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy verybody :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : Talk to us**

Béryl se faufila entre les arbres de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il s'était désillusionné afin de passer inaperçu en ce début d'après-midi. Bien après que le soleil d'octobre n'atteigne plus le sol de la forêt, l'homme leva le sortilège et rejoignit rapidement l'ancienne antre des accromentules où Améthyste veillait toujours dame Eléa. Cela faisait un mois que la fillette aux cheveux violets avait usé de sa magie pour s'assurer que l'Arme ne perdrait pas la vie dans les eaux noires du lac de l'école et depuis elle était de nouveau alitée. La situation s'éternisant de plus en plus et l'air devenant plus froid au fur et à mesure que l'automne s'installait, Améthyste et Béryl avait installé une tente sorcière au centre de l'antre.

Béryl souleva la tenture et entra. C'était une tente relativement petite pour les sorciers. On y trouvait deux lits superposés à droite avec au fond un petit coin pour se laver et une table avec un coin cuisine sur le devant. Un feu magique diffusait une chaleur continue dans la tente. Dame Eléa était couchée, mais éveillée. Elle discutait doucement avec Améthyste assise dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Quand Béryl s'avança, La jeune blonde se leva pour lui laisser la place afin qu'il puisse communiquer les nouvelles de l'extérieur à dame Eléa.

- L'Arme a lu le livre concernant Artemis, annonça-t-il fièrement. Elle est déboussolée, ça va être facile de l'attirer à nous avec ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle doit à présent ressentir de la colère envers les sorciers qui ont tués Artemis.

- Ce professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'est enfin rendu utile, ironisa dame Eléa, son regard violet électrique et pénétrant le dévisageant, un sourire un coin des lèvres. Mais ne conclut pas trop vite que ce sera facile. Rien n'est joué d'avance, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

- Oui ma Dame, répondit Béryl en s'assombrissant. Je reviens du château où j'ai pu voir que l'Arme et la vieille McGonagall ont eu une violente altercation, l'Arme est repartie en colère du bureau. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, l'Arme aurait aimé plus de franchises et de réponses de la part de la directrice, elle était bouleversée par le manque de confiance de cette dernière, elle veut plus de liberté et ne plus se sentir surprotégée comme une enfant qu'elle n'est plus. Leur relation est devenue précaire, nous pouvons creuser et envenimer la situation afin d'avoir le champ libre avec l'Arme.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée Béryl, souffla Eléa de nouveau fatiguée, travailles là-dessus, tâche de te rapprocher d'elle, de devenir son nouveau point d'ancrage à Poudlard, de remplacer la directrice.

D'un geste de la main elle le congédia. Améthyste se repositionna au chevet de la fillette et Béryl reparti dans le sens inverse.

oOoOo

Des larmes de rage aux yeux, Melinda resta un moment plantée dos à la gargouille qui avait refermé le passage derrière elle.

Elle sorti dans le parc du château pour s'aérer les idées. Depuis la veille au soir son esprit bouillonnait, elle qui avait réussi à calmer ses pensées durant les dernières semaines.

Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le parc ne sachant pas où aller, Elle contournait le terrain de Quidditch quand quelqu'un l'interpella à plusieurs reprise. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'on lui adressait la parole et dans son état de fatigue, elle n'avait pas l'envie de se battre, aussi essuya-t-elle rapidement ses larmes avec un mouchoir avant de se retourner

- Melinda, ça va ? demanda Winny descendant de son balai vêtue de sa tenue jaune vive de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

- Oui, oui ça va, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ah.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Winny ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu allais quelque pars ?

- Euh, oui, j'allais... voir les animaux exotiques du cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Elles me fascinent, mentit Melinda.

- Oui, Ebony apprécie aussi ce cours, répondit la rousse. Je retourne m'entraîner, ajouta-t-elle après un autre moment de silence.

- Oui, bon entraînement alors, fut tout ce que Melinda réussit à dire tandis que Winny redécollait sur son balai.

La jeune femme la regarda un moment virevolter dans les airs à la recherches du vif d'or avant de se diriger vers la cabane du garde-chasse, aller voir les animaux n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, elle se calmait toujours au contact de Blackstone son hiboux, ses grand yeux mordorés semblaient la comprendre et la façon dont il mordillait ses doigts pour prouver son affection à son égard la touchait toujours.

Arrivée près de l'enclos où se trouvaient les animaux fantastiques, Melinda s'installa contre la barrière et admira les créatures exotiques. L'homme du ministère s'occupait de l'eruptif et la jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation du plumage du couple de fwooper présent eux aussi dans l'enclos.

- Ils sont magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit soudain une voix caverneuse aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Melinda dû lever la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, la nature du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques n'était plus un secret pour personne, mais la jeune femme était toujours impressionnée par sa taille qui contrastait tellement avec sa personnalité.

- Oui, ils le sont, répondit-elle se tournant à nouveau vers les animaux. Dans sa cage magique le dirico ne cessait de disparaître et réapparaître dans des tourbillons chatoyants.

- Ils me fascinent tous bien que j'ai une préférence pour l'éruptif, c'est un grand incompris, reprit le professeur, et vous, avez-vous une préférence ?

- J'aime les oiseaux, répondit Melinda. Ceux présent ici sont extraordinaires, leurs plumages sont magnifiques. Je suis fascinée par les fwoopers, ils sont superbes et dangereux, pourtant des sorciers s'y attachent, tout en ayant le pouvoir de se préserver. Dans un sens, les envie.

Le demi géant ne répondit rien, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Melinda sourit, elle aimait les gens simple qui ne parlaient pas à tort et à travers et qui savait se taire quand il le fallait.

Ils restèrent l'après-midi à parler des animaux, les observant ainsi que les soins que leur prodiguait l'homme du ministère. Melinda pu même approcher les fwoopers qui la fascinaient tant.

- Bon et bien il est temps d'aller dîner jeune fille, s'exclama le professeur en regardant sa montre magique.

Melinda sortit à regret de l'enclos, l'après-midi avait été comme une bouffée de fraîcheur et de couleurs dans son quotidien monocorde et gris.

Le professeur et l'homme du ministère partirent vers le château avec Melinda qui n'avait pas réussi à se défiler. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée où les élèves commençaient à affluer, Melinda, s'excusa auprès des deux hommes en prétextant devoir retrouver quelqu'un et traversa le flot d'élève la tête baissée, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux, en direction de sa salle commune.

La jeune femme rejoignit rapidement son dortoir en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa soirée à part ressasser ses pensées encore et encore, mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle découvrit ses quatre camarades de chambrée l'attendant. L'image lui parut familière et elle fut tentée de ressortir, mais les filles ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps, d'un sortilège Dory verrouilla la porte et Ebony la désarma d'un _Expelliarmus_ informulé.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de tendre des embuscades comme ça un samedi soir, dit la jeune femme en tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère oppressée de la pièce, mais sa voix sonnait faux. Elle était fatiguée, sa conversation avec la directrice l'avait chamboulée pour la journée, elle ne voulait pas y ajouter une dispute avec les Poufsouffles.

Mais les filles semblaient contrariées, même Aria qui était enjouée chaque jour que Merlin faisait affichait une mou sérieuse. La jeune femme, dos à la porte se laissa glisser lentement à terre et souffla lasse :

- Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me reprocher ?

- Te reprocher ? s'emporta soudainement Dory baguette levée. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à te reprocher ? Non, mais tu te fiche de nous ?

- Dory, geignit Aria, arrête. Ça ne nous mènera à rien.

La blonde baissa la baguette et recula derrière les autres les bras croisés.

Un silence passa.

- Melinda, se lança Winny, ce que Dory a essayé d'exprimer d'une manière maladroite - humpf, souffla cette dernière - c'est que nous sommes inquiètes pour toi.

- Inquiète, railla cyniquement Melinda, pourquoi seriez-vous inquiète, je vais très bien.

- Tu ne nous as pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident en potion, nous devions en parler mais tu as préféré fuir. Tu t'es de nouveau renfermée sur toi-même. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous voyons que tu ne vas pas bien et nous ne sommes pas indifférentes à toi contrairement à ce que tu penses. Tu es dans notre maison, dans notre année, notre chambre, ça veut dire quelque chose pour nous, répondit la rousse.

- Tu as maigri, tu es pâle à faire fuir un détraqueur, intervint Aria.

- Merci Aria pour ton tact, répondit Melinda.

- Elle a néanmoins raison, dit Ebony. On t'as vu dépérir chaque jour depuis six ans, on ne va pas te laisser continuer comme ça sous nos yeux.

- Alors si c'est juste pour que vous ne vous sentiez plus coupable, je vais grossir et prendre le soleil.

- Ca suffit maintenant Melinda ! cria Dory. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière tes sarcasmes. Tu crois qu'on se sent coupable ? Coupable de quoi ? On se sent juste concernée par ton sort parce qu'on tient à toi, tu ne peux donc pas le prendre pour ce que c'est ?

Melinda regardait ses mains, Winny et Ebony étaient toujours debout devant elle se lançant de temps à autre un regard appuyé, la métisse tenait la baguette magique de Melinda avec la sienne dans sa main gauche, Aria s'était assise par terre la tête sur les genoux, et Dory, dont la colère semblait être redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée, tapotait sa baguette contre son front adossé à son lit à baldaquin, un silence absolu s'était abattu sur la chambre.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu pas ? dit enfin Aria qui avait relevé la tête. La cadette du groupe semblait affectée par le silence pesant et fixait intensément Melinda de ses yeux noisette.

La jeune femme souffla et releva les yeux vers la brunette :

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu vous dire ? Que ce que le professeur de potion a dit en cours est vrai ? Que j'ai tué ma mère ? Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Melinda, triste, ironique. A quoi bon ? souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage cerné.

- Ça aurait déjà été un début, répondit Aria au bout d'un moment. Elle se leva et se rassit à côté de Melinda contre la porte. C'est mieux que de nous laisser dans l'ignorance de ce que tu pourrais ou ne pourrais pas avoir fait, de nous laisser échafauder des versions plus folles les unes que les autres et pire que la vérité.

- Peut-être, répondit Melinda.

- Tu ne l'as pas voulu, n'est-ce pas, demanda de but en blanc Dory.

- Bien sûr que non ! cria presque Melinda. Bien sûr que non...

Un autre silence emplit la pièce, tant de non-dit planaient entre Melinda et ses camarades que le dialogue était tendu. Elles avaient besoins de réponses et la jeune femme avait besoin de partager. Plus que n'importe quel autre moment dans sa vie elle avait besoin de parler, de dire la vérité, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- J'avais à peine deux ans. Apparemment j'avais emmagasiné de la magie, on ne sait pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi, menti Melinda, la seule vérité que la jeune femme ne pouvait se permettre était la cause de son explosion magique, sa vie en dépendait. Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais avec ma mère au salon et la magie est sortie de mon corps et a tout annihilé autour de moi. J'ai survécu et n'est subit qu'un traumatisme psychologique, je ne m'en rappelais pas avant que Zabini n'en parle. Je m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé.

- Même si tu avais été capable de parole, de pensées cohérentes d'un adulte, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu y faire ? La magie est puissante, on est fou de penser que nous pouvons la contrôler, elle nous le fait croire, elle nous y autorise, mais c'est elle qui choisit. Toujours, murmura Ebony.

Chacune des sorcières médita ces paroles.

- Ça n'enlève pas ma peine, je sais que je n'aurais pu rien y faire, que je n'étais qu'un bébé, mais une part de moi, petite mais puissante, répète en boucle "tu l'as tuée, tu l'as tuée". L'explosion, ne venait pas d'un sortilège mal lancé ou d'un autre sorcier, elle venait de moi, souffla Melinda.

Les larmes aux yeux, Aria lui attrapa la main et la serra fort dans les siennes, la jeune femme se laissa, pour une fois, faire. Elle avait toujours caché ses pensées, ne voulant ni de la moquerie, ni de la pitié des autres. Mais les quatre filles présentes ce soir d'octobre dans cette chambre avec elle, n'étaient pas n'importe qui et n'avait pas pitié d'elle, elles étaient juste des amies qui se souciaient de l'une d'entre elles. Elles ne se parlaient pas, mais se comprenaient.

- Comment le professeur Zabini à bien pu savoir ? demanda soudainement Ebony.

- Ma grand-mère et la mère de Zabini étaient demi-sœurs, cela faisait de lui le cousin de ma mère. Elle l'a aidé lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin et n'a pas supporté sa mort. Il était persuadé dès le début que ce n'était pas un accident comme mon père le lui avait affirmé, mais quand il a su que c'était de ma faute, il a voulu se venger. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais aujourd'hui je suis en sécurité ici.

- Quelle ordure, cracha Dory. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on perd un être cher dans un incident magique qu'on doit s'en prendre aux autres.

- Sauf que je suis coupable, fit remarquer Melinda.

- Non tu ne l'est pas n'importe qui de sensé peut le comprendre, répliqua la blonde.

- La guerre a dû lui faire sauter quelques plombs dans le ciboulot, suggéra Aria avec un demi-sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il avait du plomb dans le cerveau ? questionna Ebony avec une mou de dégoût, déclenchant un fou rire tout d'abord nerveux au sein du groupe qui se transforma en hilarité générale. La tension qui était présente depuis le début de la soirée se libéra alors que les filles riaient.

Ce soir-là, Melinda avait une fois de plus manqué le dîner dans la grande salle, mais ce n'était pourtant pas un autre quelconque soir. En ce soir d'octobre, alors que le vent mugissait au dehors, la tempête de pensées qui tournoyait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme s'était pour une fois apaisée. Elle avait définitivement gagné la complicité et l'amitié d'Aria, Ebony, Dory et Winny.

La vie repris son cours à Poudlard, comme Melinda l'avait planifié lors du jour de la rentrée. Les jours passaient et elle apprenait à mieux connaître ses camarades, elle savourait leurs discussion et fou rires. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des amis, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait, elle ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière, bien qu'elle ne regrettait pas ses années de solitude. Ces dernières l'avaient forgée, elle, son caractère, sa détermination, sa fierté, son courage. La jeune femme ne s'imaginait pas autrement, mais s'il devait se passer quelque chose après son anniversaire, elle voulait avoir vécu comme une jeune femme de son âge, comme une pause dans sa vie, comme le calme avant la tempête.

oOoOo

Halloween était passé, accompagné de son fastueux banquer sous un ciel empli d'éclair et de citrouilles flottants dans les airs. Le temps s'était clairement refroidi et les élèves déambulaient dorénavant couvert de leurs chaudes capes d'hiver. En ce premier week-end de novembre tous les élèves de Poudlard de la troisième à la septième année se préparaient pour la première sortie de l'année au village de Pré-au-Lard.

Les filles étaient surexcitées et leur enthousiasme fini par atteindre Melinda qui avait accepté de les accompagner. Ce samedi matin-là, toutes cinq parlaient joyeusement tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. La journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices, le ciel magique de la grande salle était lumineux et dégagé.

- Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas retournée à Pré-au-Lard, confessa Melinda.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Aria. Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Comment vivre sans les confiseries de Honeydukes ? Les fiwizbizz, les plumes en sucres, les fondants du chaudron et j'en passe ? Sacrilège ! finit-elle, exagérant son ton dramatique faisant rire les autres filles.

- Quand y es-tu allée pour la dernière fois, s'enquit Ebony reprenant son sérieux.

- Lorsque j'avais sept ans, nous y étions allées avec ma belle-mère Darlene. C'était à l'époque où elle était à peine fiancée à mon père et qu'elle essayait de m'amadouer, mais la journée a tourné au fiasco total, elle m'avait emmené chez Honeydukes et je l'ai suppliée de m'acheter des fiwizbizz, car mon père ne voulait jamais me laisser en manger et à raison car j'y suis allergique. J'étais petite je ne le savais pas. Darlene a accédé à ma requête et j'ai donc eu mes fiwizbizz, après en avoir mangé un j'ai commencé à gonfler. Une belle allergie magique, mes oreilles fumait. Ma belle-mère a tout d'abord paniqué et puis elle a commencé à me crier dessus pour lui avoir fait acheter quelque chose qui me rendait malade pour la discréditer auprès de mon père et donc par conséquent de vouloir gâcher ses fiançailles. Une vraie partie de plaisir. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle a arrêté de faire des efforts pour me connaître, elle préférait agir de ses charmes et perfidies pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait tant, le nom, le prestige et l'argent de mon père.

- Ah les belles-mères ! souffla Aria. Quand je suis chez mon père, c'est comme si je n'existais pas, il n'y en a que pour mes demi-frères.

- Tes parents sont divorcés depuis quand ? demanda Melinda.

- Depuis que j'ai douze ans. Je pense qu'une sorcière à la maison était déjà assez et quand j'ai commencé à parler magie avec ma mère, énormément d'ailleurs, mon père s'est senti délaissé. Je me sens un peu coupable, j'étais tellement dans mes études, dans la magie, que je ne me rendais pas compte que le fait d'en parler tout le temps pouvait le blesser, lui faire croire que le monde moldu ne valait rien.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est parti ?

- Oui, je crois. Aujourd'hui quand nous nous voyons, nous parlons beaucoup de choses non magiques, je m'y intéresse plus qu'avant. De plus, il est heureux avec sa moldue, et bien que j'aie un peu de mal avec elle, s'il est heureux, je le suis aussi. Ma mère s'est aussi remariée, avec un sorcier cette fois-ci et est aussi heureuse.

- Tout le monde trouve son compte en somme.

- Oui, tous les mariages ne peuvent pas bien finir.

- Il n'y a pourtant pas autant de divorces entre les sorciers.

- Je sais, je ne me le suis jamais expliqué, conclu Aria.

- Un mariage sur trois fini en divorce chez les moldus, ajouta Dory qui était née-moldu, c'est devenu commun, banal. Tu te mari, et si cela ne va pas tu divorces, une signature et hop c'est fini. Je pense que certains ne prenne plus le temps de réfléchir.

- Un mariage sur trois ? s'étonna Winny, mais c'est énorme !

Tandis que les filles discutaient, le courrier du matin arriva. Une nuée d'hiboux envahi la grande salle chargé de lettres et de colis destinés aux élèves.

Ebony qui ne participait pas à la conversation, emprunta la gazette du sorcier que recevait chaque matin Dory et commença à le feuilleter tout picorant sa part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Melinda, dit-elle soudain, interrompant la conversation des filles, tu es dans le journal et ton père aussi !

La jeune femme tendit le journal à Melinda et lui désigna l'article. Winny, retira quelques plats et pichet de jus de citrouille qui trainaient et Melinda étala le journal sur la table au milieu des filles et commença sa lecture page cinq.

Dans un encadré en haut de page, la jeune femme pu lire :

_« PORTRAIT : CHARLES LE ROY ENTRE DANS LA COURSE AU SIEGE DE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE »_ au-dessus d'une photo de son père et de sa belle-mère souriant pleinement dans le salon du manoir.

_« Après Miles Bletchley, c'est au tour de Charles Le Roy, actuellement à la tête du Département de la coopération_ _magique internationale_ _d'annoncer son entrée dans la campagne ministérielle. _

_C'est hier soir qu'il reçut dans son manoir avec sa charmante épouse Darlene, les quelques journalistes, dont moi-même, auxquels il fit part de son intention de devenir ministre de la magie de Grande-Bretagne._

_Cette révélation n'est une surprise pour peu de monde. En effet, Mr Le Roy, depuis son arrivée sur la scène politique internationale, tout d'abord en France, d'où il est originaire, puis en Grande-Bretagne, a largement contribué à l'avancement de la société sorcière._

_Sa première nationalité aurait pu lui porter ombrage dans cette campagne, mais c'était sans compter son attachement et son dévouement à notre patrie dans laquelle il vit depuis dix-neuf ans._

_En 2004 qu'il arrive sur le territoire anglais, plus précisément en Cornouailles, dans l'objectif de rejoindre sa femme, Ethel Le Roy née Thorne, décédée tragiquement en 2008. _

_Il vit toujours en Cornouailles où vit le jour et grandit sa fille unique Melinda qui est actuellement en dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. « Melinda est très intelligente et aussi trilingue, je suis sûr qu'elle suivra mes pas » nous annonce fièrement Mr Le Roy. De 2004 à 2008 Mr Le Roy a dirigé l'ambassade de France en Grande-Bretagne. Il quitta ce poste après la mort de sa première femme. En 2009 il devient officiellement citoyen anglais et entre au ministère de la magie au département des relations magiques internationales. _

_C'est en 2010 qu'il rencontre Darlene Lambertson à un gala de charité pour les orphelins sorciers. Le bien-être de tous les sorciers a toujours été sa quête, nous révèle-t-il._

_Durant l'hiver 2013, il épouse sa seconde femme, Darlene. « Melinda avait besoin d'une figure maternelle et Charles de réconfort après la perte d'Ethel. Je suis très chanceuse d'avoir pu gagner son amour et chaque matin je me lève heureuse aux côté de mon mari » confie Darlene des étoiles dans les yeux, amoureuse comme au premier jour._

_Depuis 2010 il a gravit les échelons au sein de son département pour finalement en devenir le directeur en 2017. Poste qu'il occupe toujours aujourd'hui._

_Mr Le Roy nous a confié son envie de continuer la modernisation de la société sorcière, qu'a commencé l'actuel ministre de la magie Kingsley Shackelbot et s'oppose donc par ses idées à son principal adversaire Miles Bletchley._

_Lalita Bradley pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

Melinda resta interloquée plusieurs minutes après avoir fini sa lecture. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

- Ton père ne t'avais pas prévenue ? demanda Dory qui avait remarqué son trouble.

Melinda hocha la tête en signe de négation, elle était consternée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

- C'est n'importe quoi cet article, finit-elle par articuler.

Les filles ne savait que répondre à leur amie et comprenait qu'elle pouvait être déroutée d'apprendre une telle nouvelle par le journal et non par le principal intéressé, son propre père.

- Comment a-t-il pu ? s'énerva Melinda. Dire tout ça ! « Annonce fièrement » ? Fier de moi ? Il doit vraiment la vouloir sa place de ministre. Ce n'est qu'une mascarade. « Une figure maternelle » ? Et puis quoi encore ! Darlene est tout sauf une figure pour moi et encore moins maternelle ! Suivre les pas de mon père ? Certainement pas !

La jeune femme était dégoûtée de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Cette Lalita n'avait répandu qu'un amas de sottises toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Et son père, qui avait laissé un tel ramassis de mensonges se répandre ne valait pas mieux.

Les élèves qui recevaient eux aussi la gazette commençaient à discuter vivement de l'article - la fille d'un candidat se trouvait à Poudlard ! - répandant la nouvelle aux quatre coins de l'école comme une traînée de poudre de fée et lorsque les filles revinrent de Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde était au courant et dévisageait de nouveau Melinda, mais pour d'autres raisons. Les élèves commencèrent à vouloir obtenir les faveurs de la jeune femme tout en crachant leur venin quand ils croyaient qu'elle ne les entendait pas.

Son père lui aurait donc tout fait endurer. Après l'ignorance qu'il avait à son égard, il la mettait dans une position inconfortable à Poudlard, une célébrité malgré elle que l'on traitait avec une hypocrisie profonde.

Lassée, Melinda sauta le dîner. Alors qu'elle était en chemin pour rejoindre son dortoir, quelqu'un l'apostropha :

- Melinda ! Attends !

Une grande brune plantureuse de Serdaigle que Melinda n'avait jamais croisé courrait vers elle. Melinda continua son chemin, lassée, mais la brune la rattrapa et se planta devant elle, lui bloquant le chemin. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la Serdaigle annonçait dans un seul souffle avec un air un peu trop enjoué pour être vrai :

- Salut Meli, je peux t'appeler Meli ? Moi c'est Derdre Ackerley, je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle. Mon père travaille avec le tien, c'est fou non ? Dire qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé ! Mon père m'a annoncé la nouvelle de la candidature de ton père il y a plusieurs semaines déjà ! C'est vraiment bien pour ton père cette candidature, tu dois être folle de joie ! Je suis sûre qu'il va gagner, mon père pense la même chose et le soutient !

- Euh… Merci, fut la seule chose que Melinda pu répondre face à cette marée de paroles. Quoique voulait Derdre, c'était lié à sa soudaine « célébrité », la jeune femme aurait pu y mettre sa main à couper.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la Serdaigle enchaîna :

- Comme nos pères se connaissent, ça serait sympa de faire quelques trucs ensemble, devenir amies …

Une voix trainante que Melinda aurait préféré éviter ce jour-là interrompit la Serdaigle. Voix accompagnée de la personne de Scorpius Malfoy qui enserra la brunette en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Derdre te voilà, je te cherchais partout.

- Salut Scorp, murmura cette dernière en retour d'un air mièvre qui donna à Melinda la nausée.

- Tiens la Folle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Scorpius lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de la jeune femme.

- Tu connais Meli, Scorp ? Si ce n'est pas génial !

- Génial, répondirent en cœur les deux intéressés d'un ton ironique.

- Tu sais l'espèce que tarée qui avait voulu se suicider en septembre et que j'ai repêché ? C'était elle, Derdre, reprit laconiquement le jeune homme.

- Je vois que tu possèdes toujours autant de tact Blanc-bec, répondit difficilement Melinda touchée par une attaque aussi basse. J'ai encore la nausée. J'espère pour toi Derdre qu'il se lave plus régulièrement les dents, car alors que je revenais à moi, j'ai failli m'évanouir de nouveau à cause de son haleine de strangulot, ajouta-t-elle déclenchant le rire de la Serdaigle.

- Toi je vais te... ! s'énerva le jeune homme lachant Derdre, mais un charme de mutisme informulé le stoppa.

- Plus sérieusement, tu n'es pas de taille à me faire quoique ce soit ! répliqua Melinda froidement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir en s'emparant de sa baguette pour se libérer du sortilège qu'elle lui avait jeté.

- Magie dans les couloirs, en tant que préfet-en-chef je retire 10 points à Poufsouffle la folle.

Melinda leva les yeux au ciel, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir les sourcils parfaitement épilés de la Serdaigle se froncés dans une moue de mécontentement profond. Mais cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde et son visage repris un air enjoué.

- Quel préfet consciencieux tu fais là, Scorp ! rit faussement Derdre, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Enfin bref, Meli, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, on pourrait se faire des séances de révisions ensemble, je sais que la septième année est dure, Scorp n'arrête pas de se plaindre, donc si tu as besoin d'aide, j'ai du temps !

- Oui c'est ça Derdre, allez viens, j'ai énormément de « devoirs » en retard. Repris Scorpius en l'entrainant à sa suite.

La Serdaigle gloussa pitoyablement et le suivi non sans lancer un « A plus tard Meli ! », laissant la jeune femme septique par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant elle avant de repartir vers son dortoir.

oOoOo

Une lettre attendait sur son lit. La jeune femme reconnu aussitôt l'écriture et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer. Fébrilement elle attrapa la missive et l'ouvrit.

Le parchemin ne contenait que 2 petites phrases.

_« Tu dois être au courant de la nouvelle maintenant._

_Fais profil bas._

_Tu rentreras pour noël au manoir._

_Charles Le Roy. »_

* * *

><p>Alors voilà pour ce chapitre :) J'avais surtout envie d'aborder la réconciliation entre les filles et de mettre en place la campagne paternelle :)<p>

Pour ceux que ça intéresse (quand même un peu) les personnages ne sont pas choisis au hasard (ahaha).

- Miles Bletchley est un serpentard, sorti de Poudlard en 1996. Il a donc 45 ans lors de cette histoire. J'ai choisi un serpentard car l'adversaire du père de Melinda est plutôt conservateur (bouhhh le cliché !)

- Lalita Bradley est (pour moi) la fille de Pavarti Patil et Bradley (un joueur de l'équipe de serdaigle du temps d'Harry). Comme Pavarti est une commère, je me suis dit que sa fille devait être pareille. Pour le prénom, Lalita est une des incarnations de la Trinité de la déesse hindoue Pavarti (ohhhh la coïncidence !)

- Derdre Ackerley est la fille de Stewart Ackerley, un Serdaigle qui apparaît dans le livre lors de la répartition de HP et la coupe de feu.

Bisous à tous :)

LoL!ne

PS : une petite review ne me tuera pas… (quoique :P)


	10. Chapitre 9 : Swan Manor

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour la route ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

HarryPotter1221 : Ma première review ^_^ *So happy*

Merci pour le compliment sur l'imagination de l'histoire, je m'applique à vraiment mettre beaucoup de détail afin rendre l'histoire riche et plausible et ne pas juste mettre des dialogues car tout ce qu'il y a autour est tout aussi important pour moi, j'aime l'écrire, me relire plusieurs fois et tout et tout )

Je suis aussi contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre sur Artemis, car j'avais un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas, mais en même temps ça servira pour la suite )

Pour les personnages dont on ne sait pas encore grand choses, ça va se décanter dans 3 chapitres à peu près.

En parlant de suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Swan Manor**

- Charles Le Roy ! Il n'a même pas prit la peine de signer « papa » ou même « ton père », non juste « Charles Le Roy », comme si je n'étais qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, pas digne d'être sa fille et après il ose dire « Je suis si fier de Melinda ». Bien sûr, oui. Je suis sûre qu'il préférerait boire du bulbobulb plutôt que de le penser. Raaah ! Il est tellement hypocrite, ça me met hors de moi !

Melinda fulminait, depuis plus de deux heures elle tournait en rond dans le dortoir déversant sa colère à l'encontre de son père tandis que les filles l'écoutaient, attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Rentrer au manoir ! Et puis quoi encore ! Pour devoir supporter Darlene et faire croire que nous sommes la parfaite petite famille qu'il décrit. Je me moque de sa campagne, j'y suis totalement indifférente. Quel est le crétin de journaliste qui a parlé de moi, ce qui a poussé mon père à raconter de telles idioties, on se le demande ! Toujours à fourrer leurs nez infâmes dans les affaires des autres. Je déteste les journalistes ! assena-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le lit de Winny.

Aria lui lança un bonbon qu'elle croqua rageusement tout en observant le haut du lit à baldaquin.

- Chi tu n'veux pô retourner chez toâ à noël, n'y r'tourne pô, articula difficilement Aria, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille.

- Ch'est pô auchi fachile que cha je penche, se moqua Ebony déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

- Ça n'est pas si bête, quand on y pense, intervint Melinda quand elles se furent un peu calmée

- Seulement quand on y pense très, très, très fort, ajouta Dory ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rire à nouveau. Melinda n'aborda plus le sujet, profitant juste de la joie communicative de ses camarades à propos de la sortie de l'après-midi qui avait été somme toute très agréable, lors des moments où elles avaient réussi à éviter les élèves de Poudlard.

Les filles s'échangèrent les dernières rumeurs du monde sorcier, par le biais des magazines qu'elles avaient achetés à Pré-au-Lard. Elles mangèrent les trois-quarts de la réserve de bonbons constituée à Honeydukes, Winny apprécia notamment les bonbons en forme de vif d'or qui flottait dans les airs – « C'est plus facile de les manger que de les attraper ! » déclara-t-elle en en attrapant un cinquième -. Elles firent se battre leurs polochons par des sortilèges, la bataille finale eu lieu entre Dory et Aria, le polochon de cette dernière fit éclater celui de la blonde grâce à un magnifique vol plané, ce qui libéra toutes les plumes contenu dans le polochon dans la chambre et enfin elles discutèrent tout le reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent de fatigue et décide de se coucher.

Le dimanche matin, les filles dormirent jusque tard dans la matinée. Le midi, Melinda s'isola à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Les filles la rejoignirent après le repas et lui apportèrent quelques vivres. Elles grignotèrent discrètement pour que Mme Pince ne les surprennent pas et avancèrent sur leur devoirs qu'elles avaient en quantité astronomique.

oOoOo

Les deux premières semaines de novembre passèrent en un éclair entre les différents cours et la montagne de devoirs que les professeurs ne cessaient de renouveler. Les septièmes années avaient la tête sous l'eau et certains craquaient déjà alors que les examens n'auraient lieu que sept mois plus tard. Melinda devait en plus éviter Derdre Ackerley qui tentait de la croiser dès qu'elle le pouvait, aux interclasses ou aux repas. Elle faisait régulièrement de grands signes à Melinda lors des repas ou lui amenait des livres pour ses cours comme pour prouver à Poudlard qu'elle connaissait la fille du potentiel futur ministre de la magie. Le comportement de la jeune fille faisait au moins rire les filles aussi sûrement que la mine dépité de Melinda qui essayait d'être la plus patiente possible envers comportement peu subtile de Derdre. La jeune femme pouvait au moins se réjouir du fait que le comportement de Derdre déplaisait à Blanc-bec, lequel passait son temps à éloigner la Serdaigle d'elle.

La jeune femme n'avait donc plus eu vraiment le temps de repenser à Artemis depuis octobre, Elle n'avait pas non plus revu la directrice depuis, sauf en cours où les deux femmes n'échangeaient aucun regard. Elle n'avait pas repris ses recherches concernant l'épisode du lac, savoir ce qu'Artemis était capable de faire avait clos le sujet, quelque chose de plus anormal que la magie que possède tout sorcier l'avait aidé à survivre, elle ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle possédait en elle. Elle n'en n'aurait sûrement pas le temps non plus.

Elle n'avait pas non plus repensé à son père et sa fichue campagne. Certains élèves continuaient de la solliciter, mais ses amies faisait rempart et congédiaient les importuns. Le samedi matin du troisième week-end de novembre, allongée dans son lit, elle se rappela qu'elle devrait rentrer au manoir cinq semaines plus tard. Elle n'avait pas plus envie d'y retourner que deux semaines auparavant. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'avait suggéré Aria concernant le fait de ne pas retourner chez elle pour les vacances de noël, seulement il lui faudrait une raison que son père ne pourrait pas réfuter. Elle avait énormément de travail et cela pouvait lui servir d'excuse pour rester à Poudlard durant cette période. Cela ne froisserait pas l'image de son père si l'on apprenait qu'elle étudiait même à noël, conclu-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour attraper un morceau de parchemin dans son sac, ainsi qu'une plume.

_« Père,_

_Je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël pour me consacrer à mes ASPICs._

_Melinda. »_

Clair, simple, concis. Melinda roula le parchemin, s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit à la volière. L'air de cette fin d'automne était froid et un nuage de buée s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas résolu dans le parc du château.

Lorsque Blackstone s'envola, la missive accrochée à la patte droite, Melinda fut prise d'un doute concernant la réaction de son père.

Qu'il soit déçu une fois de plus ou de moins, cela ne changera plus rien maintenant, pensa-t-elle avant de retourner vers le château.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et quelques jours plus tard au petit déjeuner Blackstone atterri à côté du bol de Melinda. La jeune femme détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou et ce dernier reparti de son vol majestueux.

Melinda ne reconnut pas l'écriture fine et penchée recouvrant le parchemin, et pour cause, c'était sa belle-mère qui lui avait répondu, cette même belle-mère qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui écrire la moindre ligne en six années.

_« Tu peux me remercier, car heureusement j'ai intercepté ton courrier avant mon mari. S'il avait lu ta réponse il serait entré dans une colère noire. Cette période de sa vie est très importante et critique pour son épanouissement personnel, social et politique, je pensais, à tort apparemment, que tu le soutiendrais._

_Tu rentres à Noël, c'est un ordre. Charles organise une soirée le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, tu te dois d'être présente._

_Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai envie de détruire le petit bassin de pierre au fond du domaine car il jure avec le reste des jardins. Bien sûr je ne l'ai jamais fait car je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup. Sache que si tu ne viens pas, je n'aurais plus autant de scrupules._

_Darlene. »_

- La sale garce ! cracha la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre. Sa belle-mère avait trouvé son point faible. Le bassin de pierre avait été fait construire par sa mère, lui avait, il y avait longtemps, confié son père. Et cette manière de dire « mon mari » au lieu de « ton père » la mettait hors d'elle.

Les filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état.

Melinda leur tendit la lettre qu'elles parcoururent rapidement. L'indignation dont elles firent preuve et le soin qu'elles prirent à dénigrer Darlene rendirent le sourire à la jeune femme.

oOoOo

La période qui séparait Melinda du début des vacances de noël passa trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme et bien trop tôt elle se retrouva à traîner sa malle sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Son seul réconfort, venait du fait que ses amies rentraient elles aussi chez elles pour les vacances et qu'elles avaient tout le voyage pour s'amuser. Ce matin-là, alors qu'elles avaient enfin trouvé un compartiment de libre et s'étaient installées, Ebony tendit à Melinda un petit carton d'invitation :

_« Très chère miss Ebony Fudge,_

_Charles Le Roy et sa famille,_

_Ont le plaisir de vous inviter à fêter la soirée du réveillon du nouvel an_

_Le 31 décembre 2023 à 20h_

_Dans leur Demeure des Cygnes à Tintagel._

_Au plaisir de vous accueillir,_

_Salutations Magiques,_

_Charles Le Roy,_

_Candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie. »_

- Mes parents ont reçu la même précisa Ebony en croisant le regard interrogatif de Melinda. Apparemment, tout le haut gratin de la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne sera là.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas celle qui le fera élire, s'enquit Dory. Tu ne travailles pas au ministère, tu es encore élève à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais je suis majeure. Et comme tous les enfants majeurs de familles haut placées, telle les Potter ou les Weasley, l'année prochaine nous entrerons dans la vie active, nous sommes le futur du ministère et donc il faut acquérir notre soutient, car nous pouvons faire pencher la balance. Nous sommes assez âgés pour influencer nos parents.

- Et tu vas y aller ? Demanda Melinda.

- Bien sûr. Tu vas devoir me supporter toute la soirée, répondit avec un sourire la jolie métisse.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, entre rires et discussions. Au soir venu, lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾, les filles avaient revêtu des habits moldus et avait descendu leurs malles des filets où ils avaient passé tout le voyage.

Elles sortirent finalement du train, au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Après s'être embrassées pour se dire au revoir, chacune tenta d'apercevoir sa famille. Winny couru jusqu'à un couple de sorciers souriant, son père était grand et blond et sa mère petite et rousse. Aria, elle, rejoignit une femme brune au même regard pétillant que sa fille, qui la serra fort dans ses bras sous le regard amusé d'Ebony que ses parents, un homme aux cheveux châtains clair et au yeux identiques à ceux de sa fille et une femme noire à la robe de sorcière aux couleurs chatoyantes qui ne faisait que rehausser sa beauté, attendaient près du mur, tout en discutant avec un autre couple de sorciers. Dory poussa son chariot du côté moldu de King's Cross où ses parents devait l'attendre. Melinda, enfin, ne chercha pas sa famille. Ils ne l'avaient pas accompagné pour la rentrée, alors venir la chercher pour les vacances de noël ! Elle traîna sa valise vers l'aire de transplanage du quai et lorsqu'elle fut en place, elle sortit sa baguette, se focalisa vers sa destination et transplana.

oOoOo

Dans un tourbillon, Melinda arriva devant les grilles du Manoir des Cygnes. Hautes de plusieurs mètres, en fer forgé, les grilles étaient impressionnantes. En leur centre était visible le blason du manoir, sculptés par les meilleurs artistes de l'époque, un cygne entouré d'ajonc, un petit buisson épineux aux fleurs jaunes, symbole de la famille Thorne et donc présent sur toutes leurs armoiries. Des années auparavant, on trouvait cet arbuste sur tout le domaine, mais Darlene avait dominé chaque parcelle des jardins et du parc du manoir si bien qu'il avait disparu au profit de fleurs plus majestueuses. Melinda avait cependant réussi à entretenir un ajonc près du bassin de pierre au fond du domaine à l'ouest du manoir.

De chaque côté des grilles, il y avait une colonne sur chacune desquelles se dressait fièrement un cygne aux ailes déployées. Un mur de pierre, partait des colonnes et faisait le tour du domaine, autant pour délimiter les terres du manoir que pour empêcher les moldus d'approcher grâce au traitement magique qu'avaient reçus les pierres du mur d'enceinte. Il était recouvert de végétation qui, en d'autres saisons, parait le mur de couleurs passant par toute la gamme des verts et toute la palette des couleurs d'automne, mais aujourd'hui le mur était juste couvert de glace. Derrière la grille, on pouvait apercevoir l'immense parc du manoir plongé dans le noir de la nuit et la longue allée partant de la grille pour rejoindre le perron du manoir. L'allée centrale était bordée de haut buisson taillé en spirale. Au-delà, le sol n'était plus qu'une pelouse moelleuse avec de nombreux parterres de fleurs colorés agencés de manière géométrique tels les grands jardins à la française, mais ce soir-là, cependant tout était recouvert de neige. Enfin derrière le parc se dressait fièrement le manoir lui-même, de la lumière s'échappant de quelques fenêtres.

Alors que Melinda reprenait ses esprits après son transplanage, elle fut frappée par un vent violent mélangé à de la neige fondue. Fort heureusement elle s'était bien couverte et son écharpe de Poufsouffle lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Rapidement, elle leva sa baguette magique qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et en quelques mouvements souples du poignet, l'énorme grille de l'entrée du domaine s'ouvrit.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'enceinte du domaine, le vent et la neige semblèrent se calmer, comme un microcosme à l'intérieur des murs et Melinda n'eut pas à lutter pour traverser le parc. Elle fit léviter sa malle devant elle tout en avançant le long de l'allée centrale, l'imposante stature du manoir grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Malgré le fait qu'elle détestait cet endroit pour ce qu'il représentait, elle ne pouvait de s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture de la demeure familiale à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. C'était un grand manoir du seizième siècle en forme de U, tout en pierre gris clair, provenant des carrières alentours et au toit en ardoise bleu foncé, qui en été, brillait sous les reflets du soleil. Sur la partie centrale, de grande fenêtre couvraient la façade sur deux niveaux et d'autres plus petites surmontées de frontons décorés étaient visibles sur le toit. Le tour des fenêtres de façade était gravé d'ajoncs et de cygnes, on retrouvait aussi l'oiseau inséré dans les vitraux de certaines fenêtres. C'était aussi sur cette partie centrale que se trouvait la porte principale du manoir. Taillées d'une seule pièce, dans un bois clair et à deux battants, elle était somptueusement gravée, elle aussi, aux armoiries du domaine. A l'intérieur on retrouvait au rez-de-chaussée les salles à manger et une bibliothèque, ainsi que de nombreuses chambres et leurs salles de bain privatives pour la famille et les invités à l'étage. C'était sous les toits que dormaient l'elfe de maison, Charles Le Roy lui avait fait aménager une chambre comprenant un lit, un endroit pour la toilette et un petit bureau.

L'aile ouest, où se trouvait la salle de réception, ne possédait, elle, qu'un seul niveau. De nombreuses bais vitrées courraient le long de la façade permettant aux invités de se rendre facilement dans les jardins lorsque le temps était clément. De l'autre côté, la salle de réception s'ouvrait sur une immense terrasse, entrée du parc à la française aux nombreuses fontaines.

L'aile est, était comme la partie centrale sur trois niveaux, avec les mêmes fenêtres, gravures et vitraux, bien qu'au rez-de-chaussée, les fenêtres soient plus petites et plus simples, car c'était là où se trouvaient les cuisines, la laverie et les anciennes écuries qui abritait dorénavant une voiture de collection, magiquement modifiée pour les incursions rares de la famille Le Roy dans le monde moldu, ainsi qu'une salle où était entreposé plusieurs balais de course. Une grande partie du premier étage avait été annexé et réaménagé par Darlene, qui ne travaillant pas en avait fait son salon privé. Sur le même étage se trouvait aussi le bureau du père de Melinda, quand il n'était pas au ministère, il était assis derrière son bureau. Sous les combles, où Darlene n'avait jamais mis un orteil, Melinda s'était installé un petit coin confortable où elle pouvait se réfugier l'hiver.

Oui, la jeune femme avait de nombreuses fois admiré ce bâtiment, mais pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait grandi ici, Melinda le regarda plus attentivement, au-delà de l'aspect général, elle scruta chaque pierre à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de rénovation.

Elle se tenait à quelques pas de la grande porte d'entrée, qui s'était ouverte lorsqu'elle s'était approchée. Une haute silhouette se dessina alors dans la lumière du hall d'entrée.

Charles Le Roy était un homme grand aux cheveux bruns et possédait encore une carrure athlétique à cinquante ans passé et malgré la naissance d'un embonpoint. Portant une chaude cape de sorcier, il rejoignit sa fille au dehors et se tint un moment à ses côtés, cherchant ce qui pouvait la captiver autant pour qu'elle reste ainsi stoïque dans le froid.

- Bonjour Melinda, dit-il enfin, regardant toujours le manoir devant lui.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, passant au rayon laser chaque parcelle de la demeure.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, tu sais. La même posture, la même silhouette, la même forme de visage, reprit-il au bout d'un moment de silence d'un ton triste tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient doucement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et quelques larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau de pluie présente sur son visage.

- Cela ne s'est pas passé ici, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Melinda arrêta sa contemplation du manoir et tourna la tête vers son père. Il semblait accablé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ne le reverrai sûrement plus comme cela. Au milieu de la cour, le vent mugissant autour d'eux, ils semblaient dans une bulle, comme si les événements et les années ne les avaient pas lentement mais irrémédiablement séparés.

- Nous habitions plus au sud sur la côte à l'époque. Ce manoir appartenait à Ethel, ta mère, elle l'avait reçu en cadeau de mariage d'un oncle, mais nous avions préféré vivre dans une moindre demeure que nous avions achetée ensemble. Lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, je n'ai plus supporté de vivre là-bas mais je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre, alors je suis venu ici, lui confia-t-il pour la première fois.

Un silence s'installa entre le père et la fille, puis Charles Le Roy se redressa retrouvant sa rigidité habituelle, la bulle explosa.

- Rentres maintenant, avant d'attraper froid. Nous déjà avons dîné Darlene et moi, mais tu peux demander à Minsky de te préparer à manger.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna et entra dans le manoir.

Après quelques instants, Melinda entra à son tour dans le manoir. Le hall d'entrée était grand et haut de plafond, en face de la porte que venait de franchir la jeune femme se trouvait un grand escalier de pierre, de la même origine que celle dont on s'était servi pour bâtir le manoir, qui menait au premier étage. Le hall continuait vers la droite et la gauche en un couloir menant aux deux ailes. Melinda venait de déposer sa malle dans l'entrée quand l'elfe de maison apparu dans un claquement. Minsky était une petite elfe à la peau grise tirant sur le kaki, elle avait un petit nez en patate, de grands yeux verts et louchait quelque peu. Comme tous les elfes de maison, elle ne portait qu'un seul vêtement, un t-shirt blanc, que Charles Le Roy, son maître, lui avait demandé de nettoyer régulièrement ce que la petite elfe faisait avec le plus grand soin. Elle l'avait aussi noué à sa taille par une ceinture de ficelle.

- Bonjour Minsky.

- Bonjour maîtresse Melinda, répondit Minsky avec une petite révérence.

- Peux-tu monter ma malle dans ma chambre, ainsi que de quoi me nourrir, s'il te plaît, demanda Melinda en lui tendant sa cape d'école et son écharpe trempée par le voyage.

L'elfe disparue dans une courbette ainsi que la malle de la jeune femme qui lasse monta rapidement l'escalier de pierre grise et ouvrit la troisième porte sur la gauche et entra dans sa chambre.

C'était une pièce rectangulaire aux murs recouverts d'une tapisserie aux tons crème et lin. Sur la gauche se trouvait le lit de Melinda, il était grand à baldaquin, fait de bois clair scandinave, comme tous les meubles de la chambre, avec des voilages blancs et de chaque côté il y avait une table de nuit, toutes les deux surchargées des livres que la jeune femme lisait. Sa malle était déjà posée sur le bout de lit qui était capitonné de velours blanc. Face au lit se trouvait deux portes donnant sur la penderie de la jeune femme, et une autre permettant d'accéder à la salle de bain. Le mur en face de Melinda possédait une immense fenêtre, identique à toutes celles qui couvraient la façade du manoir, encadré de voiles et de lourds rideaux de velours blanc, ainsi qu'un petit canapé de couleur crème et une petite table basse. Enfin, sur le mur où se trouvait la porte donnant sur le couloir il y avait une grande coiffeuse, qui servait aussi de bureau à la jeune femme. La pièce était agréable, claire aux les couleurs étaient relaxante, contrairement au jaune et noir de Poufsouffle. S'il y avait bien une chose que Melinda pouvait accorder à Darlene c'était qu'elle avait bon goût. Sur un coup de tête sa belle-mère avait fait changer toute la décoration du manoir cinq années auparavant et Melinda avait hérité de cette chambre qu'elle avait finalement adoptée.

L'un des plus précieux objets que Melinda possédait était posé sur sa coiffeuse. C'était une des rares photos de sa mère, Ethel. Comme sa fille, elle possédait de long cheveux noir ondulés, des yeux noirs mais une douceur se dégageait de son visage. Sagement assise dans son cadre elle sourit quand sa fille entra.

La jeune femme se débarrassa de son uniforme, enfila un pyjama. Un plateau rempli de nourriture apparu sur la petite table basse et Melinda attrapa un petit pain fourré qu'avait préparé Minsky et s'écroula sur son lit. Sans s'en rendre compte elle sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain un rayon de lumière blafard réveilla Melinda qui avait laissé les rideaux ouverts la veille au soir. Elle repoussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était emmitouflée pendant la nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après une rapide toilette et s'être habillée, la jeune femme descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le hall d'entrée régnait un capharnaüm assourdissant, de nombreux elfes de maisons, engagés afin d'aider Minsky pour les préparatifs du bal, courraient en tous sens suivant les ordres de Darlene qui debout au milieu du hall tenait un parchemin et une plume, cochant au fur et à mesure les tâches qui avaient été accomplies. Darlene était grande, fine, blonde et à quarante et un ans, elle en paraissait dix de moins. Sans même relever la tête de son parchemin Darlene apostropha Melinda :

- Demain tâche de te réveiller plus tôt, il est déjà onze heures. Il me semble que tu as des devoirs à faire.

Melinda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cet accueil peu chaleureux et continua son chemin.

- Au fait, ton père est là ce midi, nous attendons de toi que tu sois présente, repris sa belle-mère, levant enfin la tête pour regarder sa belle-fille. Mon dieu tu as une sale tête, la septième année ne réussit pas à tout le monde on dirait ! J'espère que tu sauras t'arranger pour le réveillon, enfin bon nous en reparlerons à midi, soupira-t-elle tout en choisissant d'un geste de la main plusieurs tissus que lui présentait un elfe.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, sa belle-mère ne changerait donc jamais ? Toujours à critiquer son allure physique, son maintien, ses manières. Melinda n'avait que faire de plaire aux sorciers de la haute société, elle voulait juste vivre assez longtemps pour découvrir l'âge où elle aurait à s'en soucier, rien de plus. Melinda se rendit aux cuisines où le bazar régnait autant que dans le hall, le nombre d'elfe que son père avait engagé était colossal et on était encore qu'à une semaine de la grande réception, de nombreux plats cuisaient sur les hauts fourneaux dégageant des odeurs délicieuses. A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil que Minsky, essoufflée, vint trouver la jeune femme.

- Ma jeune maîtresse désire-t-elle quelque chose, s'enquit-elle en faisant une petite courbette.

- Je venais juste chercher un peu de jus de citrouille et un bout de brioche, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller.

- Non restez ici, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans les cuisines, trop de désordre, ça oui, les elfes libres sont joyeux et désordonnées ! Ah les valeurs se perdent miss, mais bon tous les elfes ne sont pas aussi bien traités que Minsky, alors Minsky comprend.

- Et tu gère cela très bien, Minsky, je suis sûre que sous tes ordres tous ces elfes feront leur travail parfaitement.

- Merci de votre confiance ma jeune maîtresse. Tenez-voici un petit plateau pour votre petit déjeuner dit-elle enfin donnant à Melinda un énorme plateau débordant de pâtisseries françaises, croissants, pain aux raisins, petits pain au chocolat qu'elle avait fait apparaître qu'un claquement de doigts.

- Minsky, il n'y a que toi pour savoir ce qui me fait envie alors même que je ne le savais pas encore, sourit Melinda en prenant le plateau.

- Ma jeune maîtresse m'honore de sa confiance, comme toujours, vous êtes trop bonne, répondit l'elfe avant de refermer la porte les oreilles frétillantes.

Chargée de son plateau la jeune femme prit le chemin inverse et regagna sa chambre sans recroiser sa belle-mère qui avait dû se perdre aux confins du manoir pour quelques tâches superflues aux yeux de Melinda.

Elle attrapa sa baguette, ses cours et fit léviter son plateau jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux combles de l'aile est. Les combles avaient été aménagés par les prédécesseurs des Le Roy mais Darlene n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'y installer quoi que soit. Melinda déboucha donc dans une pièce spacieuse, illuminé par des petites fenêtres à frontons, il y avait aussi une cheminée où ronronnait déjà un feu de bois que Minsky avait dû allumer lorsque la jeune femme était arrivée la veille. Elle y avait mis, lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, avec l'aide magique de Minsky quelques poufs d'un bleu délavés, une vieille table en bois de marronnier aux pieds sculptés, une chaise simple en bois clair sur laquelle était posé un coussin jaune poussin, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque et quelques vieux tableaux dont les personnages ronflaient encore. La jeune femme avait récupéré tout ce bric-à-brac lorsque Darlene avait refait entièrement la décoration du manoir.

Melinda posa ses cours et le plateau de pâtisseries sur la table et tout en grignotant elle commença à travailler.

Alors que cela faisait plus d'une heure que les tableaux s'étaient éveillés et été partis faire un tour dans quelques autres toiles, Minsky apparu dans la pièce dans un petit claquement.

- Jeune maîtresse, votre père et votre belle-mère vont passer à table, ils m'ont demandé de venir vous chercher.

Melinda qui rédigeait un devoir d'histoire de la magie sur la géopolitique sorcière du XXème siècle, reposa sa plume et descendit à la salle à manger tandis que la petite elfe de maison retournait aux cuisines dans un nouveau claquement.

- Bien, Minsky a réussi à te trouver. Que faisais-tu ? demanda son père alors qu'elle se mettait à table où il était installé avec Darlene.

- J'étudiais père, je rédige un parchemin sur la géopolitique du monde sorcier au XXème siècle et ses conséquences sur notre monde d'aujourd'hui, répondit Melinda

- Un sujet bien vaste et fort intéressant je dois dire. Quand j'étais à l'école nous nous arrêtions à la fin du XIXème siècle avec le génocide des géants. Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça.

- Voyons, tu n'es pas si vieux mon chéri, susurra Darlene alors que l'entrée venait d'apparaître devant eux, laissant le silence s'installer.

Il venait de finir l'entrée quand Charles reprit la parole :

- Edward Bings m'a prévenu ce matin des nouveaux sondages, je suis toujours en tête pour l'instant, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Qui pourrait en douter Charles, tu es fait pour ce poste. Ce n'est pas cet arrogant et conservateur Bletchley qui va obtenir des voix. De plus Harry Potter a confirmé sa venue au bal du réveillon, nous ne pouvions rêver mieux comme soutient.

Melinda arrêta de suivre la conversation, la politique ne l'intéressait guère et elle en avait déjà suffisamment étudié dans la matinée. Son esprit vagabonda et elle se demanda si Blackstone était arrivé et s'il avait une lettre de Dinna avec lui. Le lendemain ce serait noël, la jeune moldue devait-être elle aussi retournée dans sa famille, comment vivait-elle ce retour ? Aussi bien ou mieux qu'elle-même ?

- Melinda tu nous écoutes quand on te parle ta mère et moi ? La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, son père avait cette mauvaise habitude d'appeler Darlene « sa mère » ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

- Oui, je vous écoute père, répondit-elle laconiquement, posant sa fourchette.

- Bien. Pour dimanche soir prochain, je te préviens maintenant, j'attends de toi une conduite exemplaire. Il y aura de nombreux sorciers de renoms ainsi que leurs enfants qui sont majeurs.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, père. Je suis déjà au courant pour les invités.

- Comment cela, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, s'étonna-t-il.

- Une de mes amies est invité, répondit-elle.

- Tu as des amies ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Darlene un brin moqueuse.

- Bien sûr, Darlene, j'ai des amis, mais tu ne t'intéresses pas assez à moi pour t'en soucier, répondit Melinda cynique.

- Assez Melinda ! intervint son père d'un ton ferme. Qui est-ce donc ? reprit-il du même ton.

- Ebony Fudge, lâcha Melinda.

- Ebony Fudge est à Poufsouffle ? pouffa Darlene, son orgueil de Serpentard reprenant le dessus.

- Oui et alors ? Ma mère aussi y était, répondit simplement Melinda sur le ton poli de la conversation. Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'elle s'énerve comme quelques instants plus tôt, ce petit rappel avait pour don de faire taire sa belle-mère pour quelques heures. Un silence s'abattu sur la salle à manger.

- C'est bien Melinda, je vois que tu commences à te créer un réseau de connaissance. Les Fudge sont une très bonne famille, reprit son père, brisant le silence. Pour en revenir au sujet de cette conversation, je compte sur toi pour être souriante et agréable avec ces jeunes sorciers qui sont pour la plupart avec toi à l'école, tu dois sûrement les avoir déjà croisé et avec l'article paru dans le journal ils savent qui tu es - Malheureusement, pensa la jeune femme - Ils doivent repartir avec un très bon souvenir de cette soirée, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, père, c'est clair comme une potion d'Amortentia. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais retourner étudier.

Son père accéda à sa requête et elle sorti de la salle à manger. Ce repas avait été extrêmement long et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se pelotonner dans une couverture près du feu, dans sa pièce de l'aile est.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais j'avais envie de décrire le manoir comme il est dans ma tête et aussi les relations entre Melinda et sa famille. Dans le prochain chapitre on verra aussi cette relation.

De plus, j'ai mis l'intrigue en place pour le bal (oui bon d'accord je me suis arrangée pour qu'il y en ai un XD mais il n'est pas à Poudlard, je suis pardonnée ?)

Pour l'expression "C'est clair comme une potion d'Amortentia" je fais référence à "C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche", je pense vous aviez compris hihi!

Bises,

LoL!ne


	11. Chapitre 10 : Dress, Album and Golden Ha

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est la proie d'une malédiction, effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre. Qui pourra la sauver ?

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ça se passe toujours au manoir, ce sont notamment les relations entre Melinda et sa belle-mère qui sont exploitées, ainsi que l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage dans la vie de Melinda, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Francinette : Merci pour ta review :) Maintenant j'en ai deux hihi !

C'est vrai que Darlene n'est pas très sympathique et qu'elle manipule un peu le père de Melinda, mais s'il a du mal avec sa fille c'est aussi parce qu'il voit sa première femme en elle et c'est dur.

J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 10: Dress, Album and Golden Hair Comb**

La dernière semaine de décembre passa trop rapidement pour Melinda. Elle la passa presque enfermée dans sa pièce sous les toits à travailler sans que sa belle-mère ou son père ne vienne la déranger. Le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme posa sa plume et relu une dernière fois son parchemin avant de le reposer avec un soupir satisfait. Doucement elle s'étira tel un chat, son dos s'étant ankylosé à force d'être penchée sur ses devoirs depuis une semaine. Elle avait enfin fini tous le travail qu'elle avait pour la rentrée. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, son sourire se figea, devoirs fini ou non, elle était toujours en Cornouailles, au manoir. Posant son menton dans sa main, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et se reposer de l'intensive semaine, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre où dehors le soleil se couchait éclairant la campagne enneigée de ses derniers pâles rayons, embrasant ainsi l'horizon.

Au dehors du domaine, plus au sud, près des côtes se trouvait la maison où elle était née. Melinda ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer une petite maison dressée sur le bord d'une falaise dans la lumière du couchant mais son fantasme ne devait sûrement pas refléter la réalité.

Un petit claquement la fit sursauter et se retourner, la nuit était tombée, sombre et froide. Minsky qui venait d'apparaître près de la porte s'adressa à la jeune femme :

- Maîtresse Melinda, dame Darlene vous attend au salon, elle voudrait vous voir avant le dîner.

- Bien je descends, merci Minsky, répondit-elle en se levant alors que dans un nouveau claquement l'elfe disparaissait.

Melinda descendit lourdement les deux étages. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Darlene ? Cette dernière devait être intenable avec la réception qui se tiendrait le dimanche soir et Melinda aurait préféré l'éviter durant les deux prochains jours.

Quand elle arriva au salon, Darlene était debout sur un marchepied dans une splendide robe bustier à la jupe vaporeuse de couleur blanche irisée de bleu brillant de mille feux qui contrastait joliment avec son teint de pêche et ses cheveux blonds, elle ressemblait à une princesse des glaces. Une sorcière tournait autour d'elle tout en lançant de nombreux sort qui resserrait la robe à un endroit, l'élargissait à d'autres, ajustait les ourlets…

- Tu m'as fait appeler ? demanda Melinda en se laissant tomber dans un des nombreux divans du salon déclenchant un froncement de sourcil de la part de sa belle-mère.

- Oui, Mme Popeline, de chez Magique Couture, est arrivée il y a deux heures par cheminée de Paris, c'est elle qui a créé nos robes pour dimanche soir.

- Nos robes ?

- Oui, des robes Melinda, tu ne comptais pas te présenter vêtue d'une de tes robes d'école tout de même ? répondit Darlene déjà excédée.

- J'ai plusieurs robes pour les mondanités, je pensais mettre une de celles-là.

- C'est un bal, pas un stupide repas chez la tante Jeanine !

- Tante Jeanine n'est pas stupide, Darlene, soupira Melinda.

- Elle est vieille c'est du pareil au même !

- Vieillir c'est un peu l'ordre des choses Darlene, commença à s'énerver la jeune femme. Penses à ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de voir leurs cent ans, vieillir leurs enfants, petits-enfants, arrière-petits-enfants.

- Vieillir c'est devenir affreux, ridé.

- Les rides racontent l'histoire des personnes qui les portent ! Cria presque Melinda. Quel que soit le sujet qu'elles abordaient, elle et Darlene finissaient immanquablement par se disputer, elles n'étaient tout bonnement d'accord sur rien.

- Soit ! Si tu veux, tu es bien susceptible ce soir, railla sa belle-mère. _Madam Popeline, vous montrez le robe à Miss_, ajouta-t-elle dans un français approximatif.

La couturière parisienne acquiesça puis rougissante elle fit sortir une robe sortie d'une malle posée un peu plus loin d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque la couturière présenta la robe à Melinda, celle-ci comprit son embarras. La robe était faite des mêmes couleurs que celle de Darlene mais n'en avait pas les attraits. Elle avait un col rond, des manches bouffantes et de nombreux jupons de mousselines.

La couturière s'empourpra un peu plus lorsque le visage de Melinda exprima malgré elle une expression de dégout.

Darlene n'avait rien remarqué et s'admirait dans le miroir en face d'elle.

- Tu veux réellement que je porte… ça ? demanda Melinda.

- J'en étais sûre, tu fais encore des manières, soupira Darlene excédée. Cette robe est très bien, Je t'ai pris la même couleur que la mienne pour que nous soyons en adéquation, comme une famille.

- Cette robe serait parfaite pour une gosse de treize ans ! Cette couleur ne va pas avec mon teint, cela va faire ressortir la pâleur de ma peau ! Tu veux qu'on me croie malade ?

- Mme Popeline a beaucoup travaillé sur cette robe, montre un peu de respect, veux-tu, répondit Darlene glaciale.

- Je suis respectueuse de son travail pas de ton choix. Nous ? Une famille ? Ce n'est pas la couleur d'une robe qui va changer ce que l'on n'est pas, railla Melinda sur le même ton. _Madame, je sais que cette robe a dû demander énormément de travail, mais les couleurs, la forme, ne m'iront pas. Je suis navrée de devoir la refuser, si j'avais été au courant je vous aurais expliqué ce que j'aurais aimé_, reprit-elle dans un français parfait en s'excusant auprès de la couturière qui sembla reprendre des couleurs.

- _Votre mère ne m'avait pas dit que vous n'aviez pas le même teint, ni la même couleur de cheveux ou que vous soyez si âgée, toutes mes excuses_, répondit-elle rapidement de peur peut-être que Darlene comprenne ses paroles.

- _Ce n'est pas ma mère. Pour ce qui est de la robe, ne vous inquiétez pas je me débrouillerais_, sourit Melinda.

- Melinda, nous savons tous que tu parles très bien français, alors cesse de te flatter de la sorte devant nos invités. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire faire une nouvelle robe et celle-ci a coûté une fortune, alors tu me feras le plaisir de la porter, est-ce clair ?

- Non, je ne porterais pas cette robe ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je la porterais et aurais l'air stupide à côté de toi ? Hors de question ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Tu divagues complètement Melinda ! cria à son tour Darlene. Avec Charles, on a voulu te faire plaisir en t'offrant une robe de bal et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? En faisant la fine bouche ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? tonna Charles Le Roy pour couvrir les voix des deux femmes. Il découvrit alors Darlene, toujours sur son marchepied dans sa magnifique robe, Melinda debout face à elle, l'affrontant du regard et la pauvre couturière à quelques pas qui tenait la robe de bal et semblait désemparée face à la situation.

- Charles, enfin tu es là ! Melinda est intenable, elle refuse de porter la robe que l'on a fait faire pour le bal.

- Melinda tu ne vas pas commencer, je t'en prie, dit Charles se tournant vers sa fille.

Attrapant la robe des bras de Mme Popeline, la jeune fille la secoua sous les yeux de son père :

- Darlene veut me faire porter CETTE robe ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ne m'ira pas, j'aurais l'air stupide !

Soupirant de lassitude son père demanda sévèrement :

- L'as-tu au moins essayée cette robe ?

- Non, mais je sais ce qui…

- Melinda, essayes cette robe ! ordonna-t-il. Derrière elle, Darlene arborait un énorme sourire de plaisir intense.

- Mais, père !

- Melinda, gronda-t-il.

- Et si ça ne me va pas tu me forceras à la porter ? Je ne voudrais pas que la presse sorcière s'en donne à cœur joie sur le mauvais goût en matière de robes de la fille d'un candidat, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Son père sembla réfléchir un instant tandis que Darlene perdait son sourire.

- Nous verrons, lâcha-t-il finalement. Essayes-là maintenant !

Melinda sorti rapidement avec la robe dans les bras et un sourire aux lèvres, la partie était gagnée, son père tenait trop à cette soirée pour que sa fille y soit ridiculisée par une robe.

La jeune femme revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard – et plusieurs chutes dans l'escalier – portant la robe. Elle se sentait boudinée, les nombreux jupons l'ensevelissaient presque et l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement sans renverser les objets qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin, ses cernes et sa peau pâle la rendait cadavérique. Elle avait juste la sensation d'être une énorme meringue bleue.

Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna vers la couturière :

- _Auriez-vous d'autres robes de soirée avec vous ?_

oOoOo

Le lendemain Melinda se fit monter son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre. Le dîner de la veille avait été particulièrement long et silencieux. Darlene était vexée que son mari est accédé à la requête de sa belle-fille, Melinda lui en voulait d'avoir voulu lui faire porter cette affreuse robe bouffante et Charles Le Roy, qui exténué par sa campagne, ne supportait plus les chamailleries de ses dames.

En ce samedi 30 décembre, le manoir subissait les derniers assauts de la maîtresse de maison afin de le rendre parfait. Melinda se dit qu'il était plus sage d'éviter de croiser sa belle-mère jusqu'au lendemain soir. Elle s'habilla tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ces deux jours, lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle ouvrit ses fenêtres pour aérer sa chambre et admira le parc. Les allées avaient été déblayées de la neige qui les recouvraient mais le reste avait été laissé tel quel, recouvert d'un magnifique manteau blanc, des lumières devaient dimanche soir illuminer les jardins et refléter leurs éclats sur la neige. Çà et là, Darlene avait fait installer des statuts de glace et la fontaine principale avait été nettoyée. A voir tout le luxe débordant des jardins et du manoir, Melinda repensa à ce que son père lui avait avoué le soir de son arrivée « Nous avions préféré vivre dans une moindre demeure que nous avions achetée ensemble ». Oui, une moindre demeure plus au sud sur la côte lui avait-il dit. Soudain enfla en la jeune femme le besoin de voir cette maison où elle était née, où cela c'était produit, de faire le deuil de cette découverte, de cette plaie en elle, mais « plus au sud sur la côte » n'était pas vraiment une indication très précise, elle avait besoin de plus d'informations pour localiser cette maison, mais où chercher ? Auprès de sa famille ? Melinda n'avait jamais vu ses grands-parents maternels, son père avait coupé les ponts avec sa belle-famille lorsque sa femme était morte et Melinda doutait qu'ils fussent heureux de voir celle qui leur avait enlevé leur fille. Il y avait bien la tante Jeanine, du côté de son père, qui aurait pu la renseigner mais cette dernière perdait la mémoire depuis quelques années, de plus cela faisait plus d'un an que Melinda ne lui avait pas rendu visite, cela aurait semblé incongru. Melinda soupira, son père savait où se trouvait cette maison, mais elle était sûre qu'il refuserait de lui en parler et qu'elle s'y rende, mais peut-être gardait-il des photos de la maison, des papiers la concernant dans son bureau, si elle pouvait s'y rendre et fouiller un peu, peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant ? Se détournant de la baie vitrée, elle appela Minsky qui apparut dans un pop discret.

- Maîtresse Melinda, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe de maison.

- Saurais-tu si mon père est au manoir aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ai vu partir ce matin pour le ministère, miss, il a dit à Minsky de s'occuper pour lui de Madame Darlene qui était très anxieuse et irritable à cause du bal demain soir.

Bien sûr qu'il est parti, lui aussi n'a pas envie de subir les foudres de Darlene, elle est insupportable, pensa Melinda avec un sourire.

- Merci Minsky, ce sera tout, congédia-t-elle l'elfe qui reparti dans un nouveau claquement.

Melinda entrouvrit sa porte, elle pouvait entendre sa belle-mère donner les dernières instructions aux elfes de maison au rez-de-chaussée, aussi se glissa-t-elle doucement au dehors, se rendit dans l'aile est, longea le couloir qui menait au bureau de son père, entra rapidement et referma la porte avec le plus de douceur possible.

La pièce était immense, les murs était couvert d'étagères remplie de livres, de parchemins, de dossier. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un magnifique bureau en merisier et le fauteuil de son père. Trouver ce qu'elle cherchait allait être beaucoup plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Il fallait qu'elle s'y attelle avec méthode pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement.

Sortant sa baguette magique, elle murmura :

- _Accio albums photos_.

Une dizaine de classeurs sautèrent du dernier rayonnage de la bibliothèque de droite pour venir à elle. La jeune femme eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour qu'ils s'y posent sans trop de dégâts dans un nuage de poussière. Melinda les posa sur le sol, s'assit en tailleur et attrapa le premier album. Il était de riche manufacture, relié de cuir et sur la tranche elle put lire « Années 2020 à 2023 », les années ne correspondant pas, elle reposa l'album à sa droite puis attrapa le suivant qui indiquait « Années 2017 à 2020 », il rejoignit le précédent ainsi que l'album étiqueté « 2010 à 2017 » et l'album de mariage de Darlene et son père à la décoration plus que mièvre. L'album qu'elle prit était un répertoire des élèves de Poudlard, son père ayant été à Beauxbâtons et elle-même n'ayant pas encore reçu son album de fin d'études, la jeune femme en déduisit que cela devait être celui de sa mère, fébrilement elle tourna les pages jusqu'à retrouver la photo de sa mère. On pouvait lire en dessous « Ethel Thorne – Poufsouffle – Préfète ». La jeune fille qu'était sa mère à l'époque lui sourit et agita la main, elle ressemblait tant à Melinda que la jeune femme eu l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. D'un coup sec elle referma l'album et le plaça sur la pile d'album inutile, elle était venu chercher une information, pour le reste elle reviendrait plus tard, elle serait obligée de revenir.

Elle attrapa l'album suivant, il semblait plus fragile que les autres, avec sa couverture en carton épais, Il était de couleur pastels et Melinda put y lire : « 2006-2008 – Naissance et enfance de Melinda » écrit à la main. Melinda caressa la fine écriture et malgré elle des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa mère avait écrit ces lignes pour elle, avait rempli ces pages de photos et de souvenirs afin que plus tard elle puisse les montrer à sa fille. Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme ouvrit l'album, un fairepart de naissance - celui de sa naissance – était soigneusement rangé entre la couverture et la première page. Melinda tourna les pages, parcourant les photos, elle se vit bébé dans les bras de sa mère, dans ceux de son père, dans ceux de personne aux cheveux argenté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, sûrement ses grands-parents maternel. Les personnages des photos lui souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main, ce qui lui serra le cœur et les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues furent remplacées par de lourds sanglots, à tel point qu'elle posa l'album photo sur le sol à côté d'elle et qu'elle se recroquevilla sur le sol pour pleurer librement, les sanglots secouaient son corps et elle avait peine à respirer. Pourquoi, elle qui était née dans une famille soudée et aimante avait reçu en héritage cette terrible malédiction, pourquoi avait-elle reçu l'horrible pouvoir de briser cette famille qui l'avait tant aimé. Sans ça, elle aurait été élevé et aimé par son père et sa mère, elle aurait été une fillette ouverte et joyeuse, elle serait allée à Poudlard et aurait fait de ses camarades de chambrée ses amies dès le premier jour, mais non, on lui avait enlevé tout ça. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre fille ? Qu'avait-elle fait avant même de naître pour venir au monde ainsi ?

Melinda pleura longuement allongée sur le sol en position du fœtus, l'album ouvert à ses côtés. Sur les pages les photos montraient son second anniversaire, quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne libère l'énergie dévastatrice qui tuerait sa mère. Les sanglots se tarirent et la jeune femme resta plus d'une heure sur le sol prostrée ainsi, le regard fixe, seul le mouvement de sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration prouvait qu'elle vivait encore.

Une pendule dans la pièce sonna midi sortant par la même Melinda de sa torpeur. Doucement elle se releva du sol où elle s'était recroquevillée pour se mettre en position assise, le dos contre le luxueux bureau de son père. Les yeux dans le vague, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Les albums étaient encore éparpillés sur le sol. Plus calme à présent que ses larmes avaient coulées emportant avec elles la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait parcouru la première fois les photos sans vraiment les voir, elle reprit le vieil album dans ses mains et en tourna les pages appréciant de voir sa mère et son père heureux avec elle, bébé. Elle observa longuement une photo où elle apparaissait dans les bras de sa mère, souriante, datée du cinq mars 2008, soit une dizaine de jours avant que sa mère meurt. Rien. Rien dans le regard de la fillette sur la photo ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passait, d'ailleurs qui aurait pu l'envisager ? C'était cela le plus terrible, il n'y avait eu aucun signes avant-coureur, c'était juste arrivé, comme ça, un jour. Et ça ne s'était, heureusement, jamais reproduit avec une telle puissance car elle avait développé sa conscience du monde, de la vie, cette conscience qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle malgré la colère, mais si un jour sa conscience disparaissait et qu'il ne lui restait plus entre les mains qu'un pouvoir destructeur ? La jeune femme frissonna, comme en écho à ses pensées moroses. Elle tourna la page, mais il n'y avait plus de photos, l'album s'arrêtait brutalement preuve de la mort de sa mère et de l'effet que cela avait eu sur son père. L'album soigneusement entretenu malgré sa pauvre confection et ces pages blanches en disaient plus long sur les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé que quinze années à le côtoyer. Melinda ferma l'album, il y a avait bien quelque photos prise dans la demeure de ses parents, mais aucune qui pouvaient lui donner un indice sur sa position exacte.

Elle le posa délicatement à côté d'elle et attrapa un nouvel album, de couleur perle, étiqueté « Première année de Mariage – Ethel et Charles – 2004 ». L'album montrait tout d'abord les photos de leur voyage de noce qu'ils avaient fait en Russie, Melinda trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, son père et sa mère posant fièrement devant une maison qui tenait plus de la villa que de la « moindre demeure » comme l'avait qualifié son père une semaine plus tôt. La jeune femme soupira, elle avait vécu deux mois dans un douze mètre carré, c'était ça une moindre demeure, pas une villa qui n'avait que trois chambres au lieu d'une dizaine et une salle à manger alors qu'ici il y en avait deux ainsi qu'une salle de bal. Sous la photo était indiqué de la même écriture soignée que sur la couverture « Charles et Ethel – Installation à la Villa aux Embruns – Juillet 2004 ». La Villa aux embruns, c'était donc là qu'elle avait vu le jour, commencé sa vie. Il avait fallu dix-sept ans, de nombreux silences, des disputes aussi, la découverte de la vérité par un tiers et quelques mots sous la tempête pour qu'elle sache enfin. La jeune femme décrocha précautionneusement la photo de l'album, se leva étirant ses muscles endoloris par la trop longue position assise. Elle chercha sur le bureau un parchemin vierge, après en avoir trouvé un, elle l'approcha de la photo et exécuta un sortilège de transfert. La photo sur le parchemin était de moindre qualité et ses parents souriant ne bougeaient plus, figés sur le papier non traité pour recevoir une photo et ses personnages mobiles. Elle plia le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, elle remit la photo à sa place dans l'album et d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ rangea tous les volumes sur l'étagère d'où ils s'étaient envolés quelques heures plus tôt.

Melinda rejoignit alors sa chambre avec discrétion, s'asseyant sur son lit, elle ressortit le parchemin et le déplia. Elle observa longuement la copie de la photo, pesant le pour et le contre de se rendre sur le champ à la Villa aux Embruns, jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui rappelle qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille.

- Minsky, appela-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Oui maîtresse, répondit l'elfe en apparaissant.

- Pourrais-tu m'amener de quoi manger s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin.

- Bien sûre maîtresse, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? s'enquit l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette.

- Quelque chose simple, ne t'embête pas, je sais que Darlene dois vous faire travailler énormément avec la soirée demain.

- Bien maîtresse. Je dois aussi vous dire que vous avez reçu un colis tout à l'heure par hiboux longues distances, je l'ai confié à madame Darlene avec le reste du courrier, elle actuellement dans son boudoir.

Melinda fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait donc lui écrire en long courrier ? Elle ne connaissait aucun sorcier à l'étranger, mis à part la famille de son père en France, mais l'envoi de lettres entre la France et l'Angleterre étaient d'usage courant et ne nécessitait pas de hiboux longues distances.

- Merci Minsky, répondit Melinda et l'elfe reparti vers les cuisines.

Quelques minutes plus tard un plateau rempli de victuailles apparu sur la table basse de la chambre de la jeune femme. Après s'être sustentée, Melinda décida d'affronter Darlene et d'aller chercher son mystérieux colis. Elle entra dans le salon privée de Darlene où cette dernière prenait le thé, mais elle n'était pas seule, une sorcière d'à peu près son âge était assise en face d'elle. Grande et élancée, elle avait les cheveux châtains et un teint de porcelaine, elle possédait une aura de noblesse que les femmes de la haute société portaient en toutes circonstances. Melinda la salua et Darlene fit les présentations :

- Astoria, voici Melinda ma belle-fille, Melinda voici Astoria Malfoy, une de mes anciennes camarades de promotion.

La jeune femme se figea quelque peu en entendant le nom de famille de l'invitée de sa belle-mère. Malfoy, même en vacances elle entendait ce nom !

- Bonjour Melinda, la salua Astoria avec un sourire, ravie de te connaître.

- Moi de même Madame, répondit la jeune femme par politesse.

- Le fils d'Astoria est aussi en septième année à Poudlard, mais à Serpentard, peut-être le connais-tu ? demanda Darlene. Il s'appelle Scorpius, il est préfet-en-chef, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Comme, tu dois être fière Astoria, ajouta-t-elle mielleuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas me rappeler de lui, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Quidditch, vous savez.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous le verrez demain soir, à la réception de votre père, nous lui apportons d'ailleurs tout notre soutien dans cette campagne.

- Comme c'est merveilleux, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Melinda quelque peu ironique. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, il paraît qu'un colis est arrivé pour moi ?

- Oui, il est sur le guéridon là-bas. Cela arrive d'Australie, qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Darlene, sa curiosité piquée à vif depuis que le colis été arrivé quelques minutes plutôt.

- Euh… Un livre que j'ai commandé pour mes ASPICs d'études des runes anciennes. J'avais besoin de plus d'informations sur les traductions des runes utilisées par les sorciers aborigènes il y a 2500 ans, menti la jeune femme.

- Ah, toi et tes livres, reprit Darlene visiblement déçue.

- Je me souviens d'avoir eu un Optimal en runes anciennes, j'aimais beaucoup cette matière aussi, intervint Astoria. Il parait que tu as de bonnes notes, j'aimerais que ce soit le cas pour Scorpius, ces deux dernières années, il n'a pas eu les notes que j'attendais de lui. Si seulement il pouvait prendre exemple sur une jeune fille comme toi. Peut-être pourriez-vous réviser ensemble ?

Melinda en eu le souffle coupé ! Aider Blanc-bec dans ses révisions, quelle idée absurde. Depuis leur rencontre dans le train, ils passaient leur temps à s'insulter et à se rabaisser jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre plie.

- Hum… Je suis sûre que… votre fils a des amis qui seront prêts à l'aider pour ses révisions… euh… comme la préfète des Serpentard, par exemple, Perkinson je crois.

- Tu veux parler de Charity Parkinson ? se moqua Darlene. Si elle ressemble à sa tante, elle ne sera pas d'un grand secours !

- Ah ne me parle pas de Pansy, qu'elle garce celle-là. Elle n'est pas invitée au moins, demanda Astoria avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Bien sûr que non, tu le sais très bien, voyons ! répondit Darlene.

Voyant que les deux femmes étaient engagées dans une conversation animée, Melinda en profita pour fuir la conversation première, prendre son colis et monter dans sa pièce sous les combles.

oOoOo

Arrivée en haut, elle s'affala dans un des poufs et retourna le paquet entre ses mains. Il était rectangulaire, assez léger, enrobé de papier kraft et d'un ruban qui avait dû servir à l'accrocher à la patte de l'oiseau qui l'avait transporté. Aucune carte n'était visible. Melinda entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet, une fois l'emballage retiré, elle découvrit une boîte recouverte de velours noir. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit un magnifique peigne à cheveux en or magnifiquement gravé d'ajoncs s'entremêlant et incrusté de quelques diamants. Sous le peigne se trouvait une lettre pliée. Elle attrapa le bout de parchemin et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_« Chère Melinda,_

_J'espère que tu recevras ce présent pour Noël, mais les vols longue distance sont peu fiables._

_Je tenais à te faire parvenir ton héritage familial que je garde depuis de trop nombreuses années maintenant._

_C'est un peigne à cheveux, que j'ai reçu de ma mère pour mes dix-sept et que j'avais légué à ta mère lorsqu'elle avait le même âge. Cela aurait dû être elle qui t'offre aujourd'hui ce bijou, mais le destin en a voulu autrement._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je ne t'écris qu'aujourd'hui, ton grand-père et moi-même n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis quinze longues années. La réponse est simple, lorsqu'Ethel nous a quittés, nous avons préféré partir, la douleur étant trop intense. Sache que ton grand-père et moi-même ne t'en avons jamais tenu pour responsable, mais te regarder, c'était la voir elle._

_Il y a maintenant quelques mois qu'Ewan, ton grand-père, nous a quitté à son tour, il est parti rejoindre sa fille et je sais qu'il est en paix. Je me retrouve aujourd'hui seule et je pense quelques fois à rentrer en Angleterre. _

_Hier en rangeant quelques affaires, j'ai retrouvé ce peigne qui est dans ma famille depuis des générations, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il reste dans la famille pour tout autant de temps et plus encore. Je ne sais pas si tu nous pardonneras un jour de t'avoir quitté, ton grand-père et moi, mais j'espère que tu porteras dignement ce peigne, comme ta mère avant toi, et que tu le donneras à ta fille à ton tour._

_Ta Grand-Mère,_

_Eleonora Thorne. »_

Quand la jeune femme eu terminé de lire la lettre, elle la fixa de longue minutes, ne sachant que ressentir, de la colère, de la joie, de la tristesse, du soulagement, de l'amertume, elle ne savait pas. La journée avait déjà été riche en émotion et cette lettre était comme un coup de massue sur son esprit fragile comme du cristal, il s'était brisé en millions de petits éclats brillants, s'éparpillant et ne pouvant plus être rassemblés. Melinda laissa tomber la lettre, posa la boîte à côté d'elle et se leva. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle venait de lire, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une seule chose en cet instant : elle devait voir de ses propres yeux l'endroit où elle avait eu sa première crise d'héritière d'Abigaëlle De Laval.

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée où un feu ronflait, attrapa de la poudre de cheminette présente dans un petit pot sur le manteau de la cheminée et lança la poudre dans le feu qui prit alors une teinte verte. Elle entra dans les flammes qui la chatouillèrent, inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle ferma fort les yeux jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête et articula difficilement :

- La Villa aux Embruns.

Elle sentit les flammes grandir jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'enveloppent entièrement, mais la sensation attendue de tourbillon ne vint pas et elle sentit les flammes glisser le long de son corps pour redevenir un petit feu vert à ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment, Melinda ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours au manoir dans sa pièce sous les combles, elle n'avait pas bougé. Refermant les yeux et se concentrant, elle redonna le nom de la maison de ses parents, mais encore une fois les flammes affluèrent et repartirent dans l'autre sens sans qu'elle n'ait bougé du moindre centimètre. Sortant de la cheminée, la jeune femme du se rendre à l'évidence, la cheminée d'arrivée n'était plus accessible ou n'appartenait dorénavant plus au réseau, pour trouver la villa elle devrait avoir recours à des recherches plus longues et difficiles. Elle sortit en trombe du grenier, descendit en courant les escaliers et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Dans un sac elle fourra quelques vêtements moldus qu'elle avait gardé de son escapade estivale et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait enfilé sa chaude cape d'hier, ses bottes et allait ouvrir la porte quand Darlene déboula sur le palier suivit d'Astoria Malfoy.

- Melinda que fais-tu ? s'écria celle-ci.

- Je pars chercher quelque chose.

- Il n'en est pas question, pas à cette heure de la journée ! Repose cette cape immédiatement !

- Je serais de retour avant la réception de demain Darlene, répondit Melinda, l'urgence se sentant dans sa voix.

- Que… Quoi ? Avant demain ? Mais tu es devenue folle ? hurla sa belle-mère. Si tu passes cette porte je te jure que tu vas le regretter, nous avons un accord ! Pense à ton père !

- J'y pense justement, je serais là demain, je le promets, mais je dois y aller, supplia presque la jeune femme.

Darlene saisi sa baguette magique mais sa belle-fille fut plus rapide et son charme du bouclier la protégea du maléfice du saucisson que sa belle-mère lui lança.

Claquant la porte derrière elle, Melinda quitta une Darlene rouge de rage et une Astoria interdite.

Elle courut jusqu'aux grilles de peur d'être rattrapée et une fois de l'autre côté, elle transplana.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<p>

J'ai bien aimé écrire les disputes entre Melinda et Darlene et la rencontre d'Astoria. Je pense que Melinda n'imaginait pas la mère de Blanc-bec ainsi :)

Pour ce qui est des noms (parce que je m'amuse en les cherchant pour l'histoire j'ai envie de vous faire partager :)

Madame Popeline : La popeline est un tissage serré et durable faite de soie, de coton, de fibres synthétiques, de laine ou d'autres mélanges.

Eleonora : est un prénom celtique, "El" veut dire richesse et "Enor" honneur (Ewan est aussi un prénom celtique, la famille Thorne étant originaire des Cornouailles, une région de légende)

Thorne : C'est le nom de la famille de la mère de Melinda, étymologiquement ça veut dire « buisson épineux », c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai choisi l'Ajonc comme emblème de cette famille, c'est un buisson épineux au fleur jaune (le jaune rappelant la couleur de Poufsouffle)

Bises,

LoL!ne


	12. Chapitre 11 : Escape and Return

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Coucou ! me revoici après deux semaines ! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot :/ Alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Francinette : Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Par rapport à ta supposition… je ne vais pas te le dire si tu as raison :D je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 11: Escape and Return**

Melinda regarda brièvement autour d'elle, la rue était quasiment déserte et les quelques moldus qui passait par là en ce 30 décembre se souciaient peu de ce qui se passait autour d'eux pour se dépêcher de regagner leur domicile afin de se soustraire au froid qui s'était abattu sur Londres. Rapidement elle poussa la porte cochèrent de l'hôtel miteux devant lequel elle s'était tenue quelques minutes auparavant. L'accueil était aussi défraîchie que la devanture et un vieil homme à l'air peu amène lisait un journal derrière le comptoir. Un œil averti aurait remarqué que les personnages des photos imprimées sur le journal bougeaient dans leurs cadres, partant parfois, faisant signe de la main souvent. Melinda sourit, elle était au bon endroit, au siège du journal le plus lu du monde sorcier anglais, la Gazette du Sorcier.

La jeune femme s'approcha du comptoir et se racla la gorge, le sorcier, puisque s'en était un, leva les yeux de son journal :

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je voudrais aller aux bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Prenez l'ascenseur, troisième étage, répondit-il avant de replonger dans sa lecture tandis que Melinda se dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le bouton du troisième.

- Premier étage, annonça une voix féminine, Siège de Sorcière Hebdo.

Plusieurs sorcières d'âge mûr entrèrent alors dans l'ascenseur avec de grandes planches à imprimer tout en discutant gaiement des derniers potins.

- Deuxième étage, Imprimerie magique Ink & Fils pour les journaux et magazines sorciers.

Les sorcières quittèrent l'ascenseur pour laisser place à un sorcier et une pile immense d'exemplaires du magazine _Quidditch Live_ venant juste d'être imprimés.

- Troisième étage, annonça la voix, Siège de la Gazette du Sorcier.

La porte s'ouvrit, Melinda s'extirpa de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au bord des locaux de la Gazette.

Dans les bureaux régnait un étrange capharnaüm. Des notes volantes se croisaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, transportant les dernières nouvelles fraîchement livrées par les journalistes. Des sorciers couraient en tous sens transportant des piles de dossiers, des essais de une pour le lendemain ou bien étaient assis à leurs bureaux occupés à rédiger un quelconque article.

Melinda semblait figée, observant ces êtres comme si le brouhaha ambiant ne l'atteignait pas.

- Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda une jeune sorcière portant une pile de journaux, sortant par la même la jeune femme de sa rêverie.

- Euh, oui. Vous avez des archives ? répondit Melinda, espérant que l'accès aux anciens journaux était ouvert au public.

- Oui bien sûr. Vous souhaitez les consulter ?

- Oui, je fais des recherches pour écrire un article, inventa la jeune femme au fil de l'eau, mais il me manque des informations, c'est possible d'y accéder ?

- Oui, bien sûr. La salle des archives est là-bas à côté de Sally, répondit la jeune sorcière lui désignant une petite bonne femme courbée derrière un bureau à côté d'une porte fermée, c'est notre archiviste, elle vous ouvrira la salle. A peine eut-elle indiqué la salle des archives, que la sorcière repartit rapidement dans la mêlée de journalistes et Melinda l'oublia aussi vite.

La jeune femme s'approcha du bureau, dans les vingt mètre qui la séparait de « Sally » elle fut bousculée cinq fois et avait percuté autant de personnes. La chaleur des bureaux était étouffante et le bruit omniprésent, Melinda ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait travailler ainsi toute la journée dans de telles conditions.

Quand elle eut atteint le bureau de Sally, elle dû reformuler sa requête plusieurs fois. La dite Sally semblait devenue sourde, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. La petite sorcière lui tendit un formulaire qu'elle remplit rapidement avant de pénétrer avec Sally dans la salle des archives.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, une fraîcheur bienvenue l'entoura, le bruit fut atténué et une douce odeur de vieux papier lui chatouilla les narines. Melinda se détendit instantanément.

- Les journaux sont triés par années et décennie, ce premier rayonnage est l'année en cours, plus vous remonterez vers le fond de la salle plus vous remonterez dans le temps. Après avoir consulté un journal, veuillez le remettre à sa place et si vous ne savez plus où vous l'avez pris posez le sur cette table, je le rangerai moi-même. Ne comptez pas non plus partir avec un de ces journaux, ils sont protégés magiquement, indiqua Sally brièvement avant de sortir de la salle des archives, laissant Melinda seule au milieu des rayonnages.

La jeune femme posa à terre le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir. Tout avait été très vite, elle avait transplané dans une rue sombre de Londres, près du Chaudron Baveur une heure plus tôt. Reprenant son souffle elle avait réfléchie au problème et aux différentes possibilités qui s'offrait à elle avant de se décider pour une visite aux archives de la Gazette du Sorciers. Elle avait demandé son chemin au vieux barman du pub sorcier qui lui avait expliqué comment se rendre au siège du journal. Elle était repartie rapidement et avait trouvé facilement le vieil hôtel servant de façade à divers siège de magazines du monde magique.

Melinda longea des rayonnages où étaient classés les journaux, décembre 2023, novembre 2023, 2022, 2021, les années défilèrent sous ses yeux. La pièce était immense et elle se demanda brièvement jusqu'à quelle année elle pourrait remonter dans le temps. Si elle avait été plus attentive en Histoire de la Magie elle se serait sûrement rappelée l'année de la création du journal, mais ses préoccupations étaient déjà bien loin de la curiosité historique.

Après quelques minutes à parcourir les allées sombres elle trouva enfin celle qu'elle cherchait, l'année 2008. La gorge nouée son doigt caressant le doucement le papier des journaux elle parcouru l'année en sens inverse, décembre, novembre, automne, été, printemps, avril, mars, le 31 mars, le 30 mars, plus elle approchait de la date fatidique plus sa main tremblait. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle continua puis trouva le journal du lendemain de la mort de sa mère : Le 18 mars 2008. S'efforçant de reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment bloqué, elle inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois et attrapa le journal. La une de ce jour-là était d'un banal rageant portant sur l'avancée des préparatifs de la commémoration des dix ans de la victoire du Survivant sur le Lord Noir, à moins de deux mois du début des festivités. Rien ne se référait à la mort de sa mère et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. A part son père et ses grands-parents qui avait pleuré sa mère ce jour-là ? Le professeur Zabini forcément, pensa-t-elle amèrement tout en tournant les pages rapidement. Puis, enfin, elle le trouva là, dans un petit encadré noir à la page nécrologie, l'article tant espéré sur sa mère. Seulement quelques lignes accompagnées d'une photo avait été écrite pour la femme qui lui avait donné la vie :

« _Charles Le Roy, sa fille Melinda et ses beaux-parents, Ewan et Eleonora Thorne, ont le regret de vous annoncer la mort de leur bien-aimée femme, mère et fille, Ethel Le Roy, née Thorne. »_

Juste en dessous un petit ajout avait été fait par un quelconque journaliste :

_« Ethel Le Roy a succombé tragiquement chez elle, hier après-midi à la suite d'une explosion magique dû à la mauvaise manipulation d'un sortilège de niveau neuf, nous a confié l'Auror Angelina Weasley qui s'est rendu sur place avec des agents du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus. _

_L'explosion aurait été si puissante qu'elle a brisé les défenses anti-moldus de la villa où résidaient les Le Roy. C'est ainsi que des voisins moldus ont assisté à la destruction d'une partie de la villa et ont alerté les autorités et la presse moldue qui s'est ruée sur place. Le Comité a fait hier soir une déclaration sur l'incident pour calmer les journalistes moldus, prétextant « une fuite de gaz » et interdisant la zone pour cause « d'émanations nocives » pour quiconque s'en approcherait. Ce matin, la presse moldue est repartie avec ces informations._

_Mr Le Roy n'a pas désiré répondre à nos questions, ni expliquer quel sortilège sa défunte femme tentait de reproduire ou pourquoi._»

Ainsi pour le monde des sorciers sa mère avait succombé à un sortilège de niveaux neuf. Son père avait étouffé l'affaire, Melinda pouvait le jurer. Mais s'il l'avait fait, elle le savait c'était pour la protéger. Cette pensée déclencha en elle un mélange étrange de plaisir et de colère.

Melinda fixa longuement la photo imprimée sur le papier jauni, songeuse. Elle savait en venant ici que c'était une possibilité que son père ait caché la vérité au monde sorcier, mais elle avait espérait que les noms des lieux aurait au moins été révélés. Seulement, son père avait fait un tel bon travail de camouflage que la nouvelle n'avait eu droit qu'à peu d'attention et donc peu d'informations. Soupirant, elle rangea le journal. Cela aurait pu être pire, car elle avait quand même appris une chose, un détail important qui lui permettait de passer à la seconde phase de son plan de recherche. Cette phase qu'elle avait prévue si les archives ne suffisaient pas. De plus, elle s'y serait rendue quand bien même elle aurait trouvé sa réponse, car quitte à être à Londres, autant y aller.

Melinda sortit des archives, remercia Sally et regagna rapidement la sortie et s'enfonça dans les rues à présent pluvieuses de Londres vers sa destination.

oOoOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux couleurs fades, de part et d'autre du couloir se trouvait des portes recouvertes d'une vieille peinture bleue écaillée. Melinda se tourna vers celle indiquant le numéro vingt-neuf et sonna.

Un bruit de chaîne qu'on retire et de verrou que l'on ouvre se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, grande et blonde. Elle portait des vêtements amples telle une artiste baba cool et des tâches de peintures recouvraient ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Melinda ? Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Dinna.

oOoOo

- Raconte-moi tout, dit Dinna en servant une tasse de thé chaude à son amie. Dinna n'avait pas posé de question quand Melinda était arrivée, elle l'avait juste fait entrer, lui avait prêté des vêtements sec car ceux de la jeune femme étaient trempés et l'avait laissée s'installer dans son vieux canapé déglingué avant de lui apporter du thé.

- Je viens de partir de chez mon père.

- Tu t'es enfuie ? s'étonna Dinna.

- Oui, mais je vais y retourner demain soir, répondit Melinda.

- Tu ne t'es pas vraiment enfuie, tu es juste venue dire bonjour à une amie alors, plaisanta Dinna.

- Si tu avais vu les moyens que ma belle-mère a mis en œuvre pour m'empêcher de partir, tu ne dirais pas cela. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je revenais demain pour son stupide bal mais elle est entrée dans une colère noire !

- Un bal ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ?

- Le monde mondain très chère, répondit pompeusement Melinda, déclenchant l'hilarité dans le petit studio de Dinna, réchauffant instantanément l'atmosphère qui était quelque peu tendue depuis qu'elle était arrivée. En tout cas, j'avais besoin de partir, je suis à la recherche de quelque chose et ce n'est pas chez moi que je trouverais, mais elle n'a pas compris le concept « je serai là demain sans fautes, promis ».

- Les parents ne comprennent pas grand choses, il faut avouer. Ils passent plus de temps à vouloir entendre ce que tu ne veux pas dire qu'à t'écouter, soupira la blonde avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Tes parents ne savent toujours pas pour ton école d'art ?

- Non, j'ai bien essayé de préparer le terrain, mais ça n'a pas été très concluant.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, murmura Melinda, posant une main compatissante sur celle de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit tristement Dinna. Bon, que recherches-tu de si important que tu as dû affronter la colère de ton affreuse belle-mère ? reprit-elle après un instant.

- La maison où je suis née. Je n'ai qu'une photo et le nom de l'endroit. J'ai découvert qu'il y a eu une explosion de gaz quand j'étais petite, donc ça ne doit même plus ressembler à la photo.

- C'est cette explosion de gaz qui a tué ta mère ? demanda Dinna car Melinda lui avait raconté qu'elle avait découvert que sa mère n'était pas morte en couche, mais d'un tragique accident.

- Oui, répondit Melinda, sa gorge se serrant, mentir par écrit se révélait plus facile que de devoir le faire alors que son amie se trouvait en face d'elle prête à tout pour l'aider. Je sais aussi à peu près où se trouvait cette maison. Tu crois que l'on pourrait regarder sur internet pour trouver des informations ?

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, crois-moi, mais tu ne pouvais pas regarder de chez-toi plutôt que te disputer encore avec tes parents ? demanda Dinna.

Melinda rougit violemment et murmura d'une petite voix :

- Nous n'avons pas internet à la maison.

Les yeux de Dinna s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, puis elle partit dans un fou rire.

- Pas internet ? Mais dans quel coins paumé d'Angleterre vis-tu ? Tu es Amish ?

Gagnée par son hilarité, Melinda mis plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Non, non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je vis dans le fin fond des Cornouailles, il y a peu de lignes téléphoniques et encore moins de ligne internet. Je t'envie de pouvoir continuer à vivre à Londres, cela me manque parfois. Et avec ça, mon père est réfractaire à la technologie.

- Ah oui quand même, tu n'es pas aidée dis-moi. Bon attends, je vais chercher mon ordinateur, répondit Dinna en se levant. Elle partit dans sa chambre quelques minutes et revint un portable dans les bras qu'elle posa sur la table de salon encombrée de croquis divers et variés.

Elle ouvrit un moteur de recherche et regarda Melinda.

- Tu veux peut-être regarder toute seule ?

- Euh non, je préfère que ce soit toi qui manipule, je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec la technologie. Et puis je préfère ne pas être seule.

- Je cherche quoi alors ?

Melinda réfléchi un moment, le regard perdu sur une toile sur laquelle son amie était en train de travailler avant de répondre :

- Commençons par ce que je sais, c'est la villa aux embruns, sur les côtes dans le sud des Cornouailles.

Dinna tapa rapidement quelques mots sur l'ordinateur et plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent, mais rien ne correspondait.

- On peut chercher des informations concernant l'explosion de gaz, si elle a été meurtrière, il y a sûrement dû y avoir des articles sur le sujet.

Melinda acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Meurtrière » ce n'était pas l'explosion de gaz qui l'était, pensa-t-elle se recroquevillant dans le canapé défoncé.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches Dinna s'exclama :

- Ah, je crois que j'ai quelque chose, tiens regarde cet article.

Elle tendit l'ordinateur à Melinda qui le posa sur ses genoux pour mieux lire.

« _Explosion de gaz meurtrière près de Porthleven_ » titrait l'article au-dessus d'une photo d'une habitation dévastée.

Melinda sortit la copie de la photo qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'album de sa mère et essaya de comparer les deux. Sur un pan de mur qui tenait encore debout sur la photo du site internet, Melinda reconnu une gravure présente sur la photo de l'album. Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne maison.

- C'est ça, dit-elle simplement à Dinna, incapable d'en dire plus. Dinna passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la berça doucement.

- Tu veux que je te l'imprime ? demanda-t-elle simplement après quelques minutes de silence.

Melinda hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Déposant un bisou sur son front, Dinna reprit l'ordinateur et imprima l'article. En le tendant à Melinda quelque peu prostrée sur le canapé elle lui sourit et dit :

- Tu peux rester cette nuit si tu veux, le temps de digérer et que ta famille se calme, ok ?

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme.

oOoOo

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand Melinda retransplana vers le manoir. Elle avait passé la nuit chez Dinna, les deux jeunes femmes avaient longuement discutés de tout et de rien, permettant à Melinda de ne pas se focaliser sur sa découverte. Puis en fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme s'était résolue à retourner au manoir et à quitter son amie.

Contrairement à la veille, il avait arrêté de neiger et le parc du domaine était déjà illuminé pour le bal du réveillon.

La jeune femme gagna rapidement le bâtiment principal. Devant la porte elle hésita quelques instant, expira longuement prête à recevoir la colère de son père. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil qu'une gifle monumentale s'abattit sur elle.

- Comment as-tu osé quitter le manoir, hurla son père. Partir comme ça ? La veille d'une soirée importante, en faisant front à Darlene ! Devant une invitée qui plus est ! Quel manque de respect ! Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Tu mériterais plus que cette correction ! Je t'ai tout donné Melinda, un toit, de l'argent, une protection, un avenir et toi, que me donnes-tu en retour ?

La jeune femme s'était tu jusque-là regardant le sol, releva la tête vers son père et l'affronta :

- Tu m'as tout donné ? Et l'amour que j'attendais de toi, tu me l'as donné ? Tu m'as menti sur la façon dont ma mère est morte et moi je ne comprenais pas ton refus de m'approcher, de m'aimer, de me donner de l'affection, je n'étais qu'une gosse qui avait besoin que son père l'aime ! Tu ne m'as rien donné, tu m'as tout prit !

- Tu m'as ôté la femme que j'aimais Melinda ! Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu n'y étais pour rien, je le savais, mais je n'ai pas su faire face, te faire face ! J'ai essayais de te donner de l'affection, mais je n'ai jamais réussi, tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux noirs, tellement semblable aux siens, c'était trop dur ! hurla-t-il de douleur. Et plus tu vieillis plus tu lui ressembles, te regarder grandir est la pire des souffrances qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, pourtant je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement !

Melinda accusa le coup sans rien dire. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle le savait, l'avait ressenti au fond d'elle même, mais l'entendre était autre chose. Le transperçant de ses yeux qui le perturbaient tant, choisissant ses mots avec soin, déversant sa douleur, la jeune femme souffla froidement :

- C'est ça que tu vois en moi ? Celle qui a tué ta femme ? C'était ma mère tu sais, imagine ce que je peux ressentir ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu auras ton siège de ministre et moi mon diplôme je ne te dérangerai plus. C'est bien ça que tu veux non ? Si les journalistes n'avaient pas posé de questions sur moi, je ne serais même pas ici, je serais à Poudlard, prétendant de ne pas exister.

- Melinda, ce n'est pas vrai, geignit-il presque. Je… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi, je n'ai jamais su, cela fait trop longtemps on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre.

- Commence déjà par me parler, ça pourrait aider, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu veux savoir où j'étais partie ? Pourquoi je suis partie ? Ou tu t'en moques ?

- Je…

- Je vais te le dire, où j'étais, le coupa-t-elle la colère et la tristesse se mêlant dans sa voix. J'étais chez une moldue que j'ai rencontrée cet été. Pourquoi j'étais là-bas ? Parce que j'ai besoin de réponses, des réponses que tu m'as toujours cachées et que tu ne veux toujours pas partager. J'ai trouvé une photo de la maison que toi et maman aviez achetée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'y rendre par la poudre de cheminette. Et ce n'est pas avec une indication comme « plus au sud sur la côte » que j'allais la trouver, ça non ! Et comme tu as si bien camouflé l'affaire au monde sorcier, je n'ai rien trouvé non plus dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier. Heureusement, les moldus ont des moyens de recherches très avancés, le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus a d'ailleurs dû s'adapter à leur technologies pour éviter toutes fuites, tellement ils sont doués et presque omniprésent avec leur technologie.

Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, Charles Le Roy répondit :

- Tu as trouvé tes réponses ?

- Je sais où est la villa aux Embruns, je suis capable de m'y rendre, répondit Melinda presque en murmurant, mais j'aurais voulu que ce tu m'y emmènes quand tu aurais dû me dire pour maman, c'est-à-dire il y a des années.

- Je ne suis me suis jamais senti prêt à te le dire, j'ai toujours repoussé ce moment, c'était plus facile. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas prêt. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais revoir cette maison. Mais je ne t'interdis pas de t'y rendre si c'est ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il finalement. Va te préparer maintenant, les invités ne vont pas tarder, finit-il d'une voix lasse avant de s'éloigner et de laisser Melinda seule au milieu du hall d'entrée.

oOoOo

Debout en haut de l'escalier, Melinda regardait les sorciers qui faisaient le service pour la soirée aller et venir des cuisines à la salle de bal, s'occupant des derniers préparatifs de la soirée. Darlene et son père attendait déjà à l'entrée de la salle de bal que les premiers invités arrivent, discutant à voix basse entre eux. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle descendit doucement l'escalier, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des escarpins à talons haut et ne voulait en aucun cas donner une raison à sa belle-mère de se moquer d'elle. Elle portait une des créations que Madame Popeline avait apportée avec elle l'avant-veille. C'était une robe longue, simple et sans artifices. Faite de soie de couleur champagne et irisé de fil d'or, elle éclairait ainsi le teint de la jeune femme. Le haut de la robe s'évasait sur ses épaules, mais sans être trop décolletée, avec des manches trois-quarts. Melinda avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle avait fixé avec le peigne en or de sa mère. Quand elle eut rejoint son père et Darlene, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de parler, l'atmosphère étant quelque peu tendue. Darlene avait les lèvres pincées en observant sa belle-fille, tout en elle disait au combien elle aurait préféré que Melinda ne soit pas là. Son père, lui, la détailla, vérifiant sûrement sa tenue, puis soudain il blêmit.

- Où as-tu eu ce peigne ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Melinda passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur le bijou de peur qu'il ne le lui enlève et murmura :

- C'est grand-mère qui me la offert. Je l'ai reçu hier.

- Eleonora te l'a donné ? demanda-t-il surpris, la colère prenant la place de la tristesse. Depuis quand es-tu en contact avec elle ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais été père, j'ai reçu un colis hier, contenant le peigne et une lettre. Son mari est mort le mois dernier, je pense qu'elle se sent seule et a beaucoup de regrets. Je suis sont unique parente encore en vie. Dois-je le retirer ? souffla rapidement Melinda, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une autre dispute entre elle et son père.

- Non… Il te va très bien. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, murmura son père, tandis que les premiers invités arrivaient.

Les sorciers défilèrent les uns après les autres, entre civilités et autres serrages de mains, Melinda commençait à s'ennuyer, son visage était crispé à force de sourire. Heureusement, la famille d'Ebony arriva enfin et elle se relaxa. Ebony portait une magnifique robe blanche, contrastant avec sa peau métissée, au décolleté osé et ses cheveux habituellement frisés étaient lisses et retenue en une queue de côté. Comme toujours sa mère était magnifique à ses côtés dans une robe aux couleurs chatoyantes et d'innombrables bracelets aux poignets et son père souriait, heureux d'avoir sa famille avec lui. Melinda appréciat trop son amie pour être jalouse de l'image que sa famille projetait. Ebony et la jeune femme se serrèrent dans les bras, puis commencèrent à bavarder ensemble, coupées parfois par les nouveaux arrivants que Melinda devait saluer.

Derdre Ackerley et sa famille arrièrent eux aussi. La Serdaigle portait une robe vert et argent à bustier et à la jupe de flanelle qui découvrait parfois ses jambes lorsqu'elle marchait, sûrement dans le but de plaire à son petit ami, Blanc-bec, pensa Melinda. Charles Le Roy accueilli son bras droit chaleureusement et Derdre toujours aussi expansive serra Melinda, qui se raidit immédiatement, dans ses bras

- Meli, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Quelle magnifique robe, ça te va superbement bien ! Dit-elle enjouée. Ça va être une soirée magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! Ebony, bonsoir, ajouta-t-elle d'un air plus sobre presque hautain.

- Bonsoir, répondit cette dernière sur le même ton.

- Derdre, je crois que j'ai vu quelques amis à toi tout à l'heure pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ? Je viendrais plus tard, la congédia doucement Melinda sentant la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ah oui, j'aperçois Zoé. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser à la suite de ses parents.

Les sorciers continuèrent d'affluer, Melinda n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'invités, mais son père avait fait les choses en grand, le cortège ne semblait pas en finir. La famille Potter arriva ainsi que celle des Weasley, Ebony et Melinda saluèrent leurs enfants et camarades de Poudlard, James, Albus, Lili, Rose et Hugo. Le père de Melinda parla plus longuement avec Harry Potter qu'avec tout autre invité et Melinda en profita pour détailler ce grand héros et ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry semblait si simple et presque gêné d'être présent, la jeune femme comprenait pourquoi le monde sorcier le respectait et l'aimait autant.

- Merci d'être restée avec moi pour accueillir tout le monde, glissa Melinda à Ebony entre deux invités.

- C'est normal tu sais. Et puis tu avais l'air tellement malheureuse plantée la toute seule, se moqua gentiment Ebony ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de son amie.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année arriva alors, et les deux jeunes femmes le reconnurent tout de suite, Ebony, se redressa un peu, toucha nerveusement ses cheveux et tenta d'afficher un sourire éblouissant.

- Professeur Knight ! Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Melinda.

- Eh bien je suis invité, apparemment, rit-il devant la surprise de son élève.

- Edwin, vous avez pu venir, intervint Darlene, lançant un regard noir à sa belle-fille pour sa familiarité.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Darlene, répondit celui-ci, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Pareillement ma chère, ça me fait plaisir de voir deux de mes plus brillantes élèves ce soir aussi, sourit-il se tournant vers Melinda et Ebony, cette dernière en rougit de plaisir. A plus tard mesdemoiselles, Darlene, salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Les invités étaient presque tous arrivé, Melinda commençait enfin à se détendre et se permis de penser à la soirée qu'elle allait passer avec Ebony. Entre rires et discussions, cela serait sûrement un des meilleurs nouvel an qu'elle passerait depuis des années, pensa-t-elle quand elle les aperçus. Elle les avait presque oubliés. Elle avait dû blêmir très fortement pour qu'Ebony se tourne vers elle et lui demande si tout allait bien. D'un hochement de tête elle répondit que oui incapable de parler, ayant l'estomac contracté et la nausée au bord des lèvres.

Les Malfoy avançaient fièrement vers eux.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ahaha, que va-t-il se passer entre Melinda et Scorpius. Et Astoria, va-t-elle relever le fait que Melinda se soit enfuie ?<p>

Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier ^^

Et aussi on a enfin vu Dinna, l'amie moldue précieuse de Melinda ! Et j'ai bien aimé parler d'internet et l'effet que cela a sur le monde des sorciers. Aujourd'hui les informations vont tellement vite, il suffit de dégainer son téléphone et de filmer, il faut bien imaginer comment les sorciers arrivent à parer ça ! Ça ne doit pas être facile lol !

Sur ces réflexions pas très philosophiques mais que je me pose quand même, tout en pensant que JKR a bien fait d'écrire son histoire dans les années 90 avant le boum d'internet XD !

Bises,

LoL!ne


	13. Chapitre 12 : Snow and Blood

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience (du moins j'aime à le penser ) le bal et la confrontation Melinda/Scorpius ! J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, il y aussi des petits indices pour la suite :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Snow and Blood**

Darlene et Charles les accueillirent avec de grands sourires et beaucoup de déférence, sûrement dû à la scène auquel avait assisté Astoria Malfoy la veille. Melinda, elle se fit la plus discrète possible redoutant le regard de Mme Malfoy. Mais Astoria Malfoy en avait décidé autrement et se tourna vers la jeune femme, alors que Darlene complimentait Scorpius sur ces résultats au Quidditch, tachant de faire oublier la présence de sa belle-fille et surtout son affront.

- Melinda, vous êtes revenue ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

La jeune femme se senti rougir, Astoria Malfoy avait une aura puissante et le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Oui, Madame Malfoy. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit-elle reprenant son sang-froid.

Astoria l'étudia un petit moment avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire :

- C'est une qualité honorable. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Darlene et Charles qui avaient retenu leur souffle durant l'échange, sous l'œil curieux de Mr Malfoy.

Melinda avait entendu quelques rumeurs à propos Drago Malfoy que l'on disait cruel et ancien mangemort. Durant la guerre il avait compté parmi les rangs du Lord Noir, mais avait été réhabilité, contre l'opinion publique au départ, par Harry Potter car sa mère avait aidé le Survivant. En le détaillant discrètement, la jeune femme ne put que remarquer qu'il possédait, tout comme sa femme, un charisme impressionnant bien que ce soit dans une autre mesure, plus dans la force et quelque peu dans la suffisance. Elle remarqua aussi son regard bleu perçant dont son fils avait hérité à n'en pas douter. Mais quoique puissent dire les gens sur son passé trouble, quand il posait le regard sur sa femme ou son fils, Melinda pouvait le jurer, ce n'était que le bonheur de les avoirs et d'être vivant pour en profiter qui transparaissait.

Tandis qu'elle observait le père de Scorpius, ce dernier avait salué Ebony qui lui avait répondu courtoisement puis il se planta devant la jeune femme une main tendu solennellement.

- Melinda, dit-il simplement sans aucunes insultes à son encontre. Comme elle, la présence de ses parents et la qualité de son éducation l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre commentaire déplacé.

Arquant un sourcil, celle-ci lui serra la main agrémentant son geste d'un « Scorpius » dédaigneux. Mais malgré leur courtoisie apparente, ils s'écrasèrent mutuellement les doigts tout en s'affrontant du regard comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le bonheur de se croiser. Une tornade brune surgit alors et brisa leur contact.

- Scorp' ! Tu es enfin arrivé, s'exclama ravie Derdre, lui sautant au cou.

Le couple Le Roy et Malfoy, toujours présent en train de discuter, assistèrent à la scène. Darlene et Astoria se figèrent hautainement, apparemment choquée par le manque de tenue de la Serdaigle et Drago Malfoy lança un regard entendu à son fils tandis que Derdre entrainait Scorpius à sa suite, ce dernier tentant vainement de se défaire d'elle.

Les quatre adultes se tournèrent alors vers Ebony et Melinda avec un regard inquisiteur. Ces dernières étaient restées-elles aussi figées de stupeur, se retenant difficilement de rire. Se reprenant et dans le but de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé, Melinda demanda :

- Père, si vous le permettez, nous allons nous retirer.

- Bien sûr, tu peux y aller, répondit celui-ci.

Emmenant Ebony avec elle, Melinda s'éloigna le plus vite possible de ses parents. Quelques mètres plus loin, n'y tenant plus, elles rirent aussi discrètement que possible. Reprenant leur sérieux, elles attrapèrent deux coupes de champagne qu'elles sirotèrent tout en observant les invités.

- On ne va pas rester dans notre coin toute la soirée ? demanda Ebony.

- Je ne connais personne à vrai dire.

- Mais c'est toi la princesse de la soirée, personne ne va t'exclure Melinda !

- Si tu le dis, souffla cette dernière.

- Ecoutes-moi tête de linotte, lui sourit Ebony, quand bien même tu ne serais pas l'hôte, ça n'arriverai pas ! Regardes-toi un peu, tu es magnifique.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Je sais, répondit Ebony tout sourire en l'entrainant vers les autres invités, notamment vers un groupe de jeunes gens aux cheveux roux et noir de jais.

- On ne va pas aller voir les Potter et les Weasley, ils se connaissent tous depuis l'enfance, dit Melinda, tient, on peut aller voir euh…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, à droite se tenait Derdre pendue au bras d'un Scorpius blasé et quelques-uns de leurs amis, et sur la gauche quelques autres camarades de Poudlard discutant çà et là avec les adultes, et enfin les enfants des Potter et Weasley, en grande discussion avec le professeur Knight

- C'est pour ça que tu veux aller leur parler, percuta Melinda, tu veux surtout parler à Knight !

Ebony se figea net et tripota ses cheveux de nouveau. Croisant les bras, Melinda savoura la gêne de son amie, se moquant gentiment d'elle.

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas mis une si belle robe pour que personne n'en profite quand même, lâcha-t-elle.

- C'est un professeur tu sais.

- Dans cinq mois il ne le sera plus. Les hommes de mon âge de m'intéresse pas, j'ai le droit non ?

- Oui, mais fais attention, c'est un terrain dangereux où tu t'engages, je pense que si les filles était là elles te diraient la même chose.

- Oh non, Winny me sermonnerait, Dory me dirait d'attendre et Aria, ah Aria, elle se moquerait de moi, ria la métisse. Allez viens !

Elles arrivèrent près du groupe et Ebony engagea la conversation avec eux. Après quelques minutes, Melinda se mêla elle aussi à la discussion, le champagne et l'ambiance la désinhibant.

oOoOo

La soirée passait agréablement. Les discussions étaient intéressantes, le buffet qu'avait prévu Darlene, il fallait l'avouer, était succulent et la musique en fond sonore agréable. De ce fait, Melinda ne s'ennuya pas un instant.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le père de Melinda monta sur l'estrade où jouait l'orchestre depuis le début de la soirée. Après un discours convenu et des remerciements à tous les sorciers présents dans la salle afin de le soutenir, il ouvrit le bal avec Darlene. Au fur et à mesure, d'autres couples les rejoignirent alors que les lumières se faisaient plus tamisés.

Le professeur Knight invita Ebony à danser après avoir parlé une bonne partie de la soirée avec celle-ci. Cette dernière rayonnait de joie. Melinda s'était glissée contre le mur du fond, regardant les danseurs évoluer, quand Albus Potter vint l'inviter à danser.

- Aucune hôte de cette charmante soirée ne devrait rester sur le côté, bredouilla-t-il quelque peu rougissant en lui tendant une main que Melinda attrapa avec un sourire.

Ils virevoltèrent sur la piste durant quelques musiques puis Melinda quitta son cavalier pour aller se rafraichir aux toilettes.

Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, Derdre apparu dans les toilettes, le visage rouge de colère et le maquillage dégoulinant de ses yeux. Elle attrapa le bras de Melinda et la tourna vers elle.

- Tu es contente, cria-t-elle presque hystérique.

- Que… De quoi ? demanda Melinda, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à la Serdaigle.

- Scorpius vient de rompre avec moi, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

- Je… Pardon ? Que Blanc-bec rompe avec toi, alors là, c'est bien loin de mes préoccupations, railla Melinda se dégageant de la poigne de Serdaigle.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais je le vois bien comment vous vous regardez, tu as dansé avec Potter juste pour le rendre jaloux ! pleura de plus belle la jeune fille.

- Derdre, reprend-toi bon sang, s'énerva Melinda. Blanc-bec n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux qui joue avec les filles, tu vaux mieux que ça !

- Ne l'appelle pas Blanc-bec, sanglota-t-elle. C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute. Il était tellement obnubilé par toi dansant avec Potter qu'il ne m'entendait plus et puis il m'a dit que tout était fini ! Tu vas me le payer Melinda, je te le jure !

Melinda tenta de garder son sang-froid face à cette gamine capricieuse et jalouse en larmes, elle s'apprêtait à réitérer que Malfoy était un veracrasse sénile et myope pour laisser quelqu'un comme elle, mais que c'était un mal pour un bien, elle valait beaucoup mieux que lui.

Mais Derdre ne voulait rien entendre, elle sortit sa baguette magique et menaça Melinda, qui avait laissé la sienne dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce que Derdre avait en tête, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle fut heureuse d'avoir des aptitudes hors normes qui pourrait la protéger. La détresse rend stupide, Derdre en était la preuve, mais la détresse rendait aussi dangereux. Tandis que la Serdaigle la tenait en joug, Melinda laissa la magie affluer en elle, grossir dans sa poitrine, et quand Derdre lança enfin son sort, un bouclier s'éleva autour de Melinda, renvoyant l'énergie du sort vers sa créatrice qui s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol. Melinda tomba à genoux elle aussi, quelque peu étourdie. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'approcha de la Serdaigle et chercha son pouls, celui-ci battait heureusement encore. La jeune femme appela à l'aide un serveur qui passait devant les toilettes, prétextant que Derdre avait eu un malaise. Assez discrètement pour le nombre de personnes présentent au sein du manoir, Derdre fut amenée dans une chambre d'amie, où sa mère la veilla.

Charles Le Roy regardait d'air air soupçonneux sa fille et Melinda sentait son regard, alors que Darlene réconfortait la mère de Derdre qui se confondait en excuses. La jeune femme savait que le lendemain son père lui demanderai des explications, elle avait encore quelques heures pour en trouver une plausible. Elle pensa furtivement à lui dire la vérité, mais se rétracta, ce n'est pas envisageable, Artémis n'y a pas survécu ! Les sorciers sont cruels.

Le père de Melinda regagna la salle de bal rapidement, étant le centre d'attention de la soirée. La jeune femme, elle, réapparu une heure plus tard après s'être calmée dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de parler à Ebony, mais celle-ci avait disparue. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, évitant les invités et se cachant presque dans les grand voiles qui couvrait les baies vitrées. Melinda n'avait plus la tête à la fête. Penser à Artémis l'avait fait réfléchir sur le bouclier qu'elle avait élevé autour d'elle, comme la fillette de onze ans, elle s'était préservée et avait retourné le sort contre son adversaire.

- Eh bien, tu ne danses plus ? Railla alors une voix à ses côté. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas perçu que quelqu'un s'était approché.

- Dégage Malfoy ! Répondit-elle excédée.

- Mais, très chère Melinda, où est donc passée ta civilité ? se moqua-t-il de plus belle, s'appuyant sur le mur à la gauche de la jeune femme.

Se tournant vers lui, Melinda explosa :

- Ma civilité est allongée la haut avec Derdre, parce que tu as eu la stupidité de rompre avec elle ce soir ! Et la prochaine fois que tu as un problème avec une de tes conquêtes, laisses-moi en dehors, est-ce bien clair Blanc-bec ? Sur ce, elle s'enfonça dans le mur comme elle l'avait fait le jour de la rentrée dans le train, elle n'avait presque pas eu à se concentrer, la magie était présente en elle, bien trop présente.

Melinda senti immédiatement le froid mordant de l'hiver l'envelopper, piquant sa peau nue, glaçant son sang. Elle frissonna, tentative veine de son corps pour s'adapter au brusque changement de température. Dehors le parc était toujours illuminé, mais aucun convive n'avait eu le courage de l'explorer à en juger par la fine couche de neige immaculée présente au sol, il devait neiger depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, tentant difficilement de ne pas glisser sur le sol gelé. Après avoir failli tomber deux fois, elle retira finalement ses escarpins dorés et les abandonna sur la terrasse. Quand elle enfonça ses pieds nus dans la neige, le souffle lui manqua presque, elle se demanda même un bref instant si elle n'était pas tout bonnement folle à rester ainsi dehors à peine vêtue d'une robe de soie et pieds nus. Mais elle n'était pas folle, juste différente et en colère. Melinda se concentra et fit sortir son énergie du centre de sa poitrine, l'étirant vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'englobe entièrement. Ses tremblements et le claquement de ses dents s'arrêtèrent, sa chair de poule disparue. Elle n'avait pas chaud, mais elle n'avait plus froid. La neige fondait sur sa peau et parsemait sa chevelure de petits cristaux blancs, tel des paillettes l'auréolant et brillant dans les lumières provenant de la salle de bal.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la terrasse, elle entendit le décompte de la fin d'année.

Dix, entonnèrent les invités.

Neuf… Melinda avait quitté la terrasse.

Huit… Sept… Six… Le souffle de la jeune femme formait un nuage de buée à chacune de ses expirations.

Cinq… Quatre… Melinda avait atteint un des nombreux bassins du parc, les voix des invités semblaient lointaines.

Trois… S'arrêtant, elle retira le peigne doré de ses cheveux qui cascadèrent sur son dos et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa peau blanche et La neige dans ses cheveux brillait d'une lueur bleutée sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Deux… La jeune femme se mit à tourner dans la neige, doucement, le bas de sa robe de bal détrempé se soulevant et volant autour d'elle. Penchant la tête en arrière, elle tourna, tourna, les étoiles dans le ciel devinrent flou, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et furent emportée par le vent. Moment magnifique, moment magique où tout s'arrête, où tout bouge, où l'on évolue au milieu de la nuit et du silence avec pour seul témoin la lune.

Un… Melinda tournait encore et encore, chantonnant « Nuit si douce, accueille-moi en ton sein, fait moi tienne, porte moi au loin, porte moi vers la vie, vers l'infini… ». Elle chantait et tournait envoyant au ciel une prière, comme prise dans un rituel à un dieu quelconque qui serait capable de la sauver. Soudain, le monde bascula…

Zéro… Melinda s'écroula sur le sol, vidée de son énergie.

A quelques mètres de là, les invités laissèrent la joie les envahir alors que l'année venait de se terminer pour laisser place à une autre tandis que des feux d'artifices spécialement conçu pour l'intérieur par les frères Weasley éclatèrent dans la salle de bal célébrant ainsi la nouvelle année.

oOoOo

_Le brouillard enveloppait la jeune femme. Elle se sentait flotter dans ce brouillard, elle évoluait lentement, tâtonnant, cherchant son chemin. Soudain, elle entendit au loin une voix murmurer son prénom « Melinda… Melinda», une voix douce, si douce et si familière._

_« Maman est-ce toi ? » questionna-t-elle, mais seul le silence lui répondit. « Maman, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas errer sans fin dans ce brouillard, je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où je vais, ou comment avancer… Maman, berces-moi dans tes bras comme tu as dû le faire quand j'étais bébé… Des souvenir enfoui me revienne en mémoire, les chansons que tu me murmurais il y a si longtemps. Je peux deviner l'odeur de ton parfum aux touches de roses. J'arrive presque à imaginer tes yeux si semblable aux miens me regarder tendrement comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde, de ta vie. Comment ai-je pu t'oublier, alors que tout était là, dans un recoin de mon esprit, si vivace, si brillant. Je le sais, je t'aimais, je n'ai jamais voulu… Ô Maman, tu me manque tellement, à chaque seconde, à chaque pas, chaque respiration, je souffre du vide que tu as laissé en moi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me quitte si tôt moi qui avait tant besoin de toi ? Serais-je la même si tu avais été là ? Ou serais-je différente, vivante ? Pas cet être à l'esprit torturé, à la magie incontrôlable, ni morte, ni vivante, juste une âme souillée, noire, seule… »_

_Dans le brouillard Melinda ne voyait rien, mais elle senti une caresse sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et sourit, oui sa mère était là, dans le brouillard, elle n'avait qu'à la trouver, sa mère l'attendait, elle n'avait qu'à la trouver. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller et sa mère serait à ses côtés, ayant entendu ses pleurs elle serait venu pour la consoler. « Elle est en vie et moi je ne suis qu'une sorcière rien de plus rien de moins. » pensa la jeune femme savourant cette pensée euphorisante. Le brouillard se dissipa tandis que son esprit revenait à la réalité. Le blanc laiteux du brouillard fit place à la noirceur de la nuit et un doute l'assailli comme un éclair éclatant brutalement dans le ciel. Le voile du rêve se déchira…_ Melinda ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Deux orbes d'un bleu électrique, deux lacs profonds. Ce fut ce que la jeune femme vit à ce moment-là et quelque part dans ces deux yeux qui la fixaient, une ombre d'inquiétude vite remplacée par la suffisance dès qu'il avait compris qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Blanc-bec ? attaqua Melinda le repoussant tout en se redressant en position assise, mais à peine s'était-elle retrouvée à la verticale qu'un vertige et des nausées la prirent et elle retomba mollement dans le lit où elle s'était réveillée. Le plafond tournait au-dessus d'elle et elle n'entendit pas la réponse du jeune homme qui se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et claqua des doigts au-dessus de son visage dans le but de la faire réagir.

- Hé ho ? La folle ça va ? demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises, mais sa voix paraissait très lointaine à la jeune femme.

Elle réussit à baragouiner un « J'ai la nausée… vais être malade … » avant de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac dans la lampe que Scorpius avait eu l'esprit de métamorphoser en seau. Il lança aussi un S_ilencio_ sur la pièce, préférant éviter que quelqu'un n'entende la jeune femme et ne la découvre dans cet état, son côté gentleman sans doute, pensa-t-il vaguement.

Melinda se rallongea sur le lit, elle était en nage et son front était perlé de sueur. Le tournis qui l'avait assailli commença à s'estomper puis finit par s'arrêter tandis que Scorpius nettoyait le seau d'un coup de baguette magique avant de lui rendre sa forme originelle.

- Hé bien la folle, on ne supporte pas l'alcool ? railla-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté du lit.

- La ferme Blanc-bec, l'alcool n'a rien à voir avec ça, réussit-elle à articuler.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répondit-il alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard avant de lui tourner le dos afin d'observer où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du manoir, la chambre Muguet, s'était ainsi que Darlene l'avait nommée, chaque chambre avait un thème, celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Un silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne parlaient où ne bougeaient.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement

- Deux heures du matin.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était inconsciente pensa-t-elle furtivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? réalisa-t-elle soudain.

- Comme n'importe quel gentleman, j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Je t'ai trouvée dehors étendue et inconsciente dans la neige, répondit-il arrogant. Eh bien la folle, c'est la seconde fois que je te sauve, je vais finir par te demander des intérêts.

Melinda se redressa et se retourna vers Scorpius et le détailla avant d'articuler d'une voix froide :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache.

La façade glacée et hautaine de Scorpius se brisa :

- Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu préfèrerais être morte plutôt que de me remercier, tu es vraiment…

- Vraiment quoi ? s'emporta la jeune femme à son tour.

- Vraiment qu'une sale petite idiote, inconsciente, ingrate et stupide ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Ton père est en bas avec ses invités dans le but de devenir ministre de la magie, c'est-à-dire le sorcier le plus respecté de Grande-Bretagne et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de courir dehors dans la neige à peine couverte, cracha-t-il se rapprochant du lit.

- Arrête de mêler ma famille avec mes actes ! cria Melinda en retour. Ce que je fais ne les intéresse pas, alors ce qu'ils font ne m'intéresse pas plus.

- Tout le monde l'admire ton père tu le sais ça ? Personne ne murmure derrière son dos sur ses actes passés, ou chuchote dans ton sillage à cause de lui. Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrate ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois ingrate, en quoi cela te regarde ? Ton père en dépit de ce qu'on dit qu'il a fait, t'aime lui, tu le sais ça ? Le mien m'ignore, pourquoi devrais-je jouer à la parfaite petit fille pour qu'il obtienne un poste dont je n'ai cure ?

- Parce que… cria Scorpius, mais il ne put finir sa phrase à court d'arguments.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapproché tandis qu'ils criaient l'un sur l'autre, presque front contre front, ils se fusillaient du regard. Chacun jalousait ce que l'autre détestait, un père aimant à la réputation salie contre un père admiré mais distant. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées.

Deux orbes d'un bleu électrique contre deux yeux d'un noir d'encre, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

- Parce que tu as été élevé comme ça, L'image avant tout. Le respect de ton père et de ta mère en second. Respect qu'ils ont pour toi aussi d'ailleurs, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. JE n'ai pas cette chance parce que j'ai eu un accident de magie étant bébé qui a tué ma mère. Comment crois-tu que mon père réagit quand il me voit ? Voilà pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas. Tu ne fais que te pavaner à Poudlard, profiter de la vie, voleter sur un balai après une baballe, draguer un nombre incalculable de filles et j'en passe, c'est ça être toi ? Vraiment pathétique si tu veux mon avis ! Tu te prends pour un roi mais tu n'as rien vécu, rien vu, tu n'es rien ! dit froidement Melinda brisant la connexion visuelle entre eux.

- Je ne me pavane pas ! hurla-t-il. La colère assombrit son regard et fit se crisper sa mâchoire. Il attrapa violemment les deux poignets de Melinda et la traina hors du lit. La jeune femme encore un peu affaiblit tomba durement sur le sol. Tais-toi, tu ne me comprends pas non plus la folle, alors tais-toi, TAIS-TOI !

Affalée sur le sol, la tête baissée, les cheveux lui couvrant le visage, la robe encore humide et les genoux écorchés par la chute, Melinda avait bien piètre allure et Scorpius fut fier d'avoir remis cette fille à sa place, elle qui osait le défier. Mais la jeune femme s'en moquait, elle était loin. Un voile de brume rouge qui se voulait réconfortant était tombé devant ses yeux, la magie en elle menaçait de déborder et elle savait ce qui arriverait ensuite, elle était trop faible pour la contenir et elle n'en avait pas l'envie. La magie en elle lui murmurait « Il t'a jetée à terre, lui cette limace, cette vermine, ce… mois que rien, il t'a mise à terre Toi, la descendante d'Abigaëlle de Laval ? ». De rage, de folie, de désespoir elle se mit à rire.

Le sourire satisfait de Scorpius s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme rire, un rire hystérique, un rire de démente. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et ses yeux… Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte d'un violet soutenu ! D'une voix rauque elle murmura alors :

- Si tu tiens à la vie, cours.

Le jeune homme était figé de stupeur, ne pouvant détourner son regard de ses yeux d'un violet intense, il n'avait plus en face de lui Melinda Le Roy, c'était quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose d'autre et de puissant qui la possédait entièrement.

- cours, continua-t-elle, cours… MAINTENANT !

Perdue dans la brume rouge Melinda sentit un spasme de douleur secouer son corps, partant de ses entrailles jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, irradiant chaque cellule de sa peau d'un feu brûlant, la jeune femme hurla.

Scorpius sortit de son état de stupeur, il s'agenouilla devant elle qui s'était recroquevillée à genoux sur le sol se tenant le ventre, hurlant de douleur, lui hurlant de partir, vite, qu'elle ne pourrait pas la retenir. Il la prit les épaules et la secoua durement et cria son prénom en proie à une peur panique qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti :

- Melinda ! Melinda, bordel, revient à toi ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Melinda.

La jeune femme ne voyait rien, juste cette brume rouge devant ses yeux qui pleuraient et qui enserrait maintenant son esprit tout entier. Elle avait mal, très mal, la magie au fond d'elle avait senti qu'elle avait faibli et en avait profité pour surgir. Un vent magique s'éleva autour d'elle et de Scorpius. Ce dernier continuait de hurler son prénom et lui avait pris la tête dans ses mains.

- Melinda, Melinda, revient ! Tu es là quelque part, je le sais ! Tu es plus forte que ça…

Derrière le voile de brume rouge qui l'éloignait du monde réel, la jeune femme l'entendit alors, cette voix qui l'appelait, cette voix masculine et familière. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait blesser personne, elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Elle aurait voulu crier « Je suis là », mais elle criait seulement de douleur.

- Melinda, Melinda, Melinda, suppliait presque la voix, la terreur se faisant de plus en plus sentir, Merlin… Aaaah ! hurla de douleur la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Ce cri déchirant fut un électrochoc pour Melinda. Non elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un être blessé de nouveau, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Aujourd'hui contrairement à seize ans auparavant elle avait la force mentale et physique de changer la donne. Dans un effort surhumain, elle repoussa la brume rouge de son esprit et de son regard. Elle repoussa la magie de sa malédiction petit à petit, se raccrochant comme à une bouée à la voix qui hurlait.

Le vent s'affaiblit brusquement, la magie reflua dans son corps, protestant contre ce revirement de situation, elle avait presque réussi à sortir de cette prison charnelle pour accomplir la malédiction et on l'emprisonnait de nouveau dans cet amas d'entrailles. Melinda hurla de nouveau, des entailles apparurent alors sur sa peau, morcelant tout son corps, imbibant sa robe de sang. La douleur était insoutenable et n'y tenant plus elle perdit connaissance dans les bras d'un Scorpius sous le choc.

* * *

><p>ET VOILA ! Niark niark !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cela vous a surpris dans le bon sens !

Pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre un peu, je pars en vacances pour 3 semaines :)

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	14. Chapitre 13 : The Dark Knight

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Hello everybody ! Alors après 3 semaines de vacances plus ou moins loin du froid de la France, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre haut en révélations !

Enjoy !

Juste un petit mot sur l'image de la fic, c'est un dessin de **Abigail Larson** dont vous pouvez retrouver le travail sur **DeviantArt**. Je suis ultra fan de ses dessins et de l'univers qui s'en dégage :)

Merci Francinette pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre** **13 : The Dark Knight**

La forêt interdite était calme en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. Les arbres bruissaient doucement sous l'effet du vent. Quelques flocons tombaient encore recouvrant les cimes des arbres de la forêt d'un blanc manteau de neige. Dans la tente installée depuis quelques mois au milieu de l'ancien antre des accromentules tout était paisible.

Un feu magique ronflait dans un large bocal de verre réchauffant la petite tanière éclairant faiblement l'espace et laissant les recoins dans l'ombre. La blonde Améthyste, fidèle à son poste veillait dame Eléa, mystérieuse fillette aux cheveux violets.

Plongée dans un vieux grimoire, Améthyste déchiffrait lentement à la lumière d'une bougie les symboles écrient des centaines d'années auparavant par une main experte et un esprit affuté. La jeune femme souffla longuement, repoussant finalement l'ouvrage. S'étirant tel un chat dans le vieux fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée quelques heures plus tôt, elle regarda l'horloge perdue dans un coin de la tente qui indiquait deux heures dix-sept. Améthyste allait se lever du fauteuil lorsque sans prévenir dame Eléa se réveilla en sursaut.

La fillette tourna ses yeux violets vers la jeune femme. Elle la fixa intensément avant qu'un sourire ironique et dangereux ne s'épanouisse sur ses lèvres. Améthyste frissonna redoutant la cause de la joie de sa dame.

- L'Arme a enfin libéré son pouvoir cette nuit, murmura dame Eléa. Fait venir les autres et préviens Béryl, dis-lui de créer le premier contact. La Fin est en marche.

oOoOo

Melinda ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle put discerner au premier abord fut un grand flou blanc puis la vue lui revint petit à petit. Des tâches de couleurs aux formes d'abord indécises puis de plus en plus nettes se dessinèrent et la jeune femme devina alors les contours d'une chambre au mur blancs. Elle était allongée dans un lit, avait du mal à respirer, son corps la faisait souffrir et elle avait l'impression que sa peau était à vif, entaillée en mille endroits. Regardant ses bras qui étaient hors des couvertures, elle vit qu'ils étaient couverts de bandages. Melinda aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit tourner douloureusement la tête. Une femme portant la robe des infirmières de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques s'affairait près d'un chariot contenant de nombreuses potions. Le mouvement que Melinda venait d'effectuer lui arracha un grognement et l'infirmière se tourna vers elle.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, je vais appeler un médicomage tout de suite, dit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de créer un patronus qui partit à la recherche d'un des docteurs sorcier de l'hôpital. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Melinda tenta d'articuler quelques mots, mais encore une fois, ce ne fut que quelques grognements qui sortirent de sa gorge.

- Tenez, buvez ceci, repris l'infirmière en lui approchant des lèvres une potion verte.

Après l'avoir bu, Melinda senti la potion couler le long de son œsophage réchauffant son corps. La potion était efficace et lui fit le plus grand bien.

- Est-ce que vous arrivez à parler maintenant ? s'enquit l'infirmière avec un sourire.

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous avez eu un accident hier soir. Vos parents vous ont amené ici en urgence, heureusement d'ailleurs, vous aviez de sérieuses entailles sur tout le corps. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Melinda réfléchit un instant, ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était assez vague dans son esprit, quelques images incohérentes s'entrechoquaient sans sens. Après trois longues minutes à analyser les informations que lui transmettait son cerveau, un déclic se fit et tout lui revint en mémoire. Melinda commença à paniquer. Et si le corps médical avait découvert ce qu'elle était ?

La voyant s'agiter, l'infirmière lui posa une main compatissante sur bras :

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Et si vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami, il était en état de choc mais n'avait que quelques blessures superficielles, il est rentré chez lui ce matin.

Melinda blanchi de plus belle. Blanc-bec, elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Il était avec elle, lorsque ça s'était passé. Avait-il fui ? Avait-il assisté à toute sa crise ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un médicomage entra.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça peut aller, articula Melinda, mon corps me fait atrocement mal.

- Considérant vos blessures, ça me semble plutôt normal, répondit-il.

Il l'ausculta à l'aide de divers sortilèges. Il était encore à sa tâche lorsque quelque minutes plus tard, du vacarme retenti dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre des cris d'une femme et d'un homme. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Charles le Roy et une nouvelle infirmière.

- Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas venir ici, le docteur ausculte encore la patiente.

- C'est de ma fille dont on parle, j'ai le droit de la voir maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, répondit Charles Le Roy d'une voix forte.

L'infirmière lança un regard d'excuse au médicomage et à l'infirmière présente :

- Je suis désolée Docteur, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir d'entrer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez disposer, lui répondit le médicomage à l'infirmière qui ne se fit pas prier pour ressortir rapidement. Monsieur Le Roy, votre fille va mieux, si vous permettez, je finis de l'ausculter et je vous laisserais avec elle.

- Bien merci, reprit Charles, retrouvant quelque peu son calme. Il s'approcha du lit où était étendue Melinda. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait exténué et inquiet.

- Comment vas-tu Melinda, lui demanda-t-il.

- Ça peut aller, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de dragons, dit-elle tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demanda son père durement, insensible à sa tentative d'humour.

- Je ne me souviens plus trop, répondit évasivement Melinda.

- Qu'a-t-elle, demanda-t-il alors au médicomage toujours aussi courtoisement.

- De sérieuses blessures magiques, des entailles recouvrent tout son corps, répondit le médecin en reculant quelque peu devant l'air sévère du père de sa patiente. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, mais cela s'expliquerait par la mauvaise manipulation d'un sort, d'une potion. Cela arrive parfois que la magie se canalise mal dans la baguette et explose ou se retourne contre son propriétaire. C'est un phénomène très rare mais pas impossible.

- Tu as lancé un sort hier ? s'enquit Charles Le Roy auprès de sa fille.

Melinda réfléchissait à toute allure. Que répondre ? Plus personne ne lui laisserait manipuler une baguette magique après ça, mais elle ne pouvait révéler la vérité.

- Euh, je ne me souviens plus trop, finit-elle pas répéter.

Alors que son père allait reprendre la parole, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce suivit de l'infirmière qui commençait à désespérer d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans la chambre :

- Professeur McGonagall, vous ne faites pas parti de la famille, je suis désolée, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Ne dite pas de sottises, Tamara, je le sais bien, répondit sèchement la directrice de Poudlard à la l'infirmière qui se sentit revenir à l'âge de l'adolescence lorsque que Minerva l'avait trouvé hors de son dortoir en pleine nuit. Je suis la directrice de miss Le Roy et j'ai des informations pour le médicomage, ajouta-telle et l'infirmière battit en retraite, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

- Professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous vous expliquer ? demanda Charles Le Roy aussi étonné de la trouver là que le reste des personnes présentent dans la pièce.

- Le professeur Knight m'a prévenu de l'incident d'hier soir. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu car j'ai des informations qui pourraient expliquer ce qui arrive à Melinda, mais j'aimerais n'en parler qu'avec vous Monsieur Le Roy et ainsi que vous, Médicomage.

En entendant cela la jeune femme paniqua, ce n'était pas possible, la directrice n'allait pas la trahir ainsi ? L'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle sortit à la demande du médicomage. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, la directrice appliqua un _Silencio_ sur la pièce.

- Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'Ariana Dumbledore ? enchaina le professeur McGonagall.

Melinda ne comprit pas où voulait en venir la directrice, Ariana n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Le père de la jeune femme ne semblait pas plus comprendre, mais le médicomage fit un mouvement de tête incitant la directrice à continuer.

- Comme vous le savez, elle a été attaquée par trois moldus et cela l'a changée, profondément, au sein même de sa source de magie. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa magie et celle-ci jaillissait parfois d'elle. Elle était, comment dire, devenue instable à cause de cette attaque.

- Quel est le rapport avec Melinda ? demanda impatiemment Charles Le Roy.

- Eh bien Melinda a subi un choc émotionnel très violent en septembre dernier ce qui aurait pu, comme Ariana, mais dans une bien moindre mesure je vous rassure, dérégler temporairement sa magie.

Lorsque la jeune femme entendit la conclusion de McGonagall, elle respira à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu penser que la vieille femme la trahirait après ce que sa sœur avait vécu ? Elle avait presque envie de rire de soulagement.

- C'est effectivement une conclusion juste, confirma le médicomage, mais comment peut-on être sûr que miss Le Roy ne va pas avoir à nouveau un problème qui pourrait mettre en danger le code international du secret magique ? Je propose de la garder à Saint Mangouste pour plus de sûreté.

- M'enfermer ici ? s'écria Melinda. C'est hors de question !

- Ce genre d'incident n'est jamais arrivé avant à ma fille, menti Charles Le Roy. La jeune femme le regarda surprise par le fait qu'il la protège. De plus, il n'y a eu aucun incident à déclarer, je suis contre cette mesure.

- Je le suis aussi, intervint la directrice. Melinda, ici présente, est assez âgée pour comprendre les enjeux du code international du secret magique pour ne pas le mettre en danger contrairement à Ariana qui n'était qu'une enfant. De plus il existe des méthodes de rééducation pour ce genre de traumatisme, c'est assez commun, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je peux lui fournir l'aide appropriée, à l'abri des moldus, loin de Londres où la densité de population est très élevée, le tout en gardant un environnement sain et rassurant pour Melinda, c'est-à-dire dans l'enceinte Poudlard.

Sous la pression du potentiel futur ministre de la magie Grande-Bretagne, de la directrice de l'école de magie du pays et le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucuns blessés graves ou moldu impliqué, le médicomage capitula rapidement :

- Très bien, mais nous garderons miss Le Roy jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

- Il va de soi, répondit le professeur McGonagall avant de saluer tout le monde et de repartir rapidement avant que Melinda ne puisse la remercier. Le médicomage rappela l'infirmière, lui donna quelques instructions puis sortit à son tour de la chambre. Tandis que l'infirmière préparait les potions à administrer à sa patiente, Charles Le Roy se tenait toujours debout près du lit de sa fille. Tous deux se regardaient, partageant un moment intime après la prise de position de Charles pour sa fille.

- Où est Darlene, demanda finalement Melinda, brisant ce moment.

- Elle est restée au Manoir. Elle est inquiète tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Inquiète des questions que pourraient se poser les Malfoy et mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? railla la jeune femme.

- Melinda, ça suffit, gronda son père. Il soupira longuement. Tu me fatigue tu sais ? Je ne sais jamais comment te parler, tout ce qu'on peut te dire est une attaque pour toi.

Melinda tourna la tête pour observer l'infirmière de l'autre côté de la pièce qui s'approchait avec plusieurs potions. Son père se prépara pour repartir.

- Pour ce qui est des Malfoy, ce sont des amis proches de Darlene, ils ont connu pire, sont discret et ne nous ont rien demandé. Scorpius n'a rien, il refuse juste de parler. Tu t'excuseras auprès de lui et le remerciera, c'est lui qui nous a alerté, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Melinda, son père disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, mais elle non plus ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui, ils étaient dans une impasse tous les deux, aussi peu expressif l'un que l'autre.

- Tenez, buvez ceci, lui dit l'infirmière la sortant de ses pensées. Melinda avala d'une traite les différentes potions et l'infirmière sortit la laissant seule. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOo

Un bruit réveilla la jeune femme. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, ce devait être encore la nuit. Quelqu'un était près de son lit. Melinda tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir l'inconnu, sûrement une infirmière pensa-t-elle, mais une voix masculine s'éleva dans le noir :

- Bonjour Melinda, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

- Professeur Knight ? murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie reconnaissant la voix de son professeur. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Nous avons eu une grande frayeur hier lorsque le jeune Scorpius vous ramené au salon entaillée de part et d'autre et à moitié morte, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Merci de votre sollicitude professeur, dit Melinda fatiguée avant de refermer les yeux pour replonger dans un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Le professeur Knight ne partait cependant pas, la jeune femme rouvrit donc les yeux.

- Hum, professeur ?

- Oui miss ?

- J'apprécie que vous soyez passé, mais je suis très fatiguée et incapable de tenir une conversation. Il se fait tard, non ? Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps.

- A vrai dire il est trois heures du matin, répondit Knight comme si c'était naturel.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Melinda.

Tous le sens de la jeune femme se mirent en alerte à cette réponse. Trois heures du matin ? Mais que pouvait bien faire son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à une heure pareille dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? La jeune femme essaya d'attraper sa baguette afin d'appeler une infirmière. Professeur ou non, c'était une heure indu pour les visites et Melinda commençait à être effrayée. Et pour cause, Knight attrapa la baguette et la mit hors de portée de la jeune femme.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, miss, ce serait dommage d'être dérangé par des infirmières écervelées, dit-il un sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais celui-ci se révélait plus machiavélique qu'angélique.

Melinda se redressa difficilement dans son lit, chaque mouvement rouvrait les plaies présentent sur chaque parcelle de son corps la faisant grimacer. Elle avait à l'esprit à présent clair, la peur faisant refluer les effets de la potion que l'infirmière lui avait administré des heures plus tôt. Qui était l'homme en face d'elle ? Que lui voulait-il ? Était-ce réellement son professeur ou un sorcier ayant bu du polynectar ? Un sorcier comme Blaise Zabini aurait pu imaginer un tel subterfuge, mais il avait était soumis au sortilège d'oubliette plus tôt dans l'année – Enfin, l'année passée pour être précise, pensa Melinda amèrement.

- N'essayait pas non plus de crier, j'ai lancé un sortilège sur la chambre, cela ne servirait à rien et ne nous mènerais nulle part, continua-t-il d'un ton anodin en contournant nonchalamment son lit.

Melinda fixait l'homme qui lui faisait face de ses yeux noirs, suivant les moindres de ses mouvements. Blessée, sa baguette hors de portée, elle était piégée.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure, tentant de montrer à cet homme qu'il ne l'intimidait pas.

- C'est une très intéressante question ça Melinda. Puis-je vous appeler Melinda ? demanda-t-il plus par rhétorique avant de poursuivre, je m'appelle Edwin Knight, mais ça vous le savez déjà. J'ai bien étudié à l'Académie des Sorcières de Salem mais seulement à partir de mes 12 ans. Ma première année je l'ai faite à Poudlard. A l'époque je portais encore le nom de mes parents biologiques : Priest. J'ai été réparti à Serdaigle et j'adorais étudier la magie, mais c'était une époque troublée par l'imminence de la guerre, le château a été envahi par des mangemorts à la fin du printemps et le professeur Dumbledore fut tué. Ça a été le début du cauchemar pour de nombreux sorciers et je ne fus pas épargné. Alors que je devais entrer en seconde année, le règne du seigneur des ténèbres fut déclaré et le ministère était entièrement contrôlé, c'était durant l'été 1997, le début de l'année des Ténèbres. Mes parents biologiques étaient moldus, des gens très bien. Je suis ce que certains appellent un « sang de bourbe ». Vous connaissez sans aucun doute la grande rafle qu'il y a eue cette année-là, on a voulu m'emmener, mes parents tous moldus qu'ils étaient ont voulu me protéger et ont été assassinés par des partisans du lord noir. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et j'ai fui vers les États-Unis. Là-bas je suis entré en contact avec un réseau de sorciers et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à Salem avec de nouveaux parents et un nouveau nom : Knight. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ce nom, les sorciers qui m'ont accueilli n'étaient pas méchants, mais ce n'était pas mes parents. Aujourd'hui j'ai un nouveau nom, un nom qui m'appartient : Je suis Béryl.

- Votre histoire est triste professeur, murmura Melinda toujours sur la défensive, mais se montrant compatissante, si il était venu à elle en pleine nuit dans un des lieux magique les plus surveillé, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, quel rapport avec moi, je n'étais même pas née !

- A vrai dire, ma condition de né-moldu à tout à faire avec vous.

- Pardon ? répondit la jeune femme ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Connaissez-vous une jeune fille du nom d'Abigaëlle De Laval ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin alors que cette simple question eu l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune femme.

L'air lui manqua un instant et elle eut l'impression de suffoquer. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, reprit Knight. Vous savez aussi pourquoi Abigaëlle a été tuée ?

Melinda hocha la tête difficilement. Cette conversation était irréelle, comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ? Et s'il savait cela, allait-il la dénoncer ? La tuer ? Etait-il ici, dans cette chambre, cette nuit-là, pour en finir avec elle ? Mais ce dernier ne semblait plus faire attention à elle.

- Elle a été tuée parce qu'elle était née moldue elle aussi. Victime de la cruauté des sorciers de pure souche, de l'ignorance, du mépris, du racisme de ces « sang-pur ». De nombreux nés-moldus sont morts avant elle et de nombreux sont morts après elle. Il y en a eu énormément lors de la guerre du survivant et s'ils n'étaient pas tué, ils n'étaient plus considéré comme des sorciers, on leurs retirait leur baguette et les accusaient de vols de magie ! C'était insensé ! Mais Abigaëlle, elle, n'est pas morte en vain, elle a prouvé que les nés-moldus étaient puissant, autant que les sang-purs si ce n'est plus. Elle a lancé un sortilège sur ses bourreaux, une malédiction d'après certain, mais moi je le vois tel que c'est, la rédemption des nés-moldus et la promesse d'une aire nouvelle ! clama-t-il presque fiévreux.

Melinda restait sans voix, les yeux écarquillés à présent tellement effrayée qu'elle en oubliait sa douleur alors que son cerveau emplissait son corps d'adrénaline. Son cœur battait la chamade et le sang battait à ses tempes. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'insécurité.

- Vous, Melinda, reprit-il la prenant par les épaules appuyant sur ses blessures la faisant grimacer de douleur, vous êtes sont héritage, sa descendance, vous êtes l'arme née de ceux qui l'ont violentée.

- Professeur vous me faites mal, supplia Melinda, tandis que sous les doigts de Knight, ou Béryl comme il aimait s'appeler, ses pansements se teintaient de rouge. Il la lâcha brusquement. Des larmes, non pas de douleurs mais de colère, coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle s'en voulait, elle se sentait faible face à cet homme et détestait cela, elle aurait voulu le faire disparaitre lui et sa folie, mais rien en son ventre ne grondait contre lui, elle ne ressentait pas la force en elle comme lors de ses confrontations avec le professeur Zabini ou Blanc-bec, elle était désarmée, vulnérable.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Vous nous êtes trop précieuse, je ne peux vous blesser.

- Nous ? répéta Melinda de plus en plus éberluée.

- Moi, d'autre sorciers nés-moldus et notre Guide. C'est elle qui nous a trouvé, nous a guidé, nous a donné de nouveaux noms dont nous sommes fier. Elle nous a tout dit de vous et nous sommes à son service pour qu'elle vous aide à accomplir votre destinée, utiliser votre pouvoir pour purifier le monde des sorciers, anéantir tous les sang-pur et qu'il ne reste plus que les nés-moldus. Nous ouvrirons une nouvelle page de l'histoire tous ensemble !

- Je… Vous êtes fou professeur !

- Fou ? cria-t-il presque. Fou ? Non je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis passionné, je crois en vous, en ce que vous pouvez apporter au monde. Je crois en Dame Eléa, notre guide. Elle est extraordinaire. Je sais que vous vous posez des millions de questions et sachez qu'elle a toutes les réponses, c'est elle qui m'a dit de vous remettre le livre de Bertha Cotton pour que vous découvriez l'histoire d'Artemis. Elle a connu Artemis, comme elle a connu chacune des héritières d'Abigaëlle De Laval. Dame Eléa possède un pouvoir puissant, vous devriez la rencontrer.

- C'est insensé professeur, vous vous entendez parler ? Purifier le monde ! Mais je n'en ai pas envie !

- Vous cautionnez ce qui est arrivé à Abigaëlle, à Artemis ? gronda Béryl, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Non ! se défendit la jeune femme. En aucun cas ! Ce qui est arrivé à Abigaëlle est horrible, mais Artemis n'aurait pas vécu cela si Abigaëlle n'avait pas lancé de malédiction, JE NE VIVRAIS PAS CELA ! cria-t-elle alors, sa rage prenant le pas sur sa peur.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous faites partit d'un dessin bien plus grand qu'on ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer, vous avez un pouvoir incommensurable entre vos mains !

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu de ce pouvoir ! A cause de lui j'ai tué ma mère, je blesse des personnes, je me blesse, je pourrais être capable de tuer des millions de sorciers et je suis incapable de l'empêcher. Comment puis-je vivre avec cela sur la conscience ? Chaque jour est un combat contre cette force en moi, cette ombre dont je suis la proie.

- Vous le voyez comme un combat, mais vous pourriez le voir autrement. Vous pourriez le voir comme nous le voyons, comme Dame Eléa le voit, comme une bénédiction et cette ombre, ce pouvoir comme un ami intime, une part de vous, puissante et sage.

Melinda ne savait que penser, voir son pouvoir autrement ? Elle le voyait comme il était, dangereux, imprévisible, destructeur… Cependant depuis sa crise de la veille, malgré ses blessures, elle avait senti, senti quelque chose de différent en elle, quelque chose qui ne pouvait être défait, une porte de son esprit vers son pouvoir s'était ouverte. Ce dernier était plus accessible, plus facilement, plus puissant aussi. C'était une porte qu'elle s'était toujours défendue d'approcher, qui l'avait effrayée des années durant, et maintenant qu'elle s'était entrebâillée la jeune femme était perdue. Elle se sentait forte et mal en même temps, son corps n'était pas habitué à cette nouvelle puissance et elle le ressentait en elle comme des électrochocs. Elle espérait que son corps ne lâcherait pas face à cette déferlante de magie… Mais si, comme son professeur le suggérait, elle pouvait apprendre à dompter son pouvoir et préserver son corps, elle pourrait ouvrir grand la porte… Non elle s'y refusait, c'était bien trop dangereux, à trop jouer avec des étincelles ont finissait immanquablement par se brûler.

- Vous êtes bien songeuse tout à coup, dit brusquement Béryl, brisant les pensées de Melinda. Seriez-vous en train de considérer notre offre ? Nous avons tant à vous offrir, des réponses, des moyens de vous contrôler, de canaliser votre pouvoir.

Melinda encra son regard noir dans les yeux marron de son professeur.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, ni à vous, ni à votre espèce de guide ! Vous pouvez garder vos réponses, je préfère me poser mille questions et vivre ainsi que vous rejoindre.

- Hum… Dame Eléa m'a dit que vous seriez difficile à convaincre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous nous rejoindrez en temps et en heure, soyez en certaine. En attendant, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Melinda tenta de reculer, la panique revenant à la charge de son corps, mais elle n'était pas en état de se défendre.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla-t-elle, se débattant tant bien que mal. Ses pansements furent malmenés, ses plaies suintèrent de nouveaux imbibant de sang ses bandages la laissant encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle se défendit quelques minutes encore mais il était trop tard et elle était trop faible. Béryl la maintenait fermement et avait posé sa baguette magique sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Il prononça un sortilège inconnu de Melinda et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé, le mystère se délit petit à petit :)

Mais chut, je ne vous en dis pas trop non plus :D

Je me suis bien amusée pour le titre avec le jeu de mot "le chevalier noir" et knight le nom du prof de Melinda XD ! hihi.

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	15. Chapitre 14 : Future Life

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde ! Voici u nouveau chapitre et le retour à Poudlard (bin il nous avait manqué ce château depuis 4 chapitres non ?).

Enjoy !

Merci **Francinette** pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours )

**Lymchan** **:** Merci pour tes reviews ! Alors pour la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, et oui le mystère pèse, même si dans le chapitre précédent on en a appris un peu plus. Pour tes théories sur ce qu'elle pourrait être et bien… je te laisse chercher l'origine du nom Eléa, ça t'aidera peut-être (ou pas), car je choisis toujours les noms et les prénoms avec beaucoup de soin, soit pour leur origine, soit pour leur sens. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Un jour je vous mettrais le sens des prénoms des amies de Melinda :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Future Life**

Melinda émergea brusquement de l'inconscience. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu, comme si des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc avaient été enfoncées dans sa chair, sa respiration était laborieuse et sa tête lui semblait être enserrée dans un étau qui n'avait de cesse de se resserrer. Un grognement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux, la lumière ambiante l'aveuglant.

Une infirmière et un médicomage présent apparemment dans la chambre se penchèrent rapidement sur elle pour l'ausculter.

- Vous êtes enfin revenu à vous, souffla le médicomage rassuré que sa patiente soit enfin sortie du coma dans lequel elle était plongée. Vous êtes inconsciente depuis plus de trente-six heures, nous commencions à sérieusement nous inquiéter. Vous étiez dans un état de stase dû à un très grand choc psychologique, les potions et la magie ne peuvent rien contre un blocage de l'esprit. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

La jeune femme commençait à peine à reprendre ses esprits et les paroles que déversaient le docteur n'avaient que très peu de sens à ses yeux. Petits à petits elle réussit en dépit de son atroce migraine à donner un sens à quelques bribes de mots qu'il prononçait.

L'infirmière lui apporta de nombreuses potions qu'elle força la jeune femme à boire tandis que le médicomage attendait sa réponse. Les potions étaient très efficaces et éclaircirent rapidement l'esprit de Melinda et elle put enfin avoir quelques pensées cohérentes.

- Comment-vous sentez-vous maintenant ? demanda rapidement le médicomage mettant difficilement sa curiosité de côté sur ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune femme dans l'état dans lequel l'infirmière l'avait trouvée des heures plus tôt.

- Mieux, réussi à articuler Melinda d'une voix rauque. C'était une question facile, la douleur commençait à refluer de son corps et sa migraine fut tenue en respect par les potions.

- Alors que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il avidement.

- Je…, commença la jeune femme. Que lui était-il arrivé ? C'était une très bonne question. Elle se souvenait de s'être déjà réveillée à l'hôpital juste après le nouvel an, cette soirée s'était d'ailleurs très mal finie de ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler. Son père était là, et la directrice de Poudlard, mais le reste n'était qu'un vague brouillard, chaque souvenirs semblant lui filer entre les doigts, comme l'on veut retenir de l'eau avec ses mains. Melinda commença à pleurer honteusement, quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose d'important, qui l'avait effrayée aussi, mais elle ne savait plus ce que c'était, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Je ne sais pas, finit-elle entre deux sanglots.

L'infirmière fusilla du regard le médicomage pour son manque de tact et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Miss, ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive parfois, dans le monde moldu on appelle cela une amnésie post-traumatique. C'est un mécanisme de notre esprit pour nous protéger de moments difficiles en les rendant inaccessibles. Vos souvenirs vous reviendront avec le temps ou vous pouvez travailler avec un légilimens pour les faire revenir, cela dit ce n'est pas très conseillé, lui dit-elle avec douceur en lui tendant un mouchoir que Melinda prit avec difficulté, ses bras bandés la faisant souffrir, pour s'essayer les joues.

- Merci madame, souffla-t-elle quand elle se fut calmée.

L'infirmière lui sourit et se dirige vers la porte :

- Votre père est venu lorsque l'on vous a découverte en état de stase, nous lui avons dit de rentrer se reposer et que nous allions le prévenir si votre état changeait, je vais l'appeler maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Melinda se tourna vers le médicomage qui s'était renfrognée devant le regard incriminant de l'infirmière, il était jeune pour un médicomage et avait encore peu l'habitude de traiter avec des patients, toutes ses études avait été basée sur la théorie des maladies et blessures magiques et non sur la façon de gérer des personnes malades avec empathie tout en étant assez distant et professionnel. C'était là un équilibre très dur à atteindre.

- Docteur, murmura Melinda, je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous éclairer. Cependant j'ai quelques questions.

Le médicomage se tourna vers elle, affichant difficilement une expression neutre.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quel est l'état de mes blessures ? Quand allez-vous retirer mes bandages ? Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?

- Ce qui vous a mis en état de stase a aussi eu un effet négatif sur votre état physique. Nous avions stabilisé vos blessures lundi. Elles étaient en train de se refermer et pour certaines de cicatriser, mais lorsque nous vous avons trouvée mardi aux environs de quatre heures du matin, vous étiez inconsciente, baignant dans votre propre sang s'écoulant de vos blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes nous ne savons comment. Pour ce qui est de leurs état actuel, les potions que nous vous avons administré lorsque nous vous avons trouvé et à l'instant devraient vous permettre une cicatrisation rapide et… répondit le docteur avant d'être coupé par Charles Le Roy entrant en trombe dans la chambre suivit du professeur McGonagall.

- Est-elle maintenant en état de voyager par un portoloin ? interrogea-t-il le médicomage de but en blanc.

- Je préfèrerais la garder en observation jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, répondit le médicomage avec un certain aplomb malgré la peur que lui inspirait le père de sa patiente.

- Est-elle en état de voyager par portoloin ? demanda Charles Le Roy une nouvelle fois, haussant la voix. Devant son ton, son impressionnante carrure et son regard dur l'assurance du docteur flancha.

- Pas… Pas aujourd'hui, demain peut-être, mais ne voulez-vous pas la laisser au moins le week-end ici ? bégaya-t-il.

- Pour que quelque chose lui arrive encore ? gronda Charles. Vous n'avez pu empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans sa chambre et de la traumatiser au point de tomber dans le coma.

- Père, de quoi parlez-vous, demanda Melinda d'une petite voix. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il retournait, des informations lui manquaient pour comprendre et les paroles de son père ne la rassuraient en aucun cas.

- Il n'y aura plus de faille dans notre sécurité je peux vous l'assurer, tenta bravement le médicomage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? coassa de nouveau Melinda.

- Il y en a déjà eu une de trop. Vous voulez juste la garder parce que vous ne connaissez pas ses blessures et c'est hors de question que vous vous instruisiez sur elle, est-ce clair ? Je veux que ma fille soit en sécurité. Une sécurité que seul Poudlard est a-même d'offrir aujourd'hui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'entêta à demander Melinda, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre

- Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentio…

Melinda n'y tenait plus, il lui fallait des réponses, maintenant.

- PERE ! REPONDEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-elle enfin, la respiration saccadée. Un silence s'abattu sur la petite pièce blanche.

Charles Le Roy soupira et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui était restée muette jusque-là.

- De ce que l'on sait Melinda, quelqu'un se serait introduit dans votre chambre dans la nuit de lundi à mardi et il ou elle aurait provoqué votre rechute.

Melinda tremblait à présent, un sentiment d'insécurité s'infiltrait insidieusement en elle.

- Sortez-moi d'ici, murmura-t-elle les yeux baissée vers ses mains qui étaient à présent crispées sur les draps blancs du lit, réveillant la douleur des coupures sur ses doigts.

- Miss, votre état n'est pas stable, geignit le médecin.

- SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cet hôpital où ses facultés pouvaient être mises à jour et où elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

- Vous avez entendu ma fille, reprit son père, débrouillez-vous mais préparez son départ. Directrice McGonagall, pouvez-vous venir avec moi finir les derniers détails pour la création d'un portoloin vers Poudlard ? Melinda nous revenons rapidement. Les infirmières gardent ta porte.

Le médicomage sortit rapidement en bougonnant, mais rien ne pouvait obliger un patient à rester et encore moins la fille d'un homme influent et peut-être futur ministre de la magie. Le professeur McGonagall sortit à son tour, suivit de Charles Le Roy.

Melinda se retrouva seule et un frisson la parcourue. Elle qui avait toujours aimé la solitude aurait à ce moment-là préféré que quelqu'un reste avec elle, car elle se sentait faible et vulnérable. Vulnérable elle détestait ce mot, ce sentiment. Cela rendait les gens faible et le leur faisait perdre leurs moyens, les menant à leur propre perte. Elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait à cette seconde et pour la seconde fois de la journée, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de colères, d'impuissance. Depuis plusieurs jours sa vie semblait lui échapper, ses pouvoirs avaient été hors de contrôle, elle avait ressenti une grande faiblesse physique, elle avait été attaquée dans un endroit pourtant réputé sur. Melinda renifla à travers ses larmes, elle se sentait pathétique, assise là telle une petite fille dans un lit trop grand, elle qui avait toujours su camoufler ses émotions les laissaient à présent prendre le contrôle d'elle-même, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas elle. D'un geste rageur de la main elle essuya ses larmes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était certain, alors qu'importe ce qui avait pu changer, elle saurait le contrôler comme elle avait toujours tout contrôlé, ses émotions, ses pouvoirs, ses paroles, ses gestes, ses décisions.

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital aux murs blanc, Melinda se promit une chose, une seule, rien ne lui échapperais plus.

oOoOo

Le tourbillon cessa et Melinda sentit la terre sous ses pieds. Déjà affaiblie, elle s'écroula dans les bras du professeur McGonagall qui l'avait accompagnée pour ce voyage par portoloin de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste jusque Poudlard. Toutes deux se tenaient à présent dans la cour principale du collège recouverte d'un blanc manteau de neige.

Mme Pomfresh avertie un peu plus tôt de l'arrivée de la jeune femme et de son état critique sortie de sous le couvert des couloirs du château et s'approcha des arrivantes. Rapidement elle fit apparaitre une civière où Melinda se coucha avec l'aide des deux femmes. La suite fut floue pour Melinda et elle se réveilla quarante-huit heures plus tard installée bien au chaud dans l'infirmerie.

Bien qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau dans un lit de malade derrière un long rideau blanc, la jeune femme fut envahie d'un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'elle avait quitté Dinna le dimanche précédent.

L'infirmière s'occupait d'elle avec patience bien que Melinda ne lui adressait pas la parole. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler passant son temps assise sur son lit fixant le mur en face d'elle le regard vide. Pendant ces moments d'absence elle avait au moins le soulagement de ne plus penser. Mme Pomfresh lui fit boire de nombreuses potions le dernier week-end des vacances et obligeait Melinda à se lever régulièrement et à marcher pour rééduquer son corps plus rapidement. Ces quarante-huit heures d'efforts continus où l'infirmière de l'école ne la laissait jamais se reposer une seconde eurent au moins le bénéfice de faire des miracles et si les entailles étaient encore visible sur tout le corps de la jeune femme, elles n'en étaient pas moins guéries et en voie de cicatrisation. Melinda pensa amèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas à mentir pour expliquer pourquoi elle portait des vêtements chauds la couvrant entièrement aux vues du froid glacial qui régnait dans les couloirs et de nombreuses salles du château.

Le dimanche soir, les élèves qui étaient repartis chez eux pour les vacances de noël revinrent et le bruit des pas, des rires et des discussions réinvestirent le château qui était demeuré calme durant deux semaines. Melinda quitta l'infirmerie, non sans avoir avalé une dernière potion au goût âcre qui la fit grimacer, peu avant le diner. De sa démarche encore peu assurée, elle rejoignit la grande salle où ses amies l'attendaient surprises de ne pas l'avoir trouvée à bord du train.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur son visage et retrouva ses amies leur souhaitant la bonne année.

- Où étais-tu ? s'enquit Ebony, je ne t'ai pas retrouvée au moment où nous avons quitté le bal avec mes parents.

- Derdre était malade, une grippe magique, mais elle ne le savait pas, elle m'a malencontreusement contaminée ce soir-là en me serrant dans ses bras, expliqua Melinda en utilisant l'excuse que son père lui avait expliquée. Vers vingt-deux heures, elle était souffrante dans une chambre d'amie, et moi j'ai terminé la soirée dans mon lit avec un bon début de fièvre.

- La grippe magique, c'est très contagieux, souffla Dory, vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun autres invités ne soit tombé malade.

- Son père a fait prévenir tous les invités dès le lendemain, mes parents et moi avons pris une potion préventive, expliqua Ebony, mais j'ignorais que tu avais contracté si vite le virus.

- J'ai un faible système immunitaire, que veux-tu, répondit Melinda avec humour, bien qu'elle ne sente pas d'humeur à rire. Ebony venait de lui livrer la nouvelle excuse que son père avait inventée pour le monde sorcier et se rendit compte que son père était prêt à tout pour protéger sa réputation mais aussi les membres de sa famille, dont elle-même. Son père n'était pas un idiot et il avait sûrement deviné depuis très longtemps - peut-être même depuis la première crise de la jeune femme quand elle était bébé - que quelque chose n'allait pas en elle, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'était. Peut-être que la directrice lui avait donné une raison quelconque, comme elle l'avait fait pour le médicomage, peut-être était-ce la même excuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était ce quelque chose qui était en elle et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment qui avait tué sa première et bien-aimée femme, mais malgré cela et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à sa fille et à l'aimer, il la protégeait et la protégerait toujours. La jeune femme commençait à peine à comprendre ce que son père pouvait endurer chaque jour, torturé entre sa tristesse, la colère qu'il éprouvait à son encontre et ce besoin qu'il avait en lui de la protéger, elle, sa fille. Ses sentiments devaient le déchirer à chaque décision, à chaque fois qu'il devait poser les yeux sur elle et Melinda dans les méandres de ses pensées, eu pour son père, pour la première fois depuis des années, de la compassion et de l'admiration.

Se rendant compte que ses amies la fixaient attendant qu'elle refasse surface, Melinda secoua la main comme pour montrer que ce n'était rien et reprit :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, mon père a préféré me renvoyer à Poudlard pour être soignée par Mme Pomfresh. Il n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux et moi non plus. Je suis arrivée lundi dernier.

- Et Derdre ? demanda au bout d'un moment Winny. Elle est aussi revenue plus tôt ?

Melinda leva les yeux de son assiette et chercha la silhouette de la Serdaigle à la table des bleus et bronzes. Derdre se tenait en retrait par rapport à d'habitude et son teint de pêche était verdâtre, Melinda se senti coupable en la voyant même si elle n'avait fait que se défendre.

- Je crois que ses parents ont préféré la garder chez eux et faire venir un médicomage, murmura Melinda, mentant une fois de plus.

- Je trouve que tu as meilleure mine qu'elle, dit Aria, Mme Pomfresh est vraiment la plus douée, l'année dernière, j'avais eu un souci après un cours de potion et elle m'a guérie en un rien de temps.

- Ah oui je m'en rappelle ! Tu étais vraiment très drôle avec ta petite queue de chat ! s'exclama Dory, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

oOoOo

La reprise des cours dès le lundi apporta son nouveau lot de devoirs pour les septièmes années. Les filles et leurs camarades durent redoubler d'effort pour satisfaire des professeurs de plus en plus exigeants.

Les premières semaines de janvier passèrent ainsi et si les marques sur le corps de Melinda s'estompèrent, Derdre, elle ne semblait pas se remettre de sa confrontation avec la jeune femme. Son comportement avait changé depuis et elle se montrait timide et effrayée. Dès qu'elle apercevait Melinda, la Serdaigle s'enfuyait paniquée. Seule Melinda semblait s'en rendre compte, ses amies n'ayant pas relevé son changement d'attitude. Cependant, Melinda savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à constater l'étrangeté du comportement de Derdre, Scorpius aussi l'avait remarqué. Lui et Melinda ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le nouvel an. Elle ne se rappelait pas en détail ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais elle savait qu'il avait dû en voir assez et même beaucoup trop. La jeune femme évitait donc de le croiser mais le Serpentard semblait être une ombre dans son miroir, toujours proche mais inaccessible, la fixant de ses yeux de glace. Melinda pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque en classe, dans la grande salle ou dans les couloirs. Elle feignait de ne rien remarquer, mais ce regard persistant la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait presque préféré une confrontation direct avec le jeune homme afin de clarifier les choses, ou plutôt afin de lui servir un mensonge plausible, mais Scorpius ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, il disparaissait dès qu'elle essayait de croiser son regard dans le but de déclencher une de leur joute verbales.

Scorpius et Derdre n'étaient pas les seuls à agir bizarrement en ce début d'année. Depuis la rentrée, Ebony mangeait rapidement et disparaissait régulièrement. Melinda et Aria s'était plusieurs fois demandées où se trouvait la métisse alors qu'elles pensaient qu'elle les suivait. Cependant, si Ebony était plus secrète qu'avant elle semblait aussi plus épanouie et Melinda avait trop à penser pour se préoccuper de ce comportement étrange qui à part de les priver de la jeune femme n'était pas alarmant. En effet, le début du mois de février était aussi, pour les septièmes années, synonyme du dernier entretien avec le directeur de leur maison avant la fin de leurs études. Ce dernier entretien était très important, soit pour que ceux qui savait ce qu'ils allaient faire après l'obtention de leur diplôme puissent finaliser leurs objectifs ou pour que les autres, moins chanceux et encore indécis, fassent leur choix final.

Melinda et Ebony avait rendez-vous le troisième lundi de janvier, car comme quelques autres élèves, elles n'avaient pas encore fait part de leur choix d'avenir à la directrice de leur maison. Dory devait voir le professeur Chourave le mercredi pour finaliser son projet de poste au Quartier Général des Oubliators. Enfin Winny et Aria passaient leur entretien le lundi suivant, la première ayant déjà ses dates de stages à Ste Mangouste sous couvert de l'obtention de ses ASPICs en Potion, Sortilèges et Métamorphose, et la seconde avait eu une entrevue qui s'était soldée par l'obtention d'un poste à la R.I.T.M.

Le lundi matin, Ebony était plus maussade qu'à l'ordinaire. Aria expliqua que cela devait être dû au fait que depuis la semaine précédente elle avait vu Ebony passer tout son temps à lire d'innombrables prospectus concernant les différents corps de métier qu'elle pouvait envisager. Ce matin-là, elle et Melinda devaient chacune faire part d'un projet à leur directrice de maison. Autant Ebony n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quitter la vie d'étudiante, autant l'avenir de Melinda lui importait peu, son futur étant un sombre brouillard.

Melinda entra dans la salle de classe où l'attendait le professeur Chourave. La directrice de sa maison, lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et Melinda s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau du professeur.

- Bonjour miss Le Roy, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, demanda poliment le professeur Chourave avec un sourire maternel.

- Bien merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Nous allons donc commencer cet entretien qui a pour but de vous aider dans votre projet d'avenir, via un stage, un emploi ou des Etudes Supérieur de Sorcellerie Avancées, d'accord ?

Melinda hocha brièvement la tête. Elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse et ses mains étaient crispées sur le rebord de sa chaise. Son avenir, c'était une notion aussi vague et indiscernable qu'un fantôme dans un brouillard épais mais surtout elle ressentait comme une aiguille dans son ventre lorsqu'il fallait qu'elle prétende s'y intéresser. Pour elle c'était inutile d'y penser, et moins elle y pensait, moins elle avait peur.

- Nous nous étions donc vu durant votre cinquième année pour une première visualisation de vos idées. A cette période-là, vous n'aviez pas encore de projet défini, je vous avais donc encouragé à définir vos centres d'intérêts, les matières que vous aimiez exercer. Avez-vous répondu à ses questions ?

La jeune femme regarda droit devant elle. Moins elle y pensait, moins elle avait peur, c'était donc évident qu'elle n'avait réfléchi à aucune option depuis deux ans.

- Miss Le Roy ? demanda la directrice des Poufsouffle.

Melinda se concentra sur la petite femme replète qui lui faisait face. Le professeur Chourave l'avait toujours soutenu et même encore aujourd'hui devant son manque d'intérêt elle gardait son calme et sa patience. La jeune femme se senti rougir et se sermonna intérieurement, oui elle ne voulait pas penser à son avenir, mais des gens, comme la directrice, Mme Pomfresh ou le professeur Chourave, l'épaulaient et la protégeait jour après jour, elle se devait d'avoir la diligence de répondre à quelques-unes de leurs attentes.

- Je suis désolée professeur, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas plus d'idée qu'il y a deux ans.

- Melinda il va falloir vous décider. Je sais que ce que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais repousser ce qui fait de vous une jeune femme comme les autres ne peut que vous faire du mal, dit le professeur Chourave d'une voix basse, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Melinda réfléchissait aux paroles de sa directrice, essayant de comprendre sa logique, mais que ce soit en évitant de penser à l'avenir ou de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal que cela empêcherait l'avenir d'arriver brusquement, violement, brisant tout sur son passage. Tout ce que Melinda pouvait faire était d'attendre que l'avenir vienne à sa rencontre, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper et c'était cette attente qui lui était insupportable.

- Il y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que vous appréciez ? demande le professeur Chourave sortant la jeune femme de ses réflexions.

Melinda haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais eu de passion particulière ou de don en quoi que ce soit.

Le professeur Chourave soupira imperceptiblement.

- Melinda, j'essaie de vous aider, mais je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, il faut mettre un peu du votre. Bien, nous allons regarder vos notes. Je vois que vous avez eu un optimal à votre BUSE de Runes Anciennes.

Oui, elle avait eu de bonnes notes à sa BUSE et pour cause, elle avait choisi cette matière en fin de seconde année quand lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire des recherches sur sa condition. Cependant, bien que sa malédiction ne date que du XVIIème siècle, les fondements des malédictions, les explications de leurs créations, leurs transmissions, la façon de les briser, toutes ces informations se trouvaient dans des manuscrits anciens rédigés en runes anciennes et autres langues mortes. Elle s'était donc, dès sa troisième année, appliquée à savoir déchiffrer les moindres runes nordiques anciennes. Dans la foulée elle avait aussi appris le Latin, le Cornique, langue celtique parlée en Cornouailles jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle, ainsi que le Breton parlé dans la région de la Bretagne Française près de Brocéliande au XVIIème siècle. Melinda savait qu'elle était loin de pouvoir lire tous les ouvrages à ce sujet car de nombreuses langues lui restaient encore inconnues, tel que le Grec et l'Egyptien Ancien, l'Hébreu ou encore le Maya.

- J'aime bien les langues, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix atone.

- Si les runes vous intéressent, vous pouvez essayer de trouver du travail dans ce domaine, enchaina la directrice des Poufsouffle, comme ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un terrain à explorer pour la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait fait des recherches et avait tout misé sur cette facette de Melinda. Je sais que la Grande Bibliothèque de la Communauté Européenne Magique domicilié à Paris recherche des traducteurs, ils auraient récemment retrouvé des parchemins datant des vikings au nord du Danemark. Votre connaissance du français serait en outre un atout majeur.

- Les runes anciennes que nous étudions à Poudlard proviennent plus de la région de l'Islande et non du Danemark, il y a de nombreuses différences, je pourrais ne pas être à la hauteur pour un tel poste. Et effectivement je suis bilingue. Mon père voudrait d'ailleurs que je fasse un stage à la Coopération Magique France-Angleterre.

- Vous auriez effectivement de nombreuses débouchées après un tel stage, mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous enthousiasmer, je me trompe ?

- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai pas l'ambition politique de mon père.

- Le sujet est donc clos. Pour en revenir aux traductions, votre professeur de Runes Anciennes m'a confié que vous étiez douée, une des meilleurs qu'il ait vue dans ce domaine depuis des années. Il ne doute pas que vous puissiez vous adapter et apprendre d'autres langues anciennes qui aideraient le monde magique, comme l'égyptien sorcier par exemple. Et si vous voulez un argument de poids, ce genre d'études ne requiert que peu de connaissance en potion où vous êtes plutôt faible.

Melinda sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Vous savez professeur que l'on est censé trouver tout cela par nous-même ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il serait regrettable que vos qualité soient gâchée. Et le professeur O'Hagan aussi. C'est un de ses vieux amis travaillant la Grande Bibliothèque de la Communauté Européenne Magique qui lui a fait une offre pour un étudiant anglais, il a tout de suite pensé à vous et est venu me voir afin que je vous en parle. Il a d'ailleurs déjà rédigé une lettre de recommandation vous concernant, avec votre accord nous pourrions l'envoyer dès demain.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne sais pas où je serais dans cinq mois.

- Ici bien sûr, à passer vos ASPICs ! Où voulez-vous donc être ? questionna le professeur Chourave. Avez-vous quelque chose à me confier ?

- Non, répondit Melinda.

La directrice des Poufsouffle la regarda un moment l'air peu convaincue, mais la jeune femme continua de la fixer le regard ferme et impassible.

- Hum… Bien. Puisque nous sommes d'accord que vous passerez vos ASPICs honorablement, acceptez-vous cette opportunité de stage en France ?

Melinda réfléchissait rapidement, à part quelques indications dans des livres anciens et la sensation terriblement présente au fond d'elle-même, rien ne prouvait qu'elle ne verrait pas l'aube de ses dix-huit ans moins de deux mois plus tard. Peut-être même approcherait-elle assez ses dix-neuf ans pour profiter de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. D'un hochement de tête elle confirma au professeur Chourave son assentiment.

La petite femme replète afficha un sourire maternel et rempli les papiers nécessaires avant de congédier Melinda. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire à la jeune femme était d'en informer son père.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de classe, Melinda croisa Ebony dans le couloir. La métisse, qui attendait son tour, était accroupie contre un mur la tête entre les mains. Un reniflement bruyant poussa Melinda à s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

- Tout va bien ? lui murmura Melinda.

- Oui, répondit Ebony d'une voix rauque, elle releva la tête et Melinda pu apercevoir ses yeux rougis.

- Tu es sûre, car tu n'en a pas l'air. Tu es inquiète pour ton entretien ?

- Non, je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout.

- Je crois qu'on l'est tous en cette période de l'année, soupira Melinda en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ebony se laissa bercée quelques minutes puis murmura :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur de jugement Melinda.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… Le soir du nouvel an… Avec l'ambiance tout ça… Enfin bon, tu vois quoi, balbutia la métisse.

- Il va falloir que tu m'éclaire un peu plus Bonnie, je ne suis pas sûre de saisir.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Knight me plaisait ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as dit « fait attention ».

- Oui je me rappelle.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas fait attention, murmura Ebony d'une voix si basse que Melinda eu du mal à l'entendre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. A ce moment de la soirée, Ebony et elle avaient déjà bu quelques coupes de champagne et Melinda n'avait alors pas pensé que quoique ce soit puisse arriver. Le professeur Knight. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais depuis la rentrée elle le voyait différemment, son sourire charmeur la laissait de marbre et son air sympathique et proche de ses élèves septique. Melinda continuait de bercer doucement son amie, attendant anxieuse ce que son amie avait peine à lui dire. Elle espérait que si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là, le professeur avait eu la décence d'esprit de repousser Ebony ce qui pouvait expliquer l'état de son amie. Elle devait surement se sentir gênée, se réconforta la jeune femme.

La révélation que lui fit à ce moment-là Ebony assomma la jeune femme plus sûrement qu'un _Stupefix_.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte Melinda.

* * *

><p>Hey hey !<p>

Sur ces jolies révélations je vous laisse (oui je suis cruelle)

Pour les petits curieux, le professeur O'Hagan s'appelle ainsi car c'est un nom Irlandais ancien et je trouvais que c'était bien pour un professeur de runes anciennes XD

Et « Future Life » pour le titre du chapitre fait référence au futur de Melinda et aussi à la grossesse d'Ebony.

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le prochain chapitre est consacré à Scorpius !

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	16. Chapitre 15 : Unexpected Discoveries

**Titre** **:** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Salut! Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais un OS dans la tête que j'avais absolument envie d'écrire et donc j'ai un peu mis de côté the prey of shadow :)

Voici le chapitre et comme promis il n'y a que Scorpius :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 15 : Unexpected Discoveries**

Scorpius poussa la lourde porte de la bibliothèque et sortit dans le couloir. L'air n'était pas plus chaud que dans l'immense salle qu'il venait de quitter mais un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il avait passé cinq heures dans cette foutu bibliothèque avant que Mme Pince l'horripilante bibliothécaire ne le mette à la porte. Cinq heures et n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans ses recherches. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard c'était comme un rituel quotidien, après avoir fini ses devoirs avec peine il passait au minimum une heure de plus à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches personnelles. Recherches infructueuses jusqu'alors.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et son souffle se transforma en un petit nuage blanc. Tout ce temps perdu et toujours aucun résultats. Il avait délaissé le Quidditch, les filles et bâclait son travail personnel. Tout ce temps perdu à cause d'elle ! Depuis cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an, il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il avait vu. Et pas plus que quatre semaines auparavant il ne pouvait donner une explication au phénomène auquel il avait assisté. Bien sûr Scorpius était loin d'être idiot et il savait que bien des choses dans le monde magique restaient encore inexpliquées, des choses sortant de l'ordinaire arrivait parfois, mais il avait la désagréable sensation que c'était différent cette fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer.

Il avait épluché chaque livre de la bibliothèque traitant de la capacité de faire de la magie sans baguette, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait avec cette fille, elle était capable de magie que peu de sorciers, vivant ou mort, avait pu un jour toucher du doigt. Il n'avait trouvé que des banalités sur la magie spontanée des enfants sorciers, il avait lui-même, à l'âge de six ans, libéré de la magie spontanée pour récupérer son balai-jouet que son père avait confisqué. Mais depuis qu'il avait acquis sa baguette et ce, comme tous les enfants sorciers, il avait perdu cette capacité remplacée par la magie des sortilèges catalysée dans sa précieuse baguette. Bien sûr certains sorciers gardaient cette capacité de magie spontanée plus longtemps que d'autres et étaient moins affecté par l'utilisation d'une baguette, comme Harry Potter qui, lui avait raconté sa mère, avait fait gonfler sa moldue de tante à l'âge de treize ans. Seulement, cela ne collait pas avec la Poufsouffle, elle était déjà majeur et avait donc perdu, en même temps que la trace, cette capacité et elle était trop jeune pour avoir normalement l'expérience et le développement de pouvoir nécessaire à ce qu'il avait assisté. Si elle n'avait fait qu'éjecter son parrain à travers la salle de potion, il aurait mis cela sur le compte de la magie spontanée dû à la colère qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand Blaise l'avait provoquée, mais il y avait eu trop d'évènements depuis. Comme le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le lac, la période qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où il l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans les eaux sombres du lacs, qu'il s'était mis à courir pour la secourir et qu'il l'avait enfin ramené à l'air libre était humainement trop long, elle aurait dû mourir. Ou encore lorsqu'elle lui avait faussé compagnie lors du bal, il pouvait peut-être avoir bu trop de whisky pur feu, mais il était sur de l'avoir vu traverser le mur. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de la nuit du nouvel an, elle avait littéralement changé, quelque chose avait pris possession d'elle, ses yeux avait pris cette teinte violette soutenu qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier et qui hantait chaque nuit ses rêves les plus intimes. En Melinda Le Roy il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant et Scorpius était bien déterminé à découvrir ce que c'était quitte à passer ses soirées au milieu de livres poussiéreux.

Scorpius regagna rapidement la salle commune des Serpentards, les informations qu'il avait lues s'entrechoquant dans son esprit. Il y avait une information, un lien qui lui manquait pour comprendre et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Atteignant le mut du cachot il donna le mot de passe et la poignée apparu qu'il actionna pour entrer dans sa salle commune. Une tempête brune lui sauta alors au cou.

- Scorp' où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais pour que l'on fasse notre ronde ensemble, minauda Charity Parkinson.

Le jeune homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, s'occuper de Parkinson était trop lui demander après avoir épluché de - trop - nombreux grimoires, néanmoins il répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Parkinson, ce n'est pas à mon tour de faire la ronde.

- Oui, je le sais Scorp', mais Gale est malade, ces Serdaigles sont vraiment trop faiblards, susurra-t-elle d'un air trop ravi au goût du blond.

Scorpius retint un soupir, en tant que préfet-en-chef il ne pouvait laisser une préfète faire sa ronde seule et devait donc se résoudre à accompagner la Serpentard qui ne cachait pas sa joie. Il monta dans son dortoir déposer ses affaires et prendre une cape plus chaude que celle qu'il portait. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et sans un regard pour Charity passa la porte de la salle commune. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle le suivait, à peine la porte s'était refermé que la jeune fille commença à discourir joyeusement ne semblant pas affectée par l'indifférence totale qu'avait Scorpius à son égard. Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas un traitre mot du babillage incessant de sa collègue, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs ce qui obligeait presque la jeune fille à courir derrière lui. Le souffle court ne l'empêchait cependant pas de continuer de parler. En grand gentleman, il finit par ralentir puis s'arrêter quand elle lui cria :

- Attend Scorp', je n'ai plus de souffle !

Un sourire ironique se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. A n'en pas douter un peu d'exercice régulier ne ferait pas de mal à Parkinson, cette dernière se tenait pliée en deux tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle releva enfin le torse Scorpius se remit en marche, un peu moins rapidement que précédemment. La Serpentard trottina à ses côté en silence afin d'économiser son souffle. Scorpius apprécia le silence et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Dans la soirée il avait achevé d'éplucher le dernier grimoire qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet qui l'intéressait dans la bibliothèque. Le lendemain il lui faudrait fouiller la réserve. Il avait espéré ne pas devoir y aller car cela signifiait que ce qui était arrivé était bien plus qu'un simple débordement de magie. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui mais il s'était raccroché au maigre espoir de trouver une réponse au milieu des centaines de livres présents dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Charity avait dû reprendre son souffle car elle se remit à parler avec énergie, roulant des yeux, Scorpius expira profondément. Cette ronde était totalement inutile, avec ce froid aucun élève un tant soit peu sain d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de se balader dans les couloirs du château. Comme en écho à ses pensées, un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds.

Comme si Charity avait attendu un signe depuis le début de la ronde, elle s'approcha de Scorpius et se colla contre son dos.

- Tu as froid Scorp ? Tu frissonnes. Veux-tu que je te réchauffe ? minauda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément à son contact. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié la vert et argent qui en avait profité. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa violemment le bras que Charity avait enroulé autour de lui, la fit passé devant lui et la jeta à terre à ses pieds.

- Comment oses-tu me toucher ! hurla-t-il à la Serpentard qui pleurait à présent sur le sol, choquée par la violence du jeune homme. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale gamine pourrie gâtée, disgracieuse et arriviste !

- Scorp', je t'aime, pleura Charity en guise de réponse.

- Ne m'appelle pas Scorp', je te l'interdis ! Et non tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Que je suis stupide ? Ta tante et ton père, son frère, ont été répudiés après la guerre, ma famille a eu le droit à une certaine rédemption et Pansy ne court qu'après cette dernière pour son nom ! Elle n'a pas réussi à avoir mon père donc elle t'envoie à sa place. Avoue !

- Scorp…ius je te juuuure que non, tenta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-il augmentant de ce fait les pleurs de la préfète.

Scorpius renifla de mépris, il détestait les profiteurs, quel qu'ils soient. Aussi vite qu'elle était montée sa colère redescendit, laissant derrière elle une vague de frustration. Alors qu'il posait sur la Serpentard toujours recroquevillée au sol un regard hautain, Scorpius oublia un instant où il se trouvait et des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. L'image de Melinda écroulée au sol à peine un mois plus tôt chevaucha celle de Charity, il s'attendait presque à la voir rire et lever vers lui des yeux violets. Ces flashs de souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il recula effrayé puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit laissant Charity pleurant, seule au milieu du couloir.

Scorpius courait, enchainant les virages que constituaient les différents couloirs du château. Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Il ne pensait qu'à elle jusqu'à en devenir complètement obsédé. Il aurait dû s'enfuir ce soir-là, comme il s'enfuyait à présent, cela aurait été le comportement normal de n'importe qui, mais non, il était resté dans la pièce. Il y avait souvent repensé depuis, pourquoi était-il resté ? Pourquoi l'avait-il prié de toute son âme de revenir à elle, alors que la partie humaine qui était restée en elle à ce moment-là lui avait dit de fuir, fuir pour sauver sa vie ? C'était au-delà de toute compréhension. Alors qu'il arrivait, au détour d'un couloir, au pied d'un escalier, celui-ci décida de bouger et le jeune homme faillit tomber dans le vide que les marches venaient de libérer. Se rattrapant de justesse à une rambarde, Scorpius se retrouva assis sur le sol, les jambes pendent dans le vide, essoufflé et cramponné à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Retrouvant son souffle, le jeune homme lâcha la rambarde et se recula contre le mur de pierres. Les bras sur les genoux, la tête contre le mur glacé, il se gifla mentalement pour son manque de sang-froid. La façon dont il venait de se comporter était indigne de lui. C'était de sa faute à elle, elle le perturbait, d'abord par la force qui émanait d'elle, son caractère revêche et sa langue bien pendue, puis par les failles qu'elles possédait, ces failles qui la rendait fragile et mystérieusement attirante, magnétique, ces même failles qu'elle cachait désespérément au monde. Scorpius était sûr qu'elle ne s'était dévoilée qu'à lui, à lui seul. Et enfin, elle avait en elle cette magie primitive, cette chose qui l'avait transfigurée, qui avait pris le dessus sur son esprit affuté et le jeune homme avait été effrayé et attiré en même temps. Il n'avait pu détourner son regard de ses yeux, habituellement si noirs surmontés par ses sourcils arqués dans une moue de réflexion et de méfiance perpétuelle, ils étaient devenus vides et d'un violet contre-nature et trop intense. Il avait crié son nom sans relâche, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, voulant à tout prix la faire revenir. A tout prix ? De toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Alors que la vérité s'imposait en lui, Scorpius se prit la tête entre les mains et pesta contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille ne le laisserait jamais en paix, plus maintenant car même s'il pensait vouloir s'en défaire, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

- Merde ! jura-t-il dans le silence du couloir.

oOoOo

Le jeune homme retourna rapidement à son dortoir mais il était presque minuit lorsqu'il poussa le tableau représentant un serpent. La salle commune était heureusement vide et le jeune homme grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Ses camarades de chambre dormaient ou comme Frederik Urquhart, le major des septièmes années de Serpentard, travaillaient encore installés confortablement dans leurs lits.

Scorpius se changea rapidement et se glissa dans les draps chauds de son lit. Avant qu'il ne ferme les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un coup de baguette magique, il aperçut le regard dédaigneux que Frederik lui lançait. Le vert et argent, toujours premier dans les études et la discipline depuis son enfance, n'avait pas supporté de se voir saper la promotion de préfet-en-chef par Scorpius, cette promotion s'étend ajoutée à la popularité de Scorpius en tant que joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur. Comme son père avant lui, le jeune homme avait appris à voler très jeune et avait été sélectionné au poste d'attrapeur en quatrième année lorsque l'attrapeur des Serpentards avait quitté Poudlard. Scorpius n'était pas le meilleur attrapeur de l'école - surtout lorsqu'il avait dû voler contre James Potter et heureusement pour le blond, le fils aîné du survivant avait terminé ses études deux ans plus tôt – mais il n'était pas le plus mauvais non plus et avait remporté de beaux matchs qui lui valait, en plus de son physique avantageux, l'attention de nombreuses filles de l'école. Alors Frederik avait beau être plus doué pour les études, il avait toujours secrètement jalousé son camarade et ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler régulièrement par son inimitié.

Le jeune homme s'entendait bien avec les autres garçons de son année. Il y avait Elliot Vaisey et Duncan Holt qui étaient très bon amis depuis leur enfance et étaient toujours ensemble, plus rusé l'un que l'autre pour jouer des tours aux élèves des autres maisons. Enfin il y avait Kenan Mordoch, celui avec lequel Scorpius s'entendait le mieux. Kenan était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et occupait le poste de batteur depuis sa deuxième année. Lui et Scorpius discutaient souvent ensemble et avait pris pour habitude de faire leur devoirs à deux, mais chacun savait respecter l'intimité de l'autre lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Ces temps derniers, Scorpius était seul la plupart du temps, son esprit trop obnubilé par les évènements récents pour faire attention à son entourage. Le jeune homme avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Son père lui avait souvent dit « Ne t'entoures pas d'imbéciles juste pour paraître plus intelligent ou ne pas être seul ». Scorpius se souvenait du sourire mystérieux de sa mère lorsque son père lui disait cela. A l'âge de treize ans, il lui avait demandé pourquoi cela la faisait sourire et elle lui avait répondu que son père avait eu deux acolytes plutôt stupides qui le suivaient partout, si Drago n'en avait rien montré à l'époque – et en avait sûrement profité au début – il en avait souffert. Les idioties de ses deux camarades se reflétaient sur lui, et l'on oubliait souvent que c'était un très bon élève, deuxième de sa promotion, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit jamais seul, il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Ce ne fut que très, si ce n'est trop, tard qu'il trouva en Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami.

Scorpius soupira, Frederik était le cadet de ses soucis, le visage de LA Poufsouffle, puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler par quelque chose, tournoyait dans son esprit encore et encore. Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme s'endormi difficilement, plus encore que les jours précédents et cauchemarda la majeur partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Scorpius se leva en ayant l'impression très nette de ne pas s'être reposé du tout. Pestant une fois de plus à l'encontre de Melinda, il se prépara pour le petit déjeuner et remonta vers la grande salle. D'humeur massacrante, il poussa deux premières années de Serpentard pour s'asseoir.

Frederik le prit immédiatement à parti :

- Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfet-en-chef que tu peux tout te permettre.

- Laisses-moi réfléchir sur cette théorie. Ah oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ferme-la Urquhart, répondit du tac-au-tac Scorpius.

- Je… Tu… Tu n'es qu'un, commença Frederik en bégayant, rouge comme une tomate.

- Messieurs bonjour, claironna ironiquement Kenan en s'asseyant entre les deux garçons, que d'amour, une fois de plus, règne ce matin à notre table. Scorpius je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir sur le terrain de Quidditch, ça fait le troisième entrainement que tu rate depuis la rentrée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.

Frederik le fusilla du regard puis parti hautain manger un peu plus loin. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, l'intervention de Kenan l'avait aidé, car malgré des capacités intellectuelles élevées Frederik manquait de répartie, ce dont Scorpius s'amusait grandement.

Scorpius se contenta de lever les yeux ciel avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté de Kenan qui étalait consciencieusement de la marmelade à l'orange sur sa tartine.

- Tu as intérêt à montrer tes fesses à l'entrainement ce soir Scorp, outre le fait que l'équipe n'est pas contente de tes absences, preuve soit disant de ton manque respect – Scorpius lui lança un regard noir – Je ne fais que répéter les plaintes de mes joueurs, ne tue pas le messager. Donc outre les plaintes disais-je, on a un match contre Serdaigle samedi c'est-à-dire dans moins de quatre jours. Je ne laisserais pas ces rapaces et leur capitaine, énervante en tout pointe mais sacrément jolie, gagner, est-ce clair ?

- C'est donc ça, railla Scorpius, tu ne veux pas perdre, une fois de plus, contre Coline.

Ce fut au tour de Kenan de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Nous avons seulement perdu de dix points, mais en plus, elle ne cesse de se moquer de moi et de repousser mes avances, je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir d'une seconde victoire !

Scorpius regarda son camarade avec un sourire goguenard, Kenan détestait qu'une fille lui résiste - c'était sûrement dû à son côté enfant gâté et capricieux – surtout si la demoiselle en question avait l'avantage sur lui dans un domaine où il excellait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se moquer de son ami, son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée des septièmes années de Poufsouffle. Les cinq filles des jaunes et noirs s'attablèrent tranquillement, la brune avait l'air encore endormie, la blonde et la rousse bavardaient tranquillement en se servant leur petit déjeuner, la métisse que Scorpius avait croisé au bal du nouvel an avait un air étrangement maussade, si ce n'est le teint verdâtre et elle triturait entre ses doigts un morceau de pain comme si elle hésitait à le manger. Et puis il y avait la folle. Toujours elle. Pas vraiment belle, il avait séduit de plus jolie filles, mais pas moche non plus et certainement pas banale. Elle dégageait quelque chose, une aura mystérieuse qui l'attirait malgré lui. De taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs, une peau diaphane, un joli visage, des lèvres plaines et des yeux d'un noir profond, ses yeux si captivants. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde ils s'observèrent sans animosité puis la raison repris le dessus et chacun essaya de faire comprendre à l'autre au combien il le méprisait. La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, puis une question de la métisse la fit se retourner. Scorpius se rendit alors compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout au long de leur affrontement visuel. Il continua de fixer intensément la nuque de la folle, comme si son regard sur son corps avait le pouvoir de lui révéler ce qu'elle cachait.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision brisant sa concentration. Kenan retira sa main lorsque Scorpius, sortant de sa torpeur, se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-il presque.

- Tu étais complètement ailleurs alors que je te parlais de l'entrainement, tu pourrais avoir la décence de m'écouter, répondit Kenan sans être déstabilisé par le ton de son ami, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se penchant devant Scorpius pour apercevoir ce qui le captivait tant.

A la table des Poufsouffles la métisse se leva précipitamment et sortit de la grande salle en courant. La folle attrapa leurs sacs et la suivit avec empressement sous le regard éberlué de leurs amies.

- Une nouvelle fille en vue ? demanda Kenan avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, râla Scorpius se levant et attrapant lui aussi son sac de cours.

- Tu as intérêt à être là ce soir Scorp, sinon je te remplace ! cria Kenan dans son dos alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la grande salle.

Se frayant un passage entre les élèves qui affluait vers la grande salle, Scorpius scrutait les couloirs autour de lui. La folle et son amie avait disparu des couloirs et le jeune homme ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou frustré. Malgré ce qu'il avait réalisé la veille très tard, il préférait penser que la Poufsouffle n'était qu'une lubie passagère, un mystère troublant et irritant qu'il avait envie de découvrir, comme un gamin à qui l'on cache des friandises, il ne pense plus qu'à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait trouvées. Dès qu'il aurait levé le secret que cette fille cachait, il pourrait passer à autre chose, il en était persuadé, ce n'était que ça, qu'une obsession passagère. Le jeune homme était arrivé près de la bibliothèque. Ses pas l'y avaient mené sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les grandes portes de l'immense salle étaient fermées, les élèves et professeurs étant encore en train de petit déjeuner. Scorpius lança son sac contre le mur en un geste rageur. Le sac malmené déversa son contenu sur le sol de pierre. Un des livre qu'il avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Le jeune homme le ramassa et le regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes avant de se mettre à rire tel un dément. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Trouver ses réponses dans des livres ? Il avait toujours détesté les études et la lecture quelle qu'elle soit. Cette fille débarquait de nulle part et lui avait fait passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque en un mois que durant les six dernières années.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je deviens complètement fou, murmura-t-il pour lui-même après s'être calmé.

Au loin il entendit la grande horloge sonner le premier des huit coups qui indiquait aux derniers élèves retardataires de rejoindre leur salle de cours. Le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol rapidement, les remis dans son sac et se hâta de gagner les cachots où avait lieu son cours de potion. Le dernier coup venait de résonner lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la lourde porte de la salle de potion. Les autres élèves déballaient déjà leurs ingrédients ou recherchaient le chaudron qu'ils avaient laissé reposer depuis le dernier cours.

Frederik lança à Scorpius un regard plein de mépris, montrant ce qu'il pensait de l'arrivée in extrémis du préfet-en-chef. Kenan lui ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard dubitatif, le comportement de son ami l'inquiétait ces temps derniers, il ne le reconnaissait plus. S'asseyant aux côtés de son capitaine de Quidditch et commençant à sortir lui aussi ses ingrédients, Scorpius sentit un regard sur son dos mais lorsque enfin il se retourna, la folle s'était déjà détournée pour aller chercher son chaudron. Ses ingrédients étaient posés en désordre sur sa paillasse et son livre était ouvert et recouvert d'une fine écriture féminine et de quelques gribouillages en tout genre.

- Tu veux quelque chose Malfoy ? questionna l'amie rousse de la folle alors qu'elle passait près de leurs tables pour regagner la sienne.

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir puis se retourna vers ses propres ingrédients.

- Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus prolixe que cela, surtout quand cela vient d'un autre attrapeur Scorp, railla Kenan.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura le blond.

- Scorp, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, parce que je te préférais avant ! s'énerva Kenan haussant le ton.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le professeur Cook s'approcha d'eux :

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Mordoch, ceci est un examen blanc pour vos ASPICs, pas de bavardages.

Scorpius fusilla du regard le vieux professeur alors qu'il s'éloignait. La directrice ne leur avait pas fait une fleur avec ce professeur, il était très diplômé et éminemment reconnu, mais plus habitué aux laboratoires qu'aux salles de classes et aux élèves.

- Pfff, souffla Kenan entre ses dents alors que Scorpius allumait un feu doux sous son chaudron, je préférais quand c'était ton parrain qui nous enseignait les potions, au moins on pouvait discuter sans se faire retirer de points.

Son parrain, Scorpius ne l'avait pas revu depuis septembre et que la folle l'avait catapulté contre le tableau noir. Il se souvint qu'il avait vérifié que Blaise respirait encore avant de le confier à Parkinson, qui était la seule préfète qui appréciait le professeur, pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie avant de courir après la Poufsouffle pour lui faire regrettait son geste envers son parrain. Les amies de la folle l'avait immédiatement suivi. Ils avaient déboulé sur le pont de bois alors que la folle s'enfonçait dans les eaux du lac.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle est complètement stupide ! avait-il lâché avant de s'élancer vers le lac. Il avait couru, couru à s'en donner mal aux poumons, il était entré dans le lac dans un geyser d'eau, s'était vaguement rappelé de s'appliquer un sortilège de tête-en-bulle puis avait plongé dans les eaux noirs.

- Monsieur Malfoy, votre potion ne va pas s'exécuter toute seule ! le réprimanda une nouvelle fois le professeur Cook.

Oui, pensa amèrement Scorpius en broyant son écorce d'amarante avec fureur, c'était vraiment plus agréable lorsque son parrain faisait cours. S'il n'avait pas craqué en classe contre la folle, il serait toujours là. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, « Je n'hésiterai pas à vous exposer », « Expliquez-moi miss, comment vous avez engrangé autant d'énergie » et aussi « Vous savez ce que je pense ? Il y a de vieilles histoires, on néglige souvent le passé, les anciennes magies résistent au temps » le reste s'était perdu dans le fracas de la magie qu'elle avait alors libéré.

Tout en continuant sa potion, Scorpius réfléchissait à toute allure, son esprit faisant enfin des connexions qui lui avait échappé depuis plus d'un mois.

Son parrain savait des choses, il en était sûr et le jeune homme ressenti le besoin pressent de terminer ce fichu cours et d'écrire au plus vite à Blaise.

Le cours fini enfin après trois longues heures dans les vapeurs des potions. Scorpius sortit le premier du cachot, décida de sauter le déjeuner et retourna à son dortoir. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit, la plume en l'air, essayant de trouver les bons mots. Son parrain avait une dent contre la folle, et à raison, sa mère lui avait expliqué que Blaise n'était plus le même depuis la mort de sa cousine qui se trouvait être la mère de la folle. Son parrain semblait être sûr de l'implication de la jeune femme dans l'incident et à vrai dire, depuis le nouvel an, Scorpius était plus qu'enclin à le croire. Mais comment le formuler ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Kenan.

- Scorp qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a entrainement dans cinq minutes.

- J'écris à mon parrain, répondit le jeune homme laconiquement.

Kenan resta sur le pas de la porte étrangement silencieux, puis soupira :

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. Après un autre moment de silence il ajouta, je suis désolé, Scorp. Je te laisse _écrire._

Scorpius releva la tête surpris par le ton de Kenan alors que celui-ci allait quitter la chambre, le blond fixa son regard bleu électrique dans celui vert de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kenan sembla, une fois n'est pas coutume, embarrassé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'énerva Scorpius. Crache le morceau !

- Je pensais que tu écrivais pour... pour te soulager, que tu savais, que c'était pour ça que tu agissais bizarrement, mais... mais que tu n'avais pas voulu m'en parler.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ton parrain, Scorpius. Il… il s'est suicidé, il y a une semaine. Cela vient seulement de paraître aujourd'hui dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

L'esprit de Scorpius se fissura et il continuait de fixer Kenan le regard vide.

- Quand je l'ai lu à midi, j'ai cru que c'était pour ça que tu avais manqué les entrainements, mais que tu allais mieux vu que tu n'avais pas réagi ce matin en cours de potion lorsque j'ai parlé de lui. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça, s'excusa le brun. Reste ici, si tu veux, ce n'est pas grave, je... j'expliquerai aux autres.

Il allait passer la porte qu'il tenait encore ouverte quand Scorpius l'arrêta d'une voix dure.

- Je viens.

- Tu es sûr ? Je… Tu n'es pas en état Scorp'.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter Mordoch, je sais me gérer, répondit froidement Scorpius en le dépassant, le visage fermé.

Quand Scorpius s'écroula sur son lit et en referma les rideaux d'un geste vif, il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Il avait continué à voler longtemps après la fin de l'entrainement. Appréciant le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, assez fort pour masquer le bruit de la tempête qui régnait dans son esprit. Alors maintenant qu'il était allongé, encore vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch boueuse, la tempête repris de plus belle. Mort. Son parrain était mort. Il ne pouvait y croire. Pas un mot de ses parents, rien. Et avec la mort de son parrain, les réponses qu'il espérait s'envolaient. Une rage sans nom le pris, comment pouvait-il penser à CA, alors que SON parrain était mort ! Comment pouvait-il ? Beaucoup de ses certitudes s'effondraient. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu à affronter la mort et ça lui faisait mal. Son parrain était mort. Ces quelques mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit tourmenté. Comment Blaise Zabini avait-il bien pu se suicider ? Cela lui semblait tellement improbable. Pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Etaient-ils angoissés par sa réaction ou pensaient-ils qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ? Des questions sans réponses tournoyaient dans le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il finit enfin par trouver un sommeil agité. Agité de douleur, de questions, de souvenirs de son parrain quand il était petit, puis quand il l'avait eu comme professeur et enfin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, en septembre, les images s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Scorpius s'éveilla en sursaut avec une image en tête, une image claire et précise qu'il avait oublié avant cette nuit-là. Le cahier de la folle le jour où il avait vu son parrain pour la dernière fois, le livre de potion recouvert d'écrits en tout genre, ce jour-là il était recouvert d'un nom, un seul.

Abigaëlle De Laval.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un seul moyen de le savoir, une ptite review :)

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	17. Chapitre 16 : London

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver car j'ai travaillé les deux derniers week-ends (je suis fatiguéeuhhhhhhhh ;)

Enfin bon, le voila tout beau tout propre. Ce n'est pas un chapitre qui fait vraiment avancer l'histoire bien qu'il y ait un ou deux détail essentiel pour la suite :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 16 : London**

Melinda relisait le journal pour la centième fois de la journée, mais l'article la laissait dans le même état que la première fois qu'elle l'avait lu, c'est-à-dire dubitative. Elle ne ressentait rien. Pas même la joie qu'elle avait souvent imaginée car le professeur Zabini avait révélé d'affreux évènements de son passé devant toute une classe de témoins et qu'il l'avait presque poussé à la pire des fins. Fin qu'il venait à son tour de connaître. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit mort par sa faute était la seule pensée cohérente qui hantait son esprit. Un gémissement à côté d'elle la sortit de ses pensées. Assise à côté d'Ebony dans une cabine des toilettes du deuxième étage - les seules à être évité par les élèves à cause des crises intempestives de Mimi Geignarde - elle attendait que les nausées prénatales de son amie cessent enfin. Mimi caquetait au-dessus d'elles apparemment ravie de ne pas être celle qui vomissait ses entrailles depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Melinda alors qu'elle posait le journal à terre. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Ebony lui avait avoué sa grossesse. Elles avaient longuement discuté de la situation, mais la métisse semblait toujours incapable de prendre une décision, que ce soit pour garder le bébé, interrompre la grossesse, en parler à ses amies ou au futur père. Son amie n'arrivait pas à se décider, les pour et les contres s'accumulant en une liste de plus en plus longue.

Ebony se releva enfin des toilettes, le front perlé de sueur et le teint pâle.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Melinda.

La jeune femme hocha la tête à l'affirmative et Melinda l'aida à se relever.

- Tu vas bien devoir en parler à Knight un jour tu sais, déclara enfin Melinda. Attendre ne fera pas disparaître le problème.

- C'est bien dommage, ironisa faiblement Ebony, puis reprenant son sérieux elle ajouta, je lui en parlerai, promis.

- Je te crois, mais nous sommes déjà le douze février, et on a une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard samedi. Quoique tu décides c'est cette semaine que ça doit se faire Bonnie.

- Je lui en parlerai mercredi.

- Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, tu es sûre ? s'étonna Melinda.

Les yeux d'Ebony s'assombrirent.

- Oui je suis sûre. Tu veux que je lui parle avant la fin de la semaine ou pas ? gronda-t-elle.

Melinda s'abstint, pour une fois, de répondre et les deux amies prirent le chemin de leur salle commune. Alors qu'elles approchaient du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Melinda repris la parole.

- Tu sais, Aria n'arrête pas de me questionner à ton sujet. Elle est inquiète. Dory et Winny aussi. Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire ?

- _Fides_, murmura Ebony au tableau, qui pivota pour les laisser entrer, sans répondre à son amie.

Melinda cru qu'Ebony ne lui répondrait pas, mais arrivées devant la porte de leur dortoir, la métisse se tourna vers elle et murmura :

- Je leur dirai quand j'aurais pris ma décision, pour l'instant j'en suis incapable, parce que je suis perdue.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et poussa la lourde porte du dortoir.

oOoOo

C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin et si pour les couples c'était une journée spéciale, pour le reste des élèves et surtout pour les cinquième et septième années c'était une journée de plus avec son lot de cours, de notes à prendre et de devoirs à faire.

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure et Melinda essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son essai de Métamorphose. Ebony s'était éclipsée après le repas pour parler à Knight et depuis la jeune femme attendait le moment fatidique où son amie reviendrait épiant l'entrée de la salle commune à chaque fois que qu'un élève en franchissait le seuil. Aria avait senti la nervosité et Melinda et n'y tenant plus elle demanda une fois de plus :

- Où est Bonnie, Melinda ?

- Sais pas, répondit cette dernière, replongeant la tête dans son parchemin. Ses cheveux cascadèrent le long de ses épaules et cachèrent son visage.

- Je sais que tu sais. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous parler en secret depuis près de deux semaines.

Melinda continua de griffonner sur son parchemin quelques notes sur les métamorphoses des êtres amphibies.

- Ça suffit, cria presque Aria n'y tenant plus, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant !

Aria s'énervait très rarement et la voir dans une pareille colère fit se sentir coupable la jeune femme. Dory et Winny avaient relevé la tête de leurs propres devoirs et observaient la scène gênées mais aussi curieuses et anxieuses de la réponse de Melinda. Toutes les trois s'inquiétaient pour Ebony.

- Je... je, balbutia Melinda, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Je vais tout vous dire, affirma une voix à côté d'elles. Trop prisent dans leur échange, elles n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Ebony avait franchi finalement le tableau et était entrée dans la salle. La métisse leur tourna rapidement le dos et se dirigea vers leur dortoir.

Dans un raclement de chaises communs et pressé, les filles la suivirent.

Aria entra la dernière dans la chambre et referma la porte.

- Alors ? dit-elle la colère toujours présente dans sa voix.

Ebony était accoudée à la fontaine au milieu de la chambre. Son visage était fermé, mais on pouvait voir que de nombreuses larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues.

Prise de remords, Aria se calma immédiatement et reprit d'une voix où se mêlaient la tristesse et l'incompréhension :

- Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ebony inspira profondément, tentant de faire refluer les sanglots qui menaçaient de la faire sombrer.

- Je... je suis enceinte.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la chambre. Aria, Dory et Winny se regardaient les unes et autres interloquées.

- Tu savais, demanda Dory à Melinda, brisant le silence.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, repris Ebony d'une voix tremblante de sanglots. Je... avec... Le père... Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put plus continuer à parler, glissant à terre, les larmes jaillirent et les sanglots la secouèrent.

Aria et Winny l'entourèrent alors qu'elle pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Au milieu de ses sanglots Ebony tentait de continuer de parler, mais ses pleurs rendaient son discours incompréhensible. Melinda se sentait mal. A voir l'état de son amie, elle savait que Knight n'avait pas dû réagir comme il fallait et elle s'en voulait d'avoir poussé Ebony à lui parler. Elle resta en retrait mal à l'aise.

Dory s'était aussi assise au côté de son amie et lui murmurait des phrases apaisantes. Ebony sembla se calmer un peu, retrouvant un discours cohérent.

- Suis allée le voir... Il a blêmit quand je lui ai dit. Disant qu'on avait fait attention que ce n'était pas possible... Il...il a crié... beaucoup. J'ai eu peur, j'ai pleuré... Et il criait encore et encore. Puis il s'est tu... et... et là c'était pire, il me regardait désespéré... hébété... tellement hébété qu'il n'a même pas réagit quand... Quand je lui ai lancé un sort... sortilège d'amnésie... c'est risible, quand on sait que c'est le meilleur pour se défendre... et puis...

- Qui Ebony ? demanda doucement Winny. Aria et Dory se posaient la même question, se promettant intérieurement de régler son compte au garçon qui avait mis leur amie dans un état pareil.

- Knight, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure entre deux hoquets, souvenirs des sanglots récents.

oOoOo

Il était près de trois heures du matin quand Ebony s'endormit enfin, bercée par Aria. Les filles se regroupèrent sur le lit de Melinda.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé avant, chuchota Aria.

- Je crois qu'elle se sentait honteuse, répondit Melinda sur le même ton. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'il avait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux ce soir-là, bien que je n'en sois pas revenue lorsqu'elle me la annoncé.

- Oui, mais on est ses amies, elle n'avait pas de raison de nous le cacher.

- Imagine que cela te sois arrivé à toi, intervint Dory, comment aurais-tu réagit ?

- Je vous l'aurais dit, s'insurgea Aria.

- Réellement ? demanda la blonde avec un regard septique.

Aria rougit quelque peu, et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Non peut-être pas, mais ça aurait été une erreur. On est plus forte à cinq, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

Aria était peut-être la plus jeune d'entre elles, mais c'était aussi leur éclat de soleil qui avait toujours la foi. Elle n'était pas Poufsouffle pour rien.

- Comment fait-on maintenant, demanda Winny.

- Elle est sous le choc, mais elle a décidé, donc on va l'aider, répondit Aria.

- Oui, je sais, mais comment on va faire pour qu'elle... enfin tu vois, vu qu'elle ne veut pas du bébé. On va voir un Médicomage ?

- Non c'est trop risqué, intervint Melinda, son nom est connu, ce ne serait pas prudent.

- On peut utiliser des moyens moldus, proposa alors Dory, la seule née-moldue du groupe.

Ses trois amies la regardèrent soit choquées ou septiques.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'enquit Winny pour qui le monde moldu était un univers effrayant.

Dory rit doucement :

- Bien sûr que non, les IVG sont très communs dans notre monde.

- Les IV-Quoi ?

- IVG, interruption volontaire de la grossesse. Il me semble qu'il suffit juste de prendre des pilules, une sorte de potion enfermé dans une petite coque végétale qu'on avale avec un verre d'eau.

- Ils sont vraiment bizarre les moldus, murmura Winny.

- Oui mais leurs pilules marchent bien, cet été j'avais mal à la tête et je n'avais pas de potion, une moldue m'en a donné et en une demi-heure je n'avais plus rien.

- Une demi-heure ? S'étonna Aria. C'est long, je comprends pourquoi ma mère n'a jamais voulu que mon père m'en donne.

- Et comment on trouve ces pilules ? demanda Winny pragmatique.

- On va dans une pharmacie, répondit Dory.

- Et comment on va dans une pharmacie ? continua la rousse.

- On transplane dans une ville moldue.

- Et comment on transplane dans une ville moldue ? On ne peut pas transplaner de Poudlard.

- De Pré-au-Lard, murmura Melinda.

- Pardon ? demanda Winny.

- On transplane de Pré-au-Lard. Il y a une sortie ce week-end. Au départ je pensais trouver un apothicaire là-bas, mais on peut tout aussi bien faire comme si on va se balader, on transplane vers Londres, on va chercher ce qu'il faut à Ebony et on revient ni vu ni connu, exposa Melinda.

- Pourquoi aller à Londres, on pourrait aller dans une ville plus petite, demanda Dory.

- Parce qu'on ne connait pas forcément d'autre ville moldue avec une pharmacie. De plus on est toutes capable de visualiser King's Cross et d'y transplaner.

- Non pas moi, dit Aria, je n'ai pas pu passer mon permis j'étais trop jeune, et Bonnie l'a raté.

- On vous emmènera avec nous.

- Et comment on va trouver une pharmacie dans Londres ? murmura Winny alors qu'Ebony geignait dans son sommeil.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, répondit Melinda dans un sourire.

oOoOo

Les cinq filles se faufilèrent dans une ruelle vide de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'Ebony s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec les yeux gonflés, les filles lui avaient expliqué le plan. La sollicitude de ses amies lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Heureusement pour elle, les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas eu cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en fin de semaine.

Melinda quitta ses amies et transplana vers l'appartement de Dinna pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver une pharmacie dans Londres. Les filles transplaneraient plus tard et toutes cinq s'étaient donné rendez-vous à quinze heures à la gare Kings Cross.

Melinda ouvrit les yeux sur le papier peint défraichit du couloir si familier de l'immeuble de son amie. Rapidement elle rejoignit la porte de son appartement et sonna. Au bout de dix minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dinna n'était pas chez elle. Elle devait sûrement être à l'école d'art. Essayant de se remémorer le bâtiment que son amie lui avait montré sur un prospectus à plusieurs reprise, elle transplana de nouveau.

Rapidement elle se demanda comment elle allait trouver son amie dans les nombreux bâtiments de l'école d'art. Si Dinna était en cours la tâche était quasi impossible. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle s'approcha du comptoir du secrétariat :

- Bonjour, je cherche... ma sœur, elle a gardé les clés de la maison et je suis enfermée dehors, dit-elle à la secrétaire avec son air le plus innocent, vous pourriez me dire où elle se trouve ?

- Je suis désolée jeune fille, je ne peux pas vous donner ce genre de renseignement, répondit la secrétaire sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Je suis vraiment ennuyée, il fait froid dehors et je n'ai nul part où aller. Si vous ne pouvez pas me dire où elle est, peut-être pourriez-vous l'appeler ? supplia-t-elle presque, voyant que le temps qu'elle s'était donné arrivait à sa fin.

- Vous n'avez pas de téléphone portable ?

- Je l'ai laissé chez moi ce matin, mentit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, s'il vous plaît madame.

La secrétaire soupira et repoussa ses papiers.

- Bon très bien, c'est bien parce qu'il fait froid dehors. Comment s'appelle votre sœur ?

- Dinna, Dinna Lens, répondit précipitamment Melinda, retenant un sourire de victoire.

Cependant son sourire s'évanouit devant les sourcils froncés de la secrétaire. Cette dernière, tapotait à son ordinateur, tout en murmurant :

- Lens... Lens... L-E-N-S ?

- Oui.

Au bout de trois minutes, elle releva le regard vers Melinda.

- Je suis désolée jeune fille mais nous n'avons aucune Dinna Lens inscrite ici.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux dire, il ne pourrait pas manquer quelqu'un sur votre machin ?

- Je suis sûre jeune demoiselle, la coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec rappelant vaguement Madame Pince. Maintenant, excusez-moi j'ai du travail.

- Très bien. Merci madame, murmura Melinda en s'éloignant quelque peu hagard.

Comment Dinna pouvait bien ne pas être inscrite dans cette école ? Elle lui avait bien montré les prospectus, sa lettre d'admission, elles avaient fêté ça dignement le soir même de la réception. De plus Dinna n'arrêtait pas d'encenser ses cours et ses professeurs, dans sa dernière lettre qui datait de moins d'une semaine. Elle avait expliqué à la jeune femme son projet d'art contemporain ! Mettant toutes ses questions dans un coin de son esprit, elle se focalisa sur Ebony qui avait besoin d'elle.

Elle trouva un couloir vide d'où elle transplana vers King's Cross. Les filles l'attendaient sagement dans une des salles chauffées de la gare où se réfugiaient les voyageurs en attendant leur train.

- Tu es seule, s'étonna Winny, il y a eu un problème ?

- Oui, mon amie n'était pas là, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ça, mentit Melinda, sentant son trouble augmenter.

- C'est quand même bête, murmura Aria en se levant, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner !

Elle sortit de la salle sans que personne ait pu la stopper et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire :

- La dame dans sa cage de verre m'a expliqué où trouver une pharmacie, elle m'a même fait un plan, dit-elle en brandissant triomphante un morceau de papier.

Les cinq amies se précipitèrent dehors et après quelques minutes trouvèrent la pharmacie en question et s'y s'engouffrèrent.

- Je vais aller me renseigner, je suis la plus à même de comprendre ce que dira la pharmacienne et de payer sans m'embrouiller avec la monnaie, avait déclaré Dory avec un regard entendu à Winny qui avait monopolisé les billets que Dory gardait avec elle pour les cas d'urgence afin de les observer sous toutes les coutures - Nous n'avons que des photos sur nos livres d'Étude des Moldus, c'est vraiment bizarre en vrai, avait-elle dit avec le plus grand sérieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dory revint vers ses amies la tête basse.

- La pharmacienne m'a dit qu'il fallait une ordonnance d'un médecin. Je n'y ai même pas songé ! Je suis plus sorcière que Moldue !

- On ne pourrait pas lui lancer un petit sortilège de confusion pour qu'elle nous donne les pilules, suggéra Aria.

- J'y ai bien pensé, mais elle m'a expliqué que les doses étaient calculées par les médecins en fonction de l'âge de la mère, du poids, de la fécondation. On serait incapable de lui donner cette information. En plus, la prise se fait sur cinq jours.

- Ça n'est pas très pratique, remarqua Winny.

- Je le sais bien, répondit nerveusement la blonde.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Ebony avait blêmi. Remarquant son mal être, ses amies arrêtèrent de tergiverser et toutes cinq ressortirent de la pharmacie.

Ebony marchait devant avec Aria et Dory, Winny et Melinda étaient un peu en retrait, discutant de leurs options alors que le ciel s'assombrissait.

- Je pourrais aller au chemin de traverse acheter la potion pour elle, proposa Melinda.

- Tu es encore plus connue qu'Ebony ces jours-ci, ce serait une mauvaise idée. En plus aucun apothicaire ne voudra t'en vendre sans recommandation d'un médicomage, pour ça le monde moldu et sorcier se ressemble bien.

- Si je modifie mon apparence, je devrais pouvoir y aller sans problème. J'ai entendu parler d'un apothicaire dans l'allée des embrumes, à mon avis ils sont moins regardant si on y met le prix.

- Même en modifiant ton apparence, ton uniforme trahira que tu es élève à Poudlard.

- On a toujours de l'argent moldu ?

- oui, affirma Winny, c'est Dory qui l'a. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour être sûre que la potion que l'on te vend est bonne ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'emmène avec moi ! répondit Melinda avec un sourire.

Melinda rattrapa les trois amies qui marchaient devant, demanda l'argent à Dory et leur demanda de les attendre, elle et Winny, à la gare, puis elle attrapa la main de la rousse et la tira derrière elle. La jeune femme emmena Winny dans un magasin de vêtements moldu à petit prix et toutes deux choisirent ce qu'elles allaient porter, ainsi que des paires de lunettes de vue et des châles ou chapeau pour camoufler leurs visages.

Elles se changèrent rapidement dans les toilettes publiques. A l'aide de quelques sortilèges elles modifièrent leur apparence, couleur et longueur de cheveux, couleur de peau, taille du nez. Puis quand elles furent satisfaites, elles sortirent et rejoignirent l'allée des embrumes.

Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre sur le qui-vive, la baguette à la main, camouflée dans leur manche. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur la petite ruelle qui était toujours aussi sale et malfamée que lorsqu'elle avait été construite.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sans encombre chez un apothicaire à la boutique plus que douteuse, mais dont Melinda avait déjà entendu parler par Darlene, comme vendant de bonnes potions parfois introuvable ailleurs. Que sa belle-mère ait eu besoin de venir ici intrigua Melinda, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de mener l'enquête sur cette dernière.

- Mesdames, susurra un petit sorcier avachi dans leur dos les faisant sursauter. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh, oui, balbutia Melinda, reprenant contenance. Nous cherchons une potion.

- J'imagine vu que vous êtes ici. Que désirez-vous comme potion, demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Une potion pour stopper une grossesse, répondit Winny.

- Hum, je vois, dit-il se détendant à l'annonce la potion qui était somme toute banale. Puis-je voir votre recommandation médicomagique ?

Winny se tordait, les doigts semblant penser que tout était fichu. Melinda feint de chercher quelque chose dans sa bourse et fit teinter les gallions présent à l'intérieur.

- Bien sûr je serais une très mauvaise personne de refuser d'aider deux sorcière en détresse, susurra immédiatement l'apothicaire, son œil brillant d'un intérêt nouveau pour la transaction. Les médicomages sont de grands lunatiques, ils oublient souvent de faire des recommandations, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une potion pour stopper une grossesse vous m'avez dit ? Attendez-ici.

Alors qu'il s'en allait dans son arrière-boutique, Winny tourna le regard vers Melinda et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Certains ne comprennent que l'or des bourses, souffla-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'apothicaire revint avec une fiole de potion entre les mains et la montra aux deux amies.

- Cela fera quarante-trois gallions et douze mornilles.

Les yeux de Winny s'agrandirent à l'annonce du prix et Melinda bien qu'aisée eut du mal à ne pas réagir.

Elle sortit sa bourse, mais son amie l'arrêta :

- Je voudrais que vous me citiez tous les ingrédients de la potion, monsieur, demanda-t-elle déterminée, ainsi que la façon de la préparer.

- Hum des connaisseuses à ce que je vois. Je peux bien vous accorder cela.

Dix minutes plus tard, potion acquise et plus légères de nombreux gallions, les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent de la boutique et transplanèrent vers la gare King's Cross.

Après avoir repassés leurs robes de sorcières, elles retrouvèrent Aria, Ebony et Dory dans la salle chauffée. Rapidement elles se regroupèrent et transplanèrent vers Pré-au-Lard alors que l'horloge de Big Ben sonnait dix-sept heures trente.

Arrivées à Pré-au-Lard, elles repartirent rapidement vers le château pour revenir avant l'heure limite imposée par le collège pour les sorties au village sorcier.

Melinda s'allongea sur son lit épuisée. La journée avait été forte en émotions et elle profitait du calme de la chambre. Winny était dans la salle de bain avec Ebony, lui expliquant comment prendre la potion et les effets indésirables qui pouvaient survenir tandis que Dory et Aria discutaient dans la salle commune avec d'autres élèves de leur maison. Avant de s'endormir la jeune femme eut une pensée fugace pour Dinna. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de son amie et la découverte que cette dernière n'était pas inscrite à l'école d'art où elle était censé faire ses études l'avait ébranlée plus que de raison. Elle doit avoir une bonne explication, pensa-t-elle, je suis sûre que lorsque je lui demanderai elle m'expliquera tout, c'est certain, il y a une explication, forcément. Rassurée par cette pensée, elle s'endormit rapidement.

oOoOo

Mars approchait rapidement entre les nombreux cours et devoirs. Le froid était toujours aussi présent dans les couloirs du château et de nombreux élèves sollicitaient Mme Pomfresh pour une dose de Pimentine. Melinda avait rédigé une quinzaine de lettre où elle avait laissé entendre de diverses manières qu'elle était passée à Londres, mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé son amie sans pour autant l'accuser de lui avoir menti. Mais ces dernières étaient toujours présentes dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, n'ayant pas encore eu le courage d'en envoyer une.

Ebony était toujours maussade, pâle et fatiguée. Ses amies s'inquiétaient, mais celle-ci argua que cela devait être dû aux effets secondaires de la potion et refusa d'aborder le sujet par la suite. Winny avait émis l'hypothèse que l'avortement avait affecté leur amie plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître et qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de l'épauler le temps que durerait son deuil. Aria, de par son énergie, était une des rares qui faisait sourire Ebony.

Dans ce même temps, Melinda avait l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait partout où elle allait. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle aperçoive un reflet blond ou un mouvement de cape du coin de l'œil mais dès qu'elle se retournait pour regarder qui était là, la personne avait déjà disparu. Elle en avait conclu que c'était Blanc-bec quand, lorsque marchant dans un couloir vide du troisième étage, elle ressentit la sensation familière d'être observée, elle s'était retournée par pur réflex pour la dixième fois de la semaine, cependant cette fois-ci, son mystérieux observateur ne s'était pas évanoui. Blanc-bec se tenait au milieu du couloir, quinze pas derrière elle, son sac de cours dans une main, son balai dans l'autre. Ses sourcils étaient arqués comme s'il réfléchissait, torturé par un choix cornélien. Exaspérée, la jeune femme fit un pas vers lui, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, le jeune homme avait tourné les talons et avait rapidement disparut à l'angle du couloir. Courant à l'intersection, Melinda fut stupéfaite de découvrir qu'il avait disparu.

oOoOo

Le calme régnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Cependant au plus profond de la forêt, loin du domaine des centaures, invisible sous l'entrelacs des nombreuses cimes des arbres, dans l'ancien antre des accromentules, un brouhaha s'élevait. Assemblés autour d'un feu, six silhouettes, trois femmes et autant d'hommes semblaient se disputer.

- Tu l'as approchée durant l'été et Béryl lui a tout avoué à l'hôpital, alors pourquoi attendons-nous ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà amenée, Améthyste ? Tu préfères garder les faveurs de la Dame en étant une des seules à l'avoir abordée ? argua une fois de plus une petite jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et à la peau tannée. A côté d'elle, un homme brun et trapu hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Améthyste s'apprêtait à répondre une fois de plus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur et la mâchoire serrée, mais un homme grand, blond et athlétique s'interposa entre les deux femmes et répondit d'une voix posée, mais ferme.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour cela, Opale, qu'Améthyste a agit ainsi, mais parce que Dame Eléa en avait décidé ainsi.

- Oui mais, contra Opale.

- Pas de mais, Héliodore a raison, les paroles de la Dame font Loi. Elle nous a sauvé, nous devons lui faire confiance, intervint une jeune femme brune, élancée aux grands yeux vert pâle qui serrait la main d'un homme grand à la carrure effrayante et aux cheveux de feu.

- Je lui fais confiance Jade, répondit Opale avec foi et véhémence, mais nous attendons depuis déjà six mois, combien de temps devrons nous encore attendre ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra. J'attends bien depuis plus de cinq ans cinquante ans, résonna une voix fluette dans leur dos.

Les six personnes saluèrent avec respect la fillette aux cheveux et aux yeux violets qui, aidée de Béryl, se dirigea vers le creux d'un vieil arbre situé en face du feu. Les racines de l'arbre semblaient former un fauteuil sur lequel s'assit Dame Eléa. Après s'être assuré que la Dame était bien installée, Béryl rejoignit les hommes et les femmes se tenant avec déférence face à la fillette.

- Améthyste, Béryl, Jade, Héliodore, Zircon, Opale, Jaspe, reprit Eléa, chaque sorcier saluant la Dame à l'élocution de son nom. Vous avez confiance en moi depuis que je vous ai trouvé, depuis le début, vous attendez avec foi, j'en suis consciente. Cependant, soyez rassurés et entendez mes paroles, vous n'aurez plus longtemps à attendre. L'aube du dix-huitième anniversaire de l'Arme est proche. Bientôt, mes enfants, la vengeance sera en marche et le monde magique sera libre des sangs purs arrogants !

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

oOoOo

**Et en petit bonus, un petit portrait de Winny :**

_Winny est le diminutif pour Wynnfrith qui signifie joie et paix. _

_Son nom de famille est Cauldwell et elle est née 2 février 2006._

_Winny est la fille d'Owen Cauldwell, un Poufsouffle de 94 à 2001 et d'une Serdaigle, c'est donc une sang-pur._

_Winny mesure 1m75, a des cheveux acajou, épais, longs et brillants._

_Ses yeux sont l'un gris, l'autre vert. Elle a une peau claire et des tâches de rousseurs._

_Elle est attrapeuse au sein de l'équipe de Poufsouffle._

_Après Poudlard elle entamera des études de médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. _

_Elle est douée en potions, sortilèges, botanique et métamorphose c'est un peu l'intellectuelle du groupe. _

_Elle est moins forte en Histoire de la Magie et Etude des Moldus._

oOoOo_  
><em>

Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer un peu plus bas et de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, un petit feedback :D

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	18. Chapitre 17 : The Runaway

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Hey! Eh oui vous n'y croyez plus, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié! J'ai juste beaucoup de boulot et je bute un peu sur le chapitre suivant (hihi) !

Enfin bon je ne sais pas si le chapitre précédent a vraiment été apprécié car il s'éloignait un peu de l'intrigue (quoique j'en ai besoin pour la suite ;). Donc voila, back to the story et mise en place de l'action qui aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre !

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 17 : The Runaway**

Lorsque la sonnerie retenti, Melinda poussa un soupir de soulagement. Depuis plus de deux semaines elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses cours, ses devoirs ou sur les conversations de ses amies. Son esprit était totalement focalisé sur la journée du mercredi suivant. Ce serait alors le treize mars et elle aurait dix-huit ans. Les dix-huit ans qu'elle redoutait tant. A l'approche de cette date fatidique elle ne ressentait pas de changements physiques, mais elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il se passerait le jour de son anniversaire. Le doute l'empêchait de dormir la nuit depuis trop longtemps et les cernes qui ornaient continuellement son visage étaient maintenant encore plus visibles. Heureusement son état passait inaperçu, car parmi ses camarades de septième année, nombreux était ceux qui arborait les même traces de fatigues dues aux ASPICs. Personne ne lui posait de questions, chacun absorbé par ses propres problèmes.

C'était le cas de Winny. La jeune femme était harassée, car si elle voulait devenir Médicomage, il lui fallait obtenir des Optimals dans presque toutes les matières, et à cela s'ajoutait les entrainements de Quidditch. Dory travaillait tout autant pour obtenir le même nombre d'Optimals afin de bien commencer son stage au Ministère de la Magie et de ce fait, la jolie blonde ne sortait presque plus de la bibliothèque. Ebony, quant à elle, était morose, mais semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs et l'appétit. La métisse semblait d'ailleurs se venger sur la nourriture et pleurait souvent, surtout après les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait finalement obtenu un stage chez un Vétérimage de Londres et ne se concentrait plus que sur les potions et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Aria, qui elle n'avait pas besoin de bonnes notes, sauf en Etudes de la Musique Magique pour intégrer la RITM, passait la plupart de son temps à essayer de rendre le sourire à son amie.

Dans un bruit de raclement de chaises et de discussions variées, les élèves rangèrent leurs cours et commencèrent à quitter la salle de Métamorphose. Melinda jucha son sac sur son dos, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall.

- Miss Le Roy, j'aimerais vous parler. Pouvez-vous attendre que les élèves aient quittés la salle s'il-vous-plait ?

La jeune femme, quoiqu'un peu dubitative reposa son sac à terre et se rassit à son bureau. Elle n'avait pas eu d'entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall depuis près de cinq mois lorsqu'elle avait découvert que la précédente sorcière ayant la même malédiction qu'elle n'était autre que la sœur aînée de la directrice.

- Tu viens Melinda ? lui demanda Dory en passant à côté d'elle, les bras chargés d'épais volumes concernant la jurisprudence des sorciers du XXIème siècle.

- Le professeur McGonagall a demandé à me voir, par rapport à mon dernier devoir, je vous rejoindrai pour le repas, répondit Melinda avec une grimace.

- Tu es pourtant bonne en métamorphose, s'étonna la blonde.

- Peut-être que le niveau de mon dernier parchemin n'atteignait pas ses espérances, répondit Melinda dans un demi-mensonge. Effectivement son manque d'intérêt pour ses cours devait s'en ressentir sur la qualité de ses devoirs, mais elle pressentait que la directrice n'allait pas forcément aborder ce sujet.

- Bon courage alors, l'encouragea Dory en entraînant avec elle Winny, Ebony et Aria.

Alors que la salle redevenait silencieuse, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait de refermer d'un geste souple de sa baguette la cage où pépiaient les oiseaux qu'ils avaient tenté de métamorphoser alors que ceux-ci voletait à travers la classe.

- Professeur, je, commença-t-elle, mais la directrice la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez quitter cette salle s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec miss Le Roy. Vous avez encore du temps avant le dîner, vous feriez bien de revoir votre technique de métamorphose sur objets mouvants.

Melinda blêmit, elle avait failli parler alors qu'il restait quelqu'un dans la salle. Et pas n'importe qui ! Blanc-bec en personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin elle avait l'idée que le nouvel an n'y était pas étranger, mais la quasi-omniscience du jeune homme dans sa vie commençait à l'énerver. Peut-être était cela qu'il recherchait ? La rendre folle. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça en plus de ses propres problèmes. Elle devait mettre un terme à ses enfantillages qui avaient commencés dans le train quelques mois plus tôt et s'assurer que Blanc-bec ne révélerait jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé la nuit du bal.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et ne devina la sortie de Scorpius que par le bruit qu'il fit, suivi par le bruit sourd des portes de la salle de classe que la directrice referma d'un sortilège. Pendant ce temps Melinda avait baissé la tête, le regard fixé sur ses mains. C'est drôle, pensa-t-elle, ces mains avec leurs doigts, capable d'attraper, de tenir quelque chose, et pour les sorciers de faire passer la magie du corps à la baguette. Drôle d'appendices, vraiment. Les siennes étaient fines, blanches, petites aussi et recouvertes de lignes que certains moldus disaient pouvoir déchiffrer. Lire les lignes de la main, comme ils disaient. Il y avait une ligne pour tout, le cœur, la tête, la chance et la vie lui avait expliqué Dinna. De son index droit elle suivit sa ligne de vie dans sa main gauche. Celle-ci était bien trop courte à son goût, ne descendant pas jusqu'à son poignet et coupée net par une autre petite ligne dont elle ignorait la signification. Melinda sourit tristement. Elle avait vraiment touché le fond pour prêter crédit à des croyances de bohémiens.

- Miss Le Roy, comment allez-vous ? dit le professeur McGonagall, la sortant de ses pensées.

La déchirure entre les deux femmes était nette et irrémédiable, Melinda le sentit encore plus fortement à cet instant précis lorsque la directrice s'adressa à elle sans utiliser son prénom.

- Je vais bien professeur, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Non je ne vais pas bien, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle formulait sa réponse. Son anniversaire approchait et elle ne savait pas comment l'appréhender.

- Je sais que vous devez vivre une période très difficile et que toutes les recherches que vous avez ou que j'ai pu faire ne peuvent vous apporter aucune réponses. Vos dix-huit ans sont la semaine prochaine et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. Personne ne l'a jamais observé car aucune de vos prédécesseurs n'a jamais atteint cet âge.

Melinda ne répondit pas, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de la directrice révélant la peur qui tempêtait en elle.

- Que les textes anciens parlent des dix-huit ans d'une personne telle que vous comme de la fin peut signifier autre chose que la mort. Les sorciers exagèrent parfois ou n'utilisent pas forcément les bons termes. De plus, les traductions et interprétations peuvent être multiples et...

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter professeur, mais je vais bien. Je saurais gérer ce qu'il adviendra. Si vous avez raison ou tort nous le sauront bien assez tôt. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose si je... enfin vous voyez. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter, à me questionner, tout serait fini, je serais en paix !

- Vous dormiriez mieux si vous aviez accepté ce que vous me dîtes, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, releva la directrice d'un ton sec, cachant derrière son air sévère son inquiète. Vous avez soif de vivre Melinda, votre être entier le décrie !

- Bien sûr que j'ai envie de vivre, je suis à l'aube de mon existence ! explosa finalement la jeune femme laissant libre cours à sa frustration contenu depuis trop de temps. Mais de vivre ou de mourir, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne contrôle rien, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je subis et c'est ça le pire, d'être impuissante face à mon avenir, d'être ignorante aussi ! Ça me déchire, me broie de l'intérieur, toutes ces interrogations, dont je n'ai pas les réponses ! C'est ce que vous voulez entendre, que je m'épuise la nuit dans un tourbillon de questions et d'élucubrations sur mon avenir incertain ? Que chaque matin je me lève comptant le temps qu'il me reste ? Qu'il se compte en jours et bientôt en heures ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer d'autres scénarios !

Avant que la directrice n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Melinda attrapa son sac d'un geste rageur et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe sans un regard en arrière. Alors que les portes se refermaient bruyamment derrière elle, Melinda aperçu un mouvement sur sa gauche, Scorpius était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et la toisait de son regard de glace, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blanc-bec ? hurla-t-elle, finalement hors d'elle. Fiche-moi la paix, c'est clair ? Ne me suis plus, ne m'approche plus, ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Sa phrase se perdit dans le cri qui lui échappa des lèvres. La force qui sommeillait en elle se manifestait de nouveau après deux mois de silence. Pas ici, pas à Poudlard, pensa-t-elle furtivement, pliée en deux, les mains sur le ventre et le souffle court. Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'intérêt durant toute sa tirade perdit son masque d'indifférence lorsqu'il la vit perdre le contrôle.

- Ne. T'approche. Pas ! articula-t-elle fermement, le regard noir et la main tendue devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminable, elle se redressa difficilement et reprit, dans ce qui fut une supplique plus qu'un ordre. Ne m'approche plus jamais. Puis elle se détourna et s'enfuit dans les couloirs du château.

oOoOo

La jeune femme parcouru longtemps les couloirs de Poudlard avant que son sac trop lourd, ne commence à peser sur son épaule et à tirer sur les muscles de son cou. Faisant glisser la lanière de sa besace le long de son bras, elle s'écroula à terre. Recroquevillée contre le mur froid du couloir vide où elle se trouvait, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, se berçant durant un faible instant de l'illusion que ces larmes qui jaillissaient emportaient avec elles le désespoir, les doutes et la peur qui lui enserraient le cœur. Bien trop tôt ses larmes se tarirent et ses yeux furent secs, mais ses angoissent étaient, elles, toujours bien présentes. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Melinda remarqua que le repas était terminé depuis longtemps et que l'heure du couvre-feu était proche. Se relevant difficilement, la jeune femme prit le chemin de sa salle commune, avançant comme une automate.

- Tu étais passée où ? Tu as manqué le dîner, demanda distraitement Dory lorsque Melinda entrait dans la chambre. La blonde était assise en tailleur sur son lit au milieu de nombreux parchemins et n'avait levé les yeux que juste le temps de voir que c'était la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Il n'y avait pas de repos pour les septièmes années.

- Je... J'étais dans une salle de classe vide pour réviser tranquillement. Les cinquièmes années me fatiguent à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Dory acquiesça à sa remarque d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

- McGonagall t'as retenue longtemps ? Elle t'a fait la morale ? s'enquit à son tour Aria qui faisait réviser à Ebony les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion de sommeil.

- Non, elle voulait juste savoir s'il y avait une raison au niveau moyen de mon dernier devoir.

- Se rend-elle compte de la montagne de devoirs que l'on a ? s'insurgea Aria. En même temps, tu as déjà ton stage à la Bibliothèque Magique Européenne, tu ne vas pas utiliser de métamorphose là-bas que je sache, c'est plus important pour toi de te concentrer sur les cours nécessaires.

Melinda hocha la tête la tête essayant de couper court à la conversation. Ebony gronda quelque peu Aria, quand celle-ci lui demanda de répéter la liste d'ingrédients que la métisse venait d'énoncer car elle ne l'avait pas écoutée. Melinda, ne sourit même pas à leur chamaillerie l'esprit trop embrouillé. Elle posa son sac au bout de son lit et enfila rapidement son pyjama. Alors qu'elle entrait dans son lit, Winny poussa la porte ronde du dortoir en soupirant.

- Merlin que je suis fatiguée, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être encore plus fatiguée qu'en cinquième année.

- L'entraînement ne s'est pas bien déroulé ? demanda Dory s'en lever les yeux de ses cours.

- Non, pas vraiment. Benjamin était très énervé du fait que l'on ait perdu notre dernier match. Et son humeur ne s'est pas arrangée quand je lui ai dit que j'abandonnais l'équipe, avec les ASPICs qui approchent, le rythme est trop soutenu, je ne peux plus gérer les deux et ma priorité est d'entrer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Quoi, tu as quitté l'équipe ? s'étonna Aria, coupant une nouvelle fois Ebony au milieu d'une récitation ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Même Dory leva enfin le nez de ses livres.

- Je suis désolée Winny, je sais que tu adorais le Quidditch, dit la blonde.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais parfois il faut faire des concessions, répondit Winny, les yeux brillants.

Les filles se levèrent et rejoignirent leur amie pour la consoler d'avoir dû abandonner son sport favori.

Melinda, elle avait déjà refermé ses rideaux et tentait en vain de faire taire son esprit et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit toute la nuit, s'emmêlant dans ses drap, sombrant parfois dans une somnolence dont elle sortait quelques seconde plus tard d'un violent sursaut, tous les sens en alertes. Des flashs s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit qui n'en finissait pas de tempêter. Finalement, terrassée par la fatigue elle finit par s'assoupir au petit matin alors que ses camarades se réveillaient. Son sommeil fut agité de cauchemars, de morts et de sang. Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard à peine plus reposée qu'au moment de se coucher. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, la jeune femme sortit de son lit. Il lui fallait se changer les idées, oublier pendant quelques heures les tourments de son âme.

Durant le premier jour du week-end elle se replongea dans les devoirs qu'elle avait négligés durant les dernières semaines. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied pendant douze heures d'affilées, seule dans une salle de classe vide avant qu'un préfet, en cinquième année à Serdaigle, ne la ramène à son dortoir. La nuit qui s'ensuivit fut aussi troublée que la précédente et le lendemain sans avoir, de nouveau, réussi à dormir, la jeune femme retrouva sa salle de classe vide et se replongea dans son travail, focalisant son esprit sur les problèmes retords d'arithmancie ou les différentes étapes d'une potion particulièrement complexe. Dans l'après-midi à bout de force, elle finit par s'endormir sur le parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle rédigeait. Elle se réveilla, une nouvelle fois, en sursaut juste avant le dîner qu'elle décida de sauter. En moins d'une quinzaine de jours elle avait perdu près de cinq kilos.

Alors qu'elle relisait des notes de botaniques dans son lit, ses amies entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Melinda, on n'a t'a pas vu de la journée, qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Ebony qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, souriait.

- J'ai travaillé, l'avertissement de McGonagall m'a donné un coup de fouet, j'étais un peu en retard dans mes cours.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu passes ton temps à travailler, ironisa Aria, tu as une tête affreuse.

- Oui, mais j'étais mal organisée, menti la jeune femme. La directrice m'a donné quelques conseils et je les ai donc appliqué ce week-end, j'ai eu du boulot pour remettre à plat tous mes cours.

- Tu m'étonnes, intervint Winny, j'ai eu le même souci pour mes BUSES il y a deux ans, ça m'a pris plus de deux semaines pour tout revoir, mais bon ça m'a bien servit.

- Oui, c'est sûr que tu étais vraiment mal partie, avec six Optimals sur huit à tes BUSES blanches, se moqua gentiment Aria, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Winny. La rouquine prenait très à cœur ses cours.

Melinda sourit. Elle pensa furtivement que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amies qui lui permettaient de se changer les idées.

- Au fait, Melinda, ton anniversaire, c'est bien mercredi non ? demanda Dory en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune femme. Le sourire de Melinda disparut immédiatement et elle perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Dory ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua. On avait pensait faire un petit truc entre fille mercredi soir pour fêter ça, comme on ne l'a pas fait les six dernière années, c'est plus... Melinda ça va ?

- Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire, articula difficilement Melinda, les dents serrées.

Les filles surprises se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda finalement Aria.

- Je, hésita Melinda, cherchant une excuse. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le jour de son anniversaire depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et ce pour une bonne raison, l'avouer était une sorte de vérité. J'ai toujours cru jusqu'à récemment que ma mère était morte en couche, j'ai donc toujours détesté mon anniversaire. Je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas le fêter.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas morte ce jour-là finalement, non ?

- Aria ! cria Ebony choquée.

Melinda se contenta de lui jeter un regard peut amène, de récupérer les cours et les livres qui trainaient sur son lit avant de descendre de celui-ci. Arrivé à la porte elle se tourna vers ses amies qui étaient restées pétrifiées près de son lit.

- Je suis née le treize mars et j'ai aussi appris que ma mère était morte le dix-huit mars par ma faute. La discussion est close, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure avant de sortir, la porte claquant derrière elle.

Doucement la jeune femme s'adossa à la porte l'esprit embrumé et une sorte de rancune enflant en elle à l'encontre de ses amies. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de derrière la porte alors qu'elle quittait le couloir.

oOoOo

Melinda se cala dans un fauteuil défoncé de la salle commune dans un coin sombre. Les élèves étaient calmes, discutant doucement ou travaillant, mais la jeune femme ne réussit pas à retrouver la concentration dont elle avait fait preuve durant le reste du week-end et qui lui avait permis de focaliser entièrement son esprit sur ses cours. Elle relu plus d'une fois la même ligne de son grimoire alors que la salle commune se vidait peu à peu. Melinda ressassait la discussion avec ses camarades et un bon nombre d'autres pensées plus morbides les unes que les autres. Alors qu'une horloge sonnait minuit et que la salle commune était vide, la jeune femme se leva et commença à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. De rage peu contenue, elle lança son livre de botanique à travers la pièce qui s'écrasa avec fracas contre un des piliers de la salle. Misérable mais pas calmée pour autant, elle se rassit dans son fauteuil. Les jambes repliées, le menton calé sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, elle combattait l'envie puissante de pleurer qui la submergeait une nouvelle fois. Finalement les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et la jeune femme ne fit rien pour les arrêter une fois de plus. Elle resta jusqu'au petit matin, prostrée sur le fauteuil et commençait juste à s'endormir lorsque des élèves zélés passèrent par la salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où attendait leur petit déjeuner.

Durant la journée le temps lui sembla être déréglé, passant tantôt lentement, lorsque la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit ou tantôt trop rapidement, lorsque c'était le cas. Le jour fit place à la nuit et pour Melinda ce fut une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil. La veille de son anniversaire, elle se leva courbaturée après s'être retournée toute la nuit. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir et elle avait l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti.

Après avoir pris une longue douche brûlante qui lui redonna quelques forces, elle rejoignit directement le cours de Sortilège. Elle dû courir pour arriver à l'heure et la tête lui tournait légèrement lorsqu'elle s'assit à un pupitre au fond de la classe. Le cours portait sur les sortilèges demandés le plus souvent aux ASPICS. Les élèves se répartirent dans la salle et commencèrent à s'exercer sur les différents sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick passant entre eux pour les corriger. Melinda épuisée, lançait quelques charmes du bouclier pour se protéger des rebonds de sortilèges de ses camarades, mais soudain son bouclier enfla et explosa dans un fracas assourdissant qui lui rappela que trop bien la soirée du nouvel an lorsqu'elle avait agît de même contre Derdre. Le sortilège avait sonné les élèves trop proches d'elle et les autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Abasourdie elle aussi, la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle d'un air hagard et les bras ballants avant que le monde ne défaille devant ses yeux et qu'elle ne plonge dans le noir. C'est déjà l'heure ? pensa-t-elle surprise avant de perdre connaissance.

Une migraine affreuse la réveilla. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches. La mort ne pouvait pas être si douloureuse, pensa la jeune femme s'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Le décor tout d'abord un peu flou pris plus de consistance au fur et à mesure. Analysant sont environnement elle nota qu'une fois de plus elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, son mal de tête reflua. Le soleil n'éclairait pas encore l'intérieur de la pièce et Melinda en déduisit qu'il était à peine plus de dix heures et qu'elle ne devait être là que depuis peu. L'infirmière n'avait pas dû remarquer qu'elle était éveillée car elle ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Melinda se tortilla dans son lit pour apercevoir le bureau de Mme Pomfresh et remarqua subitement que pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, la fatigue semblait l'avoir quittée. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que personne n'était présent, la jeune femme sortit du lit. Même fatiguée elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors si le sommeil l'avait quitté elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans un lit, enfermée entre quatre murs. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, enfila son pull et sa cape qui étaient posés sur la chaise à côté de son lit, resserra son écharpe aux couleurs jaune et noire autour de son cou et sortit de l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds, laissant sac et baguette derrière elle.

Elle parcouru les couloirs du château, rejoignit une des cours intérieure et sortit dans le froid de mars. Le parc de Poudlard était calme et la lumière pâle du soleil blafard parvenait à peine à percer le brouillard qui planait au-dessus du sol. L'esprit toujours encombré, mais un peu plus clair que durant les derniers jours, elle marcha un moment dans le froid, son souffle se transformant en un petit nuage de buée. Melinda se concentrait sur les détails de son environnement, concentrant entièrement son esprit sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle et non pas en elle, c'était le seul remède qu'elle avait trouvé à l'avalanche de questions et de doutes qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instants. L'air glacé termina de la calmer, alors qu'elle observait les racines des arbres sur le sentier. Ses pas la menèrent finalement aux berges du lac. Elle ne s'était pas spécialement approchée de la grande étendue aux eaux noires depuis l'automne précédent. Doucement elle s'assit sur une pierre et contempla le lac de ses yeux sombres, se perdant dans l'immensité et la puissance du paysage. L'air était immobile, la surface du lac miroitait sous un soleil de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu comme s'il refluait devant la lumière, craintif. Melinda inspira à plein poumon, une fois, deux fois, toujours plus, encore plus. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de sentir l'air froid infiltrer chaque parcelle de ses poumons. Ce geste si naturel, ce réflexe de vie, lui serait-il bientôt ôté ? Alors Melinda respirait, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle sentait la vie pulser en elle comme jamais auparavant, chaque battement de cœur, chaque respiration, chaque contraction musculaire, chaque clignement d'yeux, tout lui semblait amplifié, meilleur, un peu plus douloureux aussi peut-être. Assise sur son rocher, les yeux perdus dans le vague, respirant à pleins poumons, la jeune femme sentit les dernières traces de fatigue la quitter petit à petit et un sourire serein apparu sur son visage. Son corps était reposé et semblait encore plus réceptif à son environnement, ouïe, odeur, goût, toucher, vue, comme pour apprécier avec une délectation ironique ces derniers instants de vie. La journée était belle, le paysage magnifique, Melinda était libre de ses soucis et son esprit était apaisé. Oui, peut-être était-ce envisageable de partir, maintenant, comme ça, en emmenant avec elle ce sentiment de plénitude.

La jeune femme resta longtemps sur les berges du lac, profitant des rayons du soleil hivernal. Les heures défilèrent et bientôt le soleil déclina doucement sur l'horizon. Quelque peu ankylosée par sa trop longue immobilité, Melinda se leva doucement et erra dans le parc du collège. Marchant seule dans la semi-obscurité du soir, elle s'approcha doucement de l'orée de la forêt où se trouvaient les animaux fantastiques qu'ils étudiaient depuis la rentrée. Ces derniers somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs enclos protégés magiquement du froid. Melinda observa une nouvelle fois les fwoopers. Si elle avait cru à la réincarnation elle aurait aimé se réincarner en oiseau afin de pouvoir voler et être libre.

Alors qu'elle observait les volatiles aux couleurs chatoyantes, un mouvement dans la forêt attira son attention. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux pensant avoir rêvé, mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'origine du trouble. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était peut-être pour cela que la personne qui l'observait n'avait pas anticipé son mouvement, Melinda aperçu le visage de l'inconnu avant que la personne ne se détourne et ne s'enfuie dans la forêt. Melinda se figea. Son esprit apaisé se fissura et ses certitudes s'effondrèrent, elle n'avait pas pu voir la personne qu'elle avait cru apercevoir, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Elle n'aurait pas pu croiser cette personne dans le monde magique et encore moins à Poudlard ! Prise d'un affreux pressentiment Melinda s'élança à la poursuite du fugitif, ignorant les racines qui la firent trébucher, les ronces qui griffèrent ses jambes, s'accrochèrent à sa cape ainsi que les branches qui lui écorchèrent le visage. Alors qu'elle courrait à travers la forêt sombre et interdite à la poursuite d'un fantôme d'une autre vie, dans l'obscurité des arbres, elle repensa furtivement à sa baguette restée au fond de son sac à l'infirmerie. Melinda ne se repérait qu'aux sons, aux ombres et à la blondeur de la chevelure qu'elle poursuivait. Elle courrait depuis près de vingt minutes lorsqu'une racine plus hautes que les autres la fit trébucher. S'étalant de tout son long sur le sol, sa tête heurta un rocher et la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre !<p>

Alors qui est ce fameux fugitif ? ahahahahaaaaaa!

J'aimerais bien savoir si vous avez deviné, donc vous pouvez me laisser votre supposition dans une petite review (ou juste un petit commentaire sur l'histoire :)

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


	19. Chapitre 18 : Elea's Story

**Titre :** The Prey of Shadow

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **En 2023 (2ème génération), Melinda est effacée, elle vit dans l'ombre jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard où elle décide que tout doit changer. Elle est aussi la proie d'une malédiction. Qui pourra la sauver ? Entre malédiction, nouvelles rencontres, mystère, amitié, découvertes et destin du monde sorcier, cette année scolaire 2022/2023 sera très riche en émotions.

**Disclamair :** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling sauf pour les personnages de Melinda et de ses amis… Et puis l'histoire aussi )

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Bonne Année 2013 ! Eh oui je sais, vous ne l'attendiez plus ce chapitre, pourtant le voilà, tout beau tout neuf ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster avant, mais je n'ai pas eu de vacances de noël et beaucoup de boulot donc voilà, je m'y suis mise dès que j'ai pu ^^

Donc on va enfin savoir qui est Eléa, qui est le fugitif...

So, Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>The Prey of Shadow<strong>

**Chapitre 18 : Elea's Story**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Améthyste ? Te faire voir ainsi ! s'emporta Opale.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me voir. Béryl était tellement inquiet de ne plus la trouver au château que quand je l'ai enfin retrouvée, j'ai oublié de me désillusionner, répondit en chuchotant Améthyste.

- Oublier de te désillusionner ? Tu es totalement inconsciente. Par merlin, mais que va dire la Dame ?

- Calme-toi Opale, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave Béryl ? Tu te fous de moi ! Elle est ici, l'arme est ici, dans notre antre, alors que la Dame ne nous a rien demandé ! cria presque la jeune femme, des pics de stress transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Non je ne vous ai rien demandé, mais je suis ravie, intervint une voix fluette derrière eux. Leur tournant le dos elle contemplait, un sourire carnassier et victorieux sur le visage, la forme allongée à terre près du feu.

Les serviteurs de la dame arrêtèrent immédiatement de se quereller, mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards lourds de sens dans l'ombre que les flammes ne pouvaient atteindre.

- Elle se réveille, murmura dame Eléa avec délectation. Améthyste, donne-lui une potion pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits rapidement, le coup qu'elle a reçu à la tête n'est pas bénin.

- Moi, Dame ? Mais... je.

- Elle est ici par ta faute non ? susurra impérieusement la fillette aux cheveux violets, ses yeux de la même couleur fusillant la jeune femme blonde du regard. Alors occupes-toi d'elle !

- Je... oui ma dame, acquiesça Améthyste tremblante qui se précipita sous la tente où elle avait veillé la fillette de nombreuses nuits. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'approcha hésitante du corps étendu par terre, tandis que ses compagnons restaient dans l'ombre et que Dame Eléa s'asseyait face à eux, au creux des racines des arbres formant comme un trône

oOoOo

Melinda émergea de l'inconscience. Elle était allongée par terre, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'humus remonter du sol jusqu'à ses narines. L'odeur lui donnait la nausée et sa tête tournait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Si elle l'avait fait elle était sûre qu'elle aurait rendu tout ce qu'elle avait mangé le matin même. La jeune femme sentit des mouvements autour d'elle, puis elle entendit des voix indistinctes se quereller non loin d'elle bien qu'elle fût incapable d'en saisir le sens, son cerveau étant comme broyé par un étau.

Un silence s'abattit et Melinda ouvrit doucement les yeux, la faible lueur d'un feu de bois attaqua ses rétines la faisant refermer les yeux tandis qu'un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, ses muscles répondirent difficilement à ses ordres et flageolèrent sous son poids, mais au lieu de s'écrouler de nouveau au sol, des mains la soutinrent et on lui fit boire une potion odorante. La chaleur de la potion se répandit dans son corps doucement et le flou qui l'environnait reflua.

L'esprit de Melinda devint plus clair et elle se rappela les derniers instants avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle avait aperçu quelqu'un aux abords de la forêt interdite, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux mais s'était élancée à la poursuite de la personne le cœur battant. Rouvrant les paupières doucement le temps de s'habituer à la clarté du feu qui ronflait près d'elle, Melinda aperçu tout d'abord les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait coursé à peine une heure plus tôt, puis un visage inquiet se dessina et les craintes de la jeune femme se concrétisèrent. Melinda, malgré ses faibles forces se dégagea des bras d'Améthyste et rampa hors d'atteinte. Les yeux exorbités d'incompréhension mêlée de frayeur elle regardait la jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face son esprit tentant difficilement d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

- Je... Tu... ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Melinda, restes calme, tout va bien. Je vais t'expliquer, tenta de la rassurer Améthyste.

- Rester calme ? cria Melinda, sa voix partant dans les aigües. Mais tu n'es pas censée être à Poudlard ! Tu es une moldue... Dinna !

Elle l'avait dit, elle avait prononcé à voix le prénom de son amie et cela ne rendait que plus douloureusement réelle la situation.

- Je ne suis pas une moldue Melinda, mes parents l'étaient cependant, avoua Dinna une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu es une sorcière, ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi m'avoir menti tout ce temps ? reprit Melinda d'une voix blanche assimilant enfin l'information.

A ces mots, Dinna baissa le regard gênée et coupable, elle savait depuis le début que la jeune femme découvrirai la vérité à un moment donné, c'était le plan de la Dame, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la déception de Melinda la touche autant. Assise au milieu de l'ancien antre des accromentules, Dinna se sentait lamentable et humiliée par la Dame et ses congénères, supportant seule la rancune que semblait développer à son encontre son ancienne "amie". Assise sur son trône de racines derrière Melinda, Dame Eléa souriait sagement, mais ses yeux semblaient se délecter avec malveillance du spectacle.

- Tout prend sens maintenant, le fait que tu sois venue me parler alors que personne ne me remarquait, que tu ais persisté à devenir mon amie, que la secrétaire de la faculté d'art de Londres ne retrouvait pas ton dossier, tu n'y a jamais été inscrite ! T'appelles-tu au moins Dinna Lens ?

Un rire cristallin retentit dans le dos de Melinda lui glaçant le sang. Elle se croyait seule avec Dinna mais en réalité des ombres se tenaient droites dans l'ombre que les flammes n'éclairaient pas et quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. La jeune femme se remit enfin debout. Ses jambes tremblaient mais c'est avec détermination qu'elle se retourna.

- Tu es bien perspicace petite Melinda, chanta une voix fluette dans l'obscurité, avant de rire à nouveau.

Alors que les yeux de Melinda se réhabituaient à la noirceur de la nuit après la clarté des flammes, elle distingua une fine silhouette assise au milieu des racines de deux arbres centenaires. La silhouette était en réalité une fillette d'une douzaine d'années dont les yeux violets semblaient la transpercer.

- Bonjour Melinda, reprit la fillette. Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Eléa de Laval.

oOoOo

Les oreilles de Melinda bourdonnaient et sa tête lui tournait. Elle regardait incrédule la fillette en face d'elle. Tout d'abord elle avait découvert que Dinna, ou quelque fût son nom, n'était pas moldue, mais bel et bien une sorcière et maintenant une gamine se présentait à elle sous le nom d'Eléa de Laval, le même nom que la sorcière née-moldue qui avait sept cent ans auparavant lancé une malédiction dont elle était aujourd'hui l'héritière.

- Je... Je ne comprends articula-t-elle la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Le rire cristallin d'Eléa s'éleva à nouveau dans l'antre.

- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, comment le pourrais-tu ? Je suis l'un des secrets le mieux préservé du monde. Je peux tout t'expliquer, tes origines, ton présent, ton futur. Je sais tout de ce que tu es, je suis la connaissance et le pouvoir.

La fillette quitta son trône et se rapprocha de Melinda. Elle était petite et fragile mais l'aura qui se dégageait y d'elle était puissante et dangereuse. La jeune femme baissa la tête son regard croisa celui d'Eléa, si intense qu'elle s'arrêta presque de respirer attendant immobile que la fillette reprenne la parole.

- Ton histoire est liée à celle d'Abigaëlle et la mienne à Abigaëlle. Mais notre histoire commence, il y a bien longtemps au XVème siècle. François de Laval-Montfort était non seulement le premier compte de Laval, mais aussi Baron de Vitré et de La Roche-Bernard, Vicomte de Rennes, châtelain de La Bretesche et Seigneur de Châtillon, d'Acquigny, d'Aubigné, de Courbeveille, de Montfort, de Gaël, Tinténiac, de Becherel, de Romillé, Lohéac, et de La Roche-en-Nort. Un homme bon et puissant qui a combattu auprès de Jeanne d'Arc. Il s'est marié avec Isabelle de Bretagne avec laquelle il a eu trois fils et neufs filles, l'Histoire n'en retiendra que sept et pour cause Abigaëlle fut oubliée et moi cachée. Abigaëlle naquit en juin 1444 et je vis le jour six ans plus tard en 1450. Malheureusement notre mère mourut en me mettant au monde, je crois que c'est pour cela que notre père me chéri plus que les autres. Ma mère n'étant plus là et notre père s'étant remarié un an après sa disparition, ma sœur et moi avons été élevées par une nourrice et étions très liées, plus qu'à tout autre membre de notre nombreuse famille.

Eléa fit une pause, semblant se remémorer des souvenirs lointain. Melinda assimilait difficilement les paroles de la fillette. Elle semblait penser qu'elle était la sœur d'une sorcière morte sept cent ans plus tôt mais n'avait pas plus de douze ans et si ce n'était son accent français très prononcé, l'exactitude qui se dégageait de ses propos et son aura, la jeune femme se serait depuis longtemps enfuie. Quelque chose la retenait, vibrait en elle la poussant à écouter ce qu'Eléa avait à dire. Elle en avait même oublié la trahison de Dinna, l'incongrue de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et comment autant de sorciers avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Comme tu le sais, reprit la fillette, ma sœur Abigaëlle, bien que née de parents moldus se révéla être une sorcière. Aujourd'hui tout est simple, les chasses aux sorcières n'existent plus, mais c'était une époque bien différente alors. Les sorciers ne prenaient pas de risque, ils effaçaient jusqu'à l'existence même de l'enfant né-moldu avant de l'emmener avec eux. Toute notre famille et relations qui avait pu connaître Abigaëlle l'oublièrent d'un simple sortilège. A l'époque j'avais cinq ans et les souvenirs de ma sœur adorée me furent ôtés sans états d'âme. De ce que ce qu'il se passa durant les sept années qu'elle passa dans le monde sorcier, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, juste ce que j'ai appris par la suite. Elle suivait des cours dans une école pour sorcières et de notre côté nous vivions comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, nos vies ont continuées. J'ai grandi choyée, ne vivant qu'avec mon père et sa nouvelle femme. C'est durant ma douzième année que tout a basculé. Cela a commencé avec des cauchemars, je voyais ce château magnifique où des jeunes filles étudiaient ce qui semblait être de la magie quand soudain des hommes vêtu de capes et de masques entraient dans ce havre de paix et capturaient des jeunes filles. Pas toutes, seulement certaines, c'est bien plus tard que je compris qu'il s'agissait des sorcières née-moldue kidnappées par un groupe de sang-pur intégriste, assoiffé de puissance, d'orgueil et de préjugés. Je me rappelle m'être réveillée de nombreuses nuits hantée par les images que je recevais d'Abigaëlle, car si nous l'avions oubliée, elle non et notre lien sanguin et l'amour que nous nous portions enfants étaient beaucoup plus fort que ce que les sorciers avaient pu imaginer. Du haut de mes douze ans j'endurais donc les visions des tortures que subissaient les sorcières nées-moldue; tortures physique par sortilège ou même encore viols, rien ne leur était épargné ! Je ne voulais plus dormir, de peur de sombrer dans ces affreux cauchemars.

Eléa s'arrêta de parler, fragile, comme encore effrayée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Melinda était choquée. Elle avait cru comprendre ce qu'avait vécu Abigaëlle, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Egoïste, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui par la malédiction de la née-moldue, elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé que la jeune sorcière qui avait péri plus de six cent ans plus tôt n'avait pas été la seule à subir la haine d'une douzaine de sorciers fous, sanguinaires et intégristes. Le silence s'installa dans la clairière, on entendait plus que le bruit du bois se tordant dans les flammes et le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres. Melinda osait à peine respirer et Eléa était perdue dans ses souvenirs aussi figée qu'une statue.

- Cela a duré cinq mois. Te rends-tu comptes, petite Melinda la force et la volonté qu'avait Abigaëlle pour survivre à tout ça pendant cinq longs mois ? demanda soudainement Eléa les yeux flamboyants. Mais sa volonté seule n'a pas été suffisante. Début mars de l'année 1462, je suis tombée très malade alors que les forces de ma sœur l'abandonnaient. En une nuit, mais cheveux et mes yeux ont changé de couleur passant du blond et bleu au violet soutenu. Le violet n'étant pas une couleur naturelle, c'était forcément l'œuvre du diable, j'aurais dû finir sur un buché. Mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, mon père me chérissait comme son plus précieux trésor, quand il a vu mon état, il a eu peur pour ma vie et décida de me cacher aux yeux du monde dans le seul endroit où personne n'osait entrer à cette époque, la Forêt de Brocéliande. Heureusement pour moi, cette nuit-là ce fut mon père qui me veilla et avant mon réveil il me fit sortir du château. Mes cheveux dissimulés sous un capuchon il raconta à ma belle-mère qu'il m'emmenait à Lourdes pour que le Seigneur m'aide à aller mieux, puis bravant la peur que lui inspiraient l'obscurité et la magie de Brocéliande, il me mit à l'abri au cœur de la forêt dans une petite hutte qu'il construisit lui-même. Durant une semaine il me veilla alors qu'à demi-consciente j'oscillai entre rêves et réalité. Le seul mot qui franchissait mes lèvres était le prénom d'Abigaëlle que je répétais telle une litanie. La nuit du douze mars 1462, je tombais dans le coma mais mon subconscient rejoignit ma sœur et j'assistais aux dernières heures qu'elle vécut. J'ai vu les sorciers se moquer d'elle puis finalement se lasser et décider de la tuer. C'était aussi tribal que cela, ils capturaient une sorcière qu'ils pensaient inférieure à eux, s'amusaient avec et lorsque ce "jouet" se brisait, ils le tuaient et en trouvaient un autre. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que les dernières onces de magie d'Abigaëlle s'éveilleraient en elle et que dans un impressionnant débordement de magie, elle les maudirait tous, prouvant que nul sorciers n'est inférieur à un autre et qu'elle, une née-moldue était aussi puissante, si ce n'est plus, qu'eux des sorciers sang-pur ! Au milieu de la tempête qui s'était levée dans les cachots où ils avaient l'avaient gardée enfermée pendant si longtemps, la voix d'Abigaëlle s'éleva et annonça tel le glas : "Bientôt une enfant née de votre propre chair aura les pouvoirs nécessaires pour vous annihiler, vous et vos descendants. Si elle venait à échouer, une autre prendrait sa place. Je ne trouverais le repos que lorsqu'auront disparus tous les sang-purs de la terre". Effrayés, ils lui lancèrent le sortilège de la mort, mais c'était trop tard, la malédiction était scellée !

Eléa s'arrêta de nouveau de parler essoufflée par sa tirade, le point levé. Une larme roula sur la joue de Melinda.

- C'était il y a précisément 562 ans, le treizième jour du mois de mars, reprit la fillette d'une voix sourde. A des kilomètres de ma chère Abigaëlle que l'on m'avait ôté, au cœur de Brocéliande, au moment même où l_'Avada Kedavra_ l'atteignit et que la vie la quitta, je suis morte.

Les yeux de Melinda s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Vous..., Vous êtes morte ? Ce n'est pas possible, je, comment, vous ?

- Vous croyez tout savoir vous les sorciers et encore plus les sangs-pur, railla Eléa, mais il y a tellement de chose que vous ignorez en ce bas monde. Il existe tellement de magies plus puissantes que celle qui coule dans vos veines et vous permettent de lancer de petit sortilèges avec une baguette ! L'amour, la volonté, la haine et a vengeance sont beaucoup plus puissant que cela. Peu sont ceux qui l'ont compris. Je ne suis morte que pour mieux renaître, pour que les dernières volontés de ma sœur s'accomplissent.

Melinda tentait d'analyser le flot d'information que la fillette lui exposait, mais son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti.

- Si vous êtes "née" de nouveau pour que la malédiction s'accomplisse, murmura la jeune femme, plus pour elle que pour la fillette, triant ses pensées pendant qu'elle parlait, les mots s'écoulant de sa bouche prenant enfin sens. Pourquoi suis-je là ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Eh bien ma chère Melinda, tu es là, parce que tu es l'Arme et que je suis le Bras qui la brandira.

oOoOo

_Tu es l'Arme._

Ces trois mots tournaient dans l'esprit de Melinda, la laissant vidée de son énergie. Elle fixait la fillette les bras ballants et cette dernière la regardait en retour d'un air impérieux un sourire narquois sur ses fines lèvres. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ! Non seulement elle était maudite, mais en plus elle n'était qu'un instrument - _une Arme_ - pour une gamine. Elle était encore plus impuissante face à son destin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé et cette découverte l'anéantie, étouffant les dernières braises de volonté qui brûlaient encore en elle quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tu sembles perdue petite Melinda ? Questionna sournoisement Eléa.

Melinda ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. La jeune femme était trop hébétée.

- J'étais perdue aussi quand pour la première fois je suis revenue à la vie.

- Je dois partir, murmura Melinda.

- Pardon ? demanda Eléa.

- je dois partir, je dois partir, je dois partir... répéta la jeune femme comme une litanie, elle ne voulait plus entendre le moindre mot que prononçait la fillette, elle voulait se terrer quelque part dans la forêt, attendre le matin de ses dix-huit ans et être enfin libérée. Elle voulut tourner les talons, mais des racines sortirent de terres et s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles, remontèrent le long et ses jambes et emprisonnèrent ses bras, l'immobilisant totalement.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que JE ne l'aurais pas décidé, annonça Eléa d'une voix froide.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Melinda, mais à présent de rage et non de tristesse. Elle était bloquée et elle ne pouvait se libérer.

- Laissez-moi partir ! hurla-t-elle. Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai jamais voulu être maudite, je voudrais être une fille normale ! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi !

- Crois-tu que j'ai demandé à ne revivre que pour guider de sales sang-purs ? Crois-tu que ces gamines avant toi ont voulu ce qui leur arrivait ? Et surtout crois-tu qu'Abigaëlle a voulu que tout cela arrive ? Elle aimait la vie par-dessus tout ! gronda Eléa par-dessus les cris de Melinda et d'un mouvement de la main elle ordonna aux racines de bâillonner la jeune femme qui continuait de se débattre. Maintenant que tu es plus silencieuse, repris doucereusement la fillette, je vais terminer de te conter mon histoire, car la cruauté des sang-purs ne s'arrête pas au massacre de ma sœur et de ses congénères nées-moldues ! Abigaëlle, comme je le disais, a maudit les sorciers et ils n'étaient pas assez stupide pour l'ignorer, ils ont donc pris des précautions, surveillant chaque sorcière nouvellement née au sein de leurs familles. Il faut que tu saches que je ne renais que lorsque qu'une enfant maudite par ma sœur fait usage pour la première fois des capacités que lui confère la malédiction. Je pense que tu te souviens très bien de cette nuit de février il y a cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Melinda continuait de se débattre, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tout en suivant la silhouette fluette d'Eléa qui marchait d'un pas tranquille autour du feu.

- Il y eu six filles qui ont vécu la même chose avant toi, Eugénie, Philomène, Irène, Octavie, Malvina et Artemis. Lorsque les pouvoirs d'Eugénie se sont éveillés en 1479 je suis revenue à la vie. Mon père avait creusé une tombe, m'avait recouverte d'un linceul et enterrée dix-sept ans plus tôt, je me suis donc réveillée sous terre, paniquée, ces dix-sept année ne m'avait semblaient n'être qu'une seconde et je me réveillais ensevelie. Je me souviens d'avoir crié, pleuré, de m'être écorché les ongles à force de gratter le sol, d'avoir avalé et respiré de la terre encore et encore, d'avoir les poumons en feu par le manque d'air et d'avoir perdu espoir seule dans le noir. Enfin, dans un dernier élan, je réussi à sortir à l'air libre, je respirais à plein poumons recrachant la poussière. J'aperçus alors les étoiles. Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de contempler. Mais avant que je n'aie pu m'extirper complètement de ma tombe, la vie me quitta à nouveau car les sorciers maudits tuèrent Eugénie quelques jours après l'apparition de ses capacités. Près d'un siècle plus tard, en 1555, les capacités de Philomène s'éveillèrent à leurs tours et je me réveillais une deuxième fois, croyant n'avoir perdu connaissance que quelques heures. Je suis sortie de terre et j'ai erré dans la forêt quelques jours avant d'en trouver la sortie. A pieds nu, drapé dans les restes de ma robe et de mon linceul boueux, sale et affamée j'ai rejoint le château familial. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je le découvris abandonné ! J'ai parcouru toutes les pièces vides appelant après mon père mais seul l'écho me répondait. Dans les caves du château je découvris des archives et appris alors ce qui était arrivé à ma famille et que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées, plus que je n'aurais dû en survivre. Je suis restée prostrée sur le sol recouvert de poussière pendant des heures assimilant cette information et lorsque je me suis enfin endormie, des images d'Abigaëlle me revinrent ainsi que des visions du but de ma renaissance. En me réveillant, l'esprit enfin clair, j'ai repris mes recherches et découvert un manuscrit où mon père confessait m'avoir caché et enterré en Brocéliande suite au changement de couleurs de mes cheveux ce qui concordait avec mes rêve et me confirmait que c'était bien plus que des visions. La nuit suivante je restais encore au château et j'eus de nouvelles visions, des visions de Philomène, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la rejoindre, elle fut tuée à son tour par sa famille et je m'écroulais de nouveau sans vie. Je revins à moi lorsque Irène développa elle aussi des capacités en 1638. Irène était la première à ne pas être une enfant issue d'une des douze familles originellement maudites par Abigaëlle, mais l'enfant d'une descendante éloignée et d'un sorcier quelconque, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu le temps de la trouver et de lui parler, mais elle n'avait que treize ans et consignait tout dans un journal que sa mère a trouvé. Elle fut tuée elle aussi. Je suis morte là où je me cachais. L'Arme suivante, Octavie, est la seule à ne pas avoir été tuée par des sorciers mais par l'Histoire, elle est tombée lors de la révolution en 1789. Je me suis réveillée une cinquième fois en 1842 et mes visions de Malvina me menèrent au Luxembourg. En chemin j'ai rencontré un né-moldu que je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre de m'accompagner. Ce fut un atout car je ne connaissais rien à ce nouveau siècle dans lequel je venais de renaître. Pour éviter l'erreur commise avec Irène, nous avons kidnappé Malvina qui avait dix ans alors et nous l'avons élevée dans le but de détruire les sang-purs, mais ses parents nous ont retrouvés avant qu'elle ne soit assez forte pour les combattre et accomplir le vœu d'Abigaëlle. Touchée par un sortilège de la mort, elle décède m'entrainant dans la mort avec elle. Mon acolyte né-moldu assassine à son tour les parents de l'enfant et me met à l'abri en attendant la prochaine élue d'Abigaëlle qui apparaît en 1905. Je veux bien sûr parler d'Artemis. Éveillée, je rejoins l'Angleterre où elle vit et rallie trois sorciers né-moldus à mon combat. Mais les sorciers sont au-delà de toute cruauté, moi qui croyais que tuer les leurs pour se protéger était la pire chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, ils me dégoutèrent plus encore avec ce qu'ils firent subir à Artemis, mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a vécu petite Melinda, tu l'as lu !

Melinda avait cessé de se débattre et pleurait de nouveau à chaudes larmes, de tristesse, de frustration, de rage, de douleur. Son esprit vacillait entre le dégoût de ces vies gâchées par la cruauté, l'envie de vengeance pour ces jeunes filles et le désir égoïste de ne plus être liée à tout cela, de vivre une vie d'une banalité sans nom. Mais non, elle avait hérité de cette malédiction par le sang et rien de tout cela ne finirait bien, elle le pressentait au plus profond de ces entrailles.

Eléa détaillait la jeune femme et semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées avec un plaisir sadique.

- Il faut savoir que les pouvoirs que j'ai acquis pour accomplir la malédiction de ma sœur ne peuvent surtout que contrôler l'Arme, briser des barrières magiques comme j'ai pu le faire pour entrer ici me laisse à l'article de la vrai mort. L'endroit où était retenue Artemis était très bien protégé, je me suis affaiblie à briser de nombreux boucliers, nos forces étaient trop faibles. Artemis est morte avant que nous puissions la sauver et comme tu te doutes, je me suis _rendormie _moi aussi. Les trois sorciers né-moldus qui m'accompagnaient m'ont dressé une sépulture magique sous les racines d'un chêne millénaire dans la forêt d'Ashdown. Et cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je me suis réveillée. Cinq ans ! Jamais je n'aurais espérée voir l'une de vous rester en vie aussi longtemps, c'est inespéré ! Qu'en penses-tu Melinda ?

Les racines qui bâillonnaient la jeune femme se desserrèrent mais elle resta coite.

- Parle Arme ! ordonna Eléa et Melinda ne put que répondre, résignée

- J'en pense que vous arrivez trop tard, je suis au crépuscule de ma vie. Dans quelques heures le jour va se lever et je vais m'éteindre.

De nouveau la fillette partie d'un rire cristallin moqueur.

- Tu penses que tu vas mourir à l'aube ? Penses-tu ma sœur assez stupide pour te créer et te faire mourir avant que tu n'es pu accomplir son dessein ? Non, petite Melinda, tu ne vas pas mourir, susurra doucereusement Eléa, n'as-tu rien senti de différent depuis hier ? N'as-tu pas ressenti cette perception accru du monde qui t'entoure ?

La jeune femme resta coite analysant les paroles d'Eléa, se rappelant de la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait enfin ressenti au bord du lac et l'impression que tout était plus vif, plus précis, comme amplifié et réalisa que ce n'était pas l'imminence de la mort qui en était la cause mais un changement plus imperceptible.

Eléa hocha la tête avec un sourire et reprit :

-Oui c'est bien cela, ton corps change et tes capacités vont atteindre leurs pleine puissance ! Ce fut le hasard qui m'empêcha de venir à toi plus tôt, mais je ne le regrette pas. A dire vrai, te sachant en sécurité à Poudlard car la directrice étant la sœur d'Artemis a décidé de te protéger, je suis partie en quête de fidèles. Grâce à la dernière guerre et au génocide de moldus et nés-moldus ma quête s'est révélée beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Je pensais que d'avantage de fidèles m'aiderait à te protéger lorsque tu accomplirais la malédiction. Ce n'est que l'année passée que j'ai eu des visions concernant ta dix-huitième année et le paroxysme de tes pouvoirs, j'ai donc envoyé des fidèles auprès de toi, pour te sonder, Améthyste qui avait pour but de te montrer que les moldus étaient meilleurs que les sorciers et Béryl pour surveiller ton évolution tout au long de l'année. Tu dois te souvenir de Béryl bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle avec ce cette ironie que Melinda commençait à détester.

Sortant de l'ombre, un homme s'avança dans la lumière du feu et la jeune femme le reconnu immédiatement.

- Professeur Knight...

- Béryl, Miss Le Roy, corrigea-t-il avec une expression dure, tandis que Melinda retrouvait enfin les souvenirs qui lui avaient ôté lors de son séjour à Saint Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Pfiouuuu et voilaaaaa!<p>

J'ai bien eu du mal pour ce chapitre! Non pas que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je voulais que ce soit bien compréhensible pour tout le monde XD

Pari gagné ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des question, donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) en petite review :)

Bisous à tous !

LoL!ne


End file.
